


Meet Me In Montana

by itsme_JP



Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 89,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsme_JP/pseuds/itsme_JP
Summary: A chance meeting in Montana with some AU twist





	1. Chapter 1

She hears the click of the cabin door and knows that she is finally alone. She glances around her rustic space, moves her freshly delivered luggage, and lets out an exasperated chuckle at the irony of her situation. She came here to try to get her mind off the impending divorce, to not feel the loneliness so deeply, to take some steps towards moving on... But how could she possibly do this when all she wants at the moment is to be holed up by herself?

It had been a long day of travel to this ranch resort in Montana, one that Gwen Stefani booked on a whim, and she was starting to question whether running from LA was the right decision. She thought that some open air and country charm far away from the Hollywood fishbowl would be refreshing, but currently, she finds her mood to be no better than when she left. She crashes on to the king bed, allowing the poofiness of the duvet to envelope her and hide her from reality. The tears begin to flow, as they had for months now, until her eyes close from pure exhaustion.

It is the growl of Gwen's stomach that wakes her a couple of hours later, and her sleepy eyes are surprised to see that the bedside clock is indicating supper time. She definitely feels more at ease after her unplanned siesta and decides that maybe she will head to the dining room to explore this place a little bit. It's only fair, really, since she promised herself and Sophie that she would make an effort to enjoy the beauty of the ranch. Feeling slightly optimistic, she even ventures to hope that she can rediscover her songwriting ability while here. But, she asks herself, could four days truly make that much of a difference?

Gwen exhales harshly as she subconsciously ponders the odds of that miracle. And there she goes, spiralling back down on the roller coaster that has hijacked her brain.

She finds the strength to peel herself off the bed and makes her way to the bathroom to wash the tear stains away. She looks hard in the mirror, resolute on the fact that she is going to have to keep fighting this all-consuming darkness. She may be a little lost, may have been for quite some time now, but one thing she knows for sure... she isn't going to let herself go down like this.

With her makeup re-done and hair down, Gwen feels a wave of confidence as she enters the main lodge. She is dressed in a cute top, mini skirt and tall boots and knows that she looks more presentable than she has in weeks. She passes the main desk and follows some signs to the dining room doors. She slips into a corner table, ready to enjoy the atmosphere anonymously. Gwen takes a minute to admire the picturesque view through the windowed wall on her left and also makes note of the tasteful decor, complete with a bar made from reclaimed wood and stone. This ranch is smaller, very upscale and private, so she thinks that maybe tonight she can enjoy the freedom of just being another face, another guest. A staff member quickly serves her wine and asks for her meal preferences. She settles on the fish entree. A few sets of eyes meet hers in general recognition, but she is left alone to eat. As she sips on her second glass of Cabernet, the lights dim and a host announces that it is karaoke night. Gwen giggles a little, thinking to herself that this should be good.

She watches as the first few guests take their turn in the spotlight - the hilariously drunk business man (here alone she presumes), the overzealous woman who thinks that she missed her calling (she didn't) and the poor dude whose wife dragged him up there to duet. Despite their general lack of talent, she finds herself smiling and clapping at the camaraderie of it all. So far, this night has been nice... Even enjoyable, she thinks.

More patrons find their glory on the stage as Gwen scrolls through the missed texts on her phone. She hears the host begin to wrap up the activity while she works to reassure Jen and Sophie that she is ok, not living on room service, and that yes, she is indeed out of her cabin. She shakes her head lightly at her closest friends, locks the screen and sets her phone down as the final singer of the night takes the microphone. She is instantly struck by the man and can't seem to move her eyes off of him. He is very tall with a broad chest and thick, wavy hair. He has some light facial scruff and looks like a true cowboy in his boots and plaid. She didn't notice him in the room before and she thinks that she would have. He just seems to have a presence about him. Gwen feels her heart skip as he opens his mouth to sing. He is amazing. He's got his eyes closed and is belting a soulful country ballad with conviction. She has butterflies in her stomach and suddenly, gets flustered by the fact that she is enamoured with another man. She's technically unattached, and God knows, shouldn't have any guilt about it considering... but these feelings just shouldn't be happening, not right now, she believes.

Confused, Gwen rushes out of the building, desperate for fresh air. She wills her lungs to cleanse her and prays for her God to calm the fury inside her. Her pores leak sweat, her eyes well up, but after several minutes of leaning on a lamp post, she feels like she has regained her grip. She trusts her legs enough to start on the path towards her cabin before it hits her that her phone is still sitting on the table in the lodge. She silently curses to herself as she backtracks past the main fireplace and in through the thick, wooden doors of the dining area and bar. When she turns to the corner in which she was previously sitting, she discovers that her chair is now occupied. She freezes and every nerve ending in her body tingles as gorgeous marine blue eyes lock on hers. It's him.

"I'm guessin' this is your phone?"

He has a soft southern drawl and a shy smile on his lips.

"Oh, thanks! I was just coming back to find it."

Gwen reaches her well-manicured hand out to take it from him and feels her skin jump at the slight brush of his fingers. Her cheeks are flushing with color and her stomach is threatening to empty its contents. What is this? She needs to get out of here, quick, she thinks. She flashes an appreciative smile his way and ducks her head to leave.

"Whoa, what are you doin' with your beautiful self?"

He's teasing her, but his tone is warm. Gwen stops and dares to look back at him. Seeing the surprise in her eyes, he lets out a rich laugh.

"I'm Blake" he says, "Don't feel like you have to leave just because I'm sittin' here in your spot."

He sips his beer, watching Gwen carefully for a response.

"Oh my God, no, I was going to get out of here anyways. Thanks for taking care of my phone."

The music of the house band catches her attention and she takes a much needed breath as she breaks eye contact with the cowboy. She loses herself for a moment as the lyrics of Foreigner resonate within her.

"You like this song."

"Hmm, what?"

She snaps back to the reality of him standing a mere foot away, just off her right shoulder. She thinks his words were more of a statement, a musing, so she shrugs in acknowledgement.

"You wanna dance?"

Gwen hears the nerves in his voice and thinks maybe he isn't quite as confident as he looks. He's taking a risk here and she can't help but feel desire course through her veins for him. What the hell, she's just a stranger in Montana tonight.

"Yes, please."

He holds out his hand for her and gently leads her to the sparsely occupied dance floor.

"I didn't catch your name?"

"Gwen, it's Gwen."

His face breaks into a boyish grin as he places his hand on her waist and begins to move them to the beat.

"Well, Gwen. Thanks for this."

She smiles maybe one of the most genuine smiles she's had this year. She sees the honesty in his eyes and can't help but feel comforted in his strong arms. She sneaks closer to his body, moving her fingertips up his shoulder and into the crook of his neck. She feels his breath hitch in response as the song comes to an end all too soon. He fixes his darkened blue gaze on hers.

"Up for another one?"

Gwen nods shyly. Whether she likes it or not, she knows that she is affected by him. She hasn't felt this way in years... maybe ever. She's not sure what exactly this is, what to make of it, but it doesn't escape her that this man, Blake, appears to be affected by her too.

She breathes in his intoxicating scent as his large hand slides just a little further down her hip. They continue to sway to the music while he moves to entwine the fingers on his other hand with hers. She can feel the most intimate areas of her body buzz with arousal. What is he doing to her? Gwen's deep cocoa eyes land on his, searching for an answer. Somewhere amidst the sea of blues, she finds only sincerity and, perhaps, a mix of fear and awe.

"Hi", she says softly, as if she's really seeing him for the first time.

"Hi, beautiful", he whispers back, leaning his forehead to hers.

She stares at the contrast between his smooth lips and rough whiskers, wondering what they would taste like, feel like, on her skin. She can feel him pull away slightly and as if he had been reading her thoughts, he speaks.

"This probably sounds crazy, but I want to kiss you."

"Ohhh, umm.."

Gwen continues to hold on to Blake, but she can't seem to find the right words. Yes, she wants to kiss him, but her conscience has checked back in and is telling her that she has trust issues and bad luck and there is no way that any good is going to come out of this... She registers the rejection on the cowboy's face.

"Not here", she hears herself say. "Can you walk me to my cabin?"

Blake raises his eyebrows and flashes some cute dimples her way.

"I'd love that, are you sure?"

"I think so."

"Well, alright then."

He chuckles and takes her hand as they saunter out and under the big Montana sky. They cover the first fifty feet in silence, looking at the stars, before he begins a casual conversation.

"Where are you from, Gwen?"

"LA, you?"

"Originally, Oklahoma."

"Hmm, that explains your cute accent..."

She can't describe what has come over her, can't see all of Blake through the darkness, but she judges by the pause hanging between them that neither know quite how to walk this precarious line.

"What brings you here?"

He asks an unknowingly loaded question.

"Oh God.. I guess I just needed to, like, get away from the city."

Blake squeezes her hand ever so gently and she thinks he knows that there is more to her story.

"Here's my cabin."

She points out the structure just ahead a little too enthusiastically. He takes a couple more strides before stopping them at the top of her walkway. He steps in so that his body is facing hers and casually rests his hands on her shoulders. A current of electricity shoots over her breasts and down to her core. The tension between them is thick and building with every hanging second.

"Goodnight, Gwen. Thank you for forgettin' your phone."

She sees his boot toeing the dirt and recognizes that he isn't going to set himself up to get hurt again. Familiar, she thinks, as she looks up his strapping frame.

"Goodnight, Blake. I had, like, the best time tonight. You have no idea.."

She sees a small smile break across his face as her voice trails off. The look in his eyes makes her think that he's not sure whether to believe her. A laugh escapes her mouth before she can stifle it.

"Whaat?"

Blake's smile grows into a grin, putting his irresistible dimples on display. Gwen can tell he is amused, but completely confused by her. She shakes her head and giggles at the realization that he may be no different than her. That he just might be fucked up and broken too. And in an act of pure courage, she places her arms around his neck and pulls him down so that he can feel her warm breath on his ear.

"About that kiss you owe me..."

And she bravely, slowly, feathers her lips across his scruff until he shifts his head to make their mouths meet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen thinks through the aftermath of the kiss and maybe, runs into Blake again...
> 
> Thanks for all the support and comments so far!

Gwen steps inside her cabin and allows herself to fall back against the door. That kiss. Oh my God.

Blake's beautiful lips had met hers tentatively, softly, before the pair dared to wrap their arms a little tighter and press their mouths together a little more deeply. Blake eventually pulled away, placing one last peck on her forehead. He whispered goodnight for the second time as she turned to leave, breathless. She noticed that he had lingered on the path, hands in pockets, until her key had unlocked the deadbolt.

And now here she stands wondering what the fuck just happened. Who is he? What is this? She just kissed a complete stranger?! And yet it felt so good... Her brain is in overdrive trying to organize the chaos.

Gwen floats from the door to the bedroom and pulls out her notebook. She attempts to write down her mish mash of feelings as a means of therapy. She scratches phrases and doodles hearts across the paper until she is yawning and struggling to keep her lids open. She sees that it's getting late so she tucks her journal away, washes everything but the smile from her face and calls it a night.

*

The bright Montana sun creeps in past the curtains and wakes Gwen up early. Normally, she would roll back over in an attempt to pass more time in a comatose state, but not today. She slept wonderfully and feels truly awake. She hugs her pillow as her thoughts drift to a certain cowboy. Last night was such a delicious distraction from her real life. The encounter was crazy and gave her the most intense adrenaline rush. It is definitely a feeling that she wants to keep chasing. She knows that she is a complicated mess, she knows that she doesn't trust anyone after such betrayal, but could she just pretend otherwise with Blake for three more days?

As she picks away at some fruit and yogurt in her kitchenette it occurs to her that she has no idea how to find Blake again. She doesn't know his last name, doesn't have his number and doesn't know where his cabin is on the ranch, or even how long he's staying for that matter. Oh shit, what if he's gone?

"Whoa, Gwen..."

She speaks out into thin air, urging herself to regain some sensibility in the matter. If she told any of this to Sophie or Jen, she's sure that she would come off as completely obsessed. She sighs audibly, clears her garbage and Facetimes her son to say good morning. Kingston answers on his tablet and her two younger sons immediately join the conversation. Her boys bring a big smile to her face even if she can't understand much of what is being said through the incessant chatter. When they've had enough, she blows them kisses, disconnects and decides that talking with them is definitely one way to bring her head out of the clouds. What would any guy, what would Blake, want with a mother of three young children?

Feeling a little depressed, Gwen throws on some jeans and a tank top to go for a quiet walk. She opts to go in the opposite direction of the main lodge and finds the path to be very serene in the morning haze. She notices that the dew drops on the grass are untouched and sparkling, and that everything around her seems so still. It's strangely calming.

After a while, Gwen ends up near a barn with a pasture and she is excited to see horses running in the field. She exits the path and leans on one of the fence rails to watch the magnificent creatures gallop and play. She doesn't think that she's been there more than ten minutes when some movement by the barn catches her eye. She sees someone just inside the building shovelling hay by a stall. The person is blurry in the shadows, but undoubtedly recognizable when he steps out into the sun. She gasps as Blake wipes his brow and slings two bags of feed over his shoulder before heading back into the depths of the barn.

Gwen's mind is instantly reeling.

He works here?! God, he looks so sexy in those tan, canvas overalls..  
She kissed the help?! But, he is so strong and rugged and in his element..  
Does he seduce guests often?! Ugh, he doesn't seem to be the type..

A flood of emotion sweeps over her and she can't define her current state. She thinks maybe she should be a little mad at him, but did he owe her any more information than what he gave? She suspects she should be angry with herself for allowing things to happen as they did, but weirdly, she has no regrets. She feels like she is intruding by watching Blake move about his chores, however she is drawn to him like a moth to light.

Gwen indulges in the view just a little longer before she figures that she should try to sneak back to the main path. She reasons that if she can make it to her cabin unseen, maybe she can erase this minor complication from their little fairy tale. She is still some distance from Blake, far enough that he hasn't noticed her presence yet, so she is sure that she can slip away without getting caught. With her mind made, Gwen straightens up off the fence line. As she does so, the cowboy exits the barn, stretches his long limbs and surveys the land. She freezes, he freezes, and while she can't see his expression, she is certain that he is having an "oh shit" moment too.

Gwen's heart begins to race and her immediate instinct is to run for the trees, but some unknown force keeps her grounded to her current spot. Perspiration is marking her shirt and she is shaking with fear, watching her dream world fade under the harsh daylight. All of sudden her life feels painfully convoluted again.

"Gwen!"

She hears his distinct sound call out to her. When she barely moves, Blake opens a side gate and begins to close the gap between them. She needs to talk to him, wants him to make her feel good one more time, but she is also terrified of what he might think once there is a little more truth between them. Only three more days of Montana, of him, though, right?

"God Gwen, you're makin' a guy work here!"

He's huffing a bit and his face is glistening with sweat as he jogs up to her. She admires Blake's skin, tanned and caked with dirt, and his mop of damp curls might be one of the hottest things she's ever seen. He looks unsure of how to proceed until she shoots a slightly sheepish smile his way and squeaks an apology.

"Sorry..."

He grins and fiddles with the clasps on his work overalls.

"What are you doin' out this way?"

"I, uh, was on a walk and stopped to watch the horses. I didn't know you'd be here..."

"Right, I suppose you wouldn't know that."

Blake seems almost disappointed that she wasn't there specifically for him.

"So this is your job?"

Her bluntness surprises both of them. She doesn't think it came out in a rude way, but feels her skin warm with embarrassment anyways.

"Well, sort of... Do you want to come with me to the barn? Maybe we can talk and I'll introduce you to the horses?"

He offers his hand and she takes it, a symbol of acceptance. As they begin to walk, Blake pulls out his cell and makes a quick call on the speakerphone.

"Hey Luke, I'm finishin' up at the horse barn and then I'm gonna take some time to myself for a bit, ok. Radio me if anythin' urgent comes up."

"10-4 good buddy."

Another southern voice is crackling back at them, causing Gwen to laugh just a bit. Blake's shoulders relax temporarily as he begins to elaborate for her.

"So Luke is my business partner. He and I met in Nashville and we bought this place together thinkin' that it'd be a nice spot to raise a family."

Gwen processes the tidbits he just laid on the table. He owns this ranch, he once lived in a city and he has a family?! The last part intrigues her the most.

"So you have a family?"

She sees Blake take a deep breath and wince as he looks out to the horizon.

"Well, no. Luke does. But that was part of my original plan I guess..."

He pauses, and out of compassion she strokes over his tattooed forearm with her free palm.

"I was married, we both were pursuin' careers in Nashville and I found out that she had, you know, taken some liberties to help with her advancement..."

Bile rises in Gwen's throat, her cheeks go white and her fingers stop movement and tighten around his wrist.

"Oh Jesus, Blake..."

He shrugs it off, but she feels exposed, like she needs to offer something back to him.

"I hate that you had to go through that. That's sort of the reason I'm here too."

He stops walking and his expressive eyes flash to hers, widened with shock. He is tongue-tied, searching for an appropriate response. He finds one.

"He must have been some special class of dipshit to cheat on you."

She is affected by his honesty so she doesn't fight it when her hand rises up to his jaw and brushes over his facial hair.

"Thank you."

*

They reach the side of the barn and Blake pops the tailgate on his truck for them to sit. He helps her up before grabbing a couple bottles of water from the cooler in the cab.

"So cowboy, what's your last name?"

His laugh rumbles out from deep within his gut and she thinks that she could get used to this.

"Shelton.... and where the hell did cowboy come from?"

"It's sort of what I call you in my head... Don't you want to know my last name?"

He takes a swig of water as he mulls over her words. Gwen feels some nerves creep up as she wonders if maybe he was content to not know anything more about her. The seriousness of his voice quickly cuts through her insecurities.

"So you were thinkin' about me... I like that."

A red hue tinges his neck and face and she observes his fingers tapping an anxious beat on their makeshift metal perch.

"I have a bit of a confession to make though. I already know your last name. I didn't last night, but I guess, uh, word travels and Luke sort of texted it to me this mornin'."

Blake scans her face for a reaction, but Gwen has her guard up thinking through this revelation. Fuck, she doesn't need this leaking to the tabloids. What has Luke heard? Wait, did Blake just say that he didn't know her name last night? That is a silver lining she'll take. She peeks over at the concerned cowboy and breaks the uncomfortable silence.

"Oh. I'm not sure how I feel about that. What did Luke say exactly?"

"He just said there was a buzz in the kitchen about me dancin' with a stunnin' blonde last night. Some of the staff recognized you I guess and told Luke what went down. He doesn't waste his opportunities to razz me..."

Blake is looking down at his muddy boots as he talks, but she sees his lips turn up in a brief smile as he recollects his exchange with his buddy.

"Does he get many opportunities?"

Her trust issues are out before she can help it. He runs his long fingers through his hair, fully understanding what she is implying. He makes sure that she can see his earnest expression when he answers.

"No. God no... Not about stuff like that... women, I mean."

His twang is tentative as he seems to be treading in uncharted water. Gwen melts a little at how cute he looks when he is worried. She shifts closer so that their thighs are grazing and she lets her fingernail trace small circles above Blake's knee.

"He was, like, teasing you about me?"

She feels a shiver run through her when he rubs the nape of his neck and bites his lip. He watches her moving fingertip for a brief second before meeting her soft gaze again.

"Umm yeah. He couldn't believe that I could get a girl like Gwen Stefani to dance with me... And it's not that I hadn't heard of you before, but he lost his shit when I told him that I didn't know you were THAT Gwen..."

"Blaake! Oh wow, you are so cute!"

She hugs his midsection and giggles into his chest like it is the most natural thing she's ever done. He positions his arms around her, holding her tight, while chuckling nervously into her hair. The closeness of their bodies eventually quiets them and she has an urge to reassure him that he could totally get the girl. Gwen gives him one last squeeze and hops off the tailgate in order to reposition herself between his legs. She runs her nails up his back, drawing a sharp breath out of him.

"So cowboy, what would Luke think about you kissing me? Because I need a hot cowboy to kiss me right now."

Blake's growl sends a flood of moisture to her underwear as does the imprint of his hands on her behind. He lifts her in one smooth motion so that she can straddle him on the back of his truck.

"Baby, Luke can kiss my ass."

And with that, Gwen closes her eyes as her gorgeous country boy takes his chance to smash his lips into hers. Their tongues suck and stroke over each other, their fingers tangle in hair. Gwen brazenly grinds down on Blake, and throws her head back in pleasure at the contact. He curses loudly and nips at her neck before sliding his fingers under the hem of her tank top. His massive hands begin to rub over her bare skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps. She moans as they explore the contours of her back, hips and abdomen. She claims his mouth again and can't believe how turned on she is by simply making out in the back of his pickup. Gwen tugs at his sweaty curls one more time causing him to push up into her. He drags his lips across to her ear and manages to huff out the sweetest words.

"You are the best thing that has happened to me."

Gwen can't contain the few tears that fall down her cheeks as she slows down to appreciate his sentiment.

"Blake..."

"It's ok... You don't hafta say anythin'. It's just somethin' you should know."

She's immeasurably touched, but also feels her insides twist with guilt. Doesn't he understand what this is? She will be gone in a matter of days. Besides that, she hasn't told him about her kids and he hasn't seen that she herself is a lot to handle...

The train wreck in her brain stops with one look at his charming, heartfelt face. The way he makes her feel, it isn't typical. She concludes that maybe in another life this could have been something extraordinary.

"Blake, you are so good and you don't even know it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I solemnly swear it does not end here...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake sets up a dinner date, but Gwen starts to feel guilty about the whole situation.
> 
> Thanks again for all the comments - you guys are blowing my mind with the love.

Gwen lets warm water cascade over her body while she replays the morning's events in her head. Between Blake's confessional moments and their sexy makeout session, she guesses that she really should be having a cold shower instead of a steamy one. She snickers at the thought and runs a wash cloth over her face. She stops to touch her stupid grin, plastered there forty minutes prior when Blake dropped her off. She can't help but recall how he scrambled out of the cab to open her door for her and how he subsequently peppered her with sweet kisses until she giggled. Yep, that crazy smile is going to be stuck there for a bit, she thinks. Gwen rinses away the lather and shuts off the water before sighing like a lovestruck teenager. She wonders how it is possible for her to miss him so much already.

At least she has something to look forward to. Before leaving, Blake had pressed her against the frame of her rented quarters and pledged to pick her back up for a dinner date at six. Gwen knew he would have stayed longer, but he had taken some extra time to visit the horses with her, and had to get back to work. He made sure to give her his number, though, under the guise of "in case you need anything", on his way out. She squeals to herself just thinking about it.

After towelling off and getting dressed, Gwen wonders what to do with her afternoon. She figures that lunch would be a good start so she makes a tea and puts some tortilla chips, salsa and guacamole on a tray. She grabs her notebook before carrying everything out to the sitting area on the porch. She snacks and people watches, enjoying the warmth of the sun's rays on her skin. Gwen occasionally scribbles some random thoughts onto her journal pages, and pauses briefly when she notices that her recent entries aren't so angry or sad. She reflects on what, or more appropriately who, is responsible for this change and this makes her both smile and slump back into her chair. She certainly got what she wanted out of Montana so far, but feels like she probably should have been more careful about what she was wishing for.

At this realization, Gwen unleashes a frustrated scream into a throw blanket. Selfishly, she can't bring herself to end this addicting thing with Blake, but she also can't fathom how she can continue to string him along without causing him hurt. Last night, she told herself that this rush was simply the thrill of being wanted again after such a long time. That it would pass. But today, she senses that it stretches much deeper than that and letting go is not going to be as easy as anticipated.

Gwen puts on her headphones and stretches her feet out onto an ottoman. She desperately wants to use Jen or Sophie as a sounding board right now, but is nowhere ready to divulge the developments of the last 24 hours. As she hums to the melodies filling her ears, she comes up with her plan. She will tell Blake about the kids and her crazy schedule. This will more than likely send him packing. If it doesn't, well God give her strength to let him down gently because without some higher intervention, she is sure that her heart and body will prevail over her brain.

*

It is getting close to six and Gwen figures that she has been puttering about for over an hour now. She small chatted with Sophie as she picked out clothes for her date and Facetimed Jen while doing her hair. She thinks that both women picked up on a change in her demeanor, but neither said anything to her out loud. She brushes on the finishing touches of her make-up and does a final check in the full-length mirror. She's put on fishnets and a comfortable black, mesh dress that falls mid-thigh. She has fake lashes and smoky eyes to coordinate. Her lipstick is toned down and her hair is slicked into a ponytail. She's pleased with the final look and hopes that Blake will like it too...

Gwen instantly feels her chest tighten as her actions contradict her intentions. Why is she putting so much effort into her appearance just to say goodbye to him? She circles the pads of her index fingers around her temples, not wanting to admit the answer.

Blake's knock comes as she is slipping into her stilettos. She quickly smooths out her dress and opens the door for him.

"Wow...Gwen... You are stunnin'."

He's picking at a crease in his jeans and has the look of a lost boy, but he somehow manages to remember to pass her the bouquet of sunflowers in his right hand.

"Aww, thank you. You look amazing too."

And he does. He's got a crisp grey-blue button down on with dark wash jeans. He's paired the outfit with his alligator skin boots from the night before and his silver hair has just enough gel to tame his curls. She immediately knows that this man is going to be the death of her tonight.

She excuses herself to put the flowers in a tall glass from the cabinet, and to steady her fluttering heart. When Gwen returns, Blake holds the door open for her until she steps out on to the porch. He watches to make sure that it locks behind them before placing his hand so that it is just feathering the small of her back.

"Ready?"

His voice is soft as he hovers over her silky blond hair. She feels her body betray her brain when it shifts infinitesimally back into his touch. He is asking one simple question, yet it is one that challenges every fibre of her being. Gwen allows her heart to answer.

"Let's do this."

Blake bends into her shoulder and smiles against her skin. The coarse hairs of his chin tickle, causing her to scrunch her neck muscles and smile too. She feels him leave a small kiss by the collar of her dress before he guides her to his parked truck. He helps her get in the passenger side and then climbs in himself to start the engine. He flicks on the radio and sings absentmindedly as they bump along the ranch roads. His smooth notes vibrate over her and work to stir up a heat inside of her. She has to tell him how good he is.

"You are so talented. I heard you last night too and like, your voice is just sooo rich."

Blake stops to look at her and appears bewildered by the praise.

"Gosh, I don't know what to say. I guess I like pickin' at my guitar and singin' from time to time."

"Seriously, Blake. You have a gift."

He nods, absorbing her words, and she thinks that compliments aren't something that he's used to.

They don't have to travel much further before she sees that Blake is pulling up to a modest house by a lake. She's pretty sure that they never left the ranch property, judging by the condition of the roads they were on, but this area is more secluded and off the beaten path. He lets her out of the cab and fills her in on the details.

"This is my place. I thought we could have some dinner on the patio, maybe watch a movie or have a campfire... "

Blake chews at his thumbnail, seemingly unsure of his decision to bring her here. For such a tall and sturdy figure, he sometimes has the look of a small child. He continues to ramble his justifications.

"... I didn't really want the kitchen staff tellin' Luke about our date. Didn't figure you would want that either."

"This is perfect, Blake."

Gwen's heartstrings pull at his thoughtful gesture, and she more than appreciates the privacy given her circumstances and her potential for being tabloid fodder. She thinks though, that if things were a little different, her fiery side might have liked to shut Luke up by loving on Blake at the lodge.

Blake takes her hand to lead her to the door and when he does, she automatically begins to sweep her index finger over the sensitive edge of his. He visibly relaxes at the contact and clears his throat with a quick laugh.

"I'm sorry, Gwen. You make me incredibly nervous."

"Cowboy! Just relax... please!"

She playfully shakes at his arm to loosen him up and he smiles brilliantly at her as they step inside his home and remove their shoes. He gives her the quick tour - great room, bathroom, hallway with bedrooms and an office - before they end up in the kitchen. She thinks that his place is spacious, yet cozy, with it's high ceilings, stone accents and deep brown and tan paints. She definitely appreciates the fireplace and incredible view as well, but notes that there aren't many personal touches. She was only able to spot a few pictures framed on side tables, and his guitar. Regardless, it's very much him and she likes it.

"You have such a peaceful home!"

"Thanks I think? It's obviously just me so it is mostly quiet I guess... Hey, do you mind openin' the patio door?"

Blake had been grabbing plates from the refrigerator while she stood, taking in the surroundings.

"You got it... Peaceful isn't a bad thing sometimes. It can get, like, insane and loud with boys running around."

Gwen begins to laugh and then stops short when she realizes what just came out of her mouth. Shit, she was at least hoping to eat dinner before freaking him out. Her skin goes clammy and she dares to find Blake's eyes. He is strolling towards her with food for the grill and she is shocked to see that his expression hasn't changed at all. He smiles, and leans in to give her a quick kiss, on his way by.

He had to have heard her? Didn't he? Panic is ripping through her body as she watches Blake set down the plates, turn on the grill, and head back into the kitchen.

"Thanks, baby... So you have kids back in LA?"

He is continuing to grab silverware, napkins and wine like this is the most normal conversation to be had. She, meanwhile, thinks that she might faint. When she doesn't immediately answer his question, he ceases what he is doing and looks across the island at her, amusement playing on his face.

"Gwen? ... Did you think... "

She swallows hard and tries to process what is happening. Did I think you wouldn't know? Did I think that you would be upset? Did I think you would run? She isn't sure what exactly he is asking, but on all fronts..

"Yes."

Blake exhales in defeat and comes around the island to her. He quickly engulfs her with his frame while tucking his nose in her hair. He then steps back, and grips at the front of his curls, trying to figure out what to say next.

"Dammit... Gwen, when I dropped you off today, I knew there was a good chance that you had kids. I didn't know for sure cuz I haven't had a chance to google you yet, but it was a possibility that didn't bother me in the slightest. I like you. I don't have any idea where this is goin', but kids aren't gonna stop me from findin' out."

How does he always know what to say to make her feel better? The dam breaks and she cries tears of relief. She burrows into his broad chest while he hangs on tight and rubs circles into her back. When she settles into a normal breathing pattern, she pulls away.

"Google, Blake?"

She cracks up and looks incredulously at him. He throws his hands up in defense with a devilish smirk. She then puts out a peace offering.

"My boys... I have three - Kingston, Zuma and Apollo."

"Ok then. Why don't you tell me about 'em while I finish up our meal?"

Blake happily returns to pouring wine while she allows herself a few minutes to freshen up in his bathroom. When she returns, he hands her a full glass before going outside to set the bistro table overlooking the water. Gwen follows him out and soaks him in as he moves about fluidly and carefree. He puts chicken and rice-stuffed peppers on the grill along with a host of chopped vegetables in a basket. She catches him when he sneaks a sensual sideways glance in her direction, but only because she was shamelessly staring at his sexy, domestic form. She sets down her drink and slinks in behind him, not able to resist his magnetic pull any longer. Her hands caress above his belt line and around to his navel, causing him to twitch and drop the chicken cutlet on his flipper. She spoons him lightly, resting the side of her head against his spine, and begins to talk tenderly about her sons. He listens, heart rate noticeably elevated, until they have to break apart to eat.

*

Blake's cooking was delicious, even though she had to tell him that she wasn't a fan of meat. The display of color reflecting off the lake as the sun fell from the sky was spectacular too. But, it was the company that left her questioning how she had really lived to this point. Of course she was proud of her career and her boys, but in a very personal sense, she had never felt such a mutual spark, an undeniable energy, like she did now. Her and Blake's dinner conversation had flowed easily, they were able to speak openly about the commonality of their pasts and the way he looked at her... It was so intense that she thought she might orgasm without a single touch. He was quick-witted, made her laugh and ...

"Oh God, what am I doing?"

Gwen's frustrated tone gets lost in the night as she peers out over Blake's expansive backyard. She thinks that her thoughts and reflections are beginning to consume her while she waits for him to finish up with the dishwasher, but before she can completely lose her mind, his long arms flank her and grab hold of the railing in front of her. She examines his hands, large and defined, and can't help but wonder if they are as good in the bedroom as they are in the kitchen. Blake lingers, breathing her in, before emitting a low, timid drawl.

"All cleaned up. Did you want to hang out here a little longer?"

Gwen knows what she should do - the course of action already decided earlier in the day - but she's been the good girl for too long. She's given so much of herself, trying to please others. For once, she wants to take and have her needs fulfilled. She hesitates slightly at the thought of using Blake, but he has to know that it is what it is.

She spins half a turn so that she can see him. He is still slightly folded over, grip unchanged, effectively trapping her in against the railing. She moves to cup his face before planting a passionate kiss on his lips, currently at the perfect height for her. He lets her take control, lets her take what she needs, without moving an inch. When she breaks away, his eyes are dark and heated. He whispers to her that they better go inside, before reluctantly standing to his full height.

The minute they are in the patio door, Blake makes the executive decision to skip the campfire and movie in favor of running his hands all over Gwen. He presses her into the kitchen island and drags his fingers up the sides of her torso while kissing her hard. He pulls at and releases her ponytail when they collapse and grind on the couch for a brief moment. He grabs her ass firmly when she wraps her legs around him so that he can carry her down the hallway. He runs his thumbnail along the edge of her dress while holding her against the wall outside his bedroom. Gwen's body burns hotter and becomes wetter with every step they take. She kisses him and moans into his mouth as he worships her and works to satisfy her. She can feel his arousal against her when he gives her one last questioning look before opening his bedroom door. She nods once, giving him the permission he's seeking. Blake smiles sincerely and slows down to take her hand in his, letting her break the threshold first.

When they reach the foot of the bed, Gwen starts to unbutton his shirt while he licks and sucks at all of the sensitive spots on her neck. She has to pause a few times, distracted by the hot growls coming from within him. When she removes his shirt, she runs her fingernails over his light chest hair, brushing his nipples, and then down to his ribs. She kisses his bicep and under his jaw before marking his collarbone. She feels him shudder at each new touch. He begins to palm the fabric over her breasts, firmly thumbing over her peaks. She hears herself breathe his name in ecstasy when he rubs his clothed bulge directly into her.

It isn't until Blake seats her on the edge of the bed so that he can kiss and caress her feet, calves and thighs that the nerves begin to hit her like a freight train. She feels as if things are suddenly unfolding in slow motion around her. She looks at her hands tugging his wild hair and then at him, on his knees between her parted legs, tongue swirling close to her covered centre. She is so turned on that it scares her, makes her stiffen and freeze in place. His fingers, which had worked their way up her dress and onto the waistline of her fishnets, stop moving. His ragged breath goes in and out on her inner thigh before he looks up at her. She can tell he knows the answer before he asks.

"Are you ok?"

"I can't...I can't do this."

"Ok. It's ok, baby."

"No, it's not."

He moves from his knees, unsure of what to say. He finds a t-shirt in a drawer and throws it on. Gwen can see that he is startled and that he is trying to give her some space. She wants to continue, to say more to him, but she isn't really sure how to explain her feelings.

"Can you take me back to my cabin, please?"

"Sure..."

She collects her things and they get into his truck in an awkward silence. He deserves more, but her brain is a muddled mess. She can't bare to look at him so she looks out the window into the darkness instead. When she feels the truck come to a stop, she opens her door slightly, triggering the interior light. It is then that she is confronted with his confused and broken face. He wipes a knuckle across one of his reddened eyes before forcing some words between them.

"Gwen, please talk to me. What went wrong? What can I do?"

"That's the problem. Nothing was wrong. It was all perfect..."

She sighs, resting her forearm and head on the dashboard before continuing in a whisper.

"...you are perfect."

She thinks the repetition was more for herself, but regardless, he responds in a wavering, husky tone.

"I guess I don't get it."

She lifts her head to look over at him. His hand is gripping the roof handle and he is leaning back against his headrest, eyes closed.

"Blake, I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to get hurt again myself. I'm leaving Sunday. We have very different lives and I can't do one night."

She makes herself get out of his truck and when she starts to push the door closed, she hears the words that break her all over again.

"The thing you are failin' to understand is that this was never about one night for me."

Gwen murmurs her final words to him before turning so that he can't see her tears.

"Goodbye, Blake."

As she unlocks her door, she peeks back in the direction of the path. Of course he is still there, waiting to make sure that she gets inside safely. She half-waves and he flashes his lights before pulling away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Sorry...
> 
> Will update again, but probably won't be as quick at it this week. Real life calls.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen tries to keep her mind off Blake on her last full day in Montana.

Gwen barely makes it from the front door to her bed before completely collapsing. She sobs uncontrollably, bangs her fists into the pillow and kicks her feet like a child having a tantrum. She's mad at herself and she's extremely hurt, despite her reasoning of not wanting to get hurt again. After she's screamed at and smacked every inanimate object in sight, she begins to feel her anger fade to sadness. Every muscle in her body suddenly feels heavy, and any type of movement is burdensome. The acute and raw heartache spiders through her chest. She somehow manages to drag herself to the bathroom to find a pill to numb the pain, before passing out on top of the sheets.

When she wakes, Gwen groans dramatically, as if she is suffering from a hangover, and crunches a pillow up over her eyes. They are stinging from the sunlight creeping in and her head is throbbing, despite having very little alcohol in her system. She never imagined that she could be crushed like this again, not after the hell she went through with her ex-husband and his infidelities. But, here she is, devastated by what feels like another unimaginable loss. God, she had actually been making progress at being a functional human again. Then two days, TWO DAYS, happen and she is back to where she originally started; grieving a man that had turned her world upside down.

An hour passes before Gwen determines that she has to get out of bed and find something to do. If she doesn't, she knows that she'll drive herself crazy. She looks at the clock and mentally starts a countdown to when she has to board the plane tomorrow morning. She thinks that she can make it. She takes a quick shower, smooths some concealer around her puffy eyes and puts on her favorite sweat pants and t-shirt. She finds her way to the kitchenette to make a tea, but ends up crying all over again when she sees the sunflowers on the table. Gwen wonders what Blake is doing and if he is a mess too. His dejected face flashes in her mind and she kicks at the leg of a chair in response. She was so sure that she was making the right decision for herself, for Blake, but none of this feels fair or proper at all.

Before Gwen knows it, the morning is gone. Nothing more than a blur. She vaguely remembers checking in with the kids, packing up some of her belongings and seeing the concerned faces of Sophie and Jen on FaceTime. She also fuzzily recalls booking a trail ride for the afternoon. She still can't figure out what possessed her to do something that would only remind her of the cowboy, but the time has come for her to follow through on the commitment. Of course she could bail, but she puts on some good runners and stubbornly heads out the door.

Gwen meets up with a small group of people at the trail head and half-listens to the safety spiel given by the instructor. She peers around for any sign of Blake, but there is nothing. After what seems like an eternity, she is assigned her horse, a pretty mare who she thinks she may have met yesterday. Gwen strokes over the creature's nose before mounting her back and trotting into line, obediently. Her group begins plodding through a forested loop where she tries her best to breathe deeply and to enjoy the serenity. It's hard for her, though, because every crack of a branch or rustle of a bush makes her look to see if it's him.

The ride is coming up on two hours when they near civilization again. It's been largely uneventful to this point and a good change of pace. She's happy that she took this opportunity, but finds herself secretly wishing that she could have had her own personal guide. As they reach their final destination, she hears the hum of an engine and the scraping of tires over dirt somewhere in behind her. The source gets closer, but it's only when a southern voice yells out "Yeehaw!", that she snaps her head around.

The horses dance a little as a Gator approaches with a few bodies on board. Gwen's heart sinks when she isn't able to spot Blake among them. Instead, she hears her instructor address Luke, who apparently has come to help round up the animals. Her stomach begins to flip flop, wondering if he knows anything more about her, or about them. Blake didn't seem keen on sharing details, but she feels vulnerable nonetheless. She tries to avert her eyes, but perks up her ears when Luke casually brings up the cowboy.

"...Yep! Stuck with me today, man. The big guy wanted the fishin' run this morning..."

Luke proceeds to laugh at something his staffer says while they begin to gather the ropes from the other riders in order to lead the horses back to the barn.

"...Well, I dunno. Didn't see him, but I think we all like that run when we're hurtin' the morning after. Pretty quiet out there, plus you can sneak a nap when you're done."

Gwen clutches her stomach and sucks in all of the oxygen she can get. Luke's words have knocked the wind right out of her. Blake is hiding away and every inch of her knows that it is her fault. Her ribs ache, her eyes water and her head pounds as the guilt begins to ruin her. She has a burning desire to flee this immediate location, but can't figure out which way to run. She is so torn, so completely disoriented by the havoc she has brewing inside. The hopeless romantic in her wants to make things right with Blake, while her inner pragmatist tells her that she should pack and board a plane today. Gwen uses every ounce of energy she has left to keep herself from screaming. She shoves her reins into the hands of one of Luke's helpers and bolts for her quarters. When she gets there, she orders room service and organizes the last of her luggage, leaving only her airport outfit and toiletries unpacked. She then sits in a leather armchair, double checks her flight plans and waits.

*

The delivered fare smells incredible upon its arrival, and likely should be making Gwen's mouth water, but she can't bring herself to eat more than a few bites of it. She ends up pushing it aside, choosing to fill a bowl with ice cream instead. She takes the comfort food to her bedroom and curls up against the headboard. She turns on the television, anxious for some sort of distraction, but can't settle on any particular channel. After surfing for half an hour, she hits the power button and slams the remote down into her fluffy duvet. This is not what she should be doing on a Saturday night. She checks the time and although it's ridiculously early for sleep, she closes her eyes. She doesn't know what else to do at the moment and hopes that magically, she'll wake up back in LA.

Gwen tosses and turns for a while before giving in and peeking at the clock. She curses when it tells her that it is only a little after 10pm. Well aware that her restlessness is getting the better of her, she rolls out of bed and walks out to the porch to take in her final night sky in Montana. It's always such a clear and beautiful sight with no skyscrapers or city lights to mar it. But, tonight she finds that the stars don't seem to be shining quite as brightly as before. The last two times she was looking at them Blake was with her, and somehow, she feels that this is not a coincidence. He just seems to make everything a little brighter. She wonders if Blake is looking out at the sky from his patio right now and if he's maybe thinking of her too. She pulls out her phone and finds his number in the contacts. She stares at it, wanting to text him, wanting to know if he's ok. She opens the message screen and out of loneliness, out of a desire for closure, she begins to type.

_Blake, it's Gwen. I'm so sorry for leaving._

She hits send and nervously twirls a strand of her hair waiting for a response. Ten minutes pass and she gets the hint that he might be ignoring her. Although, what could he really say? That she's forgiven? Would that make her feel any better? Probably not. She can't blame him if he doesn't want to talk to her again, however, she isn't ready to let it go so she tries one more time.

_Just please tell me you're ok._

She knows that he's not ok. Anything indicating the contrary would be a lie. But she's simply looking for a sign of life, any last thread connecting them. After a few minutes, she hears her phone chime with an incoming text. Her heart instantly picks up its pace knowing the line to him is still open.

_I will be fine._

Gwen types furiously, not wanting him to slip away.

_But you're not fine now..._

There is another pause before his reply comes through.

_Are you?_

_No._

She is truthful in answering his retort. He at least deserves that. It doesn't change the fact that she's getting on a plane in the morning, but it hopefully shows him that he's not easily forgotten.

_Want to hang for a bit?_

His question catches Gwen off guard and she feels the physical symptoms of panic take over her body. She wants to see him, but isn't sure she can bear another goodbye. She receives a follow up text almost immediately and her lips produce a tiny smile when she reads it. Blake instinctively knew how she was going to react.

_No pressure. I know your life is in LA._

_Ok._

_Ok to no pressure or ok come over?_

She feels a sting as his insecurities hang all over his written words. He is gun-shy and needs a final confirmation from her.

_Come over, please._

Nothing more is said as Gwen stands in the moonlight awaiting Blake's arrival. She's a little self-conscious about the fact that she is wearing her tattered favorites, and hasn't put on makeup to cover the effects of her emotional breakdown, but she doesn't get the sense that he is the type to care. No, nothing about him is superficial or vain, and this thought alone is so unbelievably refreshing to her.

As the seconds tick by, it hits her that this is really happening. God, why is she doing this to herself again? Gwen's conscience berates her over her lack of self-control, but her gut screams back that she is making the right decision. The turmoil is quickly quieted by the sound of his approaching truck and Gwen knows that right, wrong or somewhere in between, there's no going back now.

Blake parks and makes his way up the walkway towards her. His plain white tee is contrasting against the shadows and he looks like an angel, so heavenly and strikingly gorgeous. Gwen forces herself to breathe when his figure gets closer and becomes more detailed. It is then that she notices that his hands are in his pockets and his eyes are cast slightly downwards. The image of him, like this, immediately shreds her up inside. She knows that she should be the one to speak first so as he reaches the bottom of the steps she tentatively begins.

"Blake... I am so sorry for how things ended. I should have talked to you. I was just, like, so scared..."

He lifts his eyes to look at her and she can literally see the reflection of herself in him. They are no more than two souls in self-preservation mode, fighting to find their way out. It takes him a second before he is able to respond.

"You don't have to be sorry at all. I feel so horrible that I messed things up. It all just happened so fast..."

Her heart breaks knowing that he thinks that he was responsible for the abrupt ending between them. Sex or no sex, the bottom line is that she was too afraid to confront her feelings and acknowledge his, and she ran. Despite all the beautiful things he said and did, she ran.

Gwen moves slowly into his personal space so that she can lay her fingers just under his elbow. He flinches almost imperceptibly, but doesn't move away from her touch.

"It did move fast, but please don't blame yourself. I think we might have been feeling the same things, but I, like, didn't know what to do with it. My life is complicated. You get that, right?"

He lets out a loud, measured breath and covers her hand with his.

"Gwen, I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Blake, I live in Beverly Hills. My divorce is not yet announced. You are setting yourself up to be on the covers of all the rags."

He shakes his head and chuckles woefully. She thinks that he's starting to understand her predicament. She slips her hands around him and snuggles into his chest for a hug. He hesitates for a moment, but gently lets his own hands fall around her. She listens to the steady rhythm of his heart and savors his scent in an attempt to cherish the bittersweet moment. Their time is coming to a close and although she feels better about this ending, no matter how you shake it, it's still an ending. She decides to make the most of the stint they've got left.

"Well, we have ten hours, do you want to come in and watch a movie?"

Blake looks down at her and smiles for the first time since arriving.

"I'd love that. Are you sure?"

She grins back at him, recognizing that he is repeating an exchange that they had the very first time she was wrapped in his arms. His dimples make an appearance when she plays along.

"I think so."

"Well, alright then."

*

Gwen finds some snacks in her stocked cupboards and Blake pulls a couple beers from the fridge. She invites him to sit on the king bed with her and they slowly find their groove, talking and laughing, while their film selection buzzes on the screen in front of them. With his arm loosely draped over her shoulder, she thinks to herself that this is more what a free Saturday night should feel like. It's easy, it's comfortable and they both are just going with the flow. Gwen becomes so relaxed that she nods off in the crook of his shoulder before the end of the movie. She only comes to when Blake shuts off the TV and tries to shift her into a lying position on the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"It's time for me to go, baby. It's after one."

He's whispering softly as he works to adjust the blankets around her. She reaches out for his face, but his figure is faint in the darkness and she only gets air. She is desperate for his touch and groggily calls out to him.

"Please don't go."

His movements halt and the hitch in his breath is crystal clear in the absolute stillness. His voice is gruff and strained when he speaks.

"Gwen, I can't. Not after last night."

"Cowboy, just keep me warm. I'm not asking for anything else."

She hears Blake inhale and exhale deeply, before silently leaving the bedroom. She starts to frantically push the sheets off of her body, but stops knowing that she shouldn't run after him. Instead, she listens for his footsteps until she can't hear them over her pounding chest. He wouldn't just walk out, would he? She hears the click of the lock on the main door and is on the edge of losing her mind when he comes back into the room.

"Oh my God, I thought you had left."

Her voice is cracking from emotion, but her eyes are able to focus enough to see the silhouette of him sliding off his jeans beside the bed.

"No, I'm not goin' anywhere, sweetheart."

His smooth tone washes over her and calms her, and deep down Gwen understands that he's telling her the ultimate truth. He's not going anywhere tonight, and he's not planning on giving up on her in the future either.

She whispers a thank you to him as she feels his weight settle into the mattress. She scoots up against his body and reclaims her spot close to his collarbone. Blake holds her, and kisses her forehead, before drifting off to sleep. It is in this moment that Gwen accepts that a piece of her heart won't be leaving with her in the morning; that it belongs right here in Montana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone... I hope this calms the masses ;)
> 
> Trying my best to find time for Ch 5!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Gwen wake up to the reality of Gwen leaving for home.
> 
> Thank you again for your enthusiasm and kind words!

The default jingle on Gwen's phone blares out from the side table beside her king bed. It gets increasingly louder before she finally moans and swipes at it blindly. She manages to shut it off, but not before it rudely pops the bubble that she had been hiding in for the last few hours. She had fallen asleep with Blake sometime after midnight, and was enjoying the feeling of just being cuddled up to him - no outside pressures, no dwelling on the past, just them secluded from the rest of the world. But, with the sunrise comes reality and Gwen knows that she can't put off the inevitable any longer. She takes a second to admire the sleeping figure next to her, boyish and beautiful with hair all askew, before lightly stroking down his stubbled cheek.

"Blake.. wake up, cowboy."

He rolls a little more into her and his lips form a small, sleepy smile at the sound of her voice. She feels his long arm twitch and slide further over her hip as he stretches. When he doesn't open his eyes, she rubs gentle circles into the top of his pectoral muscle, still covered by his t-shirt.

"Blake.. I have to get ready to go to the airport."

He groans and slowly faces reality, too. She watches him take one deep breath in and out before she sees his cloudy blue irises peek out at her. His voice is raspy and full of bass when he speaks his first words of the day.

"Mmmm, lay here with me just a minute longer."

Gwen isn't sure if it's his heart melting vulnerability or this new, alluring sound, but she can't deny him his request. He stayed with her last night, and she owes him this much. Besides, it's not exactly something she's opposed to. A lazy grin takes over her face as she moves in tight to his body. Blake tucks her under his chin and traces up the side of her torso with his index finger. When he murmurs again, the vibrations travel from his larynx to the base of her spine.

"You are beautiful in the mornin'. Well, all the time, really."

She feels a familiar warmth swirling and building in her lower regions, but doesn't want to push the boundaries of this quasi-relationship. What they have seems important and fragile, and she needs to understand where the limits are before being rash. She surmises that a kiss would be acceptable, though, so she takes a chance and sneaks up the mattress to place a sweet, closed-mouthed peck on him.

"God, Blake. Who are you? You are making me forget, like, everything crappy about my life."

"Same, baby. Believe me."

"So, like, what do we do now?"

Blake purses his lips in thought and runs his thumb and forefinger over his beard. Ugh, why did she have to ask that stupid question! She knows what he wants. She is the one that is sabotaging everything with her trust issues, her status, her history. She can't commit... or is too scared to commit...

She kicks herself for putting him on the spot, but he handles it like a champ.

"Well, I think we take things one day at a time. Get to know each other. Take it slow."

His answer is considerate, and shushes all the skeptical voices in her head. Maybe she can do this. Gwen meets his kind eyes with hers and has to fight to keep herself from tearing up.

"Hmm, I think I like that idea. Even with me in LA, you'd do that?"

"If it means I get to talk to you about your day, or enjoy a few more lazy Sunday mornin's like this, absolutely."

She smiles brightly at Blake and buries her face in his neck before squealing just a little. He responds with a booming laugh and uses his leverage to pull her closer to him. They then fall into a heavy silence, basking in each other's embrace. It feels special and spiritual, with neither wanting to break the trance. Finally, though, the cowboy shifts and slowly swings his legs out the side of the bed.

"Well, sweetheart, we better get you to that plane on time. Why don't you hop in the shower and I'll make some coffee for the ride."

"You're going to take me?"

Blake fiddles nervously with a ripple in the sheet as he sits upright with his back to her.

"I have the day off. Is that ok?"

She sits up too, and flips on to her knees. She reaches out to gently massage the tops of his shoulders.

"Of course... I'm sorry, Blake. I just thought of the paparazzi for a second... but Montana shouldn't be that big of a deal."

"Well, I am just a ranch employee, ya know... I don't think they'd catch on."

His head is slightly turned so she sees the indentation of one of his mischievous dimples when he speaks. She can't help but giggle at his self-deprecating humor and pulls him back slightly so she can kiss him on the scruff.

"A very cute ranch employee who would, like, get the tongues of all the blue hairs wagging."

"Mmmm... All I heard was tongue."

Gwen cracks up and jumps off the bed to the floor. She can't believe that this man can make her smile, or make her knees weak, so effortlessly. She's putty in his hands.

"You're so bad, Blake Shelton!"

She feels the electricity buzz through her when she catches his smirk, but knows that if she doesn't get to the shower soon, she's going to be late for her flight. Unless, she calls her assistant and makes a request for the pilot to wait for her... It is a private booking after all.

She sees Blake stand up and it hits her that he is in his boxer briefs. Oh God. She blatantly allows her eyes to wander down his frame and back up again. She isn't ready to have sex with him, those wounds are too fresh yet, but she definitely needs something to quench her desire. Blake gives her a curious look before bending over to pick up his jeans off the hardwood. She needs to talk this out with him.

"So by take it slow, what did you mean? Like, would having a shower with me be pushing the limit?"

Blake hacks out a quick cough and she thinks that he may have choked on his spit. He rubs the back of his neck with his palm before looking at her with disbelief.

"Jesus, Gwen. You need to catch your plane. We don't have the time for that."

"Pretend we did...what would you think?"

He exhales sharply and sets his jeans down on the bed while he finds his words. She can already see that part of him is excited by the idea.

"Baby, I dunno. I don't want you doing somethin' you aren't ready for."

"Cowboy, I've thought this through. There are some things I don't want to rush, but I'd like to have a shower with you. I can take care of the plane, if you want to..."

Blake is silent just long enough for Gwen to start worrying that she screwed things up all over again. Her arms automatically fold in front of her and she has to swallow back a ball of vomit hanging in her throat. It isn't until his fingers reach out to tilt her chin up that she sees a smile spreading across and lighting up every bit of his face.

"But who will make your coffee?"

"Oh my God, Blake! Starbucks will!"

She launches herself into his body and slaps playfully at his chest. She pouts adorably at him while he roars with laughter. When the comedic moment passes, Gwen finds her phone and makes the call to her assistant. When it starts ringing, she puts it on speaker and sets it on the bed. As she waits for Lizzie to pick up, she slowly and seductively begins to peel her old t-shirt up her defined stomach and over her blonde hair. She can feel Blake's eyes burn into her as she stands there in her lace bra. She does her best to keep her voice steady when Lizzie answers.

"Hey Lizz, can you get in touch with the pilot and ask him to reschedule the flight for half an hour later please? ..... I'm just running a little behind, that's all. .... No, nothing you can do. The ranch staff will take care of me."

She turns to meet Blake's hooded stare and he nods in agreement. She feels a blush creep across her body as she thanks Lizzie and hangs up. She stays locked on Blake's gaze while she shimmies the waistband of her sweats down, revealing her matching thong. She is feeling a little shy and exposed, but he is standing stock still and serious, letting her set the pace. As she steps out of her pants, she saunters towards him and pulls at the hem of his tee.

"Can I?"

Blake whispers a yes so she slides the material up his broad frame, dragging her nails over him in the process. He raises his arms a bit for her, and helps when she is too short to get the shirt off all the way. When he drops the piece of fabric at his feet, she hugs him tightly around his waist. She feels his shallow breaths, his soft sprinkling of chest hair and his firm man parts against her. His arms are noticeably absent, though, as they only ghost over her bare skin. She guesses that he is being cautious so she urges him on with a sultry reassurance.

"Mmm, this might be the best decision I've made in a while. Will you start the water? I'll find my body wash in my kit bag."

He smiles and kisses the top of her head, before using his lingering hands to turn her in the direction of the bathroom. She feels the surface area of her waist heat up under his palms, and her skin only gets further scorched when he begins kissing and nibbling at her shoulders as they move. When they enter the expansive ensuite, Blake breaks away to turn on and test the water in the walk-in shower. Gwen unpacks the bottle she was looking for and sets it on a cut-out shelf in the tiled wall. As steam starts to billow up to the ceiling, she feels her heart thump wildly in anticipation of what's next. Blake reads her, and immediately moves in to put his mouth on hers. He kisses her gently, and calmly strokes over her bare, lower back.

"I got you."

His husky encouragement is all that she needs to reach behind her and move his hands up to her bra clasp. His fingers shake as he releases the metal hooks and helps her out of the straps. He never once lets his baby blues move from her face, until the black lingerie is fully discarded. She then sees the blue darken a shade as he allows himself to devour her half-naked form.

"Gwen... you're a fuckin' goddess."

Blake takes a second to circle his thumbs just over her hip bones before caressing up her rib cage and grazing the sides of her breasts. She has never felt this revered before and she has to concentrate hard on her breathing to keep herself in control. He shows some restraint too, by not taking further advantage of her nakedness. Instead, he drops his hands to his own waistband and works to release himself from the snug shorts. Gwen feels a charged current whip through her as she watches him intently. She muffles a gasp with her cupped hand when she sees all of him for the first time. Every aspect of him looks long, strong and durable; his body is certainly the reflection of a hard-working outdoorsman. He glances at her shyly while using his foot to push his briefs the rest of the way off. When he's completely nude, he steps into the shower.

Gwen can't believe how modest and amazing he is. Blake really has no idea what a catch he would be for any woman out there. But, he wants her, and as she thinks about it, she can't picture him with anyone else. She slides out of her underwear, now soaked from the sexual tension, and takes a deep breath. He is waiting for her to join him under the water, but has made it so she can do so on her own terms. She can't help but respect him for that.

Gwen takes the final plunge and moves around the half wall to Blake. She lightly touches him, just above his cute butt, to inform him of her arrival. He immediately steps out of the spray and guides her to take his spot under the warmth. He then hovers in behind her, watching the water as it runs over her curves. When she is sufficiently wet in more ways than one, he leans into the crook of her neck to whisper a question.

"Ready for body wash?"

She turns to face his towering figure and nods her head in response. She isn't looking directly at his eyes when she answers, though, because she is mesmerized by the beads of clear liquid meandering down his shoulders from his wet curls. She uses her fingertip to chase a couple of drops until they pool in the slight dip of his collarbone. When Blake moves to hand her the bottle from the shelf, she gently pushes it back at him.

"You do it."

"Only if you'll wash me too."

He is wearing a daring grin so Gwen grabs the bottle back from him and squeezes some gel onto a cloth. She takes her time scrubbing over his upper body and biceps, occasionally palming his ass to keep him steady. The naughty smile never leaves his face while he watches her work. She giggles sporadically, and flushes with color when she sees how turned on he is.

They eventually switch roles and she feels her muscles turn to jelly as he cleans and massages her back, neck and shoulders from behind. She moans when he lets the cloth slide down the crevice of her chest to her abdomen. When he catches it, she places her hand over his and pushes him back north to the spots he just missed. He studiously obliges, leaving her on a delicious edge, nails gripping and digging at his thigh.

"Let me help you finish."

Blake's voice is ragged and deep when it saturates her ears. To this point, neither have ventured to touch below the navel, but he is asking to wash her and rub her there now. Gwen raises her arms and reaches back for him, pulling his mouth down to hers. She kisses him passionately, biting at his lip and running her tongue along his palate, before spurring him on.

"Do it, cowboy."

He lets his hand fall to her mound and he uses the cloth to swirl around her and tease her. She gasps into his mouth and has to pull away to breathe. After all the buildup of the morning, of the whole trip, she knows that she'll be a goner with one well-placed touch. She feels the tiny fibres of the cloth tickle her thigh when Blake drops it to the floor. He spins her body into him and locks his intense gaze on her. She tries her best to uphold the eye contact when he grips one hand under the curve of her butt and uses the other to brush between her legs.

"I want you to look at me and trust me. Will you trust me?"

She emits a broken affirmative and he flashes a brief smile at her before returning to his concentrated state. She feels two of his fingers part her and stroke over her lightly. He then circles her clit faintly, applying a little more pressure with each pass. She arches her hips into him and lets out a high-pitched squeal, closing her eyes in the process. It has been way too long since she has felt this good. She wants him to go in for the kill.

"Blake, I'm so close."

He takes the hint and flicks over her centre a little more quickly and directly. He supports her weight when her head and body fall back in pleasure. He grazes his nose to hers and asks her one more time to open her eyes. Gwen can only look at him for a split second, but manages to see the tenderness and concern he has for her. After that, her vision goes completely and utterly blank. She hears herself scream his name when he thrusts a long finger into her while simultaneously using his thumb to massage over her sensitive bud. She comes hard on to him and he holds her tight as the tremors rip through her. As she regains her senses, she feels him slowly move his hand from under her to his erection. Blake pumps once, twice with her juices to find his own release. He groans and twitches against her skin, before gathering himself enough to speak.

"Gwen, you are incredible. I am the luckiest guy on Earth right now."

"Oh my God. That was so hot, cowboy."

They cuddle under the water for a minute, stealing sweet kisses and rinsing away the evidence of their fun, before reluctantly getting out to towel off. Gwen puts on the outfit that she had laid out in the ensuite the night before, while Blake disappears to the bedroom to find his t-shirt and jeans. As she works to style her hair, she hears him make a call to the kitchen, requesting that they have coffee and bagels ready for him to pick up. She giggles over the fact that he is still worried about the coffee, but is also grateful because she needs the caffeine kick.

When all is said and done, they settle by her cabin door. She feels tears prick at her eyes as she lightly holds his fingers in hers.

"I should, like, hug and kiss you goodbye here because I probably won't be able to at the airport..."

"Ok... Shhh, it's gonna be alright, baby."

Blake moves his hands to her face and wipes gently at the salty trails forming on her cheeks. He smiles for her, even though Gwen can see a sadness to his expression. He leans in slowly, and begins to let his lips linger on hers. She immediately drowns herself in his taste, savoring every last bit of him. When they finally break, he tucks his head into her neck and holds her tight. She breathes him in, and knows he is doing the same to her. She feels a warmth on her shoulder as his muffled sound vibrates her skin.

"I'm gonna miss you, Gwen."

"I'll miss you too, cowboy. Like I never, ever thought when I arrived here that anything like this could happen."

"Life changin', for sure."

She is amazed at how honesty can roll off his tongue so nonchalantly. He isn't afraid to share his feelings, and she wishes she could be a little more sure of herself in that respect. She gives him a final squeeze and then lets him carry her bags out to his truck. When Blake has things loaded, they drive away, making only a quick stop at the main lodge to pick up their breakfast. The ride is quiet, except for the melancholic crooning of a singer on the radio and the occasional slurp of a coffee cup. Gwen leaves her bagel wrapped, as does Blake, choosing instead to simply hold hands across the centre console. When they pull up near the tarmac, it feels oddly anticlimactic. There are a handful of people scurrying about, maybe a few cameras hidden in the scenery too, so she only allows herself to get lost in his baby blues for a moment before whispering an apologetic goodbye.

"I'm sorry it has to be like this, Blake. Thank you, for everything."

"God Gwen. I should be thankin' you. Talk soon, ok?"

She nods subtly, and lets her features settle into a stone faced look, before exiting out into the public eye. Blake gets out too and passes her luggage to an employee, who carts it off to the plane. He loiters when the pilot approaches Gwen and addresses her cordially.

"All ready when you are, Ms. Stefani. I hope you enjoyed your time in Montana."

A scrambled slideshow of the past few days flashes in her brain and she glances longingly back at Blake for a heartbeat, before collecting herself and responding.

"It was heaven."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I have a plan...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen tries to balance Blake and her family without getting caught.
> 
> I know, I know...crazy week...sorry peeps!

The roar of the jet engine fills the cabin and sends pulses through Gwen's leather seat as her plane prepares to take off down the runway. She is craning to look out her window, trying not to lose sight of Blake, but as they begin to rise higher into the air, she has to surrender to the fact that he is now no bigger than a speck of dust. She wonders if she'll ever see him again, and if she does, if that unexplainable connection will still be there. She's sure that they will talk and text, but part of her fears that they will discover that the magic was only meant for Montana.

Will they just drift apart?  
Will he eventually forget her?

God, it almost feels surreal that any of it even happened to begin with... She solemnly reclines in her chair, closes her eyes and tries to hold on to that feeling of bliss Blake gave her for just a while longer.

When her plane touches down in Los Angeles, Gwen feels a tightness grip her muscles. The squeal of the landing gear is a stark reminder that she has officially returned to the grind of real life. She suddenly has the responsibility to re-engage as a mother, family member, friend and professional, and be accountable to others. It's all a little overwhelming, considering she's had a free pass for the last couple of months. But, she senses a change within herself, and for the first time since February, she is hopeful, and mildly confident that she will be fine on her own.

Gwen thanks the pilot, disembarks and slides into the back of a tinted SUV. She buckles up and decides to take a few moments to refresh herself on what is happening in her life while her driver navigates the way home. She opens the calendar on her phone and happily notes that she has a studio booked for the next morning, and that she has call times to tape more segments of The Voice later this week. She also gets the boys back after school tomorrow and she is so excited about that. She can't help but smile knowing that the next few days are filled with some of her most favorite things.

Her burst of happiness is quickly replaced by a wave of nausea when she flips to her emails. Her lawyer and PR representative have put together a plan to file her divorce papers tomorrow. Tomorrow! A cold sweat seeps out of her pores as she processes the obvious imminence. She'd be lying if she said that she didn't know it was coming, but it's all been so abstract to this point. The written news just strikes her with a devastating feeling of finality. It's really over. She is no longer a wife, partner or other half. It's just her, free from the chains that have tethered her for two decades.

The SUV comes to a stop in front of her wrought iron gate while Gwen is still lost in thought. She is subconsciously stroking her skin, willing away the crawling sensation, when she realizes that her driver is entering the security code, and that soon, she will be at her door. She taps her nails anxiously as the vehicle accesses her property and pulls up the drive. She can't escape the confines of the black leather quick enough when it shifts into park. Her bags are unloaded from the hatch and within minutes, she finds herself standing alone in the foyer of her mansion, taking deep and measured breaths. She thought that having some space would make her feel better, but the entryway is deathly still and haunted by the memories of her former life. As she scans further into the cold, marble surroundings, she is sickened by the fact that the pure emptiness seems more pronounced than ever before.

Gwen discards her high tops and sinks to her knees by her sleek, modern couch. She immediately begins to pray for strength, and the patience to deal with all of the people who are going to be asking questions and offering sympathy. She knows most mean well, but she is exhausted just thinking about having to re-live that hellish time period with every new look of pity. The chime of her phone snaps her out of her worship and she sees that her brother, Todd, is asking if she's coming to dinner. She knows that spending extra time alone here, wallowing in her misery, isn't going to help anything so she freshens up and responds to him and Jen that she is on her way. Thank heavens for the standing Sunday invitation to her parent's house.

*

After parking her Range Rover, Gwen peers through her sunglasses for signs of paparazzi. She concludes that none are present on this particular day, but figures that will undoubtedly change after tomorrow. She cautiously steps out onto the sidewalk, puts her head down and makes a beeline for the door, hoping that she was right on her pap count.

Her mom rushes to give her a big hug the minute she makes an entrance into the cute, middle class residence, while her dad takes a second to assess her before gently pulling her in too. She senses their parental worry, and even understands it, given that they've seen her and supported her through her darkest days. She just wishes that they could interact without stepping on eggshells at every turn.

"Gwen!"

She hears Todd shout her name as he barrels into the room with open arms and a wide grin. She laughs and squeezes her brother tight to her body. She then puts her arms lightly around Jen, who found a way to sneak in behind him. Her friend, and sister-in-law, whispers in her ear as they embrace.

"Good trip?"

"Mmm, so good."

Her mind consciously drifts to Blake for the first time since arriving back in the city. There is a pang of guilt lurking in her stomach because she knows that she probably should have texted him. She was just completely distracted and set off-kilter by the divorce update. She resolves to get in touch with him sometime after they eat. When she zones into reality again, she notices Jen eyeing her curiously. Fuck, if anyone is going to call her on Montana, it's going to be her. Thankfully, she can't be pulled away for questioning this instant because the spread of food is waiting for them on the table.

She follows the crowd into the dining room and settles into her chair. As her father leads grace, she interlaces her fingers and reflects on how blessed she is, despite everything that has happened this year. She may be unlucky in love, but she does have a million other things to be grateful for. It's going to be an uphill battle, but she finally believes that she sees a glimmer of light. She lifts her head as an amen is murmured by all, and Todd opens the dialogue with a hunk of bun already taking up residence in his cheek.

"So, Gwen...Montana. How was it, how are you doing?"

Her face automatically blushes with color as her brain recalls the shower this morning. She tries to meet Todd's gaze but can't bring herself to look him in the eye. Instead, she swirls a piece of lettuce in some dressing on her plate. She lets the butterflies subside and collects her jumbled thoughts. There is no way that he could possibly know about Blake. She isn't good at hiding these things, though, so she redirects the conversation elsewhere to be safe.

"Yeah, it was, like, rad. But, there's something you should know. I found out a little earlier that the press will have the news about Gavin and I tomorrow. The lawyer is filing my papers."

"Oh Gwen..."

Her mom coos softly and reaches for her hand. Her dad grimaces, and Todd and Jen chew silently. God, they have all listened to her vent and watched her sob countless times over, but they need to stop feeling sorry for her. She lets her fork clatter against the porcelain, deciding to address the issue now.

"Please don't do this. Like, I'm sad, I'm devastated that my boys aren't with me 100% of the time, but this is all part of my journey. I love you guys, but I want everyone to just be, like, normal around me. I'm not made of glass."

Todd raises an eyebrow and shoots a quick look at Jen, before smiling profusely.

"Hell yeah! That's my girl!"

A tentative laughter breaks out across the table as everyone releases their pent up tension. Gwen is moderately satisfied that they've all made it over some invisible hurdle together. Jen follows up on Todd's enthusiasm with her own words of encouragement.

"Todd and I are just happy that you have some fight back in you. I don't know what happened, but it sounds like you're ready for whatever is next."

"Aww, thank you guys."

Gwen is sure that the darkness will still drag her in, and that her craziness will still consume her many times over yet, but she is doing her best to move forward. And she is thrilled that her loved ones are acknowledging that. She indulges in a few more bites of her home cooked meal, before her phone alerts her to a text. She hazards a peek and sees Blake's name illuminated on the screen. Hmm, could he be the "whatever's next" that Jen is talking about? She stifles a smile and chooses to ignore the message until she can be politely excused from the table.

When her family is done eating, Gwen helps Jen and her mom clear the dishes and put away the leftovers. She soaks up their warmth as they putter in the kitchen and chat about gloriously mundane topics. She misses these little simplicities so much. When they are almost through the clean up, Gwen hears the muffled ring of a FaceTime call coming from her pocket. She casually mentions that she is going to the bathroom as her mother closes the fridge door. Jen is out of ear shot, wiping down the table, so she slips down the hall and into a spare bedroom, unnoticed.

"Hi cowboy!"

She grins into the screen the second she gets a glimpse of his nervous and cute face. A fuzzy tingle unfurls from her chest and spreads through her limbs. Whatever existed between them still appears to be there in spades.

"Hi... Sorry, I feel kinda stupid now that I'm talkin' to you, but I wanted to make sure that your trip home was ok. Sort of a ranch courtesy I guess..."

Gwen sees the shadow of his dimples as he smiles shyly. She giggles at his joke before responding with some innuendo of her own.

"Well you sure know how to make a girl feel special with, like, all the courtesies you've been offering..."

She flashes a playful and suggestive look at him. Blake blinks twice and runs his amazing fingers through his unruly curls, clearly affected. She continues on in a more crucial tone.

"Seriously though, I'm sorry too. I meant to text you, but I got some news about my divorce and I'm at my parents' for supper now. I was caught up in my own world."

"No problem, it's not like you have to check in with me. The truth is I just really wanted to see your face so I could know that what happened wasn't a dream."

She sighs and looks away because he sounds just as leery as she feels about their whole situation. It's heartbreaking, and almost illusory, to think that they could wake up together and now be over a thousand miles apart.

"It wasn't a dream, Blake. Well, it kinda was, but it was real."

She hears footsteps coming down the hall, followed by Jen's voice echoing closer and closer to the partially cracked door.

"Gwen, you down here? Are you ok?"

"Shit. I have to go. My sister-in-law is looking for me. Can we talk later?"

He nods, trying to stay silent for her, but there is a hint of pain in his suddenly tense features. No, please don't think like that! She locks eyes with him and tries her best to convey the message that she's not ashamed of him. It's more that she just doesn't know how to define them well enough to introduce him to anybody.

"Gwen? Oh hey, there you are... I wanted to ask you privately if you'd be up for some drinks next Saturday with us and some friends. Maybe you could bring Adam, or Soph too?"

She winces. Adam. Probably not the type of name Blake wants to hear without context. With one last look of extreme apology, she taps on the disconnect button and feels her insides tangle as his picture goes black on the screen.

"Oh sorry, were you in the middle of something?"

"Uhhh.. nothing important."

A little voice inside her head screams that she is a liar, and works to create a dull ache in her temporal lobes. Gwen moves her fingers to massage the edges of her eye sockets, knowing that her conscience is completely right. He isn't nothing. He is important.

"So are you ready for drinks next weekend then? No pressure, just get out and have some fun?"

"Let me think about it. The boys don't go back to Gavin until Sunday so I'd have to get a nanny to stay later, but maybe for a little bit after bedtime."

"Great!"

Jen happily squeals as her palms fall on Gwen's shoulders to give them an animated shake. Gwen smiles authentically back at her sister-in-law, trying to latch on to her excitement. Drinks could be fun, she supposes. She is trying to live in the moment a little more these days so this is a good challenge.

As they leave the bedroom to rejoin the family, she snickers to herself thinking about what Jen would have done if she had actually fessed up to the fact that she had been talking to a new man. She pictures Jen shocked, and dying over the casual bombshell of:

"Say hi to Blake. We slept together last night, but not really..."

Oh my God! They all would have been mortified. She feels a kick of adrenaline surge through her veins at the thought of being prematurely busted. She definitely needs to be a little more careful about her interactions, at least until her and Blake can agree on what exactly they are.

When they reach the living room, Gwen flops into an open recliner. Football blares out from the TV and she can't help but admire the predictability and plainness of her brother and father's lives. They somehow remind her of the cowboy, and she is startled to find herself thinking that he would fit in here. She misses his calm demeanor, and easy style. It is something that she needs more of. She needs more of him. Gwen suddenly can't wait to get home to talk to him, realizing that she's ready to take a risk and dive in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for your continued support on this one!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen goes to the studio and clarifies a few things for Blake.

As the seconds tick off the clock on the TV scoreboard, Gwen takes her chance to bow out of family night early. She knows that the football game is only at halftime, and she would typically stay later to drink wine with Jen, but she has a burning desire to get to Blake tonight. She says her goodbyes while distributing hugs, and finally makes her exit under the pretense of being jet lagged. She starts the engine on the Rover, grips the wheel with nervous energy, and heads home through the twilight.

Upon arrival, Gwen busies herself with a few necessary tasks. She hauls her luggage to the bedroom, unpacks some of her essentials and starts a load of laundry. She also finds a clean tank top and cotton sleep shorts to change into. After washing her face and moisturizing, she settles into her luxurious bed for the first time in four days. She truly does enjoy the comfort of her own things, and feels her bones melt into the sheets instantly.

When she is partially tucked under the covers, Gwen picks up her phone from the side table and checks the time. She thinks that she's delayed long enough so as not to look desperate. She lets her index finger tap away at the screen until the FaceTime app is ringing Blake's number. She feels a tickle travelling through her stomach as she waits for him to pick up the call. A familiar twang greets her through the speaker as his image pixelates before her eyes. He sounds tired and a little strained, but his gaze is soft and she has his undivided attention.

"Hey you, still awake?"

"Barely, sweetheart. It's been a hell of a day."

His chest noticeably rises as he draws a deep breath in through his nose, and Gwen thinks that she can totally empathize with his statement. The events leading to now have certainly taken an emotional toll on her, and have obviously put him through the wringer, too.

"Ugh, you could say that again. It feels so weird that I was, like, in your arms this morning and tomorrow my face will be all over the Internet beside my ex's"

"That's the news, is it... Your divorce going public? Did you wanna talk about it?"

There is no pity in Blake's baby blues, but she can tell that he is concerned for her. He is offering an ear if she needs it and she knows that he won't be the type to pass judgement. She smiles sadly at the contrast between this beautiful man in front of her, and the guy who wasted her love.

"Yeah, my lawyer emailed to confirm the filing date... I guess I don't know what there is to say. In some ways it make me super sad, and I'm, like, totally embarrassed that the whole world is going to hear the dirty gossip... But, mostly, I think I feel relieved that I stood my ground long enough to get to this point. It really is going to be a media nightmare, though."

Gwen watches him carefully as he absorbs her words. He unconsciously bites his bottom lip and drops his gaze, before commenting with quiet confidence.

"I think you're stronger than you know. It may be hard to see now, but the good days are gonna seem that much sweeter when you come out the other side of this."

"Promise?"

Blake's eyes snap up to hers, silently questioning the host of hidden meanings laced within that one word.

"Well, I'm speakin' from my own experience, but yeah, I'm findin' that it's incredibly true... Gwen, can I ask you somethin'?"

"Shoot, cowboy..."

"You don't have to answer, but who's Adam?"

Ohhh. His slightly guarded expression is all of a sudden making a lot more sense. The puzzle pieces are clicking together in her brain. She feels her cheeks warm and she can't hold back her toothy grin.

"Blake Shelton! Are you jealous?"

He palms the back of his neck and she thinks that there is a glisten of sweat on his forehead. The poor baby looks frightened and uncomfortable, like a dog with its tail between its legs. It's extremely endearing.

"Would you be mad if I said yes?"

"Oh my God, no... No! Adam is my co-worker and friend. He's into super models and well... I'm into you..."

When she whispers her confession, a boyish smile creeps across Blake's face, putting his dimples on display. An electricity immediately flickers inside her, igniting a searing flame in her core. Their eyes lock intensely and passionately, before Blake verbalizes their mutual desire.

"Mmm, I wish I could wrap you up and kiss you right now."

Gwen slides down her headboard, moving out of a sitting position and into a more comfortable side-lying pose. She props her head with her hand, as little yawn escapes her mouth.

"Me too, baby... I hate to do this, but I have to say goodnight. I need to be down to Westlake early for a studio session."

Her heart vehemently protests her decision, but she can see that Blake's lids are heavy too, and he likely has chores in the morning.

"Ya know I could stare at you like that on your pillow all night, right?"

God, he has a way with her heart like no one else does. She is falling so hard, so fast, and she can't even fight it anymore. She beams at him and emits a lovestruck sigh, not fully believing that this salt-of-the-Earth man is part of her life.

"Goodnight, cowboy."

"Sweet dreams, darlin'"

The call comes to an end and Gwen thinks that there is a chance that her body could float away on a cloud. She feels light and airy, and so alive. The depth of each emotion, each sensation is so acute that her nervous system is on overload. It is intoxicating.

An idea strikes her while her phone is still stuck in her grip. She boldly turns the camera on herself as she lets her hair fall messily around her face. She pouts a little, and captures everything down to the milky skin protruding from the low neckline of her tank top. After quick inspection, her sexy photo is sent to Blake with the caption - _To keep you company tonight._

Gwen is proud of herself, and giggles when her phone starts to buzz almost instantly. She answers with a look of mock innocence; however, she can't hold her expression for long because his eyes are dark, and burning right through the plastic and glass.

His voice is low and smooth, and an impish smirk plays on his lips, when he says only one string of words before disconnecting again.

"Fuck baby, I hope you know how much this makes me miss the real thing. Might hafta do somethin' about that."

Oh. Ohhhh.

She falls asleep hot and bothered, and captivated by the fact that Blake just turned the tables on her.

*

When Gwen's alarm sounds, she is lost in a land of tall pines, big skies and cowboys. She groggily reaches out for the ranch-strong arms that so vividly held her through the night, but quickly realizes that they are nowhere to be found in California. She huffs out an exasperated breath and heads to the shower, before dressing in a cool mix of jeans, gold and plaid for her studio appointment. She's out the door, with her notebook in hand, in record time.

The early morning sunshine is just above the palms and shining bright on Gwen's windshield as she turns east on Mulholland. The blinding glare forces her to squint behind her sunglasses. She finds the phenomenon a little annoying and stressful, but fights through it because she wants to arrive to her destination before the County Clerk's office opens. Her blood is pumping furiously thinking about the divorce, and about all of the speculation that will be tied to her name in a matter of a few hours.

As she cruises closer to Santa Monica, though, a funny thing happens. Her apprehension begins to slip away. Her mind has wandered back to the piercing blue eyes in her dream, and she can't help but feel protected from the metaphorical storm.

Blake.

Maybe it is true that when one door closes, another one opens. It seems so bizarre that as she stands in the ashes of her marriage, that another quite unexpected relationship might be blossoming in its wake. Blake is so different, so kind and Gwen is beginning to picture her future with him in it. It's a scary concept for sure, but she realizes that she's having a harder time fathoming life without him right now. She sends him a text after pulling into the parking lot just to let him know that she's thinking of him and wishing him a good day. She then climbs out of her SUV and enters the building.

Gwen happily greets her writing team inside the recording studio, before taking a moment to inhale the sweet smell of the laid back and sacred place. She feels purpose here, and wants to get to work immediately. After flipping through her journal for a few minutes, she decides on a fresh direction. Today is a symbolic day in her life, one of new beginnings, so she shocks the people in the room when she announces that she wants to pursue songs about moving on with a new partner. There are a few surprised looks and mumblings, but the crew is excited and on-side.

By the time the lunch break rolls around, they've knocked out one new song. It's fun and upbeat, and is a direct reflection of some of the notes she made while in Montana. She can tell that some of her colleagues want to ask who the mystery man is, but they resist the temptation. They cannot hold back their amused grins, though, when she coins the new tune, Obsessed.

As they work through the melodies and lyrics of another track, a technician interrupts with a delivery of roses and lilies. Gwen swoons a bit over the sender's gesture, but fully expects the bouquet to be handed off to someone else. When the employee stops in front of her, though, she is caught off guard. No. It couldn't be him. He doesn't even know her home address yet. It sure as hell better not be Gavin, but he's never been one for things like this... Todd, Jen, Sophie? Gwen is wracking her brain trying to make sense of the origin of the flowers.

She immediately asks for five, and takes the cellophaned bunch to an empty table where she can read the enclosed card in private. Her stomach is flip flopping as she slides the small rectangle out of the envelope and processes the words:

Every goodbye can be the start of something new.  
Thinking of you today and every day.  
\- Blake

Oh my God. It was him. How? She rifles through her purse for her phone and texts him.

_Blake, they're beautiful. Thank you! But how did you know where I'd be?_

She doesn't close the message screen, and waits impatiently for his response. A shrill ding indicates the arrival of his answer.

_You told me last night you had to be at Westlake. Quick Google search._

Holy crap. Gwen is floored. He really listens to her and cares about her.

_Wow. You're amazing. And obviously a Google pro._

He sends a silly emoji back her way, ending the brief exchange. She takes a second to calm herself as his sentiment is hitting her body like an aphrodisiac. She eventually returns to the giddy eyes of her work group to finish the second song. Prior to the delivery, she had been struggling to express her more recent feelings in words, but now she is inspired. Her muse has suddenly made it very easy to put it all together lyrically. She is beside herself when Splash is born.

*

Gwen is on an unimaginable high when she gets back to her house mid-afternoon. She literally can't believe what just happened. After toiling with some angry lyrics over the last few weeks, she thinks that she has finally rediscovered her talents for songwriting. She throws her arms up in praise and lets out a triumphant yell, before doing a little victory groove in the middle of the great room. It's crazy, and almost inconceivable to her that she just wrote two happy songs in the midst of a divorce.

A stampede breaks up her celebration as three little boys come rumbling through the door with their nanny in tow. She didn't think her mood could get much better, but their carefree smiles and screams of "Mommy" tip her over the edge. She scoops up Apollo and kisses her toddler's cherubic face, while tousling the hair of her older two. Her chest bursts with love, and it physically hurts her to think how much she really missed them.

Gwen tries to absorb every bit of chaos that the evening brings. She laughs as Zuma and King try new tricks on the trampoline and as Apollo smears spaghetti across every inch of himself at dinner. She hoots and hollers when they finish homework time with an impromptu dance party. And she smiles and shakes her head when she finds her bathroom soaked with water after the bedtime routine. This is real life, and she adores it.

When the boys start to fade into a slumber, she basks in their snuggles and sneaks in a hundred kisses, before tucking each of them in for the night. She is utterly exhausted, and collapses on to her own bed after making a final check to see that all three are soundly asleep. Gwen thinks that she might have nodded off briefly when she hears Blake calling on FaceTime.

"Hi cowboy, I think you caught me just in time. A few more minutes and I would have been, like, dead to the world."

His deep chuckle makes her grin lazily.

"Sorry, sweetheart. I just couldn't go to bed myself without sayin' goodnight."

She feels slightly guilty that she was so preoccupied that she didn't think the same thing.

"I'm glad you called. I have the boys this week and, like, the first night back with them tired me out I guess. They are just getting back into the school routine and oh my God, the chaos..."

Blake's gaze is tender and she knows that he already has a soft spot for her sons, despite having never met them. He admitted to her in Montana that he once had plans for a family, and seemed truly deflated that it didn't work out.

"Aww, well I'm happy that you're gettin' time in with your little fellas this week. I know it means everythin' to you."

"Thank you. It does. And thanks again for the flowers too."

She senses a hesitation in his eyes so she calls him out on it.

"What is it?"

"I dunno. I guess I'm just in awe that I'm still talkin' to you. I can't figure out why you haven't gone and broke my heart yet."

Gwen literally feels her jaw drop as she digests his words through her drowsiness. He has that shy and wary expression that she's seen a couple of times before, and she is devastated that he could be doubting his worth. She is supposed to be the one with all of the insecurities...

Her voice is barely audible when her thoughts and emotions culminate into a single sentence.

"Because I think I might be falling in love with you."

Blake looks stunned, like he has been momentarily tased by the weight of her statement. He doesn't miss his chance to reciprocate, though.

"I think I loved you right from the beginnin'."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you to my die-hards for pushing me to keep going. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen hangs with Apollo and gets back to The Voice, while Blake makes some plans.

He loves her.

She thinks that she loves him.

They're in love?! It's a mind-boggling concept for Gwen to wake up to.

Despite being exhausted, she spent half the night exchanging stories, and talking in confidence with Blake. It felt intimate, like long-distance pillow talk, and they had to pause every so often just to stare, and take each other in. And now, as her eyelids open way too early to get two little boys off to school, she is grappling with the fact that the tall, handsome cowboy from Montana is sort of her boyfriend.

Gwen's body convulses as she giggles at the word. Boyfriend. She feels like she is in high school all over again. She's kissing a cute boy and hiding him from her parents and friends. It's so fresh, exhilarating and complicated. How in the world did this happen? The only explanation she can think of is that it was all orchestrated by a higher power.

After brushing her teeth and throwing on a hoodie, she checks on her baby in his crib. Apollo is stirring and rubbing his eyes. She whispers lightly to let him know of her presence and he immediately grins in her direction. Gwen smooches him good morning, changes him and puts him on her hip to go to the kitchen. On her way, she finds King and Zuma engrossed in some cartoon, and happily herds them to the table to eat, too. She lovingly sets out their breakfast and fills backpacks, before ushering the older siblings to her vehicle and hugging them goodbye. She feels a little bummed out watching them go, but due to the media coverage surrounding her divorce, she has to allow her nanny to complete the school drop-off.

With King and Zuma out the door, she settles cross-legged into the carpet with Apollo to play. When he is thoroughly busy driving a toy monster truck repetitively over a ramp, she Facetimes Blake. It takes him a moment to pick up, and she understands why when she sees the chipped red paint of the barn in the background. A smile instantly paints her face as she recalls stumbling across him there only a few short days ago.

"Mornin', baby. You look happy considerin' the lack of sleep."

Blake's dimples are in full force, and she can tell that he doesn't feel even a little bit sorry about keeping her up late last night.

"I'm just remembering running into you at the barn. You are, like, so hot in your overalls."

He snaps one of his braces and raises an eyebrow while leaning into the camera. He's being goofy and she enjoys seeing this side of him. Laughter bubbles out of her, and it takes her a second to compose herself before she can continue.

"I won't keep you long. I know you're busy, but I just wanted to see you and say hi..."

"Always have time for you, Gwen. Speakin' of that, I was wonderin' if I could fly in this weekend..."

Every cell in her body is jumping up and down with excitement. Blake is making an effort to show his commitment, and she definitely can't wait to get her lips on his again... But, she has the boys and she doesn't think that she can easily bail on Jen and Todd. Shit, how can she make this work?

"Oh my God, I'd love that, but I'm supposed to go for drinks on Saturday and the boys will be here until Sunday. I don't think I'm ready to..."

"Hi. Helwoah."

Gwen isn't quite finished speaking, but a little hand is suddenly trying to get a hold of her phone. Apollo wants a turn to talk. She reluctantly lets him see Blake's picture on the screen.

"Pollo, this is Blake."

He tries to touch Blake's face and ends up smudging the glass with his tiny fingerprints.

"Hi Bwakey."

"Hi little buddy. Are you hangin' with your momma?"

She melts as her cowboy handles the interruption seamlessly. Blake jabbers with her youngest until Apollo loses interest and moves on to a toy drum.

"I'm sorry..."

Gwen isn't sure if she's apologizing for her son's racket, or because she isn't comfortable with breaking the news of her relationship to her family quite yet. She finds his blue eyes and they are full of understanding.

"Hey, hey... it's ok. I get it. I don't want you to do anythin' until you're ready. The boys have to be your first priority. What if I come in Saturday night after work, and I'll catch up with you Sunday whenever you are free. Just us for a few days."

"I think that sounds amazing. You sure you can get away from work?"

Gwen feels herself tearing up so she gently moves Apollo to the floor in front of her and builds a block tower as a distraction. The toddler smacks it down with gusto and squeals when the cubes scatter around him. Blake chuckles, and answers her question.

"Well, I haven't taken a vacation in forever and I'm kinda the boss so yeah, no problem, sweetheart. Luke is gonna be a jackass about it though."

"Cowboy!"

She half-laughs as she glances at Apollo to see if he was listening. Blake flushes with embarrassment, remembering the presence of innocent ears. Luckily, the little one only picks up on his mom's voice and responds enthusiastically.

"Yeehaw!"

Blake and Gwen instantly crack up together, putting the language slip-up behind them. When the air goes silent, she presses him about his business partner.

"So Luke... what do you mean by that?"

Despite her question, she thinks that she already knows the issue. As long as she is concerned about keeping things private, Blake is not going to say anything about their relationship, and that puts him in a tough position with his pal. He runs his fingers through his grey wisps, choosing his words carefully.

"Gwen, me crushin' on you is his greatest source of entertainment right now. I wouldn't hear the end of it if I told him that I'm travellin' to LA to see you. He doesn't know that we're still involved - probably wouldn't believe it anyways - so I can say that I'm goin' to Oklahoma..."

She appreciates his efforts to protect her. It kills her that she has to be so careful with him, but she can't have rumors spread inadvertently. She recognizes the tension in his face, and she thinks that the deception stresses him out, but he is doing what it takes to give her as much control over the situation as possible. His earnest gaze say it all; he would move mountains for her.

"Thank you, baby. And for the record, I am looking forward to the day that we can, like, tell him about us."

Blake smirks at the idea and she can see a twinkle in his eye. His sexy and slightly smug expression turns her on more than she cares to admit. Mmmhmm, she'd definitely like to claim this man as hers, publicly, when the time is right. His smooth voice breaks through her mini-fantasy.

"Well, I should feed these horses before they get grumpy so I'll let you go now, ok? Man, it's gonna be a long week countin' down to Sunday..."

"Oh my God, I know. I'm going to be on the set of The Voice for the next few days, so thankfully I, like, have that and the boys to keep me occupied. But, go... fill those pretty babies' tummies up, cowboy! Have a good day!"

Gwen coaxes Apollo to say goodbye too, before she blows her scruffy ranchhand a kiss. He blushes a little through the thin sheen of sweat and hangs up to return to work. She floats through the rest of her day, texting sweet nothings back and forth with Blake, until she winds up under her fluffy covers once more. She closes her lids knowing that she is twelve hours closer to his visit and subsequently, twelve hours closer to her own small slice of paradise.

*

Wednesday morning erupts into mayhem for Gwen, as she tries to balance getting three boys ready for the day, and herself ready for work. It's disorderly and at times, uncooperative, and she finds herself inevitably running behind. She is downright relieved when her nanny walks through the front door bearing coffee. She quickly trades Apollo for the java, and locks herself in her ensuite to finish her routine. When she is done, she places a loving peck on each of her sons and rushes to her Range Rover. She inhales and exhales purposefully, trying to maintain her calm, as she battles LA traffic all the way to the Universal lot.

When she finally rolls in, Danilo and Gregory corner her and immediately get to work prepping her hair and makeup for the taping. She patiently allows them to pull, poke and prod for over an hour before she slips on her sparkly dress. Completely put-together, she heads to the compound and settles into the big couch for a moment of tranquility prior to her cue. Her thoughts jump to Blake, and it occurs to her that she hasn't heard from him since last night. A brief wave of worry overcomes her, but if he is as busy as her, she can totally relate to the slip of mind. All the same, though, it is unlike him, and her insecurities find a way to tiptoe through her stream of consciousness. Before she is able to send him a text, two masculine hands land on her shoulders, massaging them gently. She recognizes them instantly and turns to greet the culprit.

"Adam!"

"Hi there! How's my favorite rockstar doing?"

The resident playboy hops over the back of the cushions and lands with a thump beside Gwen, letting his arm fall casually around her. She grins at his boyish stupidity before answering enthusiastically.

"I'm good! Happy to be here, for sure."

He tilts his head slightly left and narrows his eyes on her. Oh my God, he is acting just like her father did the other night. She stifles a giggle as she watches him attempt to get serious.

"Gwen, I've seen the headlines... You know I'm here if you need to talk."

"Adam, I'm being totally honest. It's weird, but I'm getting to a better place now."

She knows that he can be pushy, but he does have her best interests at heart. She smiles affectionately and runs her hand down his dark scruff urging him to believe her. He softens under her touch and gives in.

"Ok, well if you need anything..."

"Oh! There is something... Todd and Jen are dragging me out for drinks Saturday with a few of their friends. Did you want to join so I don't look like such a loser?"

She breaks out her best puppy dog eyes in an attempt to guilt him into it, and he playfully rolls his cutting green ones in direct response.

"Gwen, you are so not a loser! And did you really think that I'd say no? Text me the details."

She gives him a quick, brotherly hug before he bounces up off the couch and towards the main stage. Oh Adam. It makes her laugh that he can't handle being locked down to any particular spot for long. She shouts that she'll be right behind him, feeling genuinely grateful that he is content to be her platonic party date.

She is straightening out the wrinkled material over her thighs when Blake's text comes in. Her muscles become more limber as the tension they were unknowingly holding vanishes.

_Hey, I know you are busy, but flight is booked._

_Yay! Adam and I were just about to head inside._

Gwen snaps a quick picture of herself all done up for the show and sends it to him. She thinks that she nailed the angle perfectly. He should be able to see the short hemline and intricate lace detail of her dress and also, a hint of the accompanying fishnets.

_Damn. I think I need to start watching The Voice._

_You should._

_And this Adam guy gets to look at you all day like this?_

_Blake..._

_I know. I just want to be that guy._

_I promise that you'll get a way better show than Adam._

She bites her lip, slightly embarrassed by her impulsive typing. She doesn't think that she has ever been quite this bold before, but she is done with circling around the truth, like she did with her ex. Gwen has never wanted anything more than to feel Blake's naked body against hers one more time, and he deserved to know that in her not-so-vague terms. She giggles at his honest reply.

_Can it be Sunday now?_

_Talk to you later, cowboy._

Butterflies dance in Gwen's chest and stomach as she strides down the hall to meet the rest of the coaches. She is usually a little nervous for taping days, but she thinks that today's episode might be enhanced by the Blake effect. She breathes deeply, and grips on to Adam's arm when she finds him, preparing herself for their announced entrance. The host's booming voice queues Adam first, and then Gwen, and they are off to the races.

Somewhere in between the singing battles, hilarious banter and rushed touch-ups, she notices a new message on her phone. It's a sound byte from Blake. Goosebumps immediately flare out from her pale skin and she is entranced by what it might be. Temptation nibbles on her insides for the remainder of the day, knowing that it's sitting there and that she can't hit play while surrounded by a loud, studio audience. His accompanying explanation is simple, and is teasing her beyond belief.

_A little something that I started after your plane left. Help?_

The minute Gwen gets to her trailer after wrap, she pulls out her phone and stares at the little, taunting triangle on the screen. She is suddenly terrified to see what it contains. Slowly, she lets her finger tap it, knowing that it is something that she can't ignore and doesn't want to ignore. There is a little rustle and then she hears an acoustic guitar strumming out a purposeful intro. She begins to bob her head to the beat, but freezes in place when Blake's low, silky tone cuts in and floods over her body.

The sun is setting on your last good try  
Here I am again with half a goodbye  
Wonder if you're really gone this time  
Just when I'm about to lose my mind  
There you are again on my phone  
The moon is rising and you're all alone  
Maybe we could just hang a while  
Maybe we can make each other smile

Oh no  
Here I go...

He wrote part of a song about her! It's vulnerable and aptly heartbreaking, and describes his emotional state when she left Montana. It's also insanely good...

She puts it on repeat and wipes at the rivers that are now running endlessly down her face. As she listens, her focus drifts to the last part of his text...

_Help?_

He wants her to write, and be fully ingrained in this piece of music. She thinks that he is asking her to make it about them. Gwen is completely blown away by his offer, and his ability to be so open with her. He's such a rarity - so authentic and talented. She decides that she needs some time to mull over her contribution, but she is driven to share her innermost thoughts right away.

_Baby, I'm crying. The song is so rad. You should know that I wrote something about you too..._

She attaches the mock up of Splash to her words, in hopes that it will explain her feelings accurately. She told Blake that she didn't want to end things, that she was falling in love and this was the precursor to that discussion. Her proof.

She fixes what's left of her makeup and gathers her things to go home to her boys. As she drives, she reflects on her day - Adam, Blake, her contestants. She has always felt strongly about the fact that music could be healing. But now, more than ever, she believes it.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I say thank you a lot, but this has been quite the ride! So thanks!
> 
> I'm going dark for the weekend to have some fun. Be back next week sometime!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake arrives in LA, and Gwen and Adam go to a bar.

_Leaving for the airport. Yeehaw!_

Blake's notification that he is en route pops up on Gwen's phone Saturday mid-afternoon. She smiles briefly at his text, before resetting her attention on King and Zuma, who are splashing in the pool. It's a glorious, sunny day in LA and the older boys look thrilled to be beating the late summer heat in style. Gwen loves these carefree moments where the kids are occupied and getting along. Apollo is down for a nap, and she is stealing the chance to stretch out on a lounger with no immediate obligations or parenting duties. It feels heavenly to just lay there, and almost forbidden, because free time doesn't seem to exist in her life. Definitely not in the last two days, anyways. Things have been hectic, to say the least. She put in long hours on the set, came home to three rambunctious sons each night, and had to focus on being present for Blake over the phone.

She should have known that he would end up being her saving grace, though. He helped her to relax after getting the boys to bed, and gave her someone to confide in. He was even content to just listen to music with her, or play his guitar, when she was too exhausted to say much. Gwen feels her insides begin to warm, and she knows that it isn't the result of the hot California rays hitting her skin. God, he isn't even here yet, and he's got her primed.

As the boys move on to cannonballs, she thinks about Blake's request for her to write on his song. Oddly, he hasn't brought up the ask again, despite them having a bashful moment where they gushed over each other's intimate lyrical expressions. She guesses that he is being patient about it, but it's still nagging at her. The ideas of what she wants to say are elusively there, swirling around her brain. She just really needs to make a point of getting it all down on paper.

Apollo's baby monitor starts to flash intermittently and Gwen realizes her moment is over. She summons King and Zuma from the crystal waters and hands them towels, before heading inside to collect her youngest from his bedroom. She glances at the clock on the baby's dresser and all of a sudden feels rushed to get a number of things completed. She is resigned to the fact that motherhood is a never-ending balancing act, but she wouldn't trade it for the world.

Gwen navigates through supper, showers and bedtime stories, while texting with Adam and Jen about the plans for the evening. They agree on one of their favorite vintage watering holes where Adam and Gwen can fly under the radar, and make the decision to meet there around ten. Knowing Gwen is a procrastinator, Adam also arranges for a car to pick them both up. She rolls her eyes at this message, but is secretly thankful for his need to have every last detail accounted for.

When the nanny shows up to watch over her sleepy boys, Gwen disappears to her master suite to inspect the various articles of clothing tossed across her duvet. She settles on her ripped jeans, a sheer black blouse that shows off her bra, and her killer red stiletto boots. After she's fully dressed, she carefully applies her makeup. It is when she is lining her lips with her signature red hue that her phone buzzes on the vanity. She sneaks a peek, and instantly gathers that Blake has arrived safely to his hotel. She doesn't expect Adam for another twenty minutes so she quickly FaceTimes her cowboy to welcome him to the big city.

"Hey baby! You're in LA! How was the flight?"

Blake's eyes pop from their sockets as he strains to get a better look at what she has on. She teases him a little by tilting the camera down and back up again. He's flushed and is fidgety, and has seemingly lost his chill. She flashes a shy, seductive smile in his direction, while her groin pulsates with mirrored desire. He skips over her question to address the more pressing issue on his mind.

"Good lord, Gwen! Less is definitely more."

"Oh my God! You're so funny! Thanks for the fashion advice."

A nervous giggle escapes her mouth knowing this tall drink of water is now only a handful of miles away from her. She wants to run to him, forget everything else, but she is going to have to wait until after church tomorrow. A pout unconsciously forms on her face and Blake can't help but sympathize with her unsaid thoughts.

"I just wanna see you in person. Any way that I could end up at the same bar as you, just to catch a glimpse?"

"You'll distract me all night!"

"I hope so..."

Gwen's resolve is long out the window and she feels that familiar electricity zip across her sensitive skin. She is completely helpless under Blake's darkened blue gaze, and it's so, so addicting. She can't get enough of the tantalizing push-pull of sated bliss and withdrawal. She sees Blake grab a pen from the desk so she rattles off the address of the club to him. He grins brightly and she sighs, because his presence is going to drive her crazy.

"Adam should be here any minute. I guess I'll see you shortly?"

"You can count on it, baby."

The cowboy's mischievous face disappears from the screen when they disconnect the call, but his image remains stuck in her brain. The sexual tension is building to an uncontrollable level and they both know it. Gwen tries to calm her tingling body by cleaning up her scattered cosmetics, but can't stop her mind from racing through all of the potential outcomes of the night. She knows Blake would never blow her cover, but she isn't sure that she can trust herself. How is she possibly going to keep it together in front of Adam, Todd and Jen? She does her best to look confident when she goes downstairs to meet her friend.

*

The dark SUV holding the two celebrities pulls up to the curb outside the understated front entrance of the bar. Gwen feels her fellow rockstar nudge her arm, and she realizes that she has been mostly quiet and staring out the window for the duration of the ride.

"Everything ok?"

Adam's voice is soft and tinged with concern, and she can see that he is hesitating on reaching for his handle to exit the vehicle. She turns to look at him and tries to fluff off her nerves before answering.

"Yeah, just the first public outing since, you know..."

She tells a half-truth and Adam grabs her hand and squeezes gently.

"You got this! We are going to party our asses off until you forget his name."

She shakes her head lightly at his blinding white smile and his overall ridiculousness. If he only knew that the name causing her heartburn isn't the name of her ex, but instead, the name of a beautiful and unforgettable cowboy who is likely inside the building. She lets out a huff of air and succumbs to Adam's infectious disposition.

"Ok, I'm ready. Let's go!"

Adam stealthily sneaks out his side of the SUV and around to open Gwen's door. He lets her link her arm in his as a few flashes temporarily blind them. Her sight is still a bit hazy when security gets them to the safety of the foyer. She notices Adam scanning the crowd before he leans in to whisper that he sees her brother. He blazes the path for them while she continues to find her bearings. When they approach a large, rounded booth in the corner, Gwen's anxiety begins to subside. She works the tightness in her neck and shoulders out with a few small stretches, before cutely waving at Todd and Jen. Her younger sibling immediately stands to give her a hug and to make introductions, before encouraging her and Adam to find a seat on the other side of the plush semi-circle.

She humors the group with some initial small talk, not wanting to be rude, before allowing herself the chance to glance around the dimly lit room. Gwen's eyes lock on the figure of a cowboy saddled up to the polished wood countertop a mere forty feet away. It's Blake. She watches as his long fingers tap on a tumbler filled with ice and clear liquid, and she can't steady her heart when it begins to pound violently in her chest. She wonders if he has seen her yet. If he did, he sure is good at playing it cool. God, she desperately needs some alcohol and to be closer to him. Her body unconsciously moves to a standing position, ready to kill the two birds with one stone.

"Adam, I'm going to, like, slip up to the bar for a drink. Do you want anything?"

He scrunched his brow at her, questioning the rush.

"Gwen, we just got here? The server will around soon. But, a tequila and seven would be great if you're serious."

"I'm so serious right now."

She punches her words for emphasis and ruffles the soft spikes on his head. He squirms and delicately pushes her off of him with mock complaint. She giggles as she sashays away, and across the floor to an open space by Blake. Gwen leaves a deliberate gap between them and doesn't dare to look in his direction. Instead, she makes eye contact with the bartender and places her order. When the young employee moves away to mix the cocktails, Blake's husky twang hits her ears.

"You two make quite the entrance."

Gwen feels a lump in her throat and a carnal stirring in her gut. She keeps her focus straight ahead while murmuring a response.

"Not as glamorous as it seems. The paps were outside and had me, like, seeing stars."

Blake slides his empty glass towards the barkeep and grazes Gwen's fingertips with the back of his hand. She shivers, and catches Blake smirking out of the corner of her eye. The worker acknowledges the cowboy with a nod and starts to pour him a drink, too.

"Baby, you had me seein' stars... I think I'd like to return the favor sometime."

Oh, he's playing dirty. Her thong floods with moisture and she can no longer resist the stranger act. She turns to face him and shyly smiles. She wants to run her hand over his whiskers or through his curls, but instead, she offers it out like they just met.

"I'm Gwen..."

He grips her fingers with his and lets his thumb stroke over the tops of her knuckles once.

"Blake..."

"You don't look like you're from around here..."

There is a playful tease to her voice, but their eyes are filled with much more.

Passion, lust, sex, longing.

Her fiery molten gaze mingles with his ice blue one, creating a spectacular work of nature. The resulting sparks are white hot and flying.

"No, I'm not... I'm in town to see my girl. Ya know, she's pretty amazin'..."

The bartender interrupts their moment when he delivers the tray of alcohol. Gwen spews a thank you and Blake quickly puts down a bill to cover the tab. She turns back to the amorous conversation, but feels a hand slide across the small of her back before she can say anything. Blake's pupils dilate and flash red as he watches the other man move in.

"Hey baby, everything ok here?"

Adam! Fuck!

He reaches across her body, and directly between her and Blake, to pick up his tequila. He's being protective and running interference in order for her to have an out from the situation. She immediately gets flustered, and frantically tries to calm the raging testosterone war.

"Adam! Yes... I'm fine! This is Blake. He just bought your drink."

Gwen holds her breath as her friend sizes up her lover. Adam eventually backs off and she suspects that he is slightly intimidated by the cowboy's massive frame. It's sort of hilarious.

"Thanks, dude..."

Adam spits out the courtesy and then ignores Blake's presence altogether. She can almost see the steam escaping his ears when he curtly addresses her.

"Jen wants you on the dance floor."

He stalks back to their table and Gwen smiles apologetically at Blake, before going to locate her sister-in-law amidst the swinging bodies. When she finds her, she channels the beat and shakes her hips to the old school funk. Jen claps her hands over her head and throws down some moves of her own. As the music begins to fade, she embraces Gwen and shouts through the noise.

"That guy was hot!"

Gwen straightens her arms with a quick snap, propelling Jen off her torso from the waist. The push is not forceful, but she is shocked by the comment, and needs enough room to see her friend's expression. Her eyes bug out when she spies a look of devilish amusement.

"Oh my God, Jen!"

"C'mon... He totally was, and you were into him! Adam and Todd were freaking out watching you."

Gwen lets her elbows sag down, while her grip loosens on Jen's sides. She can't hold out any longer. Her voice cracks as she comes clean.

"He's from Montana..."

Her sister-in-law's face lights up like a Christmas tree the second the connection is made.

"Holy shit! You know him already, don't you! Oh, this explains so much. Girrrl!"

"Shhh, you can't tell Todd or Adam! I need to see where this goes..."

Jen grins like a Cheshire cat through the entirety of the next song and Gwen wants to melt into the floor. It's so weird to her that people are interested in stuff like this. And it's even more insane to think that she is dating again...

As she sways in her spot, her muscles rebel under all of the undulating tension. She decides to take a timeout. She excuses herself and sets her empty glass on the bar, immediately noticing that Blake is no longer there. Gwen searches the crowd for the tall cowboy, but has no luck in identifying him in the sea of people. She slips into the corridor outside the restrooms and pulls out her phone to text him.

_Where did you go?_

_Stepped outside for some air. Your friend is sort of an asshole._

Gwen drags the pads of her fingers across her forehead and breathes deeply, absorbing the detail of the decorative tin ceiling in the process. It's clear that Blake is pissed off, and she can't determine if it is adorable or frustrating. She knows that if Adam and Blake gave each other a chance, they would probably get along famously. She types out her careful defence.

_I think you would like him if you got to know him. He's just being protective._

_Maybe._

_Come inside. I'm in the back hall._

A few strangers pass by her while she waits nervously for Blake. She checks the time on her screen, knowing that if she disappears for too long someone might come looking for her. She hopes that Jen will at least clue in enough to delay the hunt...

When Gwen raises her head again, Blake is there. His broad shoulders hover over her, while his masculine and woodsy scent wafts under her nose. She gently runs her hands down his chest and he inhales sharply. She can't believe that she is finally touching him again.

She glances around for a secluded area, needing to talk to him without prying eyes. When she spots the fire exit, she reaches for his hand and tugs him towards it. She opens the door a crack and peeks out to see what's there. It's a narrow and desolate alley, and it's perfect. Gwen leads the way into the darkness before propping the thick metal barrier with a stray piece of cardboard.

There is a faint glow from the city lights and it highlights Blake just enough for her to follow his movements. She sees his outline lean against the wall so she steps in front of him. Gwen slides her hands under the hem of his untucked shirt until she feels a delicious combination of flesh and leather. She then rests her whole torso against him, savoring the raw moment. When she finally speaks, it is quiet but full of intent.

"This is the situation. You asked me to trust you in Montana, and you need to trust me now. Adam is a good guy and not a threat to what we have."

He shifts uncomfortably at the mention of her male friend, but she presses him a little more firmly against the cinder block.

"Trust me, Blake. I don't want to get to know anyone else."

He lets out a heavy breath and wraps his arms around her, allowing his palms to find solace on her curvy behind.

"This is harder than I ever imagined, but you are more than worth it."

His broken voice lingers in the air as her angst and uneasiness drifts into the night. An insatiable burn takes over her core. Gwen gingerly moves her fingers up to the curls on Blake's neck and pulls him down for a kiss. He instantly devours her. His hands caress over her silky top and grip at her long golden hair, while his lips and tongue make her simultaneously gasp for breath and beg for more. It's hot, urgent and overdue. When they pull away, sweaty and disheveled, Gwen laughs with relief.

"Oh my God, I feel, like, so much better now."

"You and me both."

They giggle into each other as they re-enter the empty hallway, but separate quickly when they see a shadow turning the corner towards them. Gwen recognizes the blonde as soon as the woman is fully in sight.

Jen.

She senses Blake stiffening up so she automatically places her one hand in his, while stroking over his bicep with the other. His baby blues dart to her, to their linked limbs, and back to her sister in law. He looks like a deer caught in headlights. She smiles in adoration of the cute cowboy and puts him out of his misery.

"She knows, Blake."

Jen rambles hysterically before he can ask any questions.

"There you are! I should have known... You need to get out there before your brother finds out about... this..."

She circles her finger in Gwen and Blake's direction, failing to find the right verbiage to categorize them. Blake breaks up the madness by extending his hand to formally introduce himself. Jen settles down enough to accept it, and warmly welcomes him to the Stefani clan.

"Sorry, you two... Gwen, I just want you to know that the boys have discovered that you aren't with me and you have about two minutes before one of them comes barreling through here..."

Blake takes the initiative to kiss Gwen softly on the temple before guiding her towards Jen. She feels her body ache the second she loses physical contact with him, and she is hesitant to leave. The edges of his lips turn up tenderly and he murmurs reassuringly.

"I'm gonna get out of here as soon as you are comfortable. You go have fun and I'll see you tomorrow."

Jen busies herself with Gwen's hair and blouse, attempting to fix the loved-up look. She sighs in defeat, before shaking her head at Blake's state of disarray, too.

"Next time, skip the red lipstick, ok? It's so obvious to tell what you guys were doing."

Gwen sees the streaks of crimson shimmering on Blake's beard and mouth, and suddenly realizes that her lips are probably bare. She buries her head in her cowboy's shirt to muffle an embarrassed squeal. She feels his ribs vibrate with laughter, too. He completely understands that he is marked by her color. His shy drawl tickles her ear.

"For the record, I kind of like this shade on me."

Oh boy. Impure thoughts of Blake begin to dance happily around her brain. She is definitely going to have to ask the priest for some advance forgiveness in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Gwen have a drunken heart to heart, and Gwen reunites with Blake.

Gwen tumbles into the back seat of her and Adam's hired ride a little ungracefully. She is laughing, but isn't even sure of the reason why. A few too many drinks will do that to a girl, she guesses. Adam follows her in, shouting and singing unintelligibly, and it is clear that he isn't in any better shape than she is. They look at each other with glassy eyes and burst out in hysterics all over again, clumsily draping arms around one another.

"So over under... How many magazines are we gonna be in? Five?"

Adam is used to being tabloid fodder, too, so she can't blame him for making a joke about all of the flashes going off outside the bar. Gwen giggles and tries to think about the answer as logically as she can.

"Definitely more than five. We're single so you know they're, like, going to run with that."

Adam slaps his palm against his face and groans.

"Fuck, yeah...sorry, Gwennie."

He tries his best to maintain a concerned look, but his lip twitches and a stupid grin slowly spreads across his features one more time. She leans against his shoulder and smiles, before voicing her genuine appreciation of him.

"Thanks for coming out with me. I had so much fun!"

She is being honest. The night certainly had an interesting start, but she's glad that her and Blake had a few minutes alone to clear the air about Adam. And true to his word, Adam partied his ass off and was a very entertaining companion. He rubs above her knee in acknowledgment and lets a silence fall over them. Gwen turns to watch the blur of scenery out her window, feeling the rhythmic heave of her friend's chest against her cheek. She is a little startled when he clears his throat and asks a serious question.

"Are you thinking of starting to date for real though? Like that dude at the bar was hot on you..."

Oh my God. Is the chemistry between her and Blake that obvious? She playfully puts her hand over Adam's mouth while pleading with him to stop. He turns it into a game and tries to force out mashed up phrases through her fingers.

"You didn't say no! You are thinking about it! Are you seeing someone?! Holy fuck, Gwen! No fucking way! Who is he?"

All she can do is cover her face and collapse against the door of the vehicle. She shrieks and howls with amusement at Adam's insistence until she literally has tears and can't breathe. He finally relents enough for her to recover.

"Adam, I am not telling you anything!"

The SUV pulls in through her gate and she is relieved that she will be spared his inquisition. She collects her purse and places a small kiss on his jaw as she waits for the driver to park. She can see that Adam wants to say something, probably a million somethings, but he just sits quietly, and briskly bounces his knee up and down.

"Goodnight, boo. Thanks again!"

Her words jolt him into action as she moves to step out onto her driveway.

"Gwen, just promise me that you'll be careful. This guy better be fucking good to you."

She rolls her eyes and snorts, while closing the door on him. She can hear his high-pitched shout permeating the glass and steel.

"I'm serious, Gwen! I want to meet the mofo!"

A hit of adrenaline rushes through her veins. It makes her feel bold and sassy, and combined with the alcohol, bulletproof. She re-opens the door just long enough to get Adam's attention before ending the night with a mic drop worthy moment.

"You already did."

Gwen's phone is blowing up with text messages before she can even unlock the door. She knows without looking that it is Adam pestering her for more information. He really needs to learn to let stuff go, she thinks. She enters her darkened residence and has to stifle a string of obscenities when the chimes continue. She blindly grasps for the device in her purse and silences it immediately. Her blood pressure begins to drop with the sudden sense of peace as she finds her way into the family room. She gently persuades the sleeping nanny to move from the couch to a guest bed, and then steps into her office.

Gwen flips on her desk lamp and stares in amazement at all of the memorabilia and awards gracing her shelves. How did she manage to accomplish these things? The hairs on her neck stand up as she really soaks in the magnitude of her career. She feels incredibly lucky to have found her gift, and ultimately, to be in the position she is.

Her hand automatically reaches for a pencil and the lead begins to dot a piece of paper, in wait. Her brain takes a second to arrange her thoughts, before flawlessly dictating out the verses. There is something magical about a good buzz and the wee hours of the morning. The peripheral noise clouding Gwen's mind is conveniently numbed, and she has complete clarity of her situation. When she looks at the paper, she realizes that she has finished Blake's song.

I never ever meant to get so into you  
Thought I was using you just to get me through  
You know I'm broken, I don't trust anyone  
Last thing I needed was to fall in love  
You got me dreaming, got me thinking I've got some hope  
There is nobody else I wanna get to know  
But I'm so scared, I don't know what to do  
How did you get me so into you?

She listens to Blake's voice memo one more time to make sure that she has the melody, and then softly sings her own recording. Gwen sends it to the cowboy even though he has probably been asleep for hours now. She then kills the light and crawls into her own bed, hoping to get a few solid hours of shut-eye before the boys wake her.

*

Gwen squints and groans when two little bodies lift her covers and bump up against her. She tries to whisper good morning to the intruders, King and Zuma, but her words come out dry and raspy. She re-positions herself to absorb their cuddles, while letting her eyes close for a few extra minutes. Ugh, her body feels like a wreck after the previous night's escapades.

She eventually drags herself out of the sheets, and begins to direct breakfast, the packing of duffle bags and outfits for church. She sneaks an aspirin and a bottle of water when she puts her own Sunday attire on, thanking the good Lord for the invention of sunglasses.

Just before they head out the door, Gwen texts Blake to let him know that a driver will pick him up at his hotel around noon, and to have his things ready. Logistically, it makes sense in her mind to get him to her house without suspicion and then lay low, rather than bounce back and forth to a public hotel. But, she admits to herself, that is merely secondary planning. She really just doesn't want him to have to leave her side. Her heart can't take all of the goodbyes. She giggles when he confirms receipt of her message.

_Ok, thank you. Are you asking me to check out of the hotel?_

_Well, I thought you could stay here with me, unless you want your own space._

_No, no. Your place is good. Just didn't want to misread things._

_Ok, see you later._

She tacks on a few heart emojis and sets out to meet her family for their weekly worship.

*

After the service, she herds the kids past the paparazzi and into the vehicle. Her mom helps to get Apollo buckled in while Todd makes faces to entertain the older boys. Jen stands back, eyes covered in dark shades, until Gwen catches her attention. They painfully grin at each other out of commiseration. Before closing the side door, her mom asks about supper and Gwen cringes, having temporarily forgotten about the standing invite for Sunday nights.

"Uhh, not sure if I can make it, Mom. I, like, have some prior engagements, things to do."

Despite her state of dehydration, perspiration is forming across her brow and neck. Shit. She is an awful liar. She can see that Jen is enjoying the show, though, so she shoots her an irritated look.

"Gwen, you can't bail because of a hangover!"

Todd is putting his two cents in, obviously not helping Gwen's cause at all. She snaps her head around to him and huffs an exasperated breath.

"Todd, I have a friend visiting from out of town for a few days. I need to, like, meet up with them and stuff."

Jen raises an eyebrow at her admission. Gwen taps the steering wheel anxiously, needing to escape this conversation before the hole she is digging gets any deeper. She is really not mentally prepared for this to be happening right now. She stammers something about having to drop the kids at Gavin's to move things along.

"Ok, well you are welcome to bring your friend for dinner, honey. Let us know."

Her sister-in-law is doing all that she can to hold back her laughter as Gwen drives away. Crap, how is she going to approach this one with Blake? Is she herself ready for introductions so soon after meeting him? She mulls it over and decides that their connection is undeniably strong. She really has no qualms about Blake's intentions, or him fitting in. She is more scared about the perception of the relationship, given the timing and circumstances, than the actual relationship itself. Maybe she will bring him as a friend and see how it goes. She's never not brought her house guests before, so it will be more suspicious if she doesn't show up. Gwen is caught, and she knows it.

She delivers her sons to her ex, kissing them each goodbye for another week. It's an absolutely draining process, and her tears begin to fall as soon as she climbs back in to the Rover. She is an emotional mess, and she feels sorry that Blake is going to have to deal with her like this. He will be understanding, she knows, but it isn't exactly how she wanted to start their time together.

When Gwen pulls up to her sprawling property in the hills, she sees Blake leaning against the rented car. She quickly parks and makes a beeline to hug him. He wraps her up and buries his nose in her hair, before reluctantly letting go to pick up his bag and guitar case. She leads him inside the modern marble design and carefully watches him as he takes in his new surroundings.

"Damn Gwen, you were worried about me havin' enough space... I think I could get lost in here."

Blake bends to take his boots off, and then wastes no time in finding Gwen's face with his giant palms. He looks into her eyes, taking every detail of her in, before placing a firm closed-mouth kiss on her.

"Have you been cryin', sweetheart?"

She looks off to the side, but he gently taps her cheek with his index finger, urging her to meet his gaze again.

"Yeah... It's hard dropping the boys off, and there was a little family drama after church... And, I still have a little self-inflicted pain from last night, so it all just piled up I think."

He chuckles warmly and moves one of his hands to her back, gently rubbing up and down in a calming fashion.

"Why don't we talk about it, and then maybe you can take a nap?"

Gwen blinks in surprise at him. His idea sounds wonderful, but she thought that he would be expecting to hang out, or do... more. As if on queue, he reaffirms his suggestion.

"Baby, it's ok. I don't mind. I want you to feel better. We have lots of time for other things."

She melts into him because his soothing tone and sincere words are perfect. He is so perfect.

"I would really like a nap... but only if you'll lay down with me."

"Nothin' else I'd rather do on a Sunday afternoon..."

With that, Gwen shows him the way to her bedroom before discarding her church outfit into the recesses of her massive walk-in closet. She replaces the tossed clothing with an oversized t-shirt and some form-fitting capris. When she reemerges, Blake is in a pair of gym shorts, waiting for her. Her heart stumbles a little as she stares at his bare, broad chest. The whole moment is somewhat out-of-body and surreal. There is a gorgeous half-naked man, not her ex-husband, standing by what used to be her marital bed. So weird, but a sign that she is moving on, she supposes.

She slides under the duvet, and lifts up an edge for Blake to join her. He settles in beside her, his chest to her back, while resting an arm lightly over her midsection. It feels so good, so comfortable that her eyelids want to close, but she holds on long enough to ask Blake about dinner.

"So the drama with my family... they have supper together every Sunday night and I said I couldn't go..."

She feels Blake's muscles tense as he props his head up behind her. She can tell that he is intent on finding out where this is going. He doesn't make a comment, though. He just listens as she works through the story.

"But then my brother accused me of not going because of a hangover and I sort of fired back at him that the reason I couldn't come was because I had a friend visiting..."

He shifts behind her and tentatively probes for more.

"I see... Help me out here. Did you say no because of me? Did you want to go for supper? You know you can go..."

Gwen fiddles with his fingers laying on the sheets in front of her.

"I don't care if I go to supper, but my mom said that I could bring my friend... I know we were, like, taking things day by day but, it's my family and it's so hard to hide this."

Blake rolls onto his back and she hears him breathing and processing the information. She flips over to her belly and kisses over his scruffy jawline before resting her folded arms and chin on top of him. His blue eyes meet hers and she can see that he has a burning question. His voice is a little scared and shaky when he gets it out.

"Why are you bringing this up, Gwen? Do you feel strongly enough about us that you want me to be there? This is a big step."

She hides her face with her forearms, feeling the tickle of his chest hair on her mouth every time she breathes into his skin. She can hear his heart thumping wildly beneath her and it isn't helping her to think through her answer. He begins to shift so she quickly moves her hand across his abdomen to stop him, before looking back up and into his uncertain eyes.

"Blake, yes... I am crazy about you. God, I've told you that I'm falling in love with you... I want you to be there... I just think it's going to be awkward considering we only met like a week and a half ago. I don't want to put you through that if you aren't prepared..."

She sneaks up his torso and moves her tongue over his lips. Blake lets her in and he relaxes as they lazily kiss. She scrapes her nails through his wavy hair before looking at him nose to nose.

"So what do you think?"

"Well, I don't think I could ever say no to such a beautiful woman so I guess I'm going to dinner?"

She grins and squeals into another kiss before tucking herself back against his side. He engulfs her with his limbs and entwines their fingers against her chest. She falls asleep almost immediately, drifting away into her recurrent dream of Montana skies and ranch-strong arms that hold her forever tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, things are about to get a little smutty ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen and Blake work through their nerves prior to Sunday dinner.

Gwen's thoughts are jumbled, and she is hanging somewhere in the balance between the quickly fading fantasy world that is her dreams, and her everyday reality. She squeezes her eyelids a little tighter, not wanting to leave her fabled Montana, but she just can't hold on, can't make the cowboy stay any longer.

When she begins to come to, she feels a chill fall over her damp and exposed skin. Blake. He's no longer draped over her. She panics, and scrambles to turn over in the tangle of white sheets. His spot in the bed is empty, but she is relieved to find him sitting quietly in an armchair, watching her struggle. A little grin breaks across his face and he speaks softly so as not to startle her.

"Feelin' better, baby?"

She takes stock of her head, her stomach, her muscles, and decides that she is indeed refreshed. The nap was exactly what her body required, and of course, Blake knew that before she did. She examines him in his shorts, and now a hoodie, and wonders why he slipped away.

"I feel great, actually. Thank you. But, why are you not still in here with me?"

He looks out through the row of tall windows to his left and the bright sun strikes him in such a way that she can see the worry highlighted in his features. After a second, he turns back towards her and shrugs.

"Just couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake ya. Besides, that cute smile you have when you're dreamin' is adorable. I didn't want to miss that."

She can feel her cheeks blush at his compliment, but she also recognizes that Blake is deflecting the conversation away from himself. She presses him a little further.

"Must have been dreaming about a cowboy... Are you ok, though? Like, really. I want you to tell me."

She sits up against the headboard and he pushes himself out of the chair to join her. When he is settled onto the mattress, he links the hands lying between them, and hesitantly shares his concern.

"Gwen, I'm nervous about going to your parents' house. What are they gonna think of me? Of us?"

"I'm sure they'll be, like, totally shocked, and I'll get to hear about it. But that'll be on me, not you..."

She ditches the covers and swings her knee over him so that she can straddle his legs. Her centre comes to rest just below his bulge, as they sit tantalizingly torso to torso. She affectionately scratches at the sides of his beard, while keeping her eyes locked on his marine gaze. She then leans her mouth to his ear, nipping at it once, before whispering a hot secret.

"You're so good, baby. They won't be able to not like you. And when they see how happy you make me, they will respect my choice in boyfriends."

When she pulls back, his eyebrow is raised and he's grinning boyishly, dimples deeply indented into his cheeks.

"Boyfriend?"

Shit. It's not really a revelation, but it is the first time that either of them has officially defined what they are out loud. They haven't had sex, but have toyed with the love word, and have written intimate songs about one another... She thought that's kind of where they were in the progression? A shaky laugh rumbles out of her gut as she realizes just how unconventional they are. It's her turn to be anxious as she delves into the subject.

"Do you think that's the right term? I was assuming we were sort of exclusive?"

His grin grows wider and Blake slides his fingers up through the back of her hair to gently push her into his lips. He lays a succession of sweet pecks on her, before drawling out his own sexy admission against her temple.

"There is nobody else, but you, darlin'. I love hearin' you call me your boyfriend, and I'm a lucky guy if I can say that you're my girlfriend."

His warm, wet words and bristly stubble are a delicious combination on her skin. She feels a wave of desire shoot through her with each minuscule rub of his whiskers. Gwen could get lost in this closeness. It occurs to her that he is her answer; his touch the magic wand that makes her troubles disappear. She wonders if she has the same effect on him...

A daring idea hits her, and she abruptly pops off the bed and ambles to her en suite. When she looks back over her shoulder, confusion and arousal tint Blake's expression.

"I have an idea to help you get rid of some of your nerves..."

She bites her lip shyly as she provides him with a quick teaser. A growl escapes Blake's throat as she disappears from his sight. She takes her time, washing her face, brushing her hair, letting the anticipation build. When she thinks that his imagination has run wild enough, she plucks a shiny cylinder from the vanity and twists. The brilliant red lipstick that she wore to the bar makes an appearance and she cakes it over her lips. She wants it to stain him. She drops her sleep clothes in a pile and swaggers back into the room wearing only her lingerie.

Blake stands to meet her, but she stops before he can close the gap. She focuses on his keen eyes and firmly demands that he strips down to the raw. He is momentarily stunned, probably because he hasn't seen her badass stage persona before, but he listens and removes his hoodie, followed by his shorts and boxers. When he is exquisitely exposed, she moves closer, allowing him to drag his blunt nails down her sides and palm at her behind. Gwen feels her breath hitch as his nimble fingers begin to work her up, so she quickly places her hands on his chest to direct him backwards into the armchair. His knees buckle on the upholstered edge and he collapses with a faint thud. This is going to be about his pleasure, not hers, she reminds herself.

Blake is mesmerized as she drops to her knees in front of him. She locks on to his dark navy orbs as she feathers up the inside of his long shins with each of her pinkies. A gruff moan echoes out of him and hangs in the thick air, before he curses in a tentative, gravelly whisper.

"Fuck, Gwen..."

She smiles seductively and slinks up to his thighs. Her long nails come to rest in the creases below his hipbones, while she thumbs the sensitive area on his inner legs. She is painfully close to Blake's erection and he is at full attention for her. Gwen takes hold of his swollen member and relishes in the feel of him for the first time. He is warm, smooth and twitching under her touch. Blake closes his eyes and scrapes at the armrests when she slowly begins to stroke him up and down, up and down. She is incredibly turned on watching his reactions so her voice breaks when she warns him of her next move.

"You said you liked this shade on you..."

He mumbles a string of expletives as she pushes him wider and moves her head into him. She places her lips on his lower abdomen, leaving a light trace of red, before kissing up his shaft. She gently massages his balls, and marks them with her lipstick, too. Her breathing is heavy, and his is getting ragged, when she finally takes in his tip, sucking and savoring him, like a lollipop. She pauses for a second so that he can admire the splash of color painting him, and then sinks her mouth further over him, flicking her tongue against his flesh. Blake unconsciously grips at her blonde strands and gently bucks his hips into her. She tries to relax her jaw as she takes more of his length in with each pass. When they've both adjusted to the sensation, Gwen steadies him at his base, and falls into a slick, wet, unrelenting rhythm with her hand and lips. He grunts and groans each time he bumps the back of her throat, until his thick accent comes out in broken pieces.

"Baby...I'm gonna....I'm..."

Blake starts to pull back, but Gwen presses down on his thigh with her free palm. She meets his wrecked and glazed eyes with hers, silently giving him the permission to release himself. A loud, garbled sound erupts from his belly when he explodes into her mouth. He splays his upper body against the chair as she swallows. She milks him until she is sure that he has expelled everything he has into her. She licks at the remnants of his seed dripping out the corner of her lip, enjoying his saltiness coating her taste buds. Her core stirs when she sees that some of her handiwork remains smudged along his softening parts.

When Blake begins to recover from his bone-rattling orgasm, he hooks his arms under hers and pulls her up onto his naked figure. He places breathy kisses just under her ear, down to her collarbone, and then proceeds to bury his face in her shoulder while hugging her tight. Gwen tousles his sweaty curls and smugly smiles to herself, proud of her execution. She loves seeing him undone like this. She hazards a guess that he doesn't give himself over so willingly to anyone else in his life. If her lipstick is any kind of indication, she knows that he is indelibly hers.

"Oh my God, Gwen. Where did that come from? I'm not even sure that I can stand yet..."

His bewildered voice breaks the silence and he chuckles disbelievingly. She grins at his praise and tenderly caresses his biceps until he picks up his head to look at her. His expression is soft, appreciative and loving.

"I had a moment of inspiration, I guess..."

She pauses before adding on a gentle persuasion.

"You should maybe shower up so we can get to my parents' on time."

Blake smirks, and peeks down at himself, before reconnecting with her deep chocolate eyes.

"Mmm, maybe. I wasn't lyin' when I said I liked the color, though... I might keep it on for dinner."

Gwen squeals his name with laughter and moves off of him, before taking his strong hands in hers. He's cute and naughty, and sweet and funny, and she has no doubt that her family will fall in love with him, too. She lightly pulls on him and coaxes him out of the armchair.

"C'mon, cowboy. Let's go get ready for our big debut."

Gwen sets Blake up in the guest bathroom to go about his business, before leaving him to freshen up in her own en suite. Somewhere along the way, she remembers to squeeze in that call to her mom to inform her that she and her friend will be attending the family meal. She doesn't elaborate, doesn't even mention that her guest is of the male variety, because it isn't something that she wants to get into over the phone.

When she is showered, and outfitted in some faded grey skinny jeans and a silk sleeveless blouse, Gwen begins to apply a fresh face of makeup. She giggles at the tube of red sitting on the counter, but ultimately chooses to play it safe with a more muted, natural look. It would be unfair to tease Blake at such a pivotal event, she decides. Heaven knows that she is already going to be distracted enough by his jean-clad, and potentially rouged, groin.

Fully put together, she examines herself in the mirror and muses at how relaxed she appears to be. There are no longer pronounced stress lines, or shadows over her cheekbones. Gwen even detects a bit of a sparkle, and she wonders if her reflection holds a glimmer of her real self again.

The buzz of her phone snaps her out of her introspection. She glances over to the illuminated screen beside her and sees a furious thread of texts from Jen. Her stomach flip flops, recognizing that all hell is about to break loose.

_Gwen! We just got here and Mama Stefani mentions that you are bringing your friend!?_

_Are you crazy?!_

_Like they don't even know what is about to happen!_

_I'm dying, G. And I'm living for this._

_Holy shit._

There is a soft knock on the door and she hears Blake's calming tone through the hinged hardwood.

"Hey baby, I'm gonna go wait in the family room for you. I'm set when you are."

She replies before he has a chance to walk away.

"Hold on... I'm coming out, cowboy..."

She collects her device and turns the knob slowly so that she doesn't catch him by surprise. When she steps out, though, she is the one who is gobsmacked. Her boyfriend towers above her and looks absolutely gorgeous in his black button down and charcoal blazer. His hair is loosely styled and he has on a fitted pair of jeans. The smell of his cologne makes her clench the door jam to ground herself, and to restrain her from taking him right then and there.

"Blake... Wow. Just wow. You are such a babe!"

He smiles timidly, and his dimples cause her heart to swoon.

"First impressions are important. Besides, I don't wanna look like a slug if my super hot girlfriend is going to be on my arm."

He offers an outstretched palm to her and she eagerly accepts, tucking her little hand in his. She tiptoes up to kiss his neck, and to ask a favor of him.

"Don't let go, ok?"

He leans down and lets his lips graze her forehead. In that moment, Gwen feels infinitely protected, like a sailboat moored in the safe, still waters of the harbor after a long journey.

"Never, sweetheart. That's a promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this story is starting to run its course... I got my ideas, but time to wrap it up? Choose your own adventure... ;)
> 
> Update: Ok, I know there are still some loose ends, things that haven't happened. But there is a short version of this story in my head, and a longer version. I see where people are leaning, lol.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen takes Blake to Sunday dinner.

A dewy slickness forms between Gwen and Blake's palms as she weaves her Range Rover through the suburbs to her parents' house. She isn't sure if it is the late August humidity or their current situation causing the perspiration, but she is leaning towards the latter. Their hands have been casually linked across the cup holders since leaving her place in Beverly Hills; her cowboy barely letting go of her for more than a second. She knows that he is trying to stay true to his earlier promise, and she is grateful for that because his contact seems to be the only thing keeping her from spinning out like a top.

The unknown is starting to get to her. Gwen tries to visualize what each family member will say, how each will react, but the reality is she just doesn't know how this is going to go down. An uncomfortable burn brews up in her chest, and judging by his firmly set jaw, she suspects that Blake is feeling the same type of pressure she is. Maybe this was a crazy idea, like Jen said...

"Are we out of our minds for doing this?"

She makes an overly aggressive right turn and his fingers instinctively tighten on hers. She peeks over at him, sheepishly. He definitely isn't accustomed to the LA traffic yet. He shakes his head and his lips form a brittle smile. It occurs to her that maybe he is more nervous about her driving skills than the impending meet and greet.

"Nah, it'll work out... They might as well get used to me bein' around now."

Blake reaches forward and plays with the tuner on the radio. He sits back into his bucket seat when he finds an eighties rock station. He slowly starts to sing along with the likes of Seger and Petty, absentmindedly releasing some of the weird vibes and built-up jitters in the SUV. Gwen listens to his sweet hum, and eventually starts to sing, too. He fuels her confidence with one stunning sideways grin, and all of a sudden they are belting and car-jamming to the classics. She loses it when he contorts his face and releases her hand to strum a mean air guitar. When he is finished, Gwen has to dab at her eyes with a tissue to keep the tears of laughter from smudging her makeup. She realizes that she literally forgot what they were doing, where they were going, until the moment the music stopped. God, he just has that uncanny knack about him.

She sees that their desired street is approaching through the windshield, and consciously begins to look for cameras. She circles the block once, before parking.

"I don't see any paps today. Must have got what they needed last night with Adam, and at church this morning..."

Her voice is a little rueful, as she strokes over Blake's thigh. He turns his body into her so that their eyes meet fully and completely. She stares into the depths of his sweet blues, and questions her judgement to throw this unassuming man into the Hollywood blender all over again. He really is asking for it, being involved with her. Her mind races, but his large hand swallows her tiny one up, instantly calming her. Blake holds her gaze as he speaks in a low and gentle tone.

"What will be, will be, sweetheart. I'm in this with you... I'm secretly shittin' myself right now, but I'm not leavin', ok?"

He pats over the top of his curls with his free palm and Gwen giggles at his blunt admission. She leans in to give him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thank you for being here, cowboy. Just be yourself and they'll come around... Ready to do this?"

He nods and gets out the passenger door, taking long strides around the nose of the vehicle so that he can help her step out onto the pavement. She leads the way to the front entrance as he follows just behind her with his hands fiddling in his pockets. Gwen smiles when she realizes that he's not sure what to do with his big mitts now that he is so used to holding on to her in some way. She slows down half a step to link her arm through his, letting her fingers fall lightly on the sleeve of his blazer. Blake's movements still, and he glances down at her appreciatively. Gwen knocks twice, and she immediately feels both of their bodies heave up as they draw in matching deep breaths.

Gwen almost laughs out loud at her mother's reaction when she opens the door to let them in. There is a sudden, surprised jilt of the head before her shocked eyes scan up and down Blake's 6'5" frame. She flashes to Gwen for a second, lips forming a silent "ohh", before she collects herself to look at her supper guest one more time.

"Hello, I'm Patti... I'm sorry, I was expecting one of Gwen's girlfriends, not a..."

Gwen releases her arm from Blake's and quickly sets her hand on her mom's shoulder to cut her off. The cowboy is biting his lip, trying not to burst out over the awkward exchange.

"Mom, this is Blake."

He grins at Patti, and Gwen can see that the dimples have already claimed her, too. He bends way down to embrace the older woman before addressing her.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am."

"You two, come on in. The rest of the bunch is in the backyard. Gwen, when you're done with introductions, can you please help me in the kitchen?"

As Patti turns to usher them in, Gwen sneaks a peek at Blake. She playfully grimaces at him, knowing that her mother is likely going to read her the riot act. He smoothly moves his hand over an inch so that his pinky can play with hers, and gives her an apologetic shrug. When they get to the back of the house, Patti opens the sliding glass door to get her husband's attention.

"Dennis, Gwen is here."

Her mother then retreats, leaving Gwen and Blake to their own devices. Gwen sees that Todd and her dad are hanging by the grill, while Jen is in conversation with them from a nearby patio chair. Gwen tentatively steps out onto the deck and feels Blake directly in her wake. The chatter stops the instant the first beam of sunlight hits the cowboy.

Gwen watches as Todd struggles to place Blake, knowing that he's seen him before. When he remembers, his face goes white and he snaps his head towards Jen. Her sister-in-law's eyes widen, and she fails miserably when she attempts to play the innocence card on Todd. Most concerning to Gwen, though, is her dad's expression. Dennis is frozen, just staring at the stranger standing behind his daughter without any sign of emotion. The whole scene plays out in a matter of seconds, but for some reason, she is able to process every painstaking and hilarious detail.

Blake moves fluidly around her, grazing her shoulders with his fingers on the way by. Her skin shivers under his touch, and her passion for him only deepens, when his country boy charisma kicks into action. He smirks at Jen first, greeting her by name, before extending his hand to Todd.

"I'm Blake. I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to meet last night, but I didn't wanna intrude on Gwen's plans."

Gwen hides a smile as her brother sputters out a response.

"Uh yeah... I'm Todd. I, uh, didn't know that Gwen, uh, knew you, or else I would have said hello."

She feels her brother's glare cutting through her, but she refuses to give him the satisfaction of her acknowledgement. Instead, she drifts closer to Blake as he shifts to speak to her father. The cowboy is holding his own, but she feels that innate drive to protect her boyfriend.

"Sir... It's a pleasure."

A tense handshake occurs between the men, and Blake doesn't flinch when Dennis slowly starts his patriarchal probe.

"Blake, is it? I apologize that we are a little off our guard, but Gwen didn't mention... How do you two know each other?"

Blake's mouth moves to answer, but he stops when she lightly places her palm on his lower back, indicating to him that she's there, and willing to handle the question.

"Dad, Blake is the part owner of the ranch I visited last weekend. He's originally from Oklahoma, though. He's a great cook... Maybe you can trade some grilling secrets with him."

Gwen's media training serves her well as she casually twists the ask and moves the discussion elsewhere. She smiles sweetly at her father, and then at Blake, who thanks her with his sincere, blue eyes. When the three men in her life settle into a hesitant conversation about the meat cooking in front of them, she excuses herself to go to the kitchen. Jen follows, and Gwen is grateful for her silent show of solidarity.

"Hey Mama..."

She can tell that her mother has been dithering because there are a number of tasks started, but not finished throughout the room. Patti sighs heavily, wipes her hands with a dish towel, and meets Gwen's eyes with a look of dismay.

"Gwen, he seems lovely, but what is this? I think we all know that he is not just a friend. I'm worried that you are jumping in too soon, and that you will be taken advantage of."

"Oh my God. I know the timing is weird, but Blake is so good for me. We're just, like, living in the moment, and enjoying each other's company. He's not taking advantage. It's not like that..."

Jen coughs to stifle an almost imperceptible laugh, but Gwen is on the ball and looks at her incredulously. She knows that Jen witnessed the incriminating events at the bar so she can only assume that her sister-in-law's mind is in the gutter. Gwen's cheeks warm and flush pink, and she can't believe that she is even addressing the next topic in front of her mother.

"Jen! He's a gentleman... I mean, seriously, we haven't... Jesus."

Jen grins and slides in one last vote of confidence for Blake.

"Really?! Maybe you should think about it... I told you, he's a babe."

Gwen purposefully widens her eyes at her confidant in amused shock. When she dares to peer back towards her mother, she sees that she is downright embarrassed. Patti's face is almost the same color as the beets sitting half-prepped on the counter. Gwen smiles shyly, while visions of a naked cowboy dance around in her head.

"Oh Mom, he is cute, right?"

Patti blushes a shade darker and she half-heartedly chastises her daughter.

"Gwen Renee! Just promise me that you'll be rational about all of this, for you and for the boys. I can't bear to see you heartbroken again."

She takes her mother's reaction as a form of acceptance so she gently hugs a flustered Patti and whispers that she will do her best to be careful. Although, she wonders, how do you protect a heart when someone else is in possession of it? It occurs to her that she should find the owner of hers to make sure that he's still alive.

Beers are flowing and the boys look surprisingly comfortable when Gwen slips back outside. Todd appears to be hanging on Blake's every word as he tells a story about hunting alligators with a buddy in the south.

"Only time I've ever done that, but man, what a rush. Got the boots as a souvenir."

Her lower abdomen stirs when Blake grins with pride. She knew that he would win them over. Her brother spots her as she stalks closer and excitedly, begins to ramble.

"Gwen! Blake is like real country! This dude is seriously a hoot. He said we could fish and stuff at his ranch sometime."

"He did, did he? Are you bribing my family, Shelton?"

His eyes fall on her with a boyish lightness and he shrugs. They lose themselves in the moment, but snap out of it when Dennis announces that the food is ready. Blake drapes his arm around her and she caresses over his stomach while they slowly make their way to the table behind the others. She whispers up to him as they walk.

"You good, cowboy?"

"Yep. Your dad had some questions, but I don't blame him. I'm the guy who is datin' his little girl... Everything go ok with your mom?"

Gwen giggles into the side of his chest and she feels an instant heat between them.

"Uh, I think she has a crush... But it was, like, super crazy at first."

Blake chuckles and the sound ripples through her like ocean waves. She inhales against his blazer, and just like that, her underwear is wet. Her body doesn't stop its natural response when he gets a little sensual.

"Well, did you tell her that I'm spoken for? Cuz I'm all yours. You got me whipped, baby."

"I do? No... not exactly. I actually had to, like, imply that we weren't doing... it... yet... Long story."

"Oh... God, Gwen... That must have been weird."

"At the time, totally... But now I can't stop thinking about you naked..."

Gwen peeks up at him, tentatively and seductively. She hears a low groan escape him just before they get to the table. She thinks that she has rendered him speechless, and that's probably a good thing because if the conversation had continued, she's sure that she would have wanted to skip dinner altogether.

Blake silently pulls out her chair for her, and then sits down himself, placing his napkin over his groin. He somehow finds a way to work his charm and wit with her family, seemingly breezing through the homemade meal without a care in the world. Gwen's not fooled, though, because it is his eyes that are speaking volumes to her. They are intense and passionate, and sweet and a little uncertain. She feels the charged air between them every time their gazes cross paths.

When everyone is stuffed, Blake generously offers his help with clearing the table. Gwen pitches in, too. They work together, brushing and grazing each other, as leftovers are brought to the kitchen and as dirty dishes are loaded into the washer. She's not sure that she can handle their tempting proximity for very much longer when she sees the cowboy discard his jacket and unbutton the top of his shirt. He's trying to fight his own rising temperature, but the exposed sprinkling of chest hair is doing absolutely nothing to help her cause.

"Wine, Gwen? ... Gwen."

Jen appears annoyed when she turns to look at her, confused.

"I'm asking if you want a glass of wine. Can you focus on the rest of the living world for a second?"

"Oh... yes, please."

Blake disappears into the family room to watch some football, recognizing that they need to put some space between them for the betterment of her kin. Jen hands her a glass and takes the opportunity to tease her some more.

"Just to let you know, I don't see any sexual tension between you two. None."

"Oh my God. That obvious?"

"Watching Dennis try to eat through all of the eye banging was seriously the best. Blake is pretty smooth, though. You, on the other hand, are terrible at disguising yourself."

"Fuck..."

"Hey, no one is going to judge if you two want to get out of here. Well, we might a little because we all know what's going to, like, happen..."

Gwen flushes with embarrassment and takes a gulp of her wine. Jen is grinning, and obviously excited about the prospect of her sister-in-law getting back on the proverbial horse.

"Oh my God... No... Well, maybe... I don't know?"

"What's holding you back?"

"I'm scared, Jen. He's amazing, but he's... new. There are so many things that could just, like, go wrong."

She recalls the night in Montana where she walked away from Blake. The timing wasn't right for them then, but she almost lost him because they pushed too hard, too fast. She doesn't want that to happen again. Are they ready this time around? Is she ready?

"Girl, there are so many things that could be good about it, too. Take all the time you need, but at some point, you have to let go of your fears."

Jen's argument is valid. With Blake, she's made more progress in one week, than she had in the previous six months. She needs to keep moving forward, living her life without getting too hung up on the horrors of her past. Inevitably, that will mean having sex again, and trusting someone new with her body. She wants that person to be Blake so badly... Gwen makes the decision then and there that the next time the mood is set, she isn't going to be the one stopping things.

She continues to mull over Jen's words, as her sister-in-law babbles onward. When her wine glass is empty, she sticks her head out into the football madness. She catches Blake's eye and quietly addresses him with a small sweeping gesture towards the door. Surprise flickers through his baby blues before he nods and stands. Todd picks up on the subtle exchange and quickly peels himself from the screen to whine at his sister.

"Aww, Gwen! You're not stealing Blake now, are you? The game isn't over!"

She half laughs at how attached Todd already is to her boyfriend, but doesn't rush to answer him. Her focus is solely on the handsome specimen striding in her direction. Blake smiles, and covers for her.

"It's alright, buddy. We'll catch up again soon."

Blake trails his fingers down Gwen's triceps as he reaches the threshold between the family room and kitchen. His tender gaze touches her soul.

"Are you sure you're ready, baby? I don't mind waitin' a while longer for you..."

She's not even sure what exactly they are talking about anymore, but she knows how to answer.

"Yes, cowboy, more than ready. Take me home."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good weekend :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake gets a surprise text that sidetracks the couple's plans.
> 
> This chapter got incredibly long... ;) Enjoy

The dark colored Range Rover cruises smoothly along, whizzing by row upon row of palm trees, on its way back to the mansion off Mulholland. The drive doesn’t feel as ominous or edgy to Gwen this time around so she relaxes in the comfortable silence. This is her chance to decompress, and reflect on the evening, and Blake appears to be doing just the same. His hand is gently gripping hers, but his eyes are lost in the soft pink sky out the window. After a few miles, she unintentionally breaks the peacefulness by musing out loud.

"I don't think that could have gone any better, considering..."

Blake runs his thumb over her skin and quietly acknowledges her.

"No, it went really well, sweetheart. You have a great family."

"I know. You were amazing with them, though. Thank you."

She turns to smile affectionately at him for a brief moment, before returning her attention to the road. What she doesn't tell him is that although her family is easy to get along with, they've never warmed up to any of her previous boyfriends that quickly.

Especially not Gavin.

In retrospect, that maybe should have been her first red flag, but she was young and blinded by her dreams of a happily ever after. Gwen peeks back over to Blake one more time, and he is still locked on her with such a genuine look of love that she thinks that she might cry. No, none of her experiences have ever been quite like this.

The chime of Blake's phone startles them, and he lets go of her hand to dig into his folded blazer. She continues to watch the highway, but is curious about who is texting him, so she tries to keep tabs out of the corner of her eye. When he finds the device, his brow furrows and his finger begins swiping and tapping rapidly on the screen. Gwen can no longer feign a lack of interest.

"Everything ok, babe?"

Blake flashes to her and then back down to his phone, and her stomach instantly turns over at his hesitation. He is distracted by whatever message he got, and it takes him a second before he can explain.

"Uh, it's Luke... I think I might be in a bit of trouble, darlin'..."

He smiles apprehensively at her, and pauses to gauge her mood. Gwen's chest tightens with anxiety because normally, he is very open and forthcoming about his life. She catches him pulling at his curls, which she has come to learn is one of his nervous tells, before eventually feeling his hand settle on her upper leg.

"I had my phone on vibrate at dinner, and I wasn't really payin' attention to it all earlier... You know, at your house... Anyways, I missed a couple calls from my mom today. I usually talk to her on my day off..."

Gwen listens to his piecemeal thoughts as she makes the final turn into her gate. She's not fully understanding him, but thinks that maybe she will be able to focus better when the SUV is parked.

"Blake, what does Luke have to do with that? You can call your mom now if that helps?"

He breathes in and out deeply, and circles his thumb lazily on her inner thigh. When she pops the gearshift up, she finds his eyes and lightly strokes over his rough jaw with her fingers. She desperately wants him to feel as safe with her as she does with him. He holds her gaze and continues.

"Baby, my mom called the ranch to check in when she couldn't reach me on my cell, and they told her I was on vacation... Because of that, Luke knows I'm not in Oklahoma, and my mom is gonna be wonderin' where the hell I am, too."

His baby blues make it clear that his only concern right now is for her, and for how she feels about his lapse in communication. She sees him timidly searching her face for any hint of emotion. Did he expect her to be mad at him for this? Is he stressing because he doesn't want to reveal their relationship without her permission? Relief floods through her body and spills out in the form of an airy laugh. More than anything, Gwen is just happy that it isn't something serious, or something that can't be remedied. She grins at him, and his expression flickers from worried to confused.

"Blake, you have no idea how cute you are! I want a kiss, but first we are going to, like, call your mom. I mean, you met my family, I think it's only fair..."

The cowboy lets out a breath and lurches forward to smother her cheeks, nose and chin with loud smooches. She loves that his boyish silliness has returned and she giggles uncontrollably, until he moves to her lips. There, he slows and hovers, pressing his mouth into hers with sincerity and significance. She quiets, recognizing the appreciation and commitment in his touch. When he pulls away, he whispers into her sweetly.

"Sorry, couldn't wait... Are you really ok with me tellin' my mom about you?"

"Totally, let's go inside and do this."

Gwen opens her door to get out and he follows her lead. As they walk hand in hand to the house, she debates about how to handle Luke. She trusts Blake, and concludes that it should be left to his discretion on how much he wants to enlighten his friend. She can't help but add her opinion on the matter, though.

"And cowboy, it's up to you what you want to say to Luke. But I think you should, like, leave him hanging for the next couple of days. You really should be there to see his reaction when you show him the pictures of your vacation."

"Pictures?"

She lightly and purposefully bumps into his side and smirks up at him. He raises his eyebrow deviously, and she can tell that she has him captivated.

"Oh, I think we could send you home with a couple that could be shared..."

His gaze darkens and he bends to murmur words into the blonde locks just above her ear.

"Mmmm, not sure I wanna share..."

He then drifts ever so slightly downward, finishing his thought while tenderly sucking on her lobe.

"I want you... all... to... myself."

The electricity between them is so palpable that Gwen swears she feels some of it try to escape through the metal key in her hand. She swiftly inserts it into the lock and flips it over to let them in, while frantically working to regain her senses. She pleads with herself to focus, but her body is on fire and her mind is reeling in anticipation. She finds enough strength to remind him of the task at hand.

"Cowboy, you need to call your mom so she isn't worrying."

He sighs heavily, and when his boots are off, he wraps his arms around her, pulling her into his chest.

"You're right..."

There is only the smallest sliver of disappointment left undisguised in his voice, but she hears it, and feels like she can relate. She runs her fingers along his lower back to reassure him that they are on the same page; that this is only a pause in the action.

"Blake, we have all night..."

He smiles gently and lovingly at her, before pulling his phone from his pocket. She sees him look around for a spot to settle, knowing that he only vaguely understands the layout of her house. When his decision is made, he takes her hand and walks straight through all of the plush and marble to her backyard. True to his character, he plainly plunks himself down on the patio steps. He motions for her to sit, too, and despite all of the deck furniture, they casually hang out, knee to knee, under the rising moon.

Blake finds his mom in his contacts and FaceTimes her. She picks up almost immediately and doesn't wait to lay into him.

"Blake Tollison Shelton, when were you plannin' on tellin' your mama about your vacation? Where in God's green Earth are you?"

He winces, and shyly looks at her image on the screen like only a scolded boy could. Gwen moves her fingertips to his thigh and makes short, feather-like strokes to take away the sting. She gathers that this woman is a bit of a spitfire, and very protective of her son, and that makes her lungs feel irrepressibly short of air.

"Mom, hi to you too... I'm sorry I missed you earlier. Travel plans were sorta last minute. How are you doin'?"

He chuckles just a little, deploying his own secret weapon. His dimples work like a charm, and his mother softens.

"Oh, Blake... I'm better now that I'm talkin' to my baby. What is goin' on though, son? This just isn't like you."

The cowboy engulfs Gwen's hand with his own, and sneaks a glimpse in her direction. She swallows hard because she understands everything his gorgeous eyes are saying to her in that moment. Simply put, love has changed him, and made him a more vibrant version of himself. He clears his throat and discloses the beautiful reason for his behavior.

"Mama, I am in California visiting my girlfriend."

"Cheese and crackers, Blake! You're gonna give this poor heart of mine a coronary! A girlfriend?! Boy, you better be introducin' me..."

"She's right here, but listen to me. You gotta keep this to yourself. It's important to me that this is kept private for now, ok?"

Blake's mother nods in agreement even though she appears perplexed by her son's request. The mutual respect is evident and Gwen can't help but think that their secret is safe. She feels Blake begin to lean into her, slowly angling the camera lens with him.

"Mom, this is Gwen. Gwen, this is my mama, Dorothy."

"Nice to meet you!"

Gwen squeaks out her nervous greeting while Dorothy inspects her with a twinkle in her eye. She seems to be momentarily tongue-tied, and by the way Blake is grinning, Gwen doesn't figure that happens too often.

"Oh my. Aren't you just the prettiest thing... I've seen you before. You sing, and are on that TV show..."

Gwen squirms at the recognition and Blake moves his arm around her for comfort. She hopes that his mother doesn't have any preconceived notions about her.

"That's me... I have to tell you that your son is literally the best. I met him when I went to his ranch in Montana."

"Yes he is, darlin'... I'm surprised he had the guts to talk to you, though."

Dorothy smirks mischievously and it instantly reminds her of her cowboy. She giggles at the thought, and reveals a little more of their story.

"He kind of, like, had no choice. I forgot my phone on the table where he was sitting. I'm glad I did, though."

She squeezes Blake's leg and he sweeps his thumb over her far hip, where his hand is currently residing. His mother laughs at Gwen's recollection, before she responds in that familiar southern twang.

"Well, he looks happy. You take care of him, ok? And I'll whoop his behind if he doesn't do the same for you."

Blake quickly interjects, but Gwen is hot on his tail wanting to affirm that she has every intention of keeping him around.

"Mom... please..."

"I will, I promise. He is special. Like so rad... Anyways, I should let you two catch up..."

Gwen's voice is quiet and serious when it fades out, and the way Blake is stuck looking at her... well, it sends exquisite chills shooting through her body.

She breaks the trance by using his broad shoulder to help her stand up. She then affectionately brushes over the back of his wavy hair before going inside. She wants to give Blake and Dorothy a little space, but secretly hopes that he doesn't take too long...

She's leaning on her kitchen island, deep in thought, when he emerges through the glass sliders. It's dark out now, and the only light falling on them is from the dimmed pot lights recessed into her ceiling. He glides towards her, and she sees a faint, youthful smile on his face.

"She likes you..."

Gwen returns his smile as he rounds the marble countertop and positions himself directly in behind her, softly sweeping the hair off of her neck. Blake slopes his body against her flattened back, and snakes one hand across her ribs to her stomach. He uses his other hand to brace himself on the island as his mouth begins to work over the exposed flesh of her shoulder. She presses herself into him, moaning each time he sucks delicately on her skin. He swirls over every one of his marks with his tongue, eventually finding his way to her ear. There, he runs the wet tip down her outer shell before whispering what she assumes to be a deliberate understatement.

"I like you, too.. a lot."

The cowboy then uses his leverage to spin her body into him. When their eyes lock, he stares intently and devotedly, like he is memorizing every detail of her in this moment. She absorbs him, too - the shape of his eyes, the little crease at the bridge of his nose, the pink of his silky lips. They both know where this night is headed and she doesn't think that either of them want to forget a thing.

Gwen lets her fingers travel up and over his stubbled jaw, gently tracing the faint indents where his dimples are hiding away. When he leans in for a tender kiss, everything inside of her turns to mush. He makes her feel everything, and nothing at all. They continue to press their mouths together in a series of exploratory touches, until Blake pulls back slightly. His dark, midnight eyes focus on her as he speaks in a low, rough voice.

"Gwen, tell me what you want. I need to hear it, baby."

It's a checkpoint for her, a chance to put the brakes on, but she's not taking it. No way. Tonight, she is making a mutual decision with someone she trusts, maybe even loves. This is no longer about her trying to drown emotions by selfishly using a stranger, like in Montana.

"Blake... I want you. All of you."

A subtle smile forms on his lips as he rests his forehead against hers. His long fingers begin popping buttons on her blouse.

"I'm gonna show you, sweetheart, how good it can be."

Her heart flutters and her lower belly churns with lust, passion and excitement. She can feel herself getting wetter for him with every passing second. She grabs at his belt buckle, and undoes it, before sliding the leather out from the loops of his jeans. The metal clatters recklessly to the floor when the edges of his palms brush the inner curvatures of her breasts. Blake has her shirt loosened, and he moves to lift the hem over her head, until the silk floats aimlessly away from their bodies. He places his hands firmly on her butt, and buries his scruff into the crook of her neck, continuing his assault on her bare flesh. His legs are flanking hers, and he presses his hips forward, so that she can feel his clothed hardness. A gasp escapes her lips and she circles her pelvis in search of more friction. The cowboy suddenly picks her up, and she lets out a surprised squeal in response.

"Bedroom?"

Gwen nods while wrapping her legs and arms tightly around him. When he begins to walk, she nibbles and sucks under his jawline, causing him to release throaty groans. She is desperate to learn his sounds and what makes his breath hitch. She tries tugging at his hair, and he instantly emits a growl as he stops to pin her against the wall. He thrusts into her slowly, taking her lips prisoner at the same time. She fights for breath as the intensity builds inside of her.

When they get to her room, he sets her down and eyes her carefully. She understands that the last thing he wants to do is hurt her, or for there to be regret. She whispers to him as she starts to expose his chest.

"Baby, don't stop. Please."

She trails her fingers over his heart and kisses him on the left pectoral in an effort to make him understand all of the things that can't be verbalized. His sincere eyes meet hers, as he slips out of the material hanging from his shoulders. A delicious tingle ripples through her sinews at the sight of him standing half-naked in his jeans. God, he is hotter than he'll ever know. He runs his fingers up her sides and unhooks her bra, tossing it in the pile with his shirt. She is acutely aware of him watching her as he thumbs over her erect nipples. He kisses her softly and mumbles his intentions into her swollen lips.

"I'm gonna lay you down now..."

Blake guides her to the foot of the bed and reaches for a pillow as he lowers her back on to the mattress. He proceeds to worship her, licking across her collarbone, and sucking at the hollow created when she sharply intakes air. He then uses his hands and mouth to envelope both of her breasts, skillfully kneading and swirling in tandem. She knows that her moans are becoming more frequent, and her body is absolutely writhing for a release. She grips at his silvery curls to get his attention.

"Blake... pants... "

A flash of surprise pans over his features before he smirks at her ragged sound. She is done with the foreplay, and just wants him to take all of her. He helps her out of her jeans and subsequently, feathers kisses from her navel to her thong. He bites at the lace with his teeth and pulls it away from her core. His hand then takes over, sliding the soaked underwear down her legs until she can kick it off. He takes the opportunity to drag a finger between her folds and smiles when he realizes how wet she is. He lazily circles her clit and inserts a finger, making her cry out at the contact. Her breath is irregular, and she feels a wildfire ripping through her veins.

"Now, cowboy... I need you now."

Blake stands just long enough to remove his jeans and boxers. She stares unapologetically at his thick erection, imagining how he is going to feel inside of her. Her lower belly pulses with arousal as he huskily asks a question.

"Condom?"

She thinks about it, but doesn't see a reason. They've talked about their history and the sickening feeling of being tested in the aftermath of scandal. She's also taken measures to protect herself from pregnancy so she shakes her head no.

"I trust you."

At her words, he kneels between her legs and slants forward so that he is resting the weight of his torso on one bent forearm. Blake hovers, preparing, but barely touching, and it's enough to drive her mad. After a moment, he inhales deeply and snakes his free hand between her head and the pillow, leaning in to kiss her fiercely. When they break apart, their eyes lock, knowing that they are about to fall off the edge together. Gwen feels like she can see the real him layered in every shade of blue. There is his honesty, his boyish charm, and his sweetness. There is his protective nature, his uncertainty and his ruggedness. There is so much to this man, but most heart warming to her is the intimacy that is shining through.

"Gwen... you take my breath away..."

As he whispers, he removes his fingers from her hair and aligns himself to her entrance. She wraps her arms around his broad back, lightly gripping his shoulder blades with her nails. She can feel a nervous tremble on his skin when he tentatively pushes in to her. Her heads falls back in a mix of pain and pleasure, and a rush of air escapes his mouth.

"Good lord, baby... you feel so amazin'"

Blake's hand finds purchase on her hip as he withdrawals and pushes again, this time deeper. She whimpers at the fullness and he stills, allowing her walls to adjust. While he waits, he smashes his lips into hers, nipping and clashing teeth and tongue. Gwen feels every one of her nerve endings buzz at the sensual onslaught.

She slowly begins to rock her hips, signalling to him that she needs movement. He establishes a tantalizing rhythm that elicits several high-pitched and drawn out moans. Blake feels more incredible to her than she ever thought possible. It is very clear that their soulful connection extends to the bedroom. When he finally buries himself all the way inside of her, the pressure is so tormenting that she can't help the garbled sound that explodes from her depths.

Blake continues his slow pace and Gwen's hands clamp down on his behind. When she thinks that she has left scratches, she rubs over his glistening biceps and chest in apology. She is in agony, though, and needs him to move faster. He sees her restlessness and whispers for her to be patient.

"Let it build, baby..."

Defiant, she bucks into him and ties her legs firmly around his waist to force the issue. His lids close at the change in angle and he grunts in ecstasy as he tries to maintain focus.

"Fuck, Gwen..."

He lowers his hips and snaps into her harder, finding her sweet spot. She screams his name out and curses, as he relentlessly repeats the stroke while grazing her centre. Her hands splay out to the sheets in a blind effort to ground herself. Gwen doesn't want this to end, but she is now completely at his mercy.

"Blake...I'm close..."

Her words are no more than a wisp of air, but he hears her and entwines their hands. He is breathing hard and she knows that he is close, too. She can feel his eyes on her as he thrusts once, twice...

"Oh God! Blaaake!"

His wet curls tickle her chest as he slams his length into her a third and final time, sending her over the edge. She falls apart under him, his name rushing off of her lips amidst the sweet moans of satisfaction. She feels his body stutter as he follows her lead, spilling his warmth inside of her. He instantly collapses, but manages to support some of his weight as they lie in a sweaty tangle, panting and sated.

After they've rode out the wave, he gently removes himself from her and rolls off to the side. She immediately detects an ache in the area he had just been. It's a surprisingly delicious sensation reminding her both of the claim he just made on her body, and of the fact that she already misses his presence there.

"You're so beautiful..."

Blake's tender tone cuts through her inner musings, and she finds him staring at her with a content smile.

"I mean it... I've never felt like this before. You blow my mind."

Gwen snuggles in closer to him and he caresses her upper arm with the pads of his fingers. Her already heated skin blushes with color when he continues to look at her like she owns his world. She wonders what she did to earn all of this credit, because their magical moment was certainly just as much about him as it was about her. She shares her opinion in a wrecked, but insistent, voice.

"Cowboy, you... you were so amazing. I'm not lying when I say I'm gonna need seconds and thirds of that."

"Mmmm... I think that can be arranged."

His throaty sound vibrates through her as he brings her hand up to his mouth for a soft kiss.

"Honestly, Gwen, I would do that a million times over with you if you'd let me."

She grins and giggles while gently stroking over his cheek.

"That would take a lifetime, Blake!"

"I know."

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Gwen explore a little bit of his past.

It is almost noon when Gwen's eyes begin to flutter open. It takes her a minute to fully acclimatize herself to reality, but the sweet smell of Blake on her crumpled sheets helps to speed the process. She slowly flexes her limbs, testing whether or not they are going to cooperate with her, and determines that they feel more or less functional. She is pleasantly surprised by this fact considering they were the consistency of spaghetti only hours ago.

She turns her attention to her adorable, slumbering cowboy when his fingers twitch on her hip in response to her movements. She smiles, and watches him snore softly, as her thoughts begin to roam. She wonders if they will be able to beat the odds of a long distance relationship. It is clear that the dynamic between them has changed, and that their families are now invested, and it scares her a little to be thinking so long-term. It will undoubtedly take a conscious effort to balance calendars and home bases, but for some reason, she believes that they can do it. She has a growing faith in them as a couple.

With hope in her heart, Gwen kisses Blake sweetly on the lips. He stirs at her touch, and a lazy smile forms as he cracks open his sleepy eyes. When his marine blues lock on her, she feels a warmth creep into her cheeks. She isn't sure if it is just her imagination, but she thinks that she can see bits of last night reflected in their depths. It really shouldn't make her shy, but there is something about the broad daylight that has her feeling slightly demure.

"Mornin', beautiful. Everythin' alright?"

His voice is raspy and cautious as he approaches the dreaded morning after. It's been quite some time since either of them has been in this position, and she can tell that he is questioning his performance, and whether she is still as excited about him now as she was last night.

"Perfect, baby. I just can't believe we were that good together. Like, oh my God. I'm still blushing."

Blake grins and gently pulls her closer while rubbing circles into the small of her back.

"You are a dream come true, darlin'... What do you wanna do today?"

She feels his erection brushing her belly and can really only think of one answer in this particular moment. She plays with his curls and kisses his jaw, avoiding the commingling of morning breath.

"Shower and then coffee?"

Gwen tickles up his length with her nails, and a shiver runs through him. His eyes darken, and he rolls her on top of him so that he has easier access to her breasts. Her breathing quickens as he teases her nipples with his tongue and scratches over her skin with his scruff. She feels him getting even harder underneath her wet and undulating core. Before things progress too far, they move to her ensuite.

When they are immersed in the steamy enclosure, Blake lifts her to his waist and presses her against the chilly tile, taking her in slow, deep thrusts. Gwen hangs on to him for dear life as the cold and the hot, and the pain and the pleasure, mix to create a sensual overload. Her fingers dig into his shoulder blades and their chests slap and slide under the falling water. When she can't handle the tantalizing pressure any longer, she lets out a guttural moan that bounces off the stone walls. Her body goes slack in Blake's arms as her orgasm consumes her, and she feels him let go, too. Aftershocks ripple through their interlocked figures before he gently lowers her to her feet. He supports her until she finds her legs, kissing her shoulders and murmuring under the cleansing spray.

"Mmmm, that is one helluva way to start a day..."

They help each other wash and the mood turns silly when Blake uses the suds to make shapes on their skin. She giggles, and plays along, moulding his hair into a soapy mohawk. The back and forth continues, and their uninhibited laughter fills the room. This moment feels good to Gwen, just as good as the sex, and she immediately thinks that she is blessed to be able to experience both so euphorically with one man.

When they are dried off and dressed, they putter about in the kitchen. Gwen makes two cups of coffee and cuts up some fruit, while Blake arranges some toast and jam on a tray. They eventually take their nourishment to the patio, content to enjoy each other's company under a large cabana. It amazes her how normal this all feels, hanging out and talking mindlessly about everyday things. The conversation ebbs and flows comfortably as they lounge side by side in the midday heat. She is utterly relaxed and nibbling at a strawberry when Blake broaches the topic of the duet between bites of toast.

"Did you wanna try out our song this afternoon? Maybe put it all together to my guitar?"

He seems casually confident about it and she wonders if that is because they've moved forward, and the lyrics aren't so applicable or raw to him now.

Gwen tingles with excitement and knows that she isn't going to turn down the chance to hear his singing voice again. She loves making music, and he is a superbly talented musician, so this opportunity feels like the perfect way to get to know each other in a different light.

"Yes, totally... That sounds so fun!"

She claps her hands in quick, enthusiastic bursts, earning her a glimpse of his irresistible dimples. He sneaks a kiss, gathers their empty plates and takes them inside, before returning with his instrument. He strums a few chords before silencing the strings with his palm.

"Ready?"

"I think so... I'm not sure I remember all of the lyrics..."

"I'll help you. Your lines are still stuck in my head... I can't get over the brutal honesty, y'know..."

Blake is sitting facing her, with legs spread to accommodate his guitar, so he takes notice when she winces at his words. He quickly touches her knee and clarifies his statement.

"That's not a bad thing, sweetheart. I respect that quality in you, and what you wrote was pure genius."

He smiles shyly and lets his long fingers pluck out the intro. Gwen melts, and instantly becomes mesmerized with him. She literally can't unglue her eyes when he starts into his verse. Her stomach flutters at his smooth sound, and she is reminded of the first time she saw him in Montana. She knows that she is every bit enamoured now as she was then. He is still, without a doubt, that ruggedly handsome cowboy who makes her heart swoon and her body sweat.

Blake subtly prompts her when he hits the chorus and she tentatively joins in. His expression is gentle and loving as he leads her through the notes. She finds that the lyrics are coming back to her, and by the time they reach her part, she is brimming with confidence. She grins, and holds his gaze while she sings directly to him. He mouths the words, and it feels so electric, like they could catch fire amidst all of the sparks. When she finishes her verse, he stops abruptly to express his excitement.

"Damn, Gwen! That was freakin' awesome! I think we just wrote a song!"

"Who knew?!"

She laughs at the thought of her singing on a country track, and leans in to cup his cute face. They steal the chance to bask in some cuddles and tender kisses before re-focusing on the music. It takes them a couple of tries, but they manage to record a rough, but complete, version on Blake's phone. She immediately feels giddy, proud and thankful to be part of such an incredible moment with him.

When Blake sets down his guitar, she crawls into his lap. He shifts back into the lounger so that she can settle between his outstretched legs and recline against his chest. He wraps his arms loosely around her and they both lie still, inhaling and exhaling in unison. Gwen absorbs the feeling of tranquility before quietly asking him a question.

"Cowboy, your vocal ability is seriously impressive and you seem like you really love singing... Why didn't things work out for you in Nashville?"

He sighs audibly, and starts to stroke his thumb over her fingers as their hands lay overlapped on her stomach.

"I dunno if I would say that they didn't work out... I had a few albums, got to tour as an opener for a bit. Even had a couple of number one songs..."

"Wait, what?! You never mentioned that before!"

She automatically twists her head to the side and up, trying to gain insight on whether or not he is being serious. She really can't see his expression from her angle, though, so she is forced to sit tight until he continues.

"Yep. Have you ever heard Austin? Probably not here in the OC..."

His hearty chuckle vibrates through his torso and she has to concede that he is right. Maybe she should have taken a page out of his playbook and googled him.

"Anyways, you know that I bought the ranch with Luke just before my personal life fell apart, and after that all happened, well, I just wanted to walk away from the hurt, the fake sympathies and the politics of the business for a while. I was tired of bein' confronted with Miranda, or someone she slept with, at every turn. I thought I would go back eventually, but I never did. My buddy, Brandon, still bugs me every now and then to sign on with a label so he can be my manager."

Gwen can tell that it still stings him to talk about the what-ifs of his career, even though he has done very well for himself by running the ranch. She can't imagine where she would be if she was put in the same situation. She assumes that she would be a mere shell of herself because songwriting has always been her avenue of expression, a saving grace in a sense.

She slowly sits up and flips her body so that her legs are straddling both him and the chair. She meets his vulnerable eyes, feeling saddened that something he loved became so irreversibly tainted. Gwen feathers her fingers down his t-shirt and gently offers her encouragement.

"Blake... Maybe you should try again. If you miss it."

His forlorn smile breaks her heart as he gingerly engulfs her in a hug. He brushes his nose across the crook of her neck and lets his lips skate over her exposed skin. A few minutes pass in silence, and she wonders if he is even considering the idea. Gwen starts to feel a little nervous, like maybe she crossed a line, when he muses into her ear.

"Mmm, I love you."

Her muscles tighten and her heart stops beating momentarily. She can feel her eyes welling up with tears, and she isn't sure why she is reacting this way. It's not like he hides this type of sentiment from her...

Maybe it is because those three words, so simply stated in such an unguarded moment, feel different to her this time around.

Blake slowly straightens up off her shoulder when he becomes in tune with her body language, but doesn't appear panicked when he sweeps at the liquid escaping down her cheeks. Quite the contrary, she thinks. He actually seems relieved and content to be living his truth, and she suddenly can't pinpoint a reason why she shouldn't be doing the same.

"I love you, too."

He looks at her in shock for a split second, before pulling her in for a passionate kiss. She can taste the salts of her emotion as their mouths tangle in worship. When they come up for air, all they can do is grin wholeheartedly at one another. Never in a million years would she have expected to be right here, right now.

With her fingers still buried in his curls, Gwen recalls what she said to him just prior to his precious admission. She knows that he didn't purposefully avoid the topic at large, but she wants to circle back to it so he understands that he has her support, no matter what.

"Cowboy... About your music career. I mean it. If you decide to go for it, I will be, like, your biggest fan."

Blake bites his lip and casts his baby blues downward, but she guides his head up so that he can see her sincerity. He gives in to her gaze and comments on the possibility.

"I dunno, Gwen. This relationship with you is what I want now. This right here is my priority. But, I'll think about it, and maybe call Brandon, ok?"

Her body warms and buzzes as he articulates his values that so strongly match hers. There is no way that her ex would have chosen spending time with her over touring. But, she doesn't think that it would be fair to let him give up on his boyhood dream. No, she can't stand by while he leaves unfinished business on the table.

"Alright, baby. No regrets, though, ok?"

"Ok, sweetheart. Promise."

Gwen claims his lips one more time, and he begins to relax as they lazily make out on the lounger. When they transition into a comfortable cuddle, she reaches for her phone and starts tapping at the screen. Blake isn't really paying attention to what she is doing so he startles a bit when she unexpectedly giggles into his chest.

"What's so funny?"

He shifts his head forward from the padding as his curiosity gets the best of him.

"I'm sorry... I had to download your albums... That is one hot mullet, cowboy..."

Blake groans playfully into her hair, shaking his head.

"I was young and stupid. I think I've smartened up some since then."

"You've definitely aged well... Do you mind if I play Austin?"

"No, not at all."

She cozies back into him and hits play. She is immediately entranced with the song and can see why it was such a big hit. When it fades out, Gwen eagerly voices her approval.

"That was so good, Blake!"

"One of my favorites, but I want you to listen to another one."

She lets him scroll through the track list on her phone. He taps and leans back, gripping her a little tighter to him.

"It's called Nobody But Me."

Gwen focuses intently and can't shake the feeling that she's heard this ballad somewhere before. She figures it had to have been on the radio at some point, although she hardly ever has a country station playing. The lyrics are strikingly relevant, and she understands why he wanted to play it for her.

"It's a beautiful song. I think I recognize it."

"It's what I was singin' in Montana... the night we met."

"No way! You remember a detail like that? Like, I didn't even talk to you until after you were all done..."

"I know... But me playin' this song, meetin' you, dancin' with you, sharin' that kiss with you... Everythin' about that night stuck with me because I felt like you were someone I was supposed to be with."

"You weren't wrong..."

"No, I definitely got somethin' right."

Gwen sighs, and brings her hand up to touch the side of her sweet cowboy's face. Maybe, finally, she got something right, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I choose to focus on love. Much love to you all.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Gwen discuss some future plans.

The minutes that supposedly make up the afternoon rebel and disappear before Gwen's eyes. She knows that they got a late start to the day, but it just seems so unfair that the early evening is already upon them. Why is it that time slips away so quickly when a girl is having fun?

She pouts to herself while examining the puffy clouds hanging above the scraggly canyon landscape just beyond her fence line. It's not the big sky of Montana, but it's still a pretty calming view for being in the middle of Hollywood.

Blake subtly shifts underneath her, on their shared lounge chair, which snaps Gwen's attention back to the present. His thumb moves into her peripheral vision and brushes along her protruding bottom lip.

"What's this stickin' out for, baby?"

She should have known that he'd be watching her expression. His marine blues have been curiously and adoringly locked on her since they began exploring each other's musical library from under the cabana a couple of hours ago. Her mouth reconfigures into a smile when she recalls how he belted out Don't Speak, and how surprised he was to learn that Sweet Escape was her song. Gwen absentmindedly traces along a crease in his shirt before admitting her depressing realization to him.

"I was just thinking that I can't believe your trip is half over. Like, is it wrong that I'm missing you already?"

Blake chuckles and moves his arm that is half-pinned by Gwen's body into a position where he can soothingly rub along her hip.

"Sweetheart, I'm gonna miss you so much too, but let's not think about that part of things right now, ok?"

He lightly kisses her forehead and continues in a quieter, more reflective tone.

"We'll just have to make some plans to see each other again soon... Maybe you can bring the boys to Montana?"

Oh. Gwen slowly sits up on the edge of the chair as she ponders the idea. She is vaguely aware of the cowboy rustling nervously in behind her. She really hadn't thought about the best way to formally introduce Blake into her boys' lives at this point, but his thought has some merits...

"Gwen, hey... forget it. I'm sorry."

He swings his legs in beside hers and arranges himself into a sitting position too, leaving a small, but significant, gap between their thighs. He palms at the nape of his neck and she catches him when he peeks over at her to judge whether he is in hot water or not.

"No, it's not like that. Please don't apologize. I just need to think it through. It's not something to be taken lightly."

"I understand... I guess my point is that I'm serious about meetin' the boys whenever you're ready..."

Gwen finds his hand and interlaces her fingers with his. Blake's muscles relax at the touch, pushing his frame outward so that his body grazes into hers. He offers a shy smile and she can't help but admire the way he has taken every aspect of her life in stride. She grins, and leans further into him so that their shoulders lightly bump.

"You've really, like, thought about this?"

"Yeah, it's crossed my mind. Montana seemed like a good spot because I wouldn't be here in LA... in their personal space, ya know."

He pauses, and she can tell that he is a little uncertain of whether he should continue. The topic is obviously delicate, but she thinks that he is super cute when he rambles. Her gaze is soft when she gently urges him on with her eyes. He picks up the hint and elaborates.

"I was thinkin' that at my property, I could just casually hang out with y'all, and show the boys ranch stuff without bein' the guy who is datin' their mom."

She's touched by his words because they express to her the level of sensitivity he has for her sons' situation. She adores that Blake is willing to take it slow and gain their trust with no timetable or agenda. Her heart begins to flutter as she feels herself falling a little deeper in love with him. Gwen tenderly kisses his stubbled cheek, before signalling her approval.

"Wow, cowboy... How are you even real? I think that is perfect for the boys. I would need to work out the details, but maybe near the end of September?"

Gwen figures that is almost four weeks away, giving them both some time to prepare practically and emotionally. She knows that she has some commitments already booked, and that she has to coordinate schedules with Gavin, and while she trusts Blake, she needs him to take a step back and be sure of this before she involves her kids.

"That sounds amazin', sweetheart. Invite Todd and Jen too if you want."

Blake unlinks their hands so that he can pull her tight to his torso. She listens to the steady beat thumping through the thin cotton material covering his chest, and purposefully inhales his scent at the same time. She has a few nerves floating around over the prospect of this impromptu trip, but she concentrates on the high she feels when she is breathing him in.

"God, I wish I could take you on a proper date right now..."

His low drawl seeps over her ears, and a twinge of sadness wrenches at her insides. She draws a circle on his leg, attempting to formulate an apology for her lack of flexibility, but he clarifies his musing before she can say anything.

"I mean I know we can't, and that's ok... You just deserve the world. I wanna spoil you, baby."

She lifts her head and looks incredulously at him.

"Blake, you flew into LA to see me. You treat me better than anyone I've ever been with. I'm happy just like this."

And she truly is. For Gwen, it's always been about the simple things.

His dimples appear and he wholeheartedly grins as his silky lips find hers. A tiny moan sneaks out of her mouth when it naturally falls open for him. His tongue slides across the edge of her teeth and skims over every surface it can reach. When she is about to find purchase in his curls so that she can deepen the kiss, her phone chimes, making her jump back from him.

"Shit, I forgot to silence that after we listened to our music."

Blake appears amused, and chuckles heartily at her startled expression. She recovers enough to peek at the screen.

"It's Todd. He wants your number. Guess you're a popular cowboy!"

Gwen sees a mischievous smirk light his face and her body instantly sparks with electricity. She has no control when she is around him, and it's a scary, but insanely gratifying rush.

"Mmm, very popular these days... Ok by me if you wanna give it up."

"Blake... Oh, you're bad! I'm going to order some dinner for us before we get carried away."

She giggles as she texts Blake's contact to her brother, and then steals a hazardous glance in his direction while dialling her favorite Mexican restaurant. She notices that his eyes are dark and playful, and she can't stop herself from biting her lip in anticipation. He raises an eyebrow at her reaction, and moves one of his large hands under the bottom of her shirt. He slowly strokes his fingertips above her hipbone when she greets the person on the other end of the line. It's a game of cat and mouse, a game of who is going to blink first. Gwen moves her lower leg across his and drags her big toe up the inside of his shin while she lists off her food request. She hears the sharp inhale, and smiles innocently at him. She thinks that she has bested him this time, but if she knows her man, he isn't going to stop until he has her breathless and seeing stars.

The minute she hangs up, Blake has her by the waist and is twisting her on to his lap. She yelps in surprise, but quickly settles onto him as they stare passionately at one another, nose to nose. When he speaks, his husky whisper causes a stirring in her lower belly. She's not sure if she'll ever get over his sexy accent.

"So I think I know what we are gonna do about you missin' me..."

"Oh yeah? I'm not sure that it's a curable kinda thing..."

She places a little peck on his lips, but doesn't press further because she is intrigued by what he has up his sleeve.

"Fair enough... I can definitely relate. But, I think we should at least try to make some memories so that when we can't talk, you have a reminder of how much I love you."

"Mmm, you might be on to something, cowboy. You sure you want to make memories with me?"

"Damn straight, baby. Only you."

Gwen scratches her nails through his thick waves and down the back of his skull. He closes his eyes momentarily, clearly enjoying the sensation. He uses his grip to gently rock her against him and she takes a second to soak everything in. She loves his confidence, and the way he is melting at her touch. She loves his radiating warmth and how good he feels under her. She is so incredibly turned on, and can't believe how utterly in tune she is with him. When Blake's baby blues reappear, he reveals the final key to his plan.

"Now it's good to associate a memory with an object so did you wanna start with this here chair, or maybe the rug in front of the fireplace?"

Fuck. There is no way her underwear is going to survive this relationship. She might as well get used to being permanently wet in his presence. She grinds against him, building the pressure for both of them before answering.

"That's so hot, baby! ... Let's go inside. I have the perfect place."

Gwen dismounts, takes his hand and leads him to her office. She knows that she spends a lot of time in this particular room, approving business plans and designs, and sometimes, scribbling lyrics. Having an intimate encounter to daydream about could be exactly what she needs for moments when she is overwhelmed or stressed.

She watches Blake scan the new surroundings, his eyes curiously inspecting the knick knacks that define her professional life. He stops dead when he spots her Grammy awards.

"Wow, you're Gwen to me, but you really are _the_ Gwen Stefani..."

He is in awe, and it's sweet and cute, and slightly embarrassing. She feels her cheeks redden as she swipes papers aside and tugs him towards her desk. She perches herself right where she would normally do her work and faintly addresses him when he positions himself in front of her.

"Here. This is where I wrote my part of the duet."

"Really? ... Ok."

Blake's voice is soft and suddenly a little shaken, but he steps closer and slides one of his hands beneath her falling blonde hair. He slowly leans in, and trails scruffy kisses along her neck until he reaches her mouth. When his lips press fiercely into hers, she lets her head and torso arch backwards into his supporting arm. He continues to meticulously and wordlessly show her his devotion, and she completely loses herself in him and their love.

Articles of clothing gradually find their way to the floor while Gwen's palms find their way to his chest. She literally feels the blood pumping, and swears that his heart might explode if it continues at its current pace.

"Breathe, cowboy."

He gives an infinitesimal nod and inhales deeply as he brings her naked body closer to the edge of the desk. He then drops to his knees and uses his tongue to tease her sopping wet core. She sees his navy irises peek up to make sure that she is watching, so she tries her best to follow his flawless movements. Gwen unravels quickly, though, and comes without warning when he flicks her centre hard.

After a few seconds, Blake rises to his feet, still savoring her taste on his lips. He finds her ear and murmurs sweet nothings to her while she regains her senses. Before she can totally recover, she feels his tip brushing her entrance. She never thought that she could orgasm in back to back moments, but her body is surprisingly ready to prove otherwise, and her boyfriend is apparently eager to make it happen.

The air in Gwen's office thickens with the sounds of desire as he grips her ass and begins to pump in and out of her. Stationary items crash across her desk when she aimlessly tries to locate something stable to hold onto. He is hitting her spot like he's done this forever, and it's driving her wild. When she feels her release hovering, she pulls his hair and scrapes at his biceps. He encourages her between thrusts.

"C'mon baby... let go... for me."

She squeals his name and spirals into a heavenly blackness as her orgasm hits her and reverberates. Blake's body instantly liquifies when the sheer force of the wave claims him, too. Gwen lets her lungs find rhythm again while basking in the afterglow. When the pair are finally able to move off the desk, they gingerly collect their clothes and straighten up the mess.

"Just so you know, I'm going to have a hard time wiping the smile off my face whenever I work in here from now on."

Her voice comes out a little rough, and she sees a hint of victory in the cowboy's expression, despite his own exhaustion.

"You were incredible, Gwen. Thank you."

His sincerity morphs into a chuckle when he adds a secondary thought.

"Except now every time we sing our song I'm gonna grin like an idiot because I'll be thinkin' of _that_..."

"Oh my God. You are so funny! I guess it's a good thing we'll never have to sing it on a stage."

She laughs lightly at the image of them trying to perform the duet with straight faces until she is disrupted by the buzz of her phone. It's her gate security notifying her of their food delivery. Her stomach rumbles, and she thinks that the timing couldn't be any better.

They saddle up to the kitchen island to pick away at the smorgasbord of quesadillas, fish tacos, and chips and queso. A peaceful silence falls over them, and as Blake bites into a tortilla, she sees him subtly shake his head and smile. She wonders what is going through his mind, and hopes that it has something to do with her.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

His surprised eyes shift up to meet hers. He looks a bit sheepish, but contented.

"I dunno, sweetheart. I guess I'm wonderin' when I'm gonna wake up from all this. Everythin' has been so unbelievable, I can't imagine what more is in store..."

"Mmm, yeah. Life can be so crazy, right?"

Blake quietly agrees, and for the first time, she feels like she is really absorbing life for what it is. A journey full of trials and tribulations, and more importantly, unexpected gifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't really intend to drop the ball on this one, but shit happens I guess. Will try to update as I find time to get stuff out of my head and in type :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Blake's last full day in LA.

Tuesday. How is it already Tuesday?

For months, the clock ticked painfully slow for her, and she couldn't make her days pass at more than a snail's pace, no matter what she did. Now, when she desperately wants time to stand still, everything is happening at warp speed.

Oh, the irony. It strikes Gwen as she brushes her teeth.

She realizes that she is just going to have to accept the fact that today is her last full day with Blake before he heads home to Montana for the weekend rush at the ranch. She certainly feels sad about his impending departure, but she can't let herself dwell, and has to make use of every last minute she has with him. Due to their various commitments, Gwen knows that it will likely be close to a month before she sees him again...

Her last thought causes her stomach to turn, so she quickly reverts to the previous night's memory-making experiment to help ward off the panic building inside of her. Within seconds, she discovers that Blake's theory was indeed correct... She can do nothing but smile when she thinks of her desk, the kitchen counter, and finally, the oversized couch, where they sweetly fed each other M&M's and popcorn while watching a movie.

Overall, it was a really good day. One more in a series of good days, actually. She just hopes and prays that all of those special little moments will be enough to get her through the lonely times ahead.

A quiet knock on her ensuite door grabs her attention and she listens intently for the sound of Blake's voice.

"Hey Gwen, I'm gonna start cookin' breakfast, ok? Meet you in the kitchen."

"Sounds good, cowboy. Be right there."

She spits into the sink, and wraps up her morning routine before emerging from the bathroom, ready to conquer the day. She saunters through the hallways of her house to the kitchen, where she finds Blake flipping eggs and popping toast. The sun is shining brilliantly in on him, highlighting his silvery curls. It's a simple, domestic snapshot, but Gwen has to take a second to cherish the beauty of it all. She feels lucky and grateful for these exact moments. When he notices her presence, he immediately stops to pour her a coffee. Her hand caresses down his midsection as he passes it to her.

"Mornin'..."

"Thank you. Good morning."

They grin at each other until Blake is forced to turn back to the stovetop. He finishes tending to their food while Gwen sets out dishes, cutlery and napkins for them. They each fill a plate, and dig in to the hearty fare.

"So what do you want to do today, cowboy?"

"Well, I actually told your brother that I would hang out with him for a couple hours this afternoon. We thought that maybe you and Jen could have some girl time, go to the spa or somethin'..."

Gwen's blood begins to boil. No. This is not what she had envisioned for them. She is decidedly pissed off at both Todd and Blake, but tries her best to keep her composure. Certainly, there has been some misunderstanding.

"Oh. When did you talk to Todd? Jen and I can do that another day, when you aren't here."

Blake fiddles with his fork, and seemingly, picks up on the tension.

"Uh, we texted a little last night about Monday night football. I think Jen has already made the appointments. It won't be for long, Gwen. I promise. It will give me a chance to get to know your family a little more."

"Fine."

She hates that word, but she doesn't want to fight. Blake winces, and the skin on his neck reddens as he rubs it anxiously. Tears prick her eyes, like they always do when she gets angry, so she abruptly stands to scrape her breakfast remains into the trash. She takes a few broken breaths before his tentative hands land on her shoulders.

"Baby, look at me... Talk to me."

Gwen slowly pivots her body towards him, but doesn't look him in the eyes. Her insecurities are flooding back, and she feels the need to protect herself. From what, per se, she's not really sure. All she knows is that she's aching with hurt because Blake doesn't want to spend his last day with her, and that she's mad at her family for putting her in this position.

"Gwen, you're upset. I know that. It's ok to let it out."

He wraps her up in a hug, and she sniffles a little into his chest before finding the strength to spew out her feelings.

"I just thought it would be you and me today since it is your last day here. I mean it's rad that you have plans with Todd, but like, I won't see you for a month and I'm confused about why you would want to leave for the afternoon."

She cautiously tilts her head upwards and meets Blake's piercing blue eyes. There is a little smile on his face as he inspects her with love and concern. He's not waving off her emotions like they are invalid, or pushing her away with disgust, and she suddenly feels silly for thinking the worst of him. He gently moves his palms over the small of her back, and soothes her worries.

"Sweetheart, believe me when I say I'm not tryin' to run or escape, ok? The last couple of weeks have been the best of my life. I will cancel with your brother if you want me to. Just say the word."

"No. No, I'm blowing this out of proportion. You must think I'm, like, crazy. God, I don't know what's come over me. You, this, has been nothing short of a miracle for me. I just get so scared sometimes, Blake..."

"You're not crazy. You've been through hell and you're entitled to your feelings. I get scared, too, baby, that someday you're going to figure out what a boring guy I am. Look, I love you. That's not gonna change when we're apart, or having a bad day."

"I love you, too."

Gwen sees a little wetness pooling in his eyes before they embrace, and remembers that he has fears, and scars from his past, too. They're a work in progress, she thinks, but together, they're finding their way. She lets herself melts into his large frame, unwilling to waste any more time out of his arms, even though she is still not entirely thrilled about his outing with Todd.

*

The morning passes in almost an awkward and melancholic fashion. They take a quiet walk around the grounds, before briefly separating to return some neglected calls and texts. Blake helps her with a few household nuisances - a squeaky door, a burnt out light bulb - even though she could easily hire the work out. He kisses her sweetly, and she holds onto him when she can, but in general, things are uneventful and inexplicably off.

Gwen recounts all of this to Jen as they sit in the infrared sauna after massage. She has been mostly silent to this point, but finally gives in to the temptation to spill her guts.

"Jen, it's weird all of a sudden. Like nothing is really wrong between us, but the vibe is different."

"It'll be ok. Like, you do know normal couples have days where they aren't on each other like rabbits, right? I'm assuming you've crossed that bridge now..."

She didn't think it was possible to get more flushed or warm, but leave it to Jen to turn the heat up a degree. She makes a face like she is offended by her words, before continuing the banter.

"Seriously?! You think that's what we've been doing?"

"Tell me I'm off the mark, Gwen... The writing was on the wall for you two... In big, bold letters that even your Dad could read."

"Oh my God... Ok, yes. We did it. A lot. And it was so good. But today, he wants to hang out with Todd?!"

"Ha! I knew it! ... Gwen, just give him a chance... He probably just needs to regroup for the grand finale."

"You're so dumb. But thank you."

She grins at her friend, and feels more at ease as they begin to gather their things to leave the spa. It is true that her and Blake have been holed up for the past couple of days, and maybe, he just didn't know how to tell her that he required some fresh air or a change of scenery. That has to be it, she figures. Gwen desperately hopes that they can iron this wrinkle out, and recapture their magic, as soon as she arrives home.

When she pulls into her driveway, she sees that Todd's vehicle is already there. Butterflies flood her stomach, and all of her inhibitions fly out the window. She literally can't wait to get inside to her cowboy. She hustles out of the Rover and to the front door, with Jen in tow. With her hand on the knob, she stops suddenly to give her sister-in-law a tight hug.

"Thanks for the talk, and for setting up the spa time."

"You're welcome, and trust me on this, you need to be thanking Blake..."

Gwen furrows her brow, not quite understanding what Jen is getting at, until she twists to enter the main foyer. Her jaw instantly drops, and every muscle becomes temporarily paralyzed at what is laying before her. The adjoining living room is lit with candles, soft music is playing and a delicious aroma is filling the air. Blake is standing in front of it all, dressed in a button-up and blazer, with a single rose in his grip.

"Whoa..."

Her eyes lock on his, and she is only vaguely aware of Todd slipping by her with a smirk on his face. She feels Jen squeeze her arm in goodbye, as the door quietly clicks shut behind her. Blake moves towards her and hands her the rose before bending down to kiss her cheek.

"I'm so sorry, baby, but I wanted us to have a special night before I left."

His voice is low and vulnerable, and it takes her a second to piece it all together.

"You asked Todd and Jen to help you? You did this all for me?"

"Yes... Are we ok?"

Gwen snaps out of her shocked state, and throws her arms around his neck. A few tears escape from her watery, chocolate orbs as she smashes her lips into his. He is adorable, and sexy, and hers. She kisses him with passion and apology, before reassuring him of their status.

"Blake, are you kidding me? Like I can't even believe this. I love you so much."

His dimples frame a blinding smile, and she feels that undeniable energy return to her body. She writhes with excitement, anxious to see what the evening holds.

"And I love you, Gwen. Why don't you go get changed and I'll get dinner laid out."

Her fingers shake as she picks through the hangers in her closet. She is incredibly moved by Blake's gesture, and wants to put on the perfect dress for their date. Nothing seems appropriate until she lands on a simple red, fitted piece that hugs her breasts and falls just below her bottom. It's definitely a winner. Comfortable, yet sexy. Formal, but not overdone. She slips it on, reapplies her makeup and brushes out her hair so that it cascades over her bare shoulders.

Gwen's body tingles as she confidently makes her way back to the cowboy. She is oozing with femininity, and feels so unconditionally loved and wanted. She's not sure what she did to deserve this, but she is never letting go.

When she enters the dining room, Blake is there, gorgeous and waiting. She feels his eyes devour her, while he slowly pulls out a chair for her to sit. He eventually finds his words, whispered against her ear, as she lowers herself to the table.

"Damn, you are an angel. So beautiful, baby."

He kisses her neck softly, tickling her with his whiskers, before sitting down himself. She absorbs his proud and handsome face through the candlelight, wanting to eat him up, rather than the divine meal set before her.

"Blake, you didn't have to do this, but thank you. This is so amazing."

"Are you kiddin' me? Only the best for my girl. Todd and Jen were a huge help, though, since I had no idea where to go to pull this off. Your brother drove me around to pick up your favorite Italian, and hit a few stores..."

A deep laugh erupts from his gut, and Gwen smiles with pure joy.

"Honestly, he's probably regrettin' askin' for my phone number now..."

The two lovebirds chat, giggle, brush feet and caress hands through the main course. It's romantic and intimate, and Gwen can't get enough. The fire is lit, and is being stoked with every teasing touch.

"Dessert?"

She nods her head and Blake tops up their wine glasses before disappearing to the kitchen. He returns with a single plate of chocolate goodness, and dipped strawberries. He sets the plate on his place setting, and catches her gaze.

"This is for me, and this here... is for you."

He produces an elegantly wrapped gift from his blazer pocket and slides it in front of her. Her heart races as she unthreads the ribbon. Gwen quickly realizes that it is a jewelry box, and eyes Blake in disbelief, while her fingers pop the top. She is stunned to find a beautiful pair of diamond earrings nestled inside.

"Cowboy, oh my God. They're so pretty."

"Just like you."

She moves out of her seat and around to him so that she can stroke his cheek affectionately and claim his lips. Blake's hands automatically pull her down to his lap, and they spend some time trading kisses and amorous bites of the sweet treats. His tongue swipes at some leftover chocolate drizzle, and Gwen can't recall a time where a dessert has made her mouth water this much. After he feeds her the last piece of fruit, he wipes the corner of her mouth with his thumb and asks a question.

"Will you dance with me?"

"Of course..."

Her hand entwines with his, and she lets him lead her to the space in front of the fireplace where he adjusts the volume on the music coming through the speaker. The backs of his knuckles then drift down her sides before his hands come to rest just below her waist. She steps into his body, and they slowly begin to rock to the delicate notes surrounding them. Gwen's eyes connect with his, and she allows herself to get lost in his magnificent baby blues. Her finger unconsciously twirls a stray wisp of hair dangling along his neckline, while her lips twitch into a small smile. Blake cutely grins back, and brings her closer to him. Her head falls to his chest, fitting perfectly and snugly under his chin. His strong arms tighten, and she immediately remembers why this is now one of her most favorite spots ever.

"I feel so warm and safe with you. This is definitely what I'm going to miss the most."

"Me too, baby. I wish I could hold you forever."

They continue to sway to countless lyrics of love until the wax in the candles lose their form, and the roaring flames become struggling flickers. A carnal desire certainly swirls within Gwen, but for now, and for as long as Blake will hold her, she just wants to savor the absolute closeness. Three days. Four weeks. It's adding up to something she only thought possible in her wildest dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to read!
> 
> This ends what I envision as Part 1. I think Blake will take us through Part 2.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake travels home to Montana, and talks with Luke.

Almost four weeks.

Blake tries not to lose it as he drags his luggage, and his feet, to Gwen's front door. God knows, it has already been a roller coaster ride of a morning. So incredibly bittersweet, he thinks. One moment, he is waking up beside a beautiful angel who says she loves him, and the next, he is having to pack up and say goodbye. He doesn't want to say that life is unfair because the world has been pretty good to him, but man, right now, he sure feels like he is being tested.

He peeks out the window to see if his hired car has arrived, and briefly smiles when it isn't in the driveway yet. He knows that he is on borrowed time, but he'll use whatever he's got to steal a few more kisses from his girl. As if on queue, Gwen's fingers slide along his belt line, and he turns to get his lips on hers. He tastes the salty residue of her tears when his mouth begins to stray to her cheeks and chin. Blake's hands caress her sides, her hips, and the small of her back while he fervently tries to commit her shape and feel to memory. Admittedly, he did the same thing when he danced with her for hours the night before, and when he made love to her earlier this morning. He just can't let himself forget even the finest of details.

A shrill honk of a horn signals that the inevitable has come, so Blake squeezes his girlfriend tight to his chest for one last hug. He inhales the scent of her shampoo, and softly smooches her forehead because he knows that if he looks directly at her for too long, Gwen's watery, doe eyes are going to completely break him. It's all he can do to whisper in her ear with some sort of composure.

"Well, baby, I will talk to you tonight, ok? I love you."

She nods into his chest, and he can feel a bit of wetness seeping through his shirt. He exhales sharply and wipes a knuckle across his left eye, trying, but failing to contain the liquid clouding his own baby blues. They're both lacking sleep, and it's making his departure impossibly emotional.

"I love you, too. Safe trip, cowboy."

Her sniffly words, her blotchy face, her reddened gaze. He wishes mightily that he didn't have to leave her.

"Thank you, Gwen... I mean that from the bottom of my heart."

Blake wants to say so much more to her, but he knows that if he does, he'll abandon every travel plan made for the day. It almost kills him to do it, but he makes himself walk out the door and climb into the waiting black sedan, which unapologetically whizzes him off to LAX. Shortly thereafter, he is staring at the fading skyscrapers from his window seat, a vodka already in hand, attempting to numb the deep ache overcoming his tired body.

When the airplane touches down, Blake lumbers through the breezeway to the baggage carousel. He leans against a concrete pillar in order to send a quick text to Gwen, and then quietly waits for his belongings to materialize on the circling conveyor. He watches other bystanders, wondering to himself about their stories, until he has to use his long reach to pluck his guitar case and bag from the luggage parade. He then follows the arrows to the parking garage where he easily finds his muddy truck. Blake loads his stuff into the cab, and begins to feel marginally better when he fires up the engine to head back to the wilderness. As the needle on his speedometer hits 75mph, his lips curl into a small smile. There is just something about cruising the open roads, he thinks.

Dust flies off the cowboy's tires as he rounds the final turn into the ranch. He is well aware that his wavy locks are a little windblown from letting the fresh air roll in, so he grabs his snapback before sliding the transmission into park at the lodge. He pops the hat on to tame his wild mane, and lets his boots hit the good ol' Montana soil. Blake can't deny that it feels nice to be home, but he also knows that it would feel a thousand times better if Gwen was with him.

As he slides in a side door, his brain starts to wander to the future - their future. Sure, he's picturing his girlfriend on his arm here in Montana, but the reality is that it would be nearly impossible for Gwen to uproot herself and the boys from California. In fact, she was very clear about her life being in LA from the get-go. He understood that, or at least he thought he did...

The gravity of that one statement strikes him now, as he sneaks unseen into his office. Would he be willing to sacrifice what he has built here at the ranch for love? Blake is pretty confident of his answer, but decides that maybe he is silly to be even thinking that their relationship will progress that far. Her with him? It still just feels all too good to be true.

He switches on his laptop, and peruses the various slips of paper left in the corner tray. Bills, supply orders, maintenance requests. He does have some things to catch up on, but, if truth be told, he is mostly throwing himself into his work as a distraction. He needs to stop letting himself think so far ahead. He did that with Miranda, and he got burned.

But, Gwen is different. What they have is unlike anything he has ever experienced before. His nagging intuition shouts that he shouldn't try to compare the two.

Blake scribbles his signature on a few documents, and decides that maybe it is okay for him to daydream. Just a little. He doesn't want to get his hopes up, but he is determined to do everything he can to turn his future desires into reality - even if that means a sunny, coastal residency. He silently grants himself permission to be happy again, feeling as if his past has haunted him for long enough.

"Blake! You're back!"

He realizes that he was so zoned out that he didn't even notice Louie coming through the doorway. He sets his pen down and grins at his happy-go-lucky assistant.

"Hey Louie! What's up?"

The younger woman curls up cross-legged in an armchair by his desk. She is bubbling with enthusiasm, and Blake has no choice but to feel lighter in her presence. He has always had a sibling type fondness for this kid ever since he hired her.

"Well, you know, same old stuff for me. But where did you go?! And don't tell me Oklahoma..."

A nervous chuckle erupts from his lips as he subtly shakes his head at Louie's charming bluntness. He fiddles with his computer mouse and supposes that the ranch rumor mill must be a little slow these days if he is what they're talking about.

"C'mon now. I just took a little vacation somewhere south. Nothin' anyone needs to be concerned with."

"Whatever you say, boss. Maybe mention that to Luke, though, because it's driving him crazy."

His assistant smirks like she knows she's being fed a line of bullcrap, and Blake feels the beads of sweat forming under the back of his collar. He runs his fingers through his hair and huffs out an annoyed breath.

"Alright, Lou. I'll talk to him. Thanks for the heads up."

He watches as she takes his words as her queue to leave. She hoists herself out of the chair and bounces through the office door just as quickly as she arrived. Blake wishes that he could have half of her energy some days. When he figures that she is out of ear shot, he groans to himself. Louie is on point, as usual. With Gwen and the boys potentially coming in a few weeks, he is going to have to address the issue with Luke, and let him get all of his jokes out of his system.

Blake wraps up a few more tasks, before accessing the ranch database and booking the best cabins available for his guests, under his name. He then closes his laptop, and slips down the hall and into the kitchen to steal some supper since he knows that there are no fresh groceries at his place. As he scans the contents of the industrial fridge, he feels the curious eyes of the staff on him. The hairs on his forearms prick up, and a rush of adrenaline speeds through his veins. Blake raids this place of food all of the time so he gathers that their interest is definitely with his recent absence. He hurriedly grabs a container of leftovers and tries to bust through the whispers with an awkward address.

"Hey y'all. Am I ok to take this?"

Overly keen nods and affirmative mumblings are the response, and Blake can't help but laugh at the scene unfolding in front of him. He suddenly feels the urge to mess with them so he playfully calls them out on the gossip.

"So what's new since I left? What's the juicy scoop y'all are talkin' about?"

Faces blush red. Denials are unconvincingly spoken. Blake grins, and doesn't say anything more as he strides back out to his truck. It's so weird to him that people want to know where he has been. He is generally an unassuming, social slug. Albeit, one with a hot girlfriend... but they don't even know that part yet...

He thinks that maybe he is beginning to comprehend what Gwen goes through on a daily basis. Except, for her, it's on a much larger scale. He instantly admires what a smart and grounded woman she is to be able to handle the pressures, and the constant scrutiny of her every move. Blake figures that he better take notes if he wants to be by her side.

He buckles himself into his seat and sends another text to his girl to check in on her, and to let her know that he will be back to his house soon so that they can FaceTime. After their emotional morning, he wants to make sure that she is ok. She is a strong woman, but he guesses that the eerie aura of her big, empty mansion would be enough to depress anyone. Blake knows all too well how easy it is to slip into the darkness, and he has a burning drive to keep Gwen from that awful place.

He turns over the keys and the truck's engine roars to life. He guides the wheel so that the tires begin to creep toward the gravelly path that leads to his isolated oasis. He is prepared to throw the hammer down when he spots another pickup approaching in a cloud of dirt. Blake's stomach immediately twists with recognition. He holds his breath as he waits to see if the truck is going to slow. Of course it does, and soon thereafter, Luke is veering to a stop next to him. Both men exit their vehicles, and Blake feels his chest pound profusely with nerves.

This is it.

In one way, he is excited and proud to be able to share his news with his long time friend. However, he also still feels the urge to protect himself and Gwen while he can. His buddy would never be malicious - Blake knows that for fact. But, he definitely believes that he is about to open a big can of worms...

"Hey man! Did you just roll back into town?"

Luke's inquisitive twang sounds out from behind an unnaturally white smile. Blake thought he did a pretty good job at fluffing off his actions as a change in plans when his business partner called him out in LA, but he knows that he isn't going to be able to escape the fire twice.

"Yeah, not too long ago. Just caught up on a few things at the office and grabbed some dinner to go."

"Good stuff... Hope you aren't jetlagged from wherever you've been. I need your vacationin' ass to be useful tomorrow."

Luke chides Blake with a mischievous chuckle, and the chess game has begun.

"I'll be honest, Luke. I'm exhausted from everythin' I've been up to. I think it's about damn time your lazy butt covers me for once."

His dimples dip into his skin as he gives it back to his buddy. Neither are totally serious about what they've said. They just thoroughly get a kick out of toying with each other.

"Oh c'mon, Blake! Get some stamina! If you're gonna start takin' these mystery trips, you're gonna have to step it up."

Luke lightheartedly punches his shoulder, but his grin begins to fade from his stubbled face. His tone is dead serious when he speaks again.

"Does your mom at least know where you were now?"

His business partner doesn't mess around when it comes to family, and usually, Blake doesn't either. He still feels like a dipshit for forgetting to touch base with his mother on Sunday, and sincerely appreciates the fact that Luke made an effort to handle the situation for Dot.

"I gave her a call as soon as we got out of the car... Thanks, man, for bailin' me out on that one."

Blake's words catch a little in his throat as he carefully and deliberately phrases his sentences. He moves his hand to casually rest on the roof of his cab and anxiously taps his finger on the steel. He wants to ease into this conversation so he gives Luke time to absorb his first hint. His buddy is sharp, and keys in on the pronoun used.

"We? You've been actin' all strange and the only reason us guys do that is because of girls... Were you in Nashville? Please tell me no..."

"No. I wasn't there. I was in Los Angeles."

"Where in the hell did you meet a girl from Los Angeles?!"

Luke slows his response for emphasis. He is beaming, and has the look of a child in a candy store. Blake would normally have a rebuttal for any questions regarding his dating status, but hasn't bothered to deny anything. He can't this time. And Luke seems to have realized as much.

"Here. A couple of weeks ago."

Puzzlement flashes across his friend's face as he thinks back. Blake lets out a short chuckle as he watches the wheels turn in Luke's head. He sees the moment that the idea of Gwen crosses his buddy's mind. Luke's lips part briefly and close again, and then his eyes narrow in on Blake's baby blues.

"No... No freakin' way. You are playin' me. You weren't in LA!"

"I was. It's true. I can't explain it myself, but I'm datin' Gwen."

Blake rubs the back of his neck out of habit, while Luke fiddles with the brim of his hat and paces in between disbelieving glances.

"There is no way in hell that you could score a girl like her. C'mon, Blake! Where were you really?!"

The frustration mounts as his insecurities snake their way through his stream of consciousness. He really has no idea how he got her attention either. He gathers some confidence, straightens his long frame, and pulls his phone from his pocket.

"Luke, I'm bein' serious. I don't know how it happened, but here we are."

Blake shows him a candid selfie of the two of them cuddled up together, and his buddy goes quiet.

"Damn... Wow, I'm sorry... I'm happy for ya, man."

Luke extends his hand, and Blake pulls him in for a quick hug. He can see by his expression that he is shell shocked by the recent development. His phone starts to buzz as his palm rests against Luke's plaid.

"Did you want an introduction? Cuz that's her."

Luke's eyes widen, and Blake silently thanks his girlfriend for her excellent timing. He answers the call with a dimpled smile.

"Hey baby!"

"Cowboy! I thought you would be home by now, sorry!"

"No, no. It's ok. I was on my way, but I ran into Luke."

A cautious, but fiery, look flashes across her features. Her deep chocolate orbs inspect Blake through the screen, and he recognizes that she is trying to determine how the talk is going. He is instantly warmed by her protective instincts.

"Did you want to say hi? He's havin' trouble believin' my story."

Blake stirs the pot, and Gwen emits an adorable giggle. His buddy sputters, and flushes with embarrassment. He suddenly feels a whole lot better with his girl on the line for support.

"Blake, yes! I want to meet this guy!"

He turns over his phone to Luke, and watches as his friend tries to find some bravado. He nods to Gwen, and respectfully addresses her like a true Southern gentleman.

"It's a pleasure, Gwen. I apologize. I'm just a little caught off guard. Blakey here, doesn't ever come droppin' news of girlfriends so I'm a little baffled, that's all."

"Hi Luke, I've heard so much about you... I have to say I'm definitely surprised, too. Like, how is it that no one has scooped him up yet?"

Blake's heart melts as she sweetly defends his honor. God, he misses her so much.

"Well, I dunno. He is a great guy. I tease him a lot, but he is one of my best friends... So I take it I'll be seein' you around the ranch again soon?"

"Yes, hopefully in a few weeks."

"Alright, make sure he brings you by our place to meet Caroline. I'm sure she'd love to have you two for dinner."

"Thanks, Luke."

Luke hands the device back, and shakes his head slightly at Blake, as he slowly opens the door to his truck. He smirks, and gets his last dig in before continuing about his business.

"I'll catch you in the mornin'... cowboy..."

"Sure thing."

Blake smiles smugly, and then softens his gaze when he refocuses on Gwen. It never ceases to amaze him how perfect she is.

"Mmm, I think we made a pretty damn good team just now."

"Oh my God, Blake! His face! ... I really don't get why it's that big of a deal, though."

Of course, she doesn't get it. She is so humble and down to earth that she doesn't have any idea how special she is. It never crosses her mind that she is a music icon, a fashion icon, or drop dead gorgeous, and he loves her for that; for how real she is. He laughs gently at her innocence.

"Baby, you are Gwen Stefani..."

"And you are literally my favorite person..."

He swallows hard, blown away by her sentiment. She bites her lip shyly, and their eyes lock as they quietly let the moment overtake them. He brushes his finger on the screen, wanting to touch her face and her silky blonde hair.

"Blake, you really are... There are so many things about you that are, like, incredible and rare. I wish you could see that."

Maybe someday he will. Maybe someday she will see everything she is, too.

"Sweetheart, I think you just bring out the best in me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are still enjoying this story. I truly do appreciate all the comments, ideas and motivations to keep writing. ❤️


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake has a lonely night at home that leads to some interesting developments.

Blake's body falls into the large, leather couch with an audible thud. His curly hair is damp from the shower, and his skin is still a tender pink from the hot water that calmed his sore muscles and cleansed the sweat and dirt. It was a long day of work, and even more so, it was a long first week without his girl.

He cracks a beer, and stretches his rangy legs out across an ottoman. Blake knows that the boys are with Gwen so he has some time to kill before he can safely talk to her. He lazily reaches for the television remote as he lets a sip of the amber liquid coat his taste buds, using the device to queue up his latest guilty pleasure. For the past few nights, he has been watching old episodes of The Voice to learn more about his girlfriend's job and also, to just let her personality fill his home. He loves hearing her laugh, her enthusiasm for her contestants, and sometimes, even the friendly exchanges she has with Adam.

About twenty minutes in, he finds himself humming along to the performances and becoming increasingly invested in each of the artist's journeys. Especially those on Team Gwen. He pays particular attention when his girlfriend provides one of her protégés with some great advice, and encourages the young adult to never give up on his dream.

"You were meant for this!"

She says it with such conviction. And even though Blake knows that it is a recording, a statement made to someone else months ago, he feels her words resonate within him. He recalls their conversation about his previous career, and her gentle push for him to rediscover his passion.

It dawns on him that she truly believes in him.

Without thinking, he pauses the show and stands up to grab his guitar from where it was haphazardly left when he arrived home from LA. An electricity floods through his limbs and Blake realizes that he hasn't felt this excited about his own music for quite some time, with one notable exception. The duet. He strums a few practice notes, letting inspiration inundate his brain.

Yeah I used to be alright  
Just saying goodnight  
Maybe see you tomorrow  
Yeah I could go a couple days  
Just doing my thing  
Whatever I wanted

Blake feels the onslaught of lyrics coming so he quickly finds a pencil and a notebook in a drawer so that he can transcribe the raw thoughts falling from his lips.

But now, your kisses hit me like lightning  
Can't fight it, girl, you put it on me

He roughs out a first verse, and thinks about the chorus for a minute. What type of sentiment does he want this piece to embody? What exactly does he want to articulate? He used to not think twice about evenings like these where he could just kick back and relax in peace, but in the blink of an eye, that's all changed. It ain't easy anymore. He switches back to his guitar and sings.

It ain't easy anymore  
Walking out your door  
My feet drag across the floor  
And it just about kills me

After an hour of plucking at strings and scratching words, he is staring at the beginnings of a song. He is usually pretty hard on himself, but Blake dares to believe that this might actually be good. It definitely felt good. He picks up his phone from the side table, only hesitating for a split second before typing out a text.

_I think I want to make a new album._

His ringtone pierces the air almost instantly. Blake slides his finger across the screen to answer and is met with an utterly shocked Brandon on the other end of the line.

"That's a bombshell to just drop on a guy, don't you think?"

"Well yeah, I guess it is... Sorry, buddy."

He feels sort of awkward now that he is talking to Brandon, and isn't totally sure what else to say. The text was a tad bit impulsive, and perhaps, he should have taken some time to think it through.

"Did you mean it, Blake? Because I've been waiting for you to say something like this for so long."

Blake pauses, and looks at the frozen image on his TV screen, the one of Gwen so sweetly supporting her artist. In that moment, he knows that she was right. He has to give this one last shot so that he can close that particular chapter of his life on his terms. He quietly responds.

"Yes. I need to do this."

"Alright, buddy. Count me in. I know just the guy to ask on the record deal end of things, and I'll start digging for some songs for you, too. The people who know you... remember you around here will be buzzing over this... Blake, this is going to be great!"

"Thanks for not givin' up on me, Brandon. I'll email you some more info to help with the discussions. I have a good idea of what I want this album to represent."

There is a silence, and Blake guesses that his friend is wrestling with whether or not he should ask the question that is undoubtedly at the forefront of his mind.

"Before I let you go, can I ask... why now?"

He laughs softly, proud that Brandon had the balls to lay it out there. After being shut down on a handful of occasions, his new manager had to have been wondering what brought this on so suddenly.

"I can't really talk about it a whole lot, but some cool things have happened recently. For the first time, I just feel like I should be pourin' those experiences into music."

"Well, that's a perfect media response if I've ever heard one... Talk soon, big guy."

He hears Brandon chuckle as he disconnects the call. Blake sets down his phone and notices that his fingers are trembling. He's jumping back in. Holy crap. His body is tingling with a mix of emotion. He's scared, he's overwhelmed, but mostly, he's fired up. He hits play on the remote, and finishes watching The Voice in a daze as the enormity of his decision begins to sink in.

When the episode finishes, he checks the clock and decides to try Gwen on FaceTime. The past few nights, he has waited for her to contact him, but tonight he is feeling a little impatient. He wants to talk to her about what he did, and get her input before he signs any documents. Blake understands that if he is going to pursue music again, that there will be a number of downstream implications, sacrifices to be made. And his relationship with Gwen sure as hell isn't going to be one of them.

He taps her name in the list of recent calls, and his phone begins to chime out. Soon enough, her beautiful face materializes on the glass screen. Blake feels his chest tighten as his heart bursts out with love. She has reading glasses and silky pajamas on, and appears to be en route to her bedroom. She whispers to him as she tiptoes down the dimmed hallway.

"Hi, cowboy. I just finished my tea. Hopefully, the boys are asleep..."

He smiles, and waits for Gwen to pass through her door, not wanting to wake anyone up. When she positions herself against her headboard, he gently greets her.

"Hi. How was your day, baby?"

"Good. So good! The boys are settling in... Zums was pumped about his team's big win after school, and being back in the studio has been so magical. I can't believe how much I am writing!"

"That's awesome, Gwen. I'm happy for Zuma... And you know, you are so talented, I'm not surprised at all..."

She blushes, and grins so that her stunning features absolutely glow. A warmth invades every part of his being, his knees go weak, and Blake decides that her smile may be the one addiction he'll never get over. Well that, and her kisses maybe...

"You are too sweet! So what did you do today other than, like, send me cute texts?"

He takes a deep breath, and glances at his guitar. He prays that he didn't read Gwen the wrong way. He never was good at deciphering what his ex-wife really meant when she spoke to him.

"I wrote a song... And I talked to Brandon about recordin' an album."

Her reaction is instantaneous. She raises her eyebrows and her mouth drops open with a look of pure surprise. She squeals excitedly, and then falls over into her pillow in attempt to mute herself. A hearty laugh escapes him as the relief registers in his brain.

"Blake! That is so rad! I want to hear it, like now!"

"You'll be the first, I swear... Gwen, I don't think I'd even be doin' this if it wasn't for you."

His voice cracks with honesty, and she has an adoring look in her eyes that touches his soul. Her lips move like she is about to say something to him, but she stops, and peers away from the camera. His heart plummets into his stomach when he spots a flicker of panic in her expression, and then her next few words cause his muscles to seize in place.

"King? Are you up? Come in here, please."

Blake thinks about hanging up so that Gwen can talk privately with her son, and tell him any white lie she needs to, but she meets his gaze long enough for him to understand that she doesn't want him to go. He chews on his thumb nervously, waiting her out.

"Mom? I thought I heard laughing. Who are you talking to?"

He studies Gwen's face, and can't believe how stoic and calm she appears to be at the moment. His blood is pumping furiously, and he is fighting to keep his wits in check. He desperately wants this boy to like him.

"I'm sorry I woke you, baby... Remember when we talked the other day about whether you guys would want to check out that ranch in Montana that Mommy went to?"

"Yeah?"

Kingston's voice is groggy and rough, and Blake can tell that he is somewhat confused by Gwen's lead-in.

"Well, I'm talking to my friend who works there about visiting again. I think he is pretty stoked about showing you guys around!"

"Really? I want to go fishing!"

Gwen's eyes drift to Blake's as she smoothly brings him into the conversation.

"What do you think about that, cowboy? ... Kingston, this is my friend, Blake."

He chuckles when King's sleepy head pokes into view. He's seen him before in pictures, but it's different being able to truly interact with him. Blake focuses on the boy, smiles and answers with genuine interest.

"I love fishin'. We can definitely do that, buddy."

"ATV's?"

"Well, that's one we'll have to talk to your mom about, but maybe! It's a lot of fun!"

He peeks at Gwen quickly, and thinks that he must be doing well. Her features are soft, and she seems content to be stroking through her son's unruly brown hair as he leans across her lap.

"Mom? Can we? Please?"

Gwen laughs lightly, and kisses his head.

"I'll get some more details from Blake on that, ok? I agree that it sounds fun. But, for now... we need to get you back to bed, mister!"

"Awww, ok."

"Lookin' forward to seein' you on the ranch, Kingston. Goodnight!"

"'Night, Blake."

Gwen stands and ushers her eldest towards the door before discreetly addressing him with a quick wink.

"We'll talk to you soon, ok?"

She then hangs up, and Blake finds himself sitting in the stillness of his great room, slightly flabbergasted. He just had an unplanned and easy chat with Kingston. His girlfriend's son. Holy shit. He is thrilled that Gwen allowed for it all to take place so organically, but so much has happened in such a short period of time...

Blake's head begins to spin and he has to step out on to his patio for some fresh air. He grips the railing overlooking the lake and breathes in and out, letting the crisp Montana breeze fill his lungs. He doesn't know what is wrong with him. Everything that has occurred recently has been perfect; exactly what he wished his life would be.

And then it strikes him.

It's the weight of responsibility. Not the responsibility for every day tasks, but the responsibility for the well being of others. He's always been serious about Gwen and the boys, but after seeing the youthful innocence in King firsthand, Blake has never felt such a compelling sense of purpose, or duty. He doesn't want to fail them. In fact, it's probably the reason why he finally decided to do the record as well. He wants Gwen to be proud of him, and he wants to set a good example for the boys. He refuses to be known as the guy who walked away.

With renewed self-confidence, Blake calls it a night and heads to his bed. If he knows Gwen, she probably fell asleep cuddled up to Kingston, and he won't hear from her again until morning. He sends her a text that will hopefully make her smile whenever she reads it.

_Sweet dreams, baby. Camo for the boys goes in the mail first thing tomorrow! Love you all._

And he means it. Every last word of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for holidays! :)
> 
> As always, thanks for reading.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen and the boys arrive to Montana, and the couple struggles a little with playing it cool.
> 
> I know it's been a while, and I really have no good excuse other than I didn't feel like writing. I read your comments, though, and saw a couple tweets on my TL. Thank you ;)

Blake slowly cracks open one of his eyes and squints at the clock on his side table for probably the tenth time since he crawled into to bed the night before. As much as he willed himself to get a good night's sleep, he just couldn't settle for any length of time due to the excitement bubbling up within him. He sees that the bright red digits are indicating that it is 7am, and he feels slightly relieved that he managed to squeeze in a couple more hours of rest since he last peeked at them.

He rolls back the covers, stands, and stretches his long limbs before raising the blinds to let the sun in. He can't hold back the grin that forms on his face as he looks across the smooth, shining water to the swaying trees, now mottled with signs of autumn. How did he get so lucky? He's been asking himself this question multiple times a day lately - when he writes a new song, when Brandon texts with an update on his newly inked record deal, or when Gwen sends him a sexy picture or tells him that she loves him. He literally has so much to be thankful for that he almost feels guilty.

He eventually moves on to the shower, before getting dressed with a childlike giddiness. He carefully picks out a newer plaid button-up from the folded pile in his closet and a dressier pair of jeans, if there is such a thing. He makes sure to take a few extra minutes to trim his beard and lightly gel his hair, wanting to look cleaned up and put together. He really can't believe it, but somehow between work, his new music project, and conversations with Gwen, the days strung themselves into weeks and got him to this very special September morning. The one that has been circled, highlighted and asterisked on every calendar he owns. The one where the Stefani clan arrives at the ranch.

Blake shovels in a quick breakfast and then decides that he better make some rounds in his truck to kill a little time. He is trying his best not to countdown the last few hours, but every damn clock in the house is drawing his eyes in and tortuously, dragging the minutes out. He needs to escape. He cruises by the barn first to peek in on the horses, before double and triple checking his reservations in the confines of his office. He breathes easier when the screen confirms that he's still got the perfect cabins booked, spacious and private, and that everything appears to be in order for Apollo's crib. He hurriedly types out answers to a few business emails, and then swings by the main desk to grab the keys for his guests. Once he is back behind the wheel, he finds his way to the last patch of wild sunflowers, stopping to pick a few for Gwen's kitchen table.

Blake drives a little aimlessly after that, attempting to calm his bouncing knee and fidgety fingers with the soothing sounds of the radio. He can't think of anything more to do, and he's not sure that his brain could focus long enough to accomplish much anyways. His emotions are gripping his insides and clouding his thought process. Exhilaration, anxiousness, fear, commitment, arousal. It's all swirling en masse when he sees that it is finally time to pick up the crew at the airport. He switches out his truck for one of the company's extended SUVs, and hits the highway.

When the planning was all said and done, Gwen had decided on this particular Thursday for arrival, just a shade over three weeks since Blake left Los Angeles. She opted to bring Todd and Jen along for the trip, too, and for that, he is secretly grateful. While he remains very intent on making a connection with the boys, he doesn't think that he could handle not being able to steal her away for a few kisses, at least. He smirks at his slightly devious plan to use her brother as a diversion, while maneuvering the vehicle into park near the tarmac.

According to Gwen's updates, they should be on schedule so he randomly peruses the sky for any signs of the private jet. Soon enough, he spots the sleek airplane descending, and getting progressively bigger, as it rumbles down the runway towards him. When it comes to a halt, he exits the SUV in wait. Blake is keenly aware that he has to play it cool, but he can't hide the elation radiating from his dimpled cheeks. He taps the side of his thigh impatiently when the passenger door opens, and his heart hammers harder in his chest when he strides to the bottom of the floating stairway. Any moment now...

Todd and Jen emerge first with various pieces of luggage draped over their shoulders. Blake gives them each a warm greeting and a quick hug, but doesn't let his eyes stray too far from the opening in the metal fuselage. Kingston and Zuma appear next, and Blake smiles genuinely when he sees them wearing the camo he sent a couple weeks back. He immediately addresses them with hopeful enthusiasm.

"Welcome to Montana, boys. I'm Blake."

Kingston rolls his eyes in amusement, and Zuma giggles.

"We know."

"Yeah, you talked to us a little about the trip on FaceTime, remember?"

"Right... I guess I just wanted to formally introduce myself since we hadn't really met in person..."

Blake feels his cheeks flush as the two older boys test him with their sharp wit. It is true that he has talked to them both briefly since that one unplanned encounter with King. Gwen figured it wouldn't hurt for them to become familiar with him in relation to the ranch, and of course, they needed to say thank you for their new clothing.

"Well, in that case... I'm Kingston."

"Zumaaa!"

Blake shakes Kingston's outstretched hand, while Gwen's middle son bolts across the asphalt to his uncle, shouting his moniker at the same time. Blake chuckles, and pops the hatch using the remote so that Todd can unload some of their belongings into the vehicle.

"Hey King, does your mom need a hand?"

"Uh, Apollo just woke up, but she should be coming..."

"Ok, why don't you go drop your backpack and get comfortable in the car. I'll help her with her bags."

The boy meets Blake's gaze, and holds it for a second, before agreeing to the suggestion. Blake's stomach flips knowing that the kid just read him like a book. He takes a steadying breath, and watches his girlfriend's young protector relinquish control. When King is a few feet away, he turns and uses his long legs to scale the stairs in a couple of quick steps. He meets Gwen and Apollo in the threshold of the doorway, surprising her with his proximity.

"Oh my God, Blake!"

"Hi, baby..."

He locks eyes with her and smiles, vigorously fighting the urge to close the infinitesimal gap between them. He brushes her arm and gently squeezes her fingers when he reaches down to take the bag out of her hand. He doesn't miss the shiver that ripples through Gwen, and can tell that she is trying to restrain her actions, too. He changes tact before they lose themselves.

"Hi Apollo, just wakin' up, buddy?"

The little one buries his face into his mother's neck out of shyness.

"That's ok, it was an early mornin' for ya. You rest up so we can play later."

He thinks he sees a tiny smile on the baby's lips, and he is instantly a goner. He looks back to Gwen, who is intently watching him, and the desire in her eyes causes a stirring in his jeans. Fuck, this is going to be tough keeping his hands to himself.

"Anythin' else to go to the car?"

"Just the suitcase back here. I think Todd and Jen have everything else."

Blake slides past her into the plane's cabin. He grabs the handle of the last rolling piece, sitting tucked away in front of the plush seating. He doubles back towards Gwen, and she stops him before they become visible again to the outside world. Her free hand gently caresses his stubbled cheek, before she tiptoes up to place a light kiss on his lips.

"Good to see you, cowboy."

She whispers shyly, and he groans, completely affected by the teasing taste of her mouth on his. His hands are full, and that's probably a good thing, he thinks, otherwise he'd be pulling her and the baby into his body so that he could smell her, touch her for another stolen second.

"Gwen..."

"I know. Be good, right?"

"Well, for now, I guess. But I was gonna say that you have no idea how happy I am that y'all are here."

"Kiss!"

Apollo's sleepy voice rings out as he picks his head up from Gwen's shoulder. Both adults turn their attention to him in shock.

"Shhh, little buddy! That'll be our secret, ok?"

Blake laughs, and rubs the baby's back, as he smiles at Gwen. The impromptu moment feels so intimate, so much like family, that he has to remind himself of reality. Today, he's the ranch employee, not the boyfriend, or anything more. He gently nods to the door, and they exit the plane just as Todd is walking their way. He pops up an eyebrow and speaks to his sister.

"Ready when you two are..."

"We're good, Todd. Apollo just needed a minute."

"Uh huh..."

"Kiss!"

Apollo busts them, and Blake's heart stops momentarily. Todd grins at his wee nephew, though, and playfully responds.

"Yeah, that's what I thought, pal. Gross, huh?"

Gwen's face blushes and Blake can do nothing but shrug. Thankfully, the youngest doesn't say anything more as the group heads back to the ranch.

When they arrive to the cabins, it's early afternoon. The older boys are grumbling that they are hungry, and Gwen and Jen are anxious to get unpacked. Blake finds himself a bit stunned by the ensuing chaos as he unloads luggage into the entrance. However, he recovers enough to propose an idea.

"Hey, why don't Todd and I take the boys to the lodge for somethin' to eat, and then we'll go on a tour on the Gator? We can drop some sandwiches off for you two if you want?"

Jen pauses and eyes Gwen, silently pushing her to accept the help. She seems impressed, and Blake can't help but feel proud of himself.

"Ok... are you sure? They are, like, a little hyped up right now..."

"I got this, sw..Gwen. Get settled. Relax."

"You're asking for it... King, Zuma... Blake and Uncle Todd are going to take you for food, and to check things out. 'Pollo can stay here with us."

The kids scramble back into the SUV with relief and excitement, and Blake gives his girlfriend a quick wave before slowly driving away. When they get to the main building, he deposits the borrowed vehicle into the side parking lot and leads them inside.

"This is so cool!"

Zuma screeches as he spins in circles, looking at the high ceiling and the various animal heads mounted about. Blake lets out a deep chuckle, and winks at Kingston, who sighs at his brother's silliness. The group continues on to the dining room, and Blake instantly feels the inquisitive eyes of his staff on him when he guides the boys to a table. He ignores the attention, and instead, focuses on catching up with Todd as the boys devour a massive plate of loaded nachos. When their tummies are satisfied, he whisks them down the back hallway, stopping to grab some takeout from the kitchen and the Gator keys from his office.

"Ready to go for a ride?"

He beams at Kingston, and slides into the driver's seat of one of the bright green utility vehicles tethered by the exit. Todd manages to herd Zuma into the back, leaving the shotgun spot open for Gwen's eldest. King nods and smiles while climbing in. They zoom along the paths to the rented cabins, before going off the trail to explore the woods, ponds and hills. The kids squeal and laugh as Blake accelerates over the bumps, and run happily when he stops every here and there for them to take in the surroundings. He points out his house, the wildlife, and animal tracks, anything to create light conversation. He is pleased to see King let loose, and he finds Zuma to be an absolute riot. He thinks that maybe he is making inroads, but is still incredibly nervous about pushing too much, too soon. After a couple of hours, he brings them back to their mom, hoping she got a well-deserved rest.

"Mom, you need to ride the Gator! That was so fun! Blake, can we do that again?"

Gwen giggles at the rush of words flying out of her middle son, and mouths a thank you to Blake when their eyes connect. His heart melts at her beauty, and he doesn't want to tear his gaze away, but he knows that he has to reply to Zuma.

"For sure, buddy. We can use it to collect some firewood for a campfire, and take it to the fishin' hole. But, we have lots of time yet. Right now, I'm gonna go catch up on some work and let you hang out as a family for a while. See ya later, ok?"

"Awww, ok..."

Zuma makes his position known with a small pout, and Blake catches a glimpse of disappointment on King's face, too. The last thing he wants to do is leave, but he knows that it's the right thing to do.

"I had fun guys. I mean that. We're just gettin' started, I promise."

The boys nod in understanding, and Blake smiles, attempting to reinforce his sincerity. He is determined to earn their trust someday soon.

"Call me if you need anythin'?"

His next question is directed towards Gwen, and it seems so inadequate. She answers softly in the affirmative, and he can feel all kinds of unsaid words dangling in the air between them. Her eyes speak of unfulfilled desires, as this careful charade continues to build a tension between their thirsty bodies. Blake rubs his neck and stares for probably a few seconds too long, before finally taking off to gas up the Gator.

He putters at the office for the rest of the afternoon, his mind not straying too far from the Californian family down the road. He thinks that maybe he is a little short with Luke when his buddy stops by to talk shop and razz him over his girlfriend's presence, but Luke doesn't seem at all fazed. Blake initiates a few text exchanges with Gwen to give her the details for fishing the next day, and to let her know that he is thinking about them. She sweetly reassures him that the boys are having a blast, and are looking forward to tomorrow. He drives by their cabins on his way home, but doesn't see anyone around. Maybe they are playing at the park, or out for supper. Regardless, he wishes he could be with them - laughing with the kids and holding her. He reminds himself that this short term pain is for the long term gain. Hopefully.

He is putting away his cleaned dishes and listening to some demo tracks Brandon sent when Gwen texts.

_Hey cowboy. What are you doing? Boys crashed early._

_Listening to music. Missing you. You?_

_Having a glass of wine with Jen. Thinking about a cute ranch boy._

_Wanna go for a drive?_

_Yes! Jen will cover even though she is rolling her eyes._

_Ok, be right there. Thanks Jen!_

Blake quickly changes into a fresh t-shirt and throws his hat on over his rebellious, silver curls. A familiar electricity trapezes over his skin as he navigates the back roads in the dusk. Butterflies play in his abdomen, expressing his raw excitement. He is going to get his chance to follow up on that barely-there kiss from earlier in the day. He happily hums out one of the tunes that just played in his kitchen, subconsciously relating to the lyrics.

I'm gonna take you for a date  
Take you for a ride  
Gonna get you over there on the passenger side

It's catchy and fits his story well, and could easily be part of his album. He makes a mental note to tell Brandon to put that one on hold.

He stops his truck in front of Gwen's cabin, and gets out to open her door. She skips adorably down the path to him, and uses his helping hand to step up into her seat. Blake half waves to Jen, slightly embarrassed that she has to bear witness to their teenage behavior. He then rounds the front grill and climbs back in behind the wheel. Gwen immediately laces her fingers with his and squeezes.

"You did good today, baby. I love you."

He glances in her direction and grins. Those three words never get old.

"I love you so much, too. God, I've been wantin' to say that since the second I saw you at the airport."

He starts the engine, and softly speaks again.

"The boys are awesome, Gwen. I would have hung out more, but I didn't want to make it weird..."

"I know. It's hard to know what's, like, the right way to do this, but I think it was perfect for the first day."

They revel in each other's company for a few minutes before Blake turns on to a narrow path through some trees, and away from the more populated commercial area of the ranch. The truck squeezes through the unkempt brush until it's wheels skid to a stop at a dead-end clearing. He likes this hidden place. He's done a lot of reflecting here, and as a bonus, it has the most beautiful, unobstructed view of the moon and the Montana sky.

"Blake Shelton, did you just bring me to a make out spot?"

"Well, I haven't made out with anyone here before, but you're damn right. I'm gonna go crazy if I can't kiss you."

He leans in, blood pumping so hard that she can probably hear it coursing through him. She scoots closer and whispers to him with the most ravenous, sultry expression.

"You read my mind."

After three weeks apart from her, it's almost his undoing. Their lips and tongues meet in a passionate tangle and he thinks that there might as well be fireworks exploding above them. His hands are needy, and move erratically to stroke hair, cloth and skin. Anything for contact. He's missed her so much. He feels her fingers tug at his hair, knocking his hat off, and he curses through ragged breath when she throws her leg over his lap. His jeans are uncomfortably tight and her rolling hips are not helping matters.

"Jesus, Gwen. This is so fuckin' hot."

Their darkened eyes land on one another as they attempt to catch their breath. He takes a second to admire just how stunning she looks in the moonlight. She bites her lip, and he can see that she wants to say something.

"I've never... like this... but I want to."

"Shit... Whatever you want, baby. I'm yours."

Buttons are ripped open and pants are roughly pushed down to the floorboards. Gwen lowers herself onto him, and they moan loudly in tandem. Their bodies wrap tightly around each other in the restricted cab space, creating friction and streaky palm prints on fogged windows. He hears his name fall repeatedly from her lips as they finish in a frenzy. Blake holds her, lets her hear his heart beat out for her, until she reluctantly tells him that they should go. He gives her a tender kiss goodnight when they return to her cabin, wishing that he could tuck her into bed and lay down beside her.

"Sleep tight, cowboy."

"I'll try..."

"I know... It's not the same."

She quietly completes his thought, and he gently hugs her to his chest in understanding.

"Hey, I'll see you bright and early, ok?"

Blake tries to be positive and Gwen smiles at his effort before she walks the rest of the way towards her door. He feels that twinge of loneliness pull at him, more intensely than it ever did before he met her. It confirms everything he sort of already knew; She is all he truly cares about, and he needs to be closer to her when the time is right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will finish the story. I might not be fast about it, but I'll do my best.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake takes the Stefani's fishing at the ranch.
> 
> This is on the shorter side because I struggled with where to break. I wanted to include a little more but the next scene is taking on a life of its own.. so it's going to be its own chapter :)

Blake sleeps well. So solidly that his alarm actually has to do its job for once, and wake him for his fishing trip. He is somewhat surprised by this development, considering his sheets have yet to experience Gwen's warmth. They haven't had many nights together, but he knows that she makes a difference in how soundly he slumbers. He figures that he was pretty exhausted, though, when he fell into bed eight hours ago. His muscles too spent to absorb any new tension. A tiny smirk crawls across Blake's lips as he removes himself from the tangle of covers. Maybe, in a roundabout way, she _was_ responsible for the incredible zzz's...

He doesn't analyze his sleep patterns for too much longer because the bottom line is that he feels calmer and more refreshed than he has in a while. Despite his laid back facade, he is a bit of a worrier and a constant thinker, so he doesn't like to question whatever rest he can get. A few traces of sunshine catch his face on the way to the bathroom, and he smiles, knowing that it is going to be a good day.

After selecting some clothing from his impressive supply of performance gear, Blake ambles to the kitchen to brew coffee for his travel cup. He takes a quick nip of the hot liquid, letting it singe his palate and wake his senses. As the caffeine percolates his bloodstream, he rummages around in his garage to gather enough poles for the planned outing. He locates his tackle box, knife and pliers, and checks all of the lines and reels for flaws. Blake also grabs a cooler for snacks and water, determined not to have any sad little fishermen because of equipment failure or hungry bellies. When he is satisfied with his preparations, he loads everything into the bed of his truck. Blake texts Todd to see how things are progressing at the Stefani quarters, and tells him that he'll pick him up in five to gather the Gators at the lodge.

When Blake parks outside a few minutes later, Todd is waiting for him at the bottom of the walk. The casually cool Californian slips into the idling vehicle and Blake happily greets him.

"Mornin'!"

Todd tips his hat in response, and then shakes his head with a snort.

"You're chipper..."

Blake chuckles, and looks out his window to avoid a potentially awkward moment. He guesses by the slight reddening of Todd's features that Jen brought him up to speed on last night's suspected rendezvous. He quickly changes the subject.

"Everyone settlin' in ok?"

"Yeah, King bunked in with us and was out like a light. Gwen had a good night, too, I think."

"Mmm, great. I wondered..."

Blake turns up the radio when it becomes clear that neither of them have much else to say. It feels a bit strange because normally, him and Todd have lots to talk about. When they get to the lodge, he cuts the engine and flicks the handle to exit.

"Uh Blake?"

"Yeah, buddy?"

He stops his movement to look quizzically back at Todd.

"Dude, I just have to tell you that I like you a lot... And I can see this thing with my sister is serious. But, I gotta tell you that if you hurt her, we're going to have issues. She's dealt with enough bullshit."

Blake sighs, not because he has any intention of causing her heartache, but because he gets it. She's been through hell. He has too.

"Todd, I love her. You've got my word that I'm gonna do right by her."

"Ok. Just needed to be clear..."

The man exhales dramatically, seemingly relieved to be done with his due diligence. But then he mumbles an afterthought.

"Watching all of this go down has just been so weird, man. This brother role is a tough job..."

Blake releases a hearty laugh at Todd's admission and steps out his opened metal door onto the asphalt. He is more than ready to end this conversation.

"Fair point, buddy. C'mon now... Let's get these boys fishin'"

The guys transfer the contents of Blake's truck to the utility vehicles and return to the cabins to collect Gwen, Jen and the boys. The older two are outside waiting when they arrive.

"I'm riding with Blake!"

Zuma's voice pierces the dewy stillness, and startles a few birds off their branches. He runs full bore at the tall cowboy, and crashes hastily into the passenger seat before anyone can tell him no. He grins at Blake with remnants of breakfast still visible on the corners of his mouth, and Blake ruffles his blonde hair as he absorbs his unabated enthusiasm.

"Whoa, buddy! Of course you can ride with me. But we have to wait for your mama and Apollo to get on board, too."

Seeing the more subdued King unmoved, left in his brother's dust, Blake conjures a secondary plan. He shouts to him with mischief-laced words.

"Hey King, can you be Todd's co-pilot? I dunno if I trust him yet..."

Kingston marches over to his uncle and giggles, thrilled by his new assignment. Todd flashes a look of mock disgust and gives Blake the finger when the kids look the other way. He knows full well that Todd understands his motive, though. If Blake learned anything from his childhood, it's that kids don't like be left out.

With the mini-crisis averted, Blake turns his head just in time to see Gwen, Jen and Apollo coming down the porch steps. He stands to greet them and realizes then that the feeling is gone in his legs, and that his heart is racing at a ridiculous pace. He automatically extends his arm when she approaches, but starts to pull away again, suddenly unsure of his natural inclination to assist her. Gwen smiles reassuringly, though, and grips his wrist for support before helping Apollo, and then herself, onto the bench seat.

"Thank you."

Her chocolate eyes reduce him to jelly, literally softening his features and posture so much that any random Joe would be able to tell that he is smitten. He fumbles out an appropriate pleasantry and tries to return his focus to the fishing trip. When they reach the quiet location nestled in the trees, he adds bait to the lines and goes over the general rules for all to hear. He doesn't typically take guests to this specific spot along the stream, but it's easy fishing for little ones and with Gwen, he is all access.

Blake crouches behind Zuma first, and helps him to cast smoothly into the crystal blue depths. He supervises closely, humming gentle encouragement, until he no longer thinks that the boy is going to hurl himself and the rod into the water. He hovers beside Kingston next, offering a few tips, but he quickly sees that Gwen's eldest already has it figured out. Patience and respect for the finer details are key to the sport, and Blake knows all too well that this young man possesses both attributes.

After a few minutes, he drifts backwards so that he is standing beside his girlfriend. He caresses softly down her spine while Apollo plays with some fallen leaves and the rest try to catch the big prize. He keeps a careful eye out to make sure the boys are safe, and that him and Gwen aren't discovered.

"I love this... Standin' here with you watchin' the boys be boys."

"Me too, cowboy. Like so much."

"Hey, do you wanna give this a try?"

"Oh my God. I have, like, no idea what to do!"

"I'll teach you. Let's go!"

Blake leads Gwen to the edge of the stream and wraps his arms around her so that his large hands cover hers on the reel. He speaks in a low, gentle drawl as he talks her through flipping the bail and fingering the line with the right tension before ultimately flicking her wrist to cast. The first few times the weight on the end flies outward and then jerks back abruptly, causing her body to bump into his. She eventually bursts out in laughter and he joins in.

"Blake, I'm awful!"

"Nah, you're doin' fine. One more try!"

His heart flutters when she bites her lip in concentration. She is determined to master the technique. He can't get over how damn cute she looks, and has to grin when she whips the line towards the water. This time it actually sails to the middle of the stream and sinks amidst a host of ripples. She squeals with delight.

"I did it! I put it out there! Oh my God, Todd! Did you see that?"

Todd nods and laughs, and Blake can see that the boys are stifling chuckles as well. Blake explains that she now needs to feel for little pulls, or taps on her rod, which indicate the presence of a nibbling fish. The words are barely out of his mouth when Kingston emits an excited yelp.

"Blake! I have one!"

Blake rushes to grab the net and stands by Kingston as he digs his feet into the grass and spins the reel. The line goes out and in, out and in, over the course of the heated battle.

"Almost there, buddy!"

He can see the shadow of the fish thrashing the surface. Kingston gives the rod one last tug and pops his finned foe from the shallows. Blake expertly scoops it and looks at King's stunned face, flushed from exertion.

"Yeehaw!"

He slaps the boy lightly on the back while beaming fiercely with pride. His adrenaline is flowing so much that he has a hard time keeping the net still when the rest of the group gathers to admire the catch. Apollo pokes at the fish, making faces as it flops about, and King puffs out his chest with confidence, unable to contain a grin that spreads from ear to ear.

"Whoa! Kingston! I need a picture!"

Gwen's honeyed tone catches the attention of both King and Blake. Blake lifts the fish out of the net by its gill, and tells Kingston to hold out his arms. When he sets the creature down, the boy hugs it tight and laughs as it squirms for freedom. Gwen snaps a photo on her phone.

"Alright, pal. We better get it back in the water."

"Wait! ... Mom, take one of me and Blake, too."

Blake's breath hitches, and he meets Gwen's gaze. He is so wrought with emotion that she has to gesture for him to get in the frame. He kneels down and places a hand on King's shoulder, displaying the most genuine dimpled smile. Gwen captures the moment, one that he won't forget anytime soon.

"Send it to me, will you?"

"For sure, cowboy."

They let the fish go, but continue to catch several more just like it. It's fun and pure, and before Blake knows it, the sun is sitting high in the sky indicating that it's time to pack up. As he carefully places cork over exposed hooks, he realizes that he barely touched his own rod. In fact, the only reason he picked it up at all was because Apollo tugged on his leg for a turn. Curiously, he thinks that in the past he might have been a little pissed about not getting a chance to try his luck, but now all he can do is recall the cherubic baby clinging to his neck. Apollo giggled infectiously as they playfully and repeatedly tossed the line a short distance, just to reel it back in again. It made his heart brim with joy and satisfaction. He swipes at a few drops of sweat running down his brow when it occurs to him how easily he could get used to having these children around.

By the time they arrive back to the cabins the boys are quiet, lulled to a contented state by the fresh air and excitement. Blake peeks at Gwen, who is cuddled up with Zuma behind him, and at Apollo, who is dozing on Jen one Gator over. Definitely lunch and then nap, he figures. He lets them get settled inside before softly whispering to his beautiful girlfriend that he will return later for supper and a campfire.

He wants to kiss her forehead. His gut and her eyes are saying that she would be ok with it. He wants to graze her hip with his hand, too. But, he keeps the measured distance between them, urging his fingers to trace the seam of his own pockets instead.

When Blake rotates his body to leave, she does what he couldn't do. She leans up and in, bracing herself with one palm on his chest, to drop a chaste kiss on his cheek. His face registers surprise at first, but then he grins, understanding the depth behind her simple act. To outsiders, it would have looked like a friendly or social gesture, but to him, it was very representative of the progress being made. He is undoubtedly forging a bond with her boys, and he can't help but think that his presence in their lives, and Gwen's, seems more natural with each passing moment. The veil disguising their truth is falling away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Your enthusiasm for this story amazes me. Much love.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake prepares for a campfire and things take some unexpected turns along the way.
> 
> So I wasn't kidding when I said this part kind of took on a life of its own. This is sort of Ch 20b..

When Blake returns home from Gwen's cabin, he unloads the fishing equipment and starts his afternoon to-do list. First up is a quick check-in with Louie to make sure that there aren't any issues requiring his attention. She replies that she has everything covered, and he can almost visualize the eye roll accompanying her answer.

"Blake, seriously! Just hang out with your girlfriend."

A sharp puff of air escapes his lungs as her brazen instructions catch him off guard. Deep down, he knew that the rumors would probably spread upon Gwen's return, but he was quite happy to let sleeping dogs lie.

"Louie... Jesus."

"C'mon... I know you haven't said much about it to anyone, but I'm happy for you, boss. Really."

He sighs and runs his fingers through his greying hair. There is no fooling his assistant. She's been privy to many aspects of his life for a few years now, and he'd be stupid to think that she wasn't going to catch on to this development.

"Thanks, kid. I'm sorry I wasn't a little more honest with you, but it's a tough situation..."

"Ha! It is true... You can trust me, though. I won't tell a soul."

"I know, Louie. I do."

He disconnects and doesn't move for a moment, allowing the spike of nervous energy flowing through his body to ebb. When he feels moderately collected again, he radios Luke, eager to illustrate that he isn't completely checked out from his regular duties.

"Hey buddy. I have a few hours free if you need my help anywhere."

"She dumped your ass, didn't she? There is no other reason to explain why in the hell you'd be askin' for work right now."

"No! God. The baby is havin' a nap. I'm supposed to go back for supper and a campfire later."

"I'm just messin' with you. Why don't y'all come to our place tonight and we'll have a big bonfire? My boys would love havin' some other kids to play with."

"Hmm. You actually have a good idea once in a while. I'll ask Gwen and let you know."

Blake texts her immediately, wondering how she'll react to Luke's invitation. It's definitely something that is out of the realm of typical guest activities, but after her brief kiss this morning, he feels confident enough to approach her about it. He thinks that King and Zuma would have a blast, and selfishly, he would love to show off his family to Caroline, and not be the third wheel for once. He begins to stiffen as his inner ramblings sink in.

His family.

Fuck. He chastises himself for getting ahead of the situation again, but the half-hearted reprimand does no good. He's in deep, and the only reason he finds it scary is because he doesn't know how Gwen would take it if she knew. The sound of his phone breaks up the lengthy monologue happening in his lovestruck brain. Blake glances at the screen and breathes out in relief when he sees that she has responded.

_Sounds fun, babe. But only if you bring your guitar. xo_

Blake smiles and taps out another quick text, which initiates a short flurry of exchanges.

_Always do. Luke will amaze you._

_You amaze me._

_Love you._

_Love you more._

_Call it a tie?_

_Ok... Come back whenever you can. I miss you._

He promises to return to the cabins as soon as he showers and gives Luke a hand setting up the yard. He is thrilled that Gwen seems excited about the impromptu plan, and desperately hopes that the relaxed atmosphere might lead to some cuddles by the fire. Blake happily radios his buddy to inform him that the party is a go, and then turns his attention to tuning his guitar. If there is one thing that him and Luke know how to do well, it is entertaining a crowd with music and banter.

After his guitar is taken care of and he's had a much needed rinse under the hot spray, Blake collects a few odds and ends to drop at Luke's house. He has extra chairs, blankets, empty cups, a few beers and the leftover juice boxes and snacks from the morning. It's not much of a contribution, but he is positive that Caroline will already have everything prepared. She's certainly more of a veteran than him when it comes to hosting stuff involving kids, and always seems to have the right items readily available.

When he pulls up to his partner's spread of land, he isn't disappointed. Caroline has tables out, and various toys and games neatly staged in the backyard. She stops what she is doing when she sees Blake, and prances towards him for a hug. He chuckles when he eyes a package of sparklers gripped within her slender fingers. Yep, she is a pro.

"Blake! I can't believe this is happening!"

"Gwen Stefani is comin' over. I get it. You'd probably be pissed at Luke and I for the last minute plannin' if it wasn't for that."

He smirks at Luke's adorable wife as he gently teases her. He doesn't honestly know how she's managed to put up with their antics for so long, but he loves her for it.

"Well, yes, sort of... But Blake, I never thought I'd see the day..."

Her eyes are soft when they drill into his, and he fidgets bashfully before looking away.

"Me neither, but here we are. Never know what is waitin' for you around the corner, I guess."

"I suppose so. Luke is out there by the fire pit."

Blake quickly gathers some of the camp chairs and carries them out to Luke. He helps to rake the old ashes, charred and piled within the stone barrier, and fills some plastic buckets with water as a precaution. They chat as Luke arranges kindling and logs for the blaze, and decide that maybe they should get some extra wood just in case it's a quick burn. Blake immediately volunteers to pick some up from the stacked pile at lodge. He cruises by Gwen's cabin on his way, even though it is not the most direct route, and spots Kingston outside. He slows when the boy waves.

"Hey buddy, I just have to grab some wood for the fire, and then I'll be back to see y'all."

"Can I come with you?"

"Sure, I guess. Just check with your mom."

Kingston sprints inside for permission and is back in the blink of an eye. His chest is heaving as his organs attempt to adjust to the spontaneous burst of speed. Blake patiently waits for him to catch his breath and to buckle himself in, totally riveted by his young passenger.

"So everyone have a good rest?"

"I think Pollo napped ok, but Zuma didn't want to settle down and now he's half asleep watching a movie. Mom says he'll get his second wind, though."

"I'm sure he will. He has a lot of energy."

Blake takes his time driving down the ranch roads, allowing the contemplative child a chance to inspect the surroundings. Kingston's voice is steady and reflective when he chooses to speak again.

"I think you like my mom. And I think she likes you."

A tightness develops in Blake's throat, and he slowly glances over to Gwen's eldest, but the boy is still staring intently out the window. His mind races through nouns and verbs in a scramble to form some type of cohesive thought, while the growing silence initiates faint feelings of claustrophobia. He manages to muster a plain and simple response, and somehow, it strikes him as adequate.

"Yes, I do. We like each other."

Kingston shifts slightly, and peeks over in his direction. Blake catches an amused smile on the kid's lips before he turns away again. Blake takes an audible breath and digs a little deeper.

"Is that ok? How do you feel about that, King?"

"Well, I think you should ask her on a date. I think she would say yes. She seems happier when she talks to you, and you make us all laugh."

He chuckles at the polarity of Kingston's words. They are so intuitive, yet innocent at the same time.

"What if I told you that I did ask her on a date, and she did say yes?"

Surprise paints the boy's face when he realizes that Blake is serious. The cowboy tries mightily to suppress a grin, but fails. Kingston breaks into a fit of tentative giggles, not quite sure how to take the revelation.

"Oh! I knew that you must be a good friend because Lizzie usually organizes our trips, and Mom talked to you from her bedroom, and she let us go with you as soon as we got here, but I didn't know that..."

"That's ok, buddy. You are a smart kid. I like that you watch out for your mom. I'm gonna look out for her, too, ok?"

"Deal."

The pair finish the task of collecting more firewood and bump along the back roads to deliver the fibrous fuel to the Bryan household. When they arrive, Luke openly floods the boy with a warm welcome, even though a speck of shock dances in his brown eyes. He clearly wasn't expecting to see Kingston alone with Blake. When King is out of earshot, Luke pounces on the chance to softly chide him about becoming a family man. Blake lets the loving, teasing words roll off his exterior, like raindrops. He has no retort. He is proud of his new role, and wants more than anything to own it.

A short while later, Blake and Kingston return to the Stefani cabin with a stronger rapport. Blake casually follows the boy in, understanding that he is going to have to corner Gwen in order to alert her to her son's newfound knowledge. King smiles at his mom with a noticeable twinkle, and falls into her arms for a tight squeeze. Mid-embrace, Gwen's gaze lands on Blake, and she lifts an eyebrow questioning her son's curious behavior. Shit. Just like her son, she doesn't miss much. He rubs the nape of his neck, and points to the adjacent room. They slip into the empty space as soon as Blake asks King to tend to his brothers for a moment. The boy nods knowingly.

"What just happened?"

Her fingers settle lightly on his ribs when she steps in close to his body to quiz him, and he can't help but duck down to find her delicious lips before answering.

"Kingston knew somethin' was up. He asked me about it."

Her cheeks blanche.

"It's ok, baby. He's good."

"Oh my God. What did you say?"

He relays the conversation to her while circling his large palm reassuringly over her back. She slowly melts into him and he feels as if the invisible shackles restraining her movements are disintegrating into the air. Gwen's warm breath tickles his collarbone when she finally processes everything.

"So he actually told you that you should ask me out?!"

"Yep..."

"Whoa... That's kind of, like, super cute."

"Mmmhmm."

Blake buries his nose into her hair, and thinks for a second.

"So can I ask you out again, in front of Zuma, so both of the older boys have a clue about our relationship? I'd really like to have dinner with you tomorrow night alone."

She hums against his chest in thought, and his heart reacts to the sweet vibrations by pumping more vigorously. His manhood flickers to life as the onslaught of red fluid swarms his groin. He thinks of stupid things, like skunks and changing tires, to curb his desire.

"Yeah. I think that would be a good way to keep this in terms he understands... And I want you alone, too. So bad, cowboy."

Her cocoa eyes darken and she giggles with a hint of naughtiness. Damn. Leaky oil pans, shovelling shit, catfish guts. He makes every attempt to stop himself from pushing her against the knotted pine wall.

"We need to get out of here."

Blake's low, strained voice warns her of his amorous state, and he taps her hip towards the door. He counts to ten and adjusts himself, before exiting behind her. He finds the boys in front of a cartoon, and winks at King. He then coughs, garnering the attention of the other two.

"Blake!"

"Hey guys."

"Is it time to go?"

"Soon, Zums. But I wanted to ask your mom somethin' first."

Blake carefully moves towards Gwen and scoops her dangling fingers up into his. He slides his thumb over her milky skin and swallows enough spit to lubricate his dry throat. He shouldn't be nervous, but he is.

"Uh Gwen? I was wonderin' if you'd like to join me for dinner tomorrow night? Y'know, a date."

Gwen feigns shock, and looks excitedly towards her three sons. Zuma scrunched his nose and laughs uproariously into a pillow. Kingston is groaning and shaking his head, slightly embarrassed by the dramatization. Apollo clearly has more interest in the TV and only side-eyes his brothers momentarily due to their unexplained weirdness.

"I'd love to, Blake. Thank you."

"Ooooooh!"

Zuma shamelessly trills out the schoolyard staple before crashing back into the couch cushions. Blake erupts into a genuine laugh of his own, and snatches Gwen around the waist for an unscripted hug. Her arms wrap around his neck, her pelvis presses forward into his and her toes drag on the floor for a split second in a display of complete trust. Happiness invades his soul, and he can do nothing but grin as he gently lowers Gwen back to the hardwood and rallies the troops for the bonfire.

He is still floating when the evening gets underway beneath the wispy, sun-kissed clouds. Blake listens attentively as Gwen works her magic on Luke and Caroline, and smiles affectionately when she enthusiastically engages in some ridiculous girl talk about fashion. They sneak loving glances at each other over pizza, and his hand doesn't stray too far from the small of her back when the boys run wild with Luke's sons, Bo and Tate.

Before long, Todd, Luke and Blake move to the pit to sip beer and ignite the tinder. The glowing embers kiss the kindling, and spark a roaring inferno. The flames try to jump up to lick Blake's face when he stands too close, and he feels a trifecta of warmth slither through him when Gwen's hands glide to his abdomen. Love, fire and a touch of alcohol. In combination, they provide a fantastic buzz, he thinks.

The kids begin to lose their gusto as the night falls and become victim to the hypnotic allure of the brilliant, orange light. Wrapped in cozy blankets, they settle in to listen to Blake and Luke strum on their guitars. Bo and Tate shout out some requests, and the weekend warriors happily comply. Blake ad-libs and Luke mashes up some of the boys' pop favorites, and the tall cowboy can see that the Californian crowd is thoroughly entertained. Jen and Gwen clap zealously for the pair, snapping a few videos in the process, and Todd belts out a few verses where he can. It's a perfect Friday night in Blake's mind.

When Apollo conks out on Kingston and the other youngsters fade even more, Luke and Blake transition to some soothing classics. Gwen's fingers find his knee and their eyes lock with a lustful intensity as he sings lyric after lyric. The glimmer and heat of the fire are reflecting against her dark eyes, and it's so symbolic of the burning connection he feels with her. His buddy's voice barely registers when they wrap up their typical set list.

"Hey Jackass, what do you wanna sing next?"

His marine blues don't leave his girlfriend when he drawls out a response.

"I have an idea. Gwen knows this one. Baby, do you wanna sing with me?"

She searches his eyes briefly until his selection clicks. She nods imperceptibly.

A rush of electricity rips through his limbs and directly to his fingertips as he starts to pluck the strings of his instrument. The words to their duet flow out of him and for four and half minutes, it's just them, lost in their own story. When the last note dies away, he catches his breath and dares to look at Gwen's family, and Luke and Caroline.

"Dude, what was that?"

He can't tell if Todd is annoyed or impressed.

"Um, Gwen and I wrote it together. We haven't played it for anyone before now."

"It's so good! Gwen, you should put that on your next album!"

Jen encourages her sister-in-law without hesitation. Luke and Caroline quickly agree, and offer their own positive reviews to the mix. Gwen smiles politely, but Blake immediately knows from her body language that she has no plans to do so.

"It's Blake's. It belongs on Blake's record."

Her resolute voice causes everyone to go quiet. The crackle of blackened logs and chirping crickets are all that can be heard until Luke shouts raucously.

"Blake's record? 'Bout damn time!"

Luke slaps at his shoulder and Blake admits to him that he has been in contact with Brandon and is working on a comeback project. He is pleased and relieved that his friend is in his corner, although he never really doubted otherwise. At one point, he had some unfounded fears that his buddy would be upset given their business arrangement, but if anyone knows how much Blake needs this, it's Luke. He was in Nashville, and stuck by him through thick and thin.

"Thanks, man. That means a lot."

The party comes to end and after a short, snug drive back to the cabins, Blake helps to carry one of the groggy little bodies in from his truck. He talks Kingston through removing his shoes and jacket, and kisses the boy's hair after he is comfortably under his covers. He leans against the door frame while Todd tucks in Zuma, and then says a soft goodnight to both of them, too. Gwen emerges from Apollo's room and makes her bedtime rounds, whispering sweet dreams to her two eldest. He can see that she is exhausted so when she crashes contentedly against his broad frame, he scoops her up and takes her to the master. Blake gently helps her into her pajamas, admiring her unequivocal beauty, before quietly guiding her to her pillow.

"Can I stay until you fall asleep?"

A tiny smile lights her features, and she slides over to make space for him. He wraps her petite form in his strong arms and plants a kiss in her silky hair. It's been a crazy and wonderful day, and he can't imagine it ending any other way than this. He would die a happy man if all of his days could end like this.

"Sweetheart, you know I never intended for our song to be on an album, right? I didn't start it for any other reason than to impress you, and tell you how I felt."

"I know, but you should use it. Like, it would truly be an honor if you wanted to record it, cowboy."

She yawns, and snuggles in tighter, absentmindedly clenching his shirt with her tiny fist. Blake breathes her in and murmurs the words he can't possibly say enough.

"You are the best. I love you..."

He strokes over her velvety, exposed skin and watches her lids flutter until she succumbs to the Sandman.

"And the honor would definitely be mine, baby. You're already a bigger part of this album than you know."

Blake holds her for another hour, engrossed by her cute snuffles and minuscule muscle twitches. He eventually finds the heart to pry himself away, figuring he should try to get some rest for the day and night ahead. He smiles into her lips with only a ghost-like touch before sneaking out through the darkness to go home.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day :)

"Hey Luke, do you have a minute?"

Blake grips at the door frame of his partner's office with whitened knuckles, and twists his upper body around the corner. His forehead is shimmering with sweat and his stomach is rolling angrily, demanding to be fed. For a brief second, he hopes that his friend is busy...

"Yeah, of course. What's up, buddy?"

Shit. No such luck.

He takes a breath and a couple steps forward so that his broad frame fills the entrance. He forces an awkward smile before deciding to settle in the spare chair in front of Luke's rectangular, oak desk. His thumb impulsively digs at a scuff mark on the armrest, and he chuckles nervously when he has a fleeting moment of déjà vu. Blake feels like he is fifteen again, sitting in the principal's office, preparing to beg for a pardon.

"Thanks again for havin' everyone for the fire last night. The kids had fun."

"No problem. It was a blast. And you know Caroline would have given us an earful if you hadn't brought Gwen around, so I'm glad it all worked out."

Luke makes a final click on his keyboard and swivels his chair a few degrees to give Blake his full attention. A pause looms over them, and they both know that the Oklahoman cowboy didn't stop by just to say thank you. When Luke's astute gaze becomes too much, Blake begins to sputter his confession.

"Luke, I feel awful sayin' this, but I think I need to look at some options regardin' the ranch. I need to take a leave, hire someone to cover me, or maybe sell my interest to Dierks..."

After the painstaking words tumble out, his eyes carefully focus in on his friend's mannerisms. He notices when Luke arches his spine and purses his lips into a tight line, and when he scratches lightly at his forehead. Blake hums weakly in an attempt to say more, but speech evades him. He is going to have to be content to wait on Luke's thoughts.

Finally, his partner speaks.

"Don't sell, Blake. You're a pain in the butt, but I wouldn't wanna be in this business with anyone else. I got thinkin' about the album last night and thought you'd need some time to handle that. I guess I just didn't think you'd be gone completely. But man, you do what you have to do. We'll figure it out."

Bittersweet emotions swim in his chest cavity, and he bites at his fingernail.

"The music project is one thing, but I want to be closer to Gwen. I have to give this my best shot, Luke. To find out if this is goin' where I think it is."

His voice is desperate. He doesn't mean for it to be, but Blake is sure that it will kill him if he can't walk away at the end of the day saying that he tried everything within his power to give them a chance.

"Shit, Blake. Does she know this? Are you gonna be able to survive in that concrete nightmare?"

Luke emits an edgy laugh that causes the tiny hairs on Blake's neck to prick up. He swipes at them and answers hesitantly.

"I dunno about LA. No, she doesn't know... But, this would give me the flexibility to get an apartment and see how things go. Once I talk to her. Maybe tonight. It's not like I'd move right away..."

His partner shakes his head at Blake's ramblings, and flashes his signature white chiclets in amusement. The tall cowboy can only figure that Luke's opinion of him is caught somewhere between illogically insane, irreversibly whipped and stupidly courageous. The taut muscles in his shoulders loosen enough for him to sheepishly shrug.

"You're a dumbass, you know that? A loveable dumbass. Take a month, two months and sort it out. We're headin' into the slower season so maybe Louie can try a bigger role temporarily. And then we'll hire day to day help if we have to."

"Thanks, Luke. I hate to say it, but I owe you."

Blake stands to leave, and Luke politely follows suit, smirking from his spot across the modest space.

"You do. Huge. However, I think she's likely worth it. You've got a good one this time so don't blow it, ok?"

"I won't, buddy."

He saunters down the hall to the kitchen, slightly light-headed. He knows that the feeling probably stems from a skipped breakfast, but it could just as easily be the result of how scared he suddenly feels. Is he crazy? It's been a little over a month since he met Gwen and he is willing to chase her to one of the busiest cities known to man?! He never would have pictured himself doing such a thing, and yet, here he is.

Blake huffs out a fraught chuckle and finds a muffin in the fridge. As he picks at the delectable baked good, he selects some snacks for the day's equine adventure and packs them into a small cooler. He then catches one of the staffers to ask a favor for later. The young man obliges, and he smiles appreciatively in return. It's for his date, and it's nothing extravagant, but it makes him happy to think that Gwen will be excited about it anyways.

*

An hour later, Blake arrives at the trail head with two horses trotting along beside him. Luke and another helper aren't far behind, leading four more of the beautiful animals over from the barn. The Stefani family is waiting for them, and Blake grins at Gwen as soon as their eyes lock. She is a sucker for the gallant creatures, and he knows that her trip wouldn't be complete without a ride through the serene woods. Blake quickly passes off his reins to Jen and Todd, and drifts to his girlfriend's side as the group exchanges a bit of small talk. He gently lets his hand fall on her waist, and when he glances down, he notices that her pupils have a certain glisten to them.

"Everythin' ok?"

She nods, but keeps her focus on the conversation. Blake isn't quite sure what is triggering her sudden emotional response, and is frustrated that he can't probe any further without making a scene. He rubs a soothing circle into her back before rounding up the kids to go over the ground rules.

Zuma and King are riding solo, so he covertly pairs them with two of the more evenly-keeled mares when his safety spiel is complete. Luke helps Blake hoist the boys into their saddles, while reminding each to be steady in their commands. The cowboy then scoops up Apollo while Gwen mounts her horse. He passes the baby up to her, letting his fingers drag across her calf muscle as they drop back down to his side.

"Hey, if you want him to ride with me for bit, let me know, ok?"

His soft words coax a smile from her lips, and she quietly lets him in on her thoughts.

"I will... I'm glad you're here, cowboy. The last time I rode this trail..."

He grimaces.

"Let's not think about that. I'm here. No more ridin' alone, ok?"

"Ok."

Blake uses his height to his advantage, dropping a sweet kiss on her cheek. His dimples reflexively indent for his love, and he holds her gaze while his palm smooths over Apollo's hair. After a few intimate seconds, he finds his way to his own animal and instinctively sets the pace for the ride. The group follows and disappears into the wilderness, and Blake doesn't hesitate to revel in the moments where he can just smile and stare at the gorgeous woman cantering to his right. The boys are nestled in behind them with Todd and Jen bringing up the rear, and he can't immediately recall the last time he really absorbed the magical aura associated with the activity.

As they near the end of the trail, Blake's thoughts begin to stray to his date with Gwen. His heart thumps fractionally faster in anticipation. He really wants to talk to her about what the future might hold for them, and wants to do other things with her, too... He feels his body struggle with the spectrum of emotions fleeting through him.

Years of practice get him through the dismounts and the gathering of reins, and when his brain checks back in, he is high fiving the older boys goodbye before they bust ahead on the path back to the cabins.

"See you around five?"

He aims his country twang at his lingering girlfriend, and Gwen grins radiantly.

"What should I wear?"

"Somethin' warm, comfortable."

"Hmm... Can't wait, baby."

Blake smirks, and lets his marine blues eat her up as she takes a few quick steps to catch Jen and Apollo. He then radios for some help to get the horses into the pasture so he can be free to prepare for the evening ahead.

*

He fiddles with the hem of his shirt as he knocks on the door to Gwen's cabin. It's not a first date, obviously, but the butterflies in his belly are sure making it seem that way. To some, the sensation might be an inconvenience, but in all honesty, he sort of likes it. It makes him feel alive. Blake never thought it was possible to be this excited to see someone after only a short spell apart. He hopes that never changes.

He hears footsteps charging the entrance, and grins. He really only needs one guess to know who will be answering his call. The door flies open, and Blake quickly sees that his hunch was correct.

"Hey, Zuma!"

"Hi Blake! Mom's almost ready! Where are you taking her?"

"Well, it's a secret, so don't tell her, but I think we're gonna have a picnic by the water."

The blond boy snickers and leads him into the next room where Todd and Jen are hanging out with Apollo and Kingston. Blake raises his hand in a half-wave before verbally greeting all four.

"Hi guys! ... Uh, Todd, Jen, thanks again for watchin' the boys. Louie said there would be an outdoor movie for kids tonight if you're interested."

"Oh, fun! We got this. No worries!"

Jen cheerfully responds and then winks suggestively. Blake feels his face warm, knowing that this particular scenario can't be easy for Todd. He seems to be taking it in stride, though, which causes Blake to breathe a small sigh of relief.

His opportunity to dwell on the subject evaporates when Gwen appears in the room. His mind goes temporarily blank, and he only snaps out of it when she giggles and shyly questions him.

"Ready to go? Is this ok?"

He's never seen camo look this good. She is some superb combination of cute, hot and stylish in her tight jeans, Timberlands and patterned, green jacket. He pulls himself together and answers earnestly.

"Yeah, definitely. On both accounts."

They say their goodbyes to the boys and Blake casually takes her petite hand in his to walk out to the truck. He sneaks a kiss from her when he opens the passenger door, vainly trying to quell his nervous energy. The second she smiles into his lips, his heart does nothing but pump faster.

"Where are we going?"

She hops up and down enthusiastically before taking her seat in the cab.

"You'll see soon... I'm not tellin'."

He grins and gently closes her door before she can ask for more information. Gwen playfully pouts at him through the windshield and he realizes then how fun surprises can be. She tries every trick in the book to get him to spill as he navigates the bumpy, ranch roads, and he has to use every last bit of his restraint to make it the ten minutes to their destination. When he pulls off to the side of an unassuming, dirt lane, confusion flashes across Gwen's features. He chuckles because he knows that to the naked eye, this spot look just as plain as the next mile of landscape.

"We're here. Nothin' fancy, but I thought we could have a picnic and talk."

"You're too cute."

So far, so good. Blake exits and gathers a few items from behind his seat. Gwen offers to carry the thick, oversized blanket, and he slings the insulated bag he requested from the kitchen across his shoulder. He slides his free hand onto her behind, and finds the small clearing in the thicket.

"Through here..."

"Oh my God, Blake. You seriously have, like, the craziest hideouts..."

She squeezes into him as a few rogue twigs poke at her, and snag her hair.

"You'll like this. I promise."

The dull roar of moving water gets louder, and he feels her fingers tighten on his hip when she sees it.

"A waterfall? Are you kidding me right now? Whoa... "

She squeals and drops the blanket, hugging him fiercely. Blake wraps his long arm around her and pecks her forehead affectionately. He quietly makes a suggestion so that he can broach the topic on his mind.

"Why don't we lay out the blanket and see what's in the cooler?"

She picks up the squared bundle of fleece and shakes it out over a flat piece of land. He unzips the bag and finds a container of strawberries.

"Why so serious, cowboy?"

He sighs.

"C'mere..."

Blake sits first and then pulls her down so that she is tucked snugly between his knees. He dips his head past the hood of her coat and breathes into her neck before offering her a piece of fruit. He watches intently as she engulfs the fleshy treat with her lips.

"So I had a tough discussion with Luke this mornin', and I think I need to make some decisions."

"Oh? What happened?"

Her head tilts towards his tentative voice, and her jaw moves slowly, chewing the remains of the red berry.

"Well, I told him I wasn't sure how much longer I could make this relationship work from a distance."

Her muscles tense before he can complete his whole thought, and her throat bulges ever so slightly when she swallows hard.

"Blake..."

"Baby, listen. That came out wrong. I said that, but what I meant was I want to take a leave from the ranch so that I can be closer to you. Luke is ok with me takin' some time to figure things out. What do you think?"

Gwen flips onto her shins and sits back onto her heels. She grips at his knee caps, and he feels as if his lungs might explode if he holds his breath any longer. Her words are barely audible over the rushing stream when they finally escape her mouth.

"Really? ... You would leave this for me?"

When she moves her eyes to his, he can see the tears that are threatening to stain her cheeks.

"Jesus, Gwen. I'd do anythin' for you."

His voice trails off, and he drops his head in defeat. Their insecurities are still clearly evident to him, despite their efforts to push forward. Her index finger scrapes at his stubble and she gingerly lifts his chin to face her.

"I'd like that. I'd love that, actually."

Her sparkling white teeth begin to show as her lips widen into a bright smile. Blake mirrors her expression and strokes through her long hair with his fingers. Gwen turns and settles back in against his chest, and they begin to talk about apartments, and rental neighborhoods, and places where he can work on his album. He melts when she laughs at the thought of her cowboy living in suburbia, even though the concept completely terrifies him.

They crack a bottle of wine and toast California and their love, before devouring the rest of the fruit, some chips and two Caesar wraps from the cooler. When they are totally sated and relaxed, their bodies cuddle further into each other, vibing to a soulful blend of acoustic music and nature. Blake's eyes are about to close when he remembers his special request.

"Damn! I forgot to unpack the dessert!"

"Cowboy, I'm not sure I can stuff anything more in here!"

Gwen pats her stomach and emits a short chuckle.

"It's chocolate!"

"Ok.. you win."

Blake scrambles to take the lid off the last container. He shields the contents from her view before pulling a candle and match from the side pocket of the bag. He lights a singular flame in the centre of the small, circular cake and drawls out an explanation before turning around.

"So I'm not sure if I'll be able to celebrate your birthday with you next weekend so I thought we could have some cake tonight. No present until the actual day, though."

He grins, and sings to her as he rotates his torso back in her direction. She blows out the tiny flicker of fire when his song is complete, and leans over the iced masterpiece to give him a sweet kiss.

"Gonna make a wish?"

"Already did."

She captures his lips again, and he groans into her mouth. What are the odds that her wish is to be in his bed tonight? Blake separates from her just enough to whisper something he means wholeheartedly.

"Well, I hope it comes true for you, baby."

"Me too. And I know I'm not allowed to say, but the odds are looking good."

Gwen narrows her gaze on him, and a passion churns deep in his gut, aching to be properly acknowledged.

"Mmmm, wanna head back to my place for a while?"

"Right after I have some of this yummy cake! This is already the best birthday ever, Blake. I wish I could, like, bottle tonight up so I could remember it forever."

"Chocolate trumps sex?!"

He teases her with a look of mock anguish before caving to the humorous moment. He has another surprise brewing anyways. One that he didn't even originally plan on.

"What? I can't have my cake and eat it, too?"

"Of course, baby. I told you I'd do anythin' for you... Tell you what, you enjoy your treat while I take care of one last thing."

Blake walks briskly back to the truck so that he can grab his pocket knife, and then returns to a cluster of trees ten feet away from his girlfriend. He immediately starts etching out a "B" in the bark of one of the wider trunks. Wood shavings fly and spatter his shirt, but he digs purposefully until he has added a "+".

"Cowboy, what are you doing?"

He peeks over and sees that Gwen is finished her dessert and is moving his way with curiosity.

"Markin' this place, this night, as ours."

He hears her breath hitch when she gets close enough to see his engraving.

"Wanna help?"

She nods and he carefully slides her body in front of his. They carve out the "G" together, and suddenly, he feels like a piece of them will be permanently in Montana, even if they are living life in Los Angeles. He smiles contentedly, and holds Gwen tight as he admires their handiwork.

"I love you so much, Blake."

"Love you, too, sweetheart."

"Can we go back to your house now?"

"Nothin' I want more."

Their bodies fall in the door of his isolated abode in a tangle, and clothes drop faster than the sun can set from the vibrant, evening sky. Blake nips at her earlobe and neck, and caresses over her cool, naked skin before shuffling her backwards into his bedroom. He curses when her nails dig into his ass, and takes a sharp breath when she ghosts her fingertips up his hardened shaft. Desire is running rampantly through him, and he wants so badly to be inside of her. He controls himself, though, and drags a digit over her entrance, making her gasp. He slowly begins to tease her with a swirl and a push and a flick until she is dripping wet. When her hands roughly find his curls, he abandons his rhythm and moves on top of her for the kill. Blake slides himself in and instantly shivers at the sensation. He locks on to her intoxicating, brown eyes and watches them flit with each deep thrust. Gwen's moans get louder, and he hears himself speak her name in a husky, strangled tone. He detonates, and she does, too, and the world is nothing but a flash of blinding white, and then black.

"I wish you could sleep here tonight. I'm not ready to let go."

Her lids open at the sound of his musing, and she smiles lazily at him.

"I can. Jen and Todd are staying at my cabin. I just need to be back to theirs early."

Apparently, he isn't the only one with surprises.

He grins and lowers the side of his head onto a pillow, thrilled that he can touch her and stare at her for a handful of hours yet. He snakes his palm across her midsection and encourages her to snuggle into his big frame. She purrs like a satisfied kitten, and Blake knows then that his impending relocation is, without a doubt, the right move. After all, he thinks, the old philosophers do say that home is where the heart is.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Gwen prepare for her and the boys to go home to LA.
> 
> Whoa.. So it's been two months since I posted. I honestly wasn't sure if I'd come back to this, but a sequence of events happened a week ago that made me sit down and write. So here it is! Thanks for reading.

Traces of dawn are sneaking into the bedroom when Blake feels her body shift against the underside of his forearm. Without opening his eyes, he surmises that Gwen is starting to get restless about slipping back to her brother's cabin, unnoticed. It must be somewhere around 6am. Damn. Where did that night go? He releases a sigh and pulls her closer to him.

"Not yet."

His mumbled plea settles her for a moment and she greets him with a rich, gravelly tone.

"Mmm, morning, cowboy."

His lips find their way to the sinewy stretch of skin covering her shoulder blade, and they proceed to kiss her softly, and leisurely. When she erupts into an irresistible giggle, a hint of crystal blue appears from behind his lids. He watches her diaphragm heave under his palm as she works to regain her composure, and she gives him a placid warning when she has finally collected enough air.

"Blake, I have to get back before the boys wake up..."

He hums and nods in agreement, but she doesn't immediately move out of his grasp so he takes the opportunity to spoon her for a couple of minutes more. Gwen eventually wiggles free, turning over to lean against his chest and stroke his cheek, now thickened with two days' growth.

"I know we only got a few hours of sleep, but I need you to drive me..."

He smiles unabashedly at the comment, and lets his eyes close momentarily when her delicate fingers move to massage through his silver hair.

"I'm gonna fall asleep again if you keep doin' that..."

"No you're not..."

The slight whine in Gwen's voice makes Blake grin and he chooses to fondle down the curve of her hip with a slow hand. He then responds definitively.

"You're right. I'm not."

With one swift movement, Blake confidently maneuvers her body under him, surprising Gwen. She squeals and flashes a stern look his way, but he chuckles and kisses her nose. Despite the fact that she is leaving today, he is feeling buoyant and optimistic about his life. Their life. And so, he takes one last chance and puts his dimples to use as he hovers inches above her beautifully persistent face.

"I'll have you there by 6:30... I swear."

*

The clock on the dash reads 6:34 when Blake eases his foot on to the brake, just before the path to the two quiet cabins. Hazy beams of light are streaming through the gaps in the evergreens, and he knows that it won't be long before the sun is peeking out over the taller tree tops. He glances at Gwen, who is partially hidden in the depths of his hoodie, and catches her soft expression as she gazes out the window. He absorbs how radiant she looks in the early morning glow, before tenderly reassuring her.

"Well pretty girl, I think we made it."

Her eyes move to his, and then to the digital display between them.

"Four minutes late, cowboy."

She smiles mischievously at him and his mouth drops open with amused shock. He wants to stage a protest, but she quickly leans in and takes advantage of the prime access he has granted. Blake feels his heart skip a beat or two, but his wit doesn't fail him when their lips part.

"Fair enough, but who am I to say time's up when I have an incredible woman beggin' me not to stop?"

"Oh my God, Blake!"

Gwen's tiny hand slaps playfully at his broad torso, and a warmth bubbles up inside of him. He lets out a deep laugh, and engulfs her with his long arms, essentially smothering her attempt at reprimand. As he hugs her, he speaks gently into her ear.

"That was one of the best nights of my life, Gwen. I don't want to see you go today, but I'm happy because I feel like I have somethin' great to look forward to, y'know?"

She nuzzles into the cotton blend of his t-shirt and he focuses on the pattern of her breath as it swirls against his skin. He senses that she is in agreement even before the words have a chance to escape her.

"Ditto, baby. I literally can't wait for you to be in LA."

Blake gives her one last squeeze and then exits the vehicle to open her door for her. When she is standing on the gravel, he carefully latches the hinged piece of metal closed again. Their voices turn to whispers, not wanting to disturb the peacefulness that exists around them.

"I hope you can get a little more rest, sweetheart. I'll be back in a while, ok?"

"Ok..."

He makes a move to leave, but stops short when she fists at the material covering his abdomen. The fleck of intensity in her chocolate eyes hits him like a bolt of electricity, and he is grounded; He couldn't tear his attention away from her if he tried.

"Before you go, I just want to say thank you, Blake. For, like, this weekend, for last night. For being so good with my kids. Everything. I still can't believe... I mean, who would have thought? You've saved my life. I love you."

Her sentiment is laced with urgency, and Blake blinks and shakes his head subtly, trying to process everything she has said. He attempts to clear the lump in his throat with a forceful swallow, but it has nowhere to go given that his chest feels like it is caving in on itself. In some ways, it saddens him that his simple acts of love, of common decency, are momentous to Gwen. However, he is beyond grateful that he is the one that gets to show her that she should expect nothing less from a partner. The corners of his lips turn upward into an affectionate smile and he bends in to kiss her head.

"Gwen, I never had to think twice about any of it. We've saved each other I think. I love you, too."

*

When Blake returns home to his quiet bedroom and bunched sheets, he suddenly becomes nostalgic and reminiscent. He stands, surveying the domestically untidy scene, and lets himself get lost in the recesses of his brain. He recalls odd little memories of him and Luke fixing up his current place, of baby Tate looking so tiny in his arms, of sitting singular, but welcome, at Luke and Caroline's table for dinner. Good times, he thinks, yet he always felt like something was missing.

Now, he has Gwen, and she just seems to fit in all of those empty spaces. Her and the boys have unconsciously filled so many voids in such a short time. Blake knew wholeheartedly that she was meant to be in the seat next to him in his truck, even when she was saying a painful goodbye to him after their first date. The image of her sitting in his cab this morning, so relaxed in the first snippets of sunlight, makes him marvel at how far they've really come.

He begins to feel a familiar itch creep through his lanky limbs, and automatically heads for his guitar in the main living area.

Sunrise slipping through the trees and it looks so pretty in your eyes  
I guess I got carried away, kept you out here all night  
I hope you don't mind  
By the smile I see on your face,  
I think you're havin' a good time, a good time

When I picked you up I knew it wouldn't be enough  
Couldn't fit it in one night  
Shoulda told you then soon as you got in  
I'd be taking my sweet time  
I could show you around all over the town  
Whatever you like, girl  
Ain't a way I can love you the way that I want to  
In just one night girl

The song forms almost effortlessly, coming to life just as quickly as he can scrawl notes on paper. Blake records a rough version on his phone for Brandon, excited that he will soon be able to share his work with his manager and the team from the label. The album is shaping up well, in his opinion, and he has chills just thinking about stepping foot in Nashville again in only a week's time. He inhales purposefully, and clenches and unclenches his fists, in an attempt to settle the nervous energy flittering through his veins.

He really is going back.

Blake wishes desperately that Gwen could be at his side for the trip since she is his muse and inspiration, but she has to be in New York for an engagement of her own. Besides that, Blake knows it would be almost impossible for them to keep her presence there on the down low. One day soon, maybe. He hopes. The consolation is that, if he gets his way, she'll be the first to preview everything when he sneaks into LA for her birthday. He smirks at his cursory plan, and ambles off to the shower.

*

Blake meets up with the Stefani family again mid-morning and, after a somber breakfast with some very exhausted kids, loads the SUV for the trek back to the airport. When he is confident that every last piece is secure in the hatch, he summons the troops for boarding. He watches the older boys solemnly climb in, not near ready to leave the ranch. He tries a few jokes to lighten the mood, but has trouble breaking through their subdued expressions. As he drives, he peeks at them through the rearview mirror, occasionally smiling when he catches a curious eye peering his way. Zuma finally breaks the silence.

"Blake, can we come here again? When will we see you next?"

The cowboy notes Kingston fidgeting uncomfortably, presumably because the eldest of Gwen's sons is more aware of the precarious nature of dating. Blake flicks his eyes back to the road for a second before glancing hesitantly at his girlfriend in the passenger seat. She responds by casually placing her hand over his on the central gear shift, reaffirming their status for the boys. He releases a held breath, and answers honestly.

"You're welcome to the ranch anytime, buddy. But, I'll probably be spendin' some stretches in LA now... so I'm not sure I can promise that I'll be here when you visit..."

A tiny chuckle cracks King's serious exterior, and Zuma's face illuminates with glee.

"Really? What will you be doing in LA? Are you going to come over to our house?"

Blake hears Gwen giggle and grins at the sound.

"Yeah, pal. I'll definitely want to visit you guys and hang out with your mom while I'm in town. Think you can show me some cool city stuff?"

"Yes! Mom, we have to take him to Disneyland! Uncle Todd, Aunt Jen, you have to come too!"

Blake feels a gentle squeeze over his knuckles, and the heat of Gwen's amorous gaze on him. His skin instantly tingles and he scratches haphazardly at the curls dangling along his reddened neckline. He tries his best to focus in on the excited chatter in the rear rows.

"You know, Zum, I've never been there. We'll definitely have to do that someday."

When the words are out, Blake turns his head to the right and twitches his lips up tenderly. His lovestruck blues get caught up in Gwen's browns for a moment before he has to adjust his attention to the burgeoning traffic around them. He melts a little into the upholstery, and navigates the rest of the way to the airstrip with a sense of belonging he hasn't felt in quite some time.

On the tarmac, all careful forethought blows away with the wind. Todd shakes his hand heartily and Jen kisses him fondly on the cheek. Blake even has to shift a boot backward when Zuma crashes against his midsection for a hug. He feels a salty sting nip at his peripheral vision when he pats the energetic boy's shoulder with genuine adoration. The little, blonde tornado then races off just as fast as he came, and Kingston is there, waiting in his wake. The cowboy extends his palm to him.

"So... See you soon, buddy?"

The stoic youngster nods shyly and shakes. Blake uses his free hand to brush kindly over the boy's jacket before speaking to him again.

"Hey, do you think you could do somethin' important for me?"

Kingston's eyes widen with eagerness, and his uninhibited smile is all the confirmation Blake needs to continue. He has total confidence that Gwen's oldest will take pride in the task he is about to give. He peeks to make sure that his girlfriend is still busy with Apollo and whispers conspiratorially.

"I'm not sure if I'll be able to make it for your mom's birthday next weekend so just in case, do you think you could take care of this, and give it to her if I'm not there?"

Blake produces a small, flat box from his jacket, not much bigger than the size of his phone. Kingston inspects it, and smooths his finger carefully over the matte wrapping paper enclosing the contents.

"Yeah.. I can do that, Blake. Of course."

The boy unzips his backpack and slides it discreetly into an interior pocket.

"Alright.. Thanks, man! High five!"

The two slap cheerfully before Kingston follows the path of the others to the plane. He turns back once to wave, and Blake feels a twinge of sadness when he disappears into the fuselage.

"Well, it's just you and me left, cowboy..."

He pivots towards Gwen's voice and reaches out to ruffle the hair of Apollo, who is tucked snugly in her arms.

"And Pollo... Isn't that right, little buddy?"

The toddler grins through the layer of drool sheeting his chin and fiddles with his mother's ear. Blake has only the warmest of expressions for them both. A silence hangs briefly between the two adults before Gwen takes the lead and drifts a set of nails down the edge of his arm to his fingers.

"So I guess this is the 'until next time'?"

"I suppose it is. Thanks for bein' here. It's been a heck of a weekend, darlin'. I'll call tonight to check in. Love you. Safe trip."

He hesitates on kissing her for a second, but finds himself magnetically tilting into her, unable to resist the draw. She meets him halfway, on her tippy toes, as if she is feeling the same insatiable pull. Their lips graze with simplicity, and a spike of oxytocin hits him with a pleasurable stir.

"Kiss!"

Blake opens his eyes, and emits a quick burst of laughter at the ever observant Apollo.

"I just can't get one by you, can I?"

He links hands with Gwen and walks them to the floating stairway flanking the side of the plane. He then retreats to the SUV to watch the sleek, metal bird glide down the runway and into the clouds.

Everything important to him is miles away in a snap.

Blake lets his head fall onto the steering wheel for a moment when it suddenly gets too heavy to hold up. He then forces himself to suck in a cleansing breath before firing the engine to go home, alone. He figures that he will call his mother for company, and undoubtedly, a long chat. He's sure that she'll have plenty to say, especially when he asks her if she might be available to hunt for rentals in LA next weekend. Gwen's voice rings clear in his stream of consciousness.

Who would have thought?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special shout out to those who have been commenting and wondering where this story went. I appreciate it :)
> 
> I do have a solid start on the next chapter so I hope it won't be so long to the next update.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake travels to LA to look for rentals and surprise Gwen.
> 
> Sorry, meant to post a couple days ago, but I did something incredibly dumb at an ungodly hour, and had to rewrite the whole chapter... Oops.

His truck is pulled over in the parking lane outside the airport, and the constant click of the four ways is distracting him as he tries to make a mental list in his head. Is he forgetting anything major? He’s so tired that he’s not even sure at this point. He tugs at a wild curl poking out from under his hat, and concentrates hard on the driver beside him.

“Ok Louie… Remember that you can call me at any time if you need help. I think you’ve got all my notes… Oh, did I tell you that Puddin’ sometimes gets a little ornery if she doesn’t get her apple?”

“Blake. Get out of the truck!”

His assistant commands him with authority, and he smiles apologetically when he sees her exasperated expression. He immediately unlatches the door and steps out onto the sidewalk in order to comply with her request. He lingers, though, with his long fingers still gripping at the protruding metal frame. His mouth begins to twitch, eager to remind her of one more tidbit, but he thinks better of it when she tilts her head with a second warning. She’s right. He has to catch the red-eye to Los Angeles.

“Sorry Lou. I know you’ve got everythin’ under control. I’m just a bit of a nervous wreck.”

“You’ve been burning the candle at both ends to make sure that the ranch is in good hands. We’ve got this, boss. Good luck in LA and Nashville. If I know you, it will go like clockwork.”

“Thanks, kiddo.”

Blake quietly shuts the passenger side door and plucks his bag and guitar case from the back. He then taps gently on the side panel to send Louie on her way. He watches sadly as the taillights disappear into the darkness, instantly feeling his insides crumble. He knew that it would be hard to let go of the ranch - the place that holds all of his blood, sweat and tears - but, the sheer intensity of the emotion catches him off guard. He sighs, and drags his tall frame through the large, automatic sliders to the check-in line, acutely aware that his only job now is to bury his past and blaze his future.

As he waits for service, a yawn escapes his lips. He doesn’t bother to stifle it. He’s spent the last five days planning, and juggling the various compartments of his life, and he knows that he needs sleep. His body is finally rebelling against his brain, and he wills it to find one last shot of adrenaline to sustain him until he can drift off into oblivion in his dinky, economy airplane seat.

*

The pilot’s voice crackles through an overhead speaker alerting Blake to the fact that his flight is approaching LAX. He blinks, and tries to flex his cramped limbs, before wiping at the signs of slumber sticking to his eyelashes. Other people around him appear to be stirring, too, and he has to chuckle at the zombie-esque atmosphere of the narrow cabin. He slowly collects his personal effects, and as soon as the plane touches down, disembarks into the wee hours of the Californian night.

A yellow cab spots the big cowboy standing on the curb, and swoops in to gather him up. Blake immediately climbs in, wedging his giant frame into the tiny, compact sedan. He has to test some brain cells in order to recite the roughly memorized address of his hotel, but luckily, the driver nods with recognition. The agile car then zips through the city, before coming to a stop at a multi-story building not all that far from Gwen’s house. It’s a tempting prospect for Blake, having her that close, but he knows that it would ruin the birthday surprise if he abandoned everything to show up at her door right now. His wonderfully gullible girlfriend currently believes that he is on his sofa back in Montana, and as much as it pains him to admit it, he really should be resting on something comparable upstairs.

Blake quickly settles the taxi fare and enters the deserted lobby. The night manager startles at his imposing figure, and the cowboy thinks that he may have interrupted a rousing game of Solitaire. Without much preamble, the staffer asks for his ID and credit card, and Blake is issued a room key in return. The clunky elevator takes him to his floor, where he is overly careful about sneaking down the hall and into his assigned quarters. He thinks that his mother should be asleep by now, having arrived to LA much earlier in the day.

Despite trying to limit the amount of noise coming from his 6’5” frame, he finds Dot awake, and rising from an armchair. She wraps him up in a bone-crunching hug, and Blake instantly feels some of the tension in his knotted muscles fade. He missed her, more than he thought, and is very much relieved that she could be here with him for support.

When he steps back, he takes the opportunity to really look at her up close. He sees the wetness in her eyes and a few more laugh lines etched in her skin. She’s aged since the last time he saw her. His gut dips, and he knows that it is because she worries. The early death of his brother, and the turmoil in his own personal life, has undoubtedly taken a toll on her. Hell, if his grey hair is any indication, the events have marked them both.

“How are you? How’s Mike?”

“Good. Deer season so he probably doesn’t even know I’m gone.”

She smiles, and Blake chuckles, empathizing with the situation. Hunting whitetail in Oklahoma has always been one of his favorite things.

“Mmm, I miss that. Maybe I’ll be able to get out there at Thanksgivin’”

Her expression lightens at the mention of him returning to his old stomping grounds, and he feels a stab of regret twist at his heart. He tries to go home for the holidays, he does, but it’s difficult. He uses his work schedule at the ranch as an excuse, but they both know that it goes deeper than that. The loss of Richie, of Miranda, just seems to affect him more at those times of year.

He diverts the conversation before he can spiral too far into the darkness.

“Well, we should probably hit the hay. We have to meet with the realtor in a few hours.”

“Yes, big day tomorrow. Good night, son.”

He kisses the top of her head before they separate to crawl into the two queens provided. As he teeters on the edge of consciousness, his mind goes to Gwen. He wonders if this holiday season will be different with her in his life. Perhaps, a little more celebratory, and not so harsh.

*

A perky, fireball of woman is waiting for Blake in the hotel parking lot when he strolls out into the sunshine with a bitter coffee in hand. She speaks a mile a minute with exuberance, introducing herself as Kelly, while touching at his arm. The cowboy’s not quite prepared for someone like her so early in the day, so he gags slightly on the sip of liquid trickling down his throat. He sputters, and wipes at his mouth with embarrassment, before recovering with a courteous smile. When he called a reputable agency for help, he didn’t envision this per se, but then again, what does he know about Hollywood? He takes a deep breath and trusts that she is the best.

Dot soon joins them and the three adults hit the highway in Kelly’s Mercedes. As she drives, the petite brunette takes the chance to review what he is looking for.

“So Blake, I understand that you are interested in a one or two bedroom rental, preferably in the West Hollywood, or Studio City area? Private neighborhood?”

“Yes ma’am. That sounds about right. Nothin’ fancy. Just a place to crash.”

“Hmm. A bachelor pad for the Southern gentleman. I think I have what you need… I love that you brought your mom, too, by the way.”

Blake swears that he sees a wink through her tinted shades, and his palms begin to sweat as he fumbles with a response. Is she flirting with him? He’s not sure that he would even know the signs of an advance anymore. Maybe, she’s just buttering him up for the commission. He glances at his mother in the back, and she discreetly rolls her eyes in his direction. He takes the hint, and sets the record straight.

“Thanks, Kelly. She’s a special lady… And I have a girlfriend so it’s not gonna be so much of a bachelor pad.”

His dimples make a brief appearance as his assigned agent awkwardly adjusts her posture in the driver’s seat. Her spunkiness fizzles a few degrees after that.

“Ohh, I didn’t mean… Are you sure you don’t need something that offers a little room for expansion then?”

Jesus. She’s quick with the upsell and he has to grip at the roof handle for some much needed stability. Blake is positive that his mother’s brain is now swirling with fluffy images of marriage and grandbabies.

Fuck.

It’s not that he is necessarily against the idea; there is just no damn way that he is discussing either subject right here, right now. Air flows in through his nose as he takes a steadying breath, and he finds his voice to mumble a sharp reply.

“No, no… I’m good with the original specs.”

The vehicle goes silent and Blake peers at the coastal landscape whizzing by him until the passenger side window clouds with condensation. He then pulls his phone from his pocket in an attempt to avoid another estrogen onslaught. The cowboy commits a handful of minutes to satisfying his Candy Crush addiction before finally giving in to the urge to text Gwen.

_Happy Birthday, sweetheart. I love you._

He told her last night that he would be unavailable for part of the day, yet he can’t stay away. His words are not nearly enough, but he can’t afford to blow his cover. Gwen will assume that it is another busy weekend at the ranch, and he decides that he’ll have to be ok with that for the time being. His shoulders sag with personal torment as the sleek Mercedes comes to a halt in front of their first property.

Thankfully, the group gets down to business, and the morning slowly begins to turns itself around. By lunch, Blake has to give full props to Kelly. He thinks that she has provided him with an array of solid options, proving that she is indeed on top of her game.

He carefully considers all of his choices over a hamburger, and after a short discussion with his mother, settles on a modest, detached dwelling in a gated community. He likes that it is plainly furnished and has a patch of grass in the backyard. Kelly happily produces the paperwork for him to sign, and Blake feels the heart palpitations kick in before the ink on his signature is dry.

In a month’s time he will be the newest resident of California.

He determines that this milestone definitely calls for a drink, so he makes sure to pour himself a strong one when he gets back to the hotel.

*

_Hey buddy! Ready for us to pick you up?_

Todd’s text comes in as Dot is ironing the wrinkles out of his dark plaid button-up. He didn’t think that it looked that bad, but his mother was fussing so he let her fix it. He gauges her progress before typing out a quick reply.

_Should be good in about fifteen. Thanks, man!_

Blake then disappears into the bathroom to tackle his unruly curls. He’d honestly prefer to wear his ball cap, but the sticky product Louie picked out for him isn’t all that terrible. He manages to tame most of his silver hair into something close to stylish, and immediately feels a deep sense of accomplishment.

Dot knocks as he tugs at one last, stubborn flyaway, and he stretches a long limb out to grab the pressed material dangling through the four inch gap. He murmurs a thank you, and slides the shirt on, letting it drape untucked over his boot-cut jeans. When he is totally put together, he emerges into the hall to check his reflection in the full-length mirror, feeling a little self-conscious and out of place.

“You’re so handsome.”

Dot’s voice drips with conviction, and he turns to look at her with a boyish smile. He appreciates the boost of confidence, despite her obvious bias.

“Thanks... Hey, why don’t you come with me to the party? Gwen will want to meet you, and Todd and Jen won’t mind.”

He’s not sure why he didn’t think to invite her before. Maybe because it seemed a bit presumptuous of him to do so, but somehow it feels like the right call.

“Are you sure? Oh my... I’m a mess.”

“You’re beautiful. Let’s go.”

Dot scoffs at him, and teases frantically at her hair, but reaches for her purse anyways. He laughs lightly because she really has no reason to worry. She is always done up perfectly, and if even if she wasn’t, he knows that Gwen wouldn’t care a lick. He corrals the bouquet of balloons he bought at a nearby shop, and ushers her to the elevator, not taking no for an answer.

Blake grins stupidly when he spots Todd and Jen in the lobby, and immediately moves to introduce them to his mother. They initially seem perplexed to see her in Los Angeles, but quickly welcome her and embrace her presence fully. Dot basks in the attention, and Blake feels a pleasant warmth spider through him as he absorbs the friendly exchange. The group is soon interrupted, though, by the beep of Jen’s phone.

“It’s Gwen, wondering when we’re going to be there. Adam just arrived.”

Blake’s stomach takes a nose dive into the shiny, pools of tile lying at his feet. When Gwen casually mentioned that a few family and friends would be coming over, he was thinking more along the lines of Sophie and Danilo. Feeling panicked, he catches Jen’s eye. She quietly giggles and shakes her head subtly. He agrees that his issue is probably ridiculous, but he can’t shake the fact that he and Adam didn’t exactly hit it off when they first met.

“I guess we better load up. Tell her that we’re, like, half way or something.”

Todd obliviously responds to his wife, and the four adults head to the parking lot to leave. Blake suddenly feels more nervous than psyched about his impending surprise. He hesitantly texts Gwen knowing that she is near her phone.

_Delivery on it's way! Have a great party!_

His words are disguised with a level of zest that he doesn’t think he could currently muster in person, but he stays loyal to his original plan. She answers in a flash.

_Thanks, cowboy! But can you please send me a picture? Or FaceTime? I miss you so much!_

He imagines the cute pout that is undoubtedly accompanying the message, and it helps to brighten his mood.

_I miss you, too. Give me about ten minutes..._

The vehicle speeds along the highway and weaves through the suburbs until it is approaching Gwen’s estate. Todd slows for security, before parking among a mess of other cars. Blake’s chest tightens, and he hazards to wonder if he bit off more than he could chew. He grips at the ribbons anchoring the floating spheres, and forces his lungs to fill with oxygen.

“You’re up, big guy!”

Jen encourages him, and Dot gently strokes his thigh, urging him forward until he exits out onto Gwen’s drive. He carefully positions the colorful, helium-filled bunch so that it obstructs his upper body, before striding anxiously to the main entrance. When he is standing on her stoop, he closes his eyes and presses the doorbell. It chimes loudly against the interior marble, causing a commotion to ensue inside.

“Mom, I see balloons!”

“That must be the delivery that Blake was talking about. Hold on a sec, Zum!”

He hears muffled voices and the click of a deadbolt. The hinges on the door then swing open to reveal a pair of chubby, socked feet. A second set, exquisite and nylon-clad, are approaching from behind.

“Blake!!! Mom, it’s Blake!”

Laughter rips from the cowboy’s gut, and he quickly shifts the balloons to the side so that he can catch their reactions. Zuma is running in a tight circle, screeching recklessly, and Gwen is completely frozen amidst the chaos. Her complexion is pale, and she appears to be stunned into silence. Blake tentatively steps forward to check on her state of well being, questioning her with a concerned tone.

“Good surprise?”

His girlfriend snaps to, and grins brightly through the tears pooling on her lashes. She wags her index finger in his direction before she manages any words.

“You… you are in so much trouble! My makeup is running!”

Her signature giggle follows, and she launches into him for a hug. Blake instantly folds over to engulf her with his massive frame, relieved that she is alright. He quietly absorbs the raw joy radiating from her, and feels a swarm of butterflies when she whispers warmly in his ear.

“Such a good surprise, baby.”

Blake continues to hold her close, allowing their undeniable energy to charge his soul. When he finally straightens up for a breath, he sees Kingston standing next to Zuma, smiling.

“You made it!”

“I did, buddy!”

Gwen immediately clues into the exchange, and eyes them both suspiciously.

“Wait.. King, you were in on this?”

The boy shrugs with non-committal and Blake bites sheepishly at his lip.

“You were!”

Mock anger permeates the blonde’s features, and her nail pokes accusingly into Blake’s breastbone. It inadvertently tickles him, and he has no choice but to disarm her with his dimples. Gwen’s expression immediately softens, and he feels an overwhelming desire to claim her mouth. He has to settle for a chaste peck on the cheek, though, as Todd, Jen and Dot arrive at the door.

“If you’re dishing out trouble, you better give it to us, too.”

Todd playfully pipes up, and tags his sister with a kiss. Gwen largely ignores him, though, as her eyes land on Dot. Blake watches as she does a double take, before searching for his baby blues. He nods to confirm her hunch, and she squeals with adorable animation.

“Blake, you brought your mom! It’s, like, so rad to actually meet you!”

His mother huffs out an airy, amused laugh, and calmly replies.

“The pleasure is mine, darlin’. Happy Birthday!”

Gwen rushes towards Dot with open arms, and Blake feels his body melt as he bears witness to their instantaneous bond. The two women share a sweet embrace, and he thinks that his heart could burst from his ribcage. When Gwen casually slides back so that her hip is against his waiting hand, she seemingly realizes that they are all still standing in her foyer.

“Oh my God! You need to come in for the party! Mom and Dad, and Sophie and Adam are having drinks in the backyard. Danilo, Lizzie and Gregory should be here soon, too!”

Kingston politely guides the small group through the house, and Blake slows a smidgen to drop the balloons in the kitchen. As he studiously ties the ribbons to a chair, Gwen’s fingers tease across his lower back. He becomes conscious of the stillness around them, and notes that they are very much alone. He timidly asks about the guest list.

“So Adam, huh?”

“Blake…”

“It’s not that… I trust you. He just seems protective and I’m not sure that he’s gonna like me bein’ here.”

“I like you being here...”

A tiny smile forms on his lips as he tightens the last knot and turns into her soothing touch. She peers up at him with a firm, yet affectionate, gaze, and tugs deliberately at the sides of his plaid. He can see that she is desperate to alleviate his concerns.

“I promise that he’ll be fine... And if it makes you, like, feel any better, he is dating another model. I think this one, Behati, might be a keeper.”

The cowboy smirks, and ducks in to steal a taste of her sweetness. Gwen immediately reciprocates. Their mouths begin to tangle, and her nails trail seductively upward until they are scratching at his scruff. Blake moans, before emitting a low, raspy drawl against her palm when they pause for a breath.

“Mmm, you know what? I think you’re a keeper.”

He would never admit it out loud, but he is infinitely more comfortable knowing that the slick rockstar isn’t after his girl. Maybe there is a possibility that they could be friends after all. Blake promises himself that he will at least make an effort, for Gwen’s sake.

The two lovers sneak a few more moments together before her hand winds its way into his to pull him towards the patio.

“Let’s go, Blakey!”

Her voice is irresistibly cute, but he doesn’t need any convincing. He would follow her anywhere.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake hangs out at Gwen's birthday party, and has a chat with Adam.

One glance at the outdoor clock tells Blake that he’s been at the birthday party for an hour already. Gwen is currently off somewhere addressing a matter with the caterer, and he realizes that this is the first time he’s been left standing alone. He peruses the scene in an attempt to digest his crazy reality, and is met with the full gamut of looks as he catches various guests inspecting him from afar.

Kind, curious, excited, skeptical.

Without a doubt, he is an enigma. A bit of a show pony on whom judgement is being passed. He is sure that Gwen has introduced him to some of these inquisitive people earlier, but his brain flounders trying to recall each of their names. Are they family, friends, close business associates? He works to categorize their place in the realm of his girlfriend’s world. It’s an overwhelming task to say the least, so he lets his back fall against the cool, white wall under the shaded porch for a moment’s reprieve.

After sucking in a few deep breaths, he searches the crowd for someone more familiar, someone safe. He assumes that he would feel a little less awkward if he could just find Todd or Jen for a minute. To his dismay, he can’t immediately spot the couple, despite his elevated vantage point. He does, however, locate his mother, chatting comfortably with Dennis and Patti at a nearby sitting area.

Blake begins to move in their direction, but slows when he notices his girlfriend emerging from the kitchen. She is deep in conversation with another female, and he instantly becomes mesmerized by her subtle gestures and facial expressions. After a few seconds, he thinks that she senses his proximity because she casually pivots, mid-sentence, in order to meet his gaze. Her cheeks blush pink, and his muscles melt weakly around his bones. He can’t help but smile like an idiot.

“Dude, if you stare much longer you’re gonna be fuckin’ drooling on yourself.”

A cool, tenor voice cuts through Blake’s cozy thoughts like a knife. He instinctively snaps his head to the right, and readies his defence when he registers Adam’s piercing glare. To his surprise though, the rockstar passes him a drink and chuckles.

“You looked like you could use one, man.”

The cowboy swirls a finger through the droplets forming on the exterior of the solo cup, and concedes the point with a nod. Other than a brisk handshake at arrival, he hasn’t had much of a chance to address Gwen’s co-worker yet. He proceeds with mild caution.

“Thanks, I think… You’re not tryin’ to poison me or anythin’, right?”

“That depends…”

The rockstar answers with a smirk, and Blake huffs out a short, unexpected laugh. This wiry Californian reminds him a bit of Luke in an endearing sort of way. He clears his throat, and attempts a genuine apology.

“I know we didn’t get off to a very good start, Adam... I’m sorry about that.”

“Me too…”

Adam exhales with, perhaps, a tinge of regret, and Blake sips tentatively at his complimentary drink. Neither know what else to say so they stand in silence, leaning against Gwen’s house, watching the beautiful blonde’s movements for a moment. When her eyes flick over to them with concern, Adam wiggles his fingers in a devilish wave. She tightens her lips with admonishment, and Blake immediately recognizes her level of discomfort.

“She’s worried about us talkin’.”

“I know. Isn’t that the best? You should have seen how flustered she was on the way home from the bar that one night. Fuck. I knew then she was in deep.”

Blake swivels his neck a few degrees to study Adam, and unconsciously raises a brow out of curiosity.

“She told you about me?”

“Well, not specifically, but she gave me enough of a hint that I was able to piece it together…”

Adam’s eyes are intense, but sincere, when they meet his marine blues. Blake knows instantly that he has more to say. His heart rattles against his ribcage in anticipation, and after a breath, the frontman brazenly lays it all on the table.

“Look, you don’t understand how much she means to me... I’m not usually an asshole, but she’s like an angel, dude. I love her… Platonically, of course.”

Blake grips contemplatively at the curls on the back of his head. He wasn’t prepared for Adam to be this honest with him, but he thinks that he may have a newfound respect for the man. His country drawl is laced with empathy when he responds.

“Trust me, if there is anyone who understands, it’s me, buddy. Hell, I gave up my ranch and signed for a rental in LA today so that I could be closer to her...”

As soon as the words leave his mouth, his conscience shrieks like nails on a chalkboard. Why did he just let that piece of information slip out so easily? This guy was his nemesis not even two hours ago...

The cowboy bites his lip to stifle an anxious chuckle, and fidgets with the dewy, plastic cup. God, it’s sweating almost as much as he is. He feels Adam’s hand come to rest on his shoulder, and despite all of his reservations, Blake finds the gesture to be strangely calming. The tattooed singer even displays a hint of compassion when he speaks next.

“Whoa… I guess you really did need that drink. Congrats, man. When do you move?”

“End of the month.”

“Perfect... You’ll be here in time to escort Gwen to my annual Halloween party. It’s fuckin’ awesome, and I’ll be pissed if you two don’t show up.”

Adam’s palm lifts off Blake’s plaid and touches down again in a swift, stinging swat. He then cackles, almost maniacally, and Blake thinks that he should have known that the rockstar’s sharp attitude and pesky behavior would return with a vengeance. He scrambles to form a half-decent retort, but it isn’t lost on him that he just got a personal invitation to a bona fide Hollywood affair. His stomach rolls as Gwen’s approaching voice tickles his ears and saves his hide.

“Pissed about what? Adam, are you playing nice?”

The frontman straightens up, and intercepts her opposite hip with splayed fingers. An angry fire flares in Blake’s veins, and then dwindles again when he quickly realizes that this guy is all about eliciting reactions. Adam smoothly answers with a mischievous grin.

“Who me? Always, Gwennie... I’ll let the cowboy here fill you in on the rest of our talk.”

He places a kiss on her cheek and glimpses at Blake with a twinkle, before striding away to the next conversation. Blake watches him for a second with frustrated amusement, before peering back down at Gwen when she tugs lightly at his free hand.

“Everything ok?”

“Yeah, oddly enough... He’s a piece of work, but I think that I might actually like the dipshit. He wants us to come to his Halloween thing.”

A tiny squeal compliments her brilliant white smile, as she swings his dangling limb side to side with excitement.

“Oh my God! I love Halloween, and his parties are, like, so rad. Would you seriously go?”

Blake can’t resist her pleading puppy dog eyes, but jokingly strings her along.

“I dunno… I guess I could… That would take me how long from Laurel Canyon? That’s one of the main roads around here, right?”

Gwen’s smile fades into something more quizzical, and he gently prods her with his own playful expression. Her flattened palms then sneak up to his chest as her features pop with understanding.

“You didn’t!”

He lets one large hand caress the curve of her waist, guiding her tighter to his body. His cold drink, cradled by long fingers near the crook of his armpit, is the only thing keeping any measurable distance between them. The tip of his nose dips to feather hers, and his dimples indent as he breaks the news in soft whisper.

“I did. My mom and I picked out my new place this mornin’.”

“Blake! So that’s why you couldn’t FaceTime? Wow!”

He nods while pushing at a stray strand of her silky hair with his thumb. As he does so, he purposely grazes the shell of her ear, and down the edge of her jaw. He really wants to tilt her chin upwards to meet his mouth, but he remembers that they have onlookers, and pauses. Their eyes lock with pure adoration, and in that moment, he would very much like to dismiss everything around them as white noise.

“Can I ask for a raincheck on this, and hang out with y’all later? I’m guessin’ supper is almost ready, and we should probably get back to the party…”

Gwen pouts, and he finds some solace in the fact that she is just as desperate to remain in this intimate embrace.

“Maybe we can watch a movie with the boys after everyone’s gone?”

He grins in agreement before allowing his inner thoughts to seep out into the open.

“You’re perfect. You know that?”

Blake brushes his lips against her forehead in a simple, sensual touch when she averts her gaze from his. He promises himself that he won’t stop voicing his opinion until she truly believes him. He lets the idea dance and dissipate in the autumn air before lightening the mood.

“Ready to mingle, birthday girl?”

Gwen giggles, and links onto his arm as they drift around to the pockets of people there to celebrate with her. Blake nurses his beverage contentedly, more than willing to affirm every piece of praise bestowed upon the gorgeous guest of honor. The two lovers eventually stop at the trampoline to patiently take in the older boys’ new tricks, before filling their plates with delicious, freshly prepared fare. Blake then sinks into a plush, outdoor sectional beside his mother while Gwen helps the nanny situate Apollo.

“Havin’ fun, Ma?”

He casually questions Dot while shuttling some macaroni to his mouth.

“Dennis and Patti are lovely, and this is all like somethin’ I’ve never seen before, but I’m more concerned about how you’re holdin’ up, son…”

He chews the bite of food slowly, and considers Dot’s words. He knows just by looking at her face that she absorbed every bit of scrutiny directed at him like a hawk.

“I’m great, Mom. I’m better… stronger, than I’ve been in a long time.”

Blake automatically glances in Gwen’s direction, and smiles to himself. He never really believed in a God before, but he feels like this extraordinary woman was put in his path for a reason. To be his reason. His mother unknowingly echoes his thought.

“She’s a divine soul, isn’t she?”

“She sure is...”

He senses Dot’s wise and weathered eyes on him as he replies, so he tentatively peeks at her, despite his vulnerable state. What he ends up seeing surprises him. There is a peacefulness to her features, and the usual anguish is no longer present in her sky colored irises. She holds his gaze for a moment, and then quietly picks at a wrinkle in his sleeve.

“Blake, don’t worry about gettin’ me back to the hotel, ok? You stay as long as you want and I can hitch a ride if I need it.”

“Thanks again, Mom. I love you.”

Gwen soon joins them, and cuddles into his side. The three adults finish their meals, elbow to elbow, in a comfortable silence.

When Blake spots Lizzie emerging from the glass doors with an elegant slab of cake perched in her arms, he gently persuades his girlfriend forward with a soft touch to the small of her back. The cowboy then chooses to fade into the shadows with Todd and Adam to observe the main event. As the crowd begins to sing, goosebumps erupt across his skin. He inadvertently muddles the words to the simple tune because Gwen, accentuated by the warmth radiating from the flickering candles, looks absolutely breathtaking.

“You’re doing it again…”

Adam whispers under his breath, and nudges him in the side. Blake flashes him a pointed look, and quickly falls back into sync with the traditional ditty. As the song ends, he sees Kingston and Zuma begin to jostle. Undoubtedly, they are attempting to gain position in order to help their mother extinguish the flames. It makes him boom with laughter, and he claps when they all blow mightily, sending wisps of smoke drifting through the air. Another sweet memory for his brain to hold, and for his heart to treasure, he thinks.

Night soon descends over the Pacific, and guests trickle away from the party, with Todd, Jen and Dot being the last to leave. Blake loves the company of family, truly, but finds himself breathing a sigh of relief when the giant house finally goes still. With Apollo already passed out in his crib, and the older two changing into pajamas for the movie, he and Gwen set about clearing the last of the clutter from the kitchen counter. He hums quietly as he pitches some used, plastic utensils into the trash.

“This feels so normal.”

Gwen’s random musing is barely audible, but Blake’s lips twitch up into a small smile. He turns his blue eyes to her as she finishes rinsing the basin of the sink with the retractable faucet head.

“I think that’s probably a good thing, isn’t it?”

She giggles and shuts off the water, before stepping closer to him.

“Yeah, baby. It definitely is.”

Blake hands her a dish towel to wipe her splashed skin, and she carefully wicks away the smattering of clear drops. His heart beats faster when her head comes to rest gently on his chest. He lets his lips touch her golden hair, and he happily envisions all of the times ahead where he can be here easily, and for no particular reason at all.

“Blake, you ready for the movie?! King is getting it set up.”

The sound of little footsteps hurtling toward them startle the pair apart. Gwen laughs with a bit of exasperation, while linking her fingers into his. He squeezes lightly before giving the boy his attention.

“Yeah, buddy! Can’t wait!”

The two adults follow Zuma to the media room and the cowboy gets comfortable in the corner of a long, plush couch. He immediately stretches his legs onto a floating ottoman in a careful attempt to leave lots of space for the others. He finds that none is needed, though, as Gwen curls snugly in beside him and the boys opt for bean bag chairs on the floor. He wraps an arm tightly around his girl, pleasantly surprised by the unexpected arrangement.

“Hey Kingston, before you start the show, can your mom open her present?”

Gwen’s oldest beams, and points at the side table.

“Thought you’d ask me that.”

Blake sees the familiar, flat box lying between the baby monitor and a decorative statue of something he can’t quite interpret, and gathers it in one, deft motion.

“Thanks, pal.”

He twists to look at Gwen, and feels a wave of gratefulness wash over him. His features shine with love when he once again acknowledges her special occasion.

“Happy Birthday, darlin’. I hope you like it.”

He lowers the gift into her hands and she quickly begins to pick open the paper right there on his lap. When all of the wrapping is removed, he watches as she lifts the box up to her nose so that she can peek cutely inside. She grins brightly and squeals before shutting the lid again. Blake chuckles, while trailing a finger softly along her upper arm.

“What is it?!”

Zuma bluntly asks the lingering question and both kids crane their necks for a glimpse. This time Gwen removes the top of the box entirely, allowing everyone a view of the stunning charm bracelet inside.

“See boys? It, like, has your initials and my birthstone, and some other rad trinkets that are important to me.”

Kingston keenly examines the intricacies of the piece, and comments with a clear understanding of the symbolism involved.

“Like the cross for church. And the cowboy boot. That’s for Blake, right?”

“Yes, baby, it is. Do you like it?”

“Yeah, Mom. I really do.”

Gwen’s eldest smiles genuinely before turning to fiddle with a sleek, universal remote. Within seconds, the overhead lights dim and the opening credits rumble out from the surround sound. Delicate fingers immediately begin to caress Blake’s jawline, and a feeling of satisfaction wells up inside of him. He is proud of himself. Proud that he survived this day, proud that his girlfriend is happy, and proud that he was able to put together such a meaningful gift with only a little help from Caroline.

“Thank you, cowboy. The bracelet is unbelievable. You are unbelievable..”

Her warm, whispered breath sends a tingle down his spine, and he purposely chases the intoxicating air back to its source. When his lips connect with hers, he sneaks a slow, quiet kiss in the darkness. It’s lustful, yet quenching, and serves to relax him as he tucks them under a blanket.

As the minutes tick on, he feels Gwen press further into him. A steady flow of blood leaves his brain, and rushes through his body. He tries to focus on the screen, on the actor’s lines, but when her nails claw teasingly at his inner thigh, he gives up all hope of cooling the fire. Blake’s dark, midnight eyes meet hers through the faint glow of the room, and without words, they engage in a game of sweet touches, and daring grazes. He doesn’t think that their actions cross any lines, but they definitely feed temptation.

When the movie ends, Blake quickly props himself upright, hoping that he doesn’t appear too dishevelled. Gwen, on the other hand, calmly excuses herself to walk her sleepy children to bed. He hugs King and Zuma as they pass, before slumping forward to massage at his temples. Common sense is telling Blake that he should leave now because they have flights tomorrow, the kids are here, and his mother is patiently awaiting his return...

But, he wants Gwen. Badly.

He sighs, and decides that the best thing he can do is follow his girlfriend’s lead. It is her birthday after all.

He listens for signs of her approach, and turns his head when he hears a rustle behind him. Through the shadows, he can see her figure locking the door. His heart automatically skips, and his groin flickers optimistically against his jeans. He immediately rises from the couch, and stalks towards her until he has her back inches from the wall.

“You can’t stay.”

Her voice is low and husky, and her eyes betray her desire.

“I know.”

He answers reassuringly, and hovers over her pinned body, big hands only dusting the curve of her hips.

“Make love to me, anyways?”

He smiles at her request, and kisses her gently before initiating a slow grind against the paint. The friction is delicious and heavy, and he cradles her torso with a long arm in order to control the pressure. His head dips into her neck so that he can inhale her sweet, vanilla scent, and his tongue laps at the beads of sweat forming along her collarbone. He expertly removes her top and bra so that he can lavish her breasts and belly with the same kind of attention.

Her throaty gasps tell Blake that he is doing well so he slides off her bottoms, and continues his movements with exceptional care. He wants her to get lost in the way he makes her feel, wants her to experience the intensity of his love. A short scream escapes her when he gets to her swollen centre, and he shushes her with a chuckle. Gwen immediately fires back in a wrecked and raspy tone, before smartly sticking her tongue out at him.

“Soundproof in here, cowboy…”

He raises an eyebrow in challenge. She really has no idea how aroused he is by this new tidbit of information. Before she can catch her breath, he dives in to nip at her nub. She curses at the surprise, and gets progressively louder as he relentlessly keeps her on edge.

“Jesus, Blake!”

He smirks when she frantically tries to pull him up by the belt, but ultimately, gives in to her wishes. Their mouths meet in a passionate frenzy as both parties fight to release him from his clothing. Once he is standing in the buff, he finds some of his original composure. Enough to steal a second to tenderly flank her cheeks with his palms.

“I love you, baby.”

Blake’s dimples rut his scruff, and their eyes stay locked in trust as he lifts her gingerly above his erection. He pushes into her, knowing that his knees could very well buckle from the overwhelming feeling he gets when he is buried inside her walls. He manages to hold tight, though, and uses all of his strength to worship her in a way that she wholly deserves. Their bodies quickly hit a high, and subsequently, crumble to the floor as one.

“Do you want me to carry you to bed, sweetheart?”

She mumbles incoherently, and Blake sweeps a damp wisp of hair from her face. He assumes her answer is a yes so he carefully rolls off of her in order to dress himself. He then wraps her naked form in the blanket from the couch, and encourages her to grip his neck as he transports her down the hall to her master suite. As he lays her down on the mattress, he whispers in her ear.

“Sleep tight, pretty girl. Have fun in New York.”

Gwen opens her big, brown eyes to look at him, instantly melting his heart with a lazy smile. Her brow then furrows with a fleck of worry, and he guesses that her brain is only now doing some catch up with reality.

“Wait… how are you going to get back to the hotel?”

Blake shrugs, unconcerned, and thinks.

“I dunno. I’ll walk out to Mulholland and call a cab or somethin’.”

She frowns, and offers an alternative.

“Don’t do that, silly. Grab my keys from the foyer and take the Rover. I’ll get Lizzie to pick it up from the airport.”

He feels a lump develop in his throat and a tightening in his stomach.

“Are you sure? The paps…”

She reaches for his fingers, squeezing firmly.

“Yes. Text me from Nashville, ok? Love you.”

Blake brushes over the top of her head with his free hand, and nods.

“Love you, too…. And baby?”

“Mmm?”

“I’m gonna email you some of my songs to listen to on the plane tomorrow. I want you to be the first to hear them, ok?”

He can see that she is starting to fade again, but she immediately acknowledges his request in a breezy, contented tone.

“Can’t wait, Blakey. I already know that they’ll be, like, amazing…”

He grins, and flips off the bedside lamp for her.

“If they’re amazin’, it will be because they’re about you.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know I suck at updating, so we'll see what happens. Love you guys for sticking through this though! Thanks!


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake goes back to Nashville.
> 
> I'm not really sure how I feel about this chapter yet, but oh well.. It's what was typed when I wanted to write.

The skyline of the city Blake once called home is closing in on him. The buildings are getting taller, and the streets more crowded, as his rented cab winds its way into the downtown core. He could swear that he sees the ghost of her, the ghost of them, everywhere, and it constricts his breath enough that he has to force a cough into his sleeve. A dull ache soon follows, surfacing in his chest, and settling uncomfortably around his sternum. It’s a feeling Blake recognizes, and one that he wishes would just disappear.

He knows that it won’t, though. Not immediately anyways.

Blake’s history has taught him that the pain he is experiencing is the type that lingers in the remnants of heartbreak; the kind that pesters without invitation. Every so often it rises from the depths to test his resilience, and today, undoubtedly, is one of those days.

He smiles ruefully, and seals his eyes shut, while stroking two fingers across the centre of his torso. He feels the hurt stir under his touch, and it’s a bittersweet confrontation; an instant reminder of love gone wrong. It doesn’t break him, though, not like he once thought it would, because he has finally made the decision to just appreciate it for what it’s worth. The pain, the loneliness, the darkness - it all somehow led him to Gwen, and to music again, and he doesn’t think that he could ask for more than that.

As the taxi arrives to his hotel, Blake’s chest begins to feel lighter. There is a subtle sense of relief that accompanies this fact, but he understands that he’s not totally off the hook. Without question, there will be more triggers waiting for him here in Nashville. He just has to believe that he will be able to move past them, and finally close the book.

He draws a sharp breath and unbuttons the top of his shirt before sliding the cab driver a crisp, green bill through the seats. The cowboy then exits the vehicle, bags in tow, without much fanfare. When he reaches his final destination on the nineteenth floor, he unlocks the deadbolt with a quick swipe. What he sees when he opens the door makes him burst out with laughter. His room is an entire suite. He immediately drops his belongings so that he can text Brandon about it.

_Holy crap, man…_

Blake snaps a photo for his manager and hits send. The accommodations are compliments of his new label, and represent much more space and luxury than he needs. He feels slightly embarrassed by the grand gesture, and wonders what he could have done to deserve this treatment. He certainly didn’t stay in places like this during his first attempt at fame. Unfortunately, Brandon offers no clues in his reply.

 _Welcome back, buddy. Enjoy!_  
  
He shakes his head in disbelief as he absorbs the view from the bank of windows consuming the whole northeast wall. It’s a spectacular sight, and he has to take a second to marvel at how much the landscape below him has changed. When he thinks that he’s soaked it all in, he flops on the king bed to decompress and to check messages on his phone.

A sliver of disappointment pokes at him when there are no new emails from Louie or Luke, but his lips twitch up when he reads that his mother has landed safely in Oklahoma. He writes a brief note back to her to inform her of his own arrival before flipping his focus to Gwen. Her plane appears to be approaching the Eastern seaboard, and by his calculations, should be on the ground in New York within the hour.

Shit. He only has an hour until he finds out what she thinks of his songs...

Blake’s blood begins to pump furiously, and nerves propagate in his gut, as he tries not to lose his mind. He attempts to pass the time by unpacking, but ends up back on the mattress staring at his phone.

Will she like what he sent?  
Will it be good enough for his album?

Deep down, he knows that she will be supportive, however, he can’t shake the fact that she is Gwen Stefani, songwriter extraordinaire.

When the FaceTime app finally blares against his fingers, he is forced to find a quick pathway out of his head. He fights off all of the second guessing he’s done and answers the call with a sweet, soft drawl.

“Hi, pretty girl! You’re in the Big Apple!”

She nods and waves, and teases him lightheartedly in return.

“Cowboy! You’re in Nashville!”

His skin blushes with color, and he can’t help but appreciate her little jab. A sheepish grin takes over his face.

“Yeah. Took me awhile, but I made it...”

She giggles and smiles affectionately, while his palm moves instinctively over his reddened neck. Joke or not, he knows that she gets it. This is a big step for him. Her next words reinforce that theory.

“I’m proud of you, baby… You’re going to be, like, so badass! Speaking of which, can we talk about your songs? Like, hello?”

Her jaw drops open to exaggerate her level of astonishment, and Blake emits a hearty chuckle at her expression. He loves that she tries to make every moment special in some way. When he quiets, she continues with conviction.

“Seriously, Blake. What you wrote is so good. I knew it would be, but I have to say that I’m blown away and like, incredibly touched, by how real and honest you are.”

“Wow, thanks... So you aren’t freakin’ out that half my record is about you?”

“No, I don’t think so? I mean, I think my next album is sort of taking on a similar direction...”

Blake has listened to a few of her newer pieces privately, but never thought that they would see the light of day. Not because they aren’t good, but because she’s a beautifully talented rockstar, and he’s, well, him. His throat goes dry when he tries to verbalize his feelings on the subject.

“Oh. I didn’t realize… You’ve never put out music quite like that before…”

Her eyes lock on his, and her voice is slightly lower when it permeates the speaker on his device.

“I’ve never felt quite like this before…”

His dimples jut into his stubble, and he says the only thing he knows to be true.

“I love you, Gwen. Always.”

She reciprocates his words, and he instantly feels untouchable, like Superman. It’s an intoxicating rush, and he vows, in that moment, to smash tomorrow’s meetings, his project, and anything else life throws at him with everything he’s got.

The two talk a little more about her jam-packed schedule, which includes radio interviews and a special performance, before reluctantly hanging up for the night. They have stretched the limits of sleep already this weekend, and both need to be ready for an early Monday start.

*

“Blake! You look great, brother!”

Brandon’s cheerful voice rings out the minute he steps into the foyer of Warner Nashville on Music Row. The cowboy spots his old pal, short and dark haired, standing by the reception desk, and shouts boisterously in return.

“Good to see you, buddy!”

They grin and stride towards each other until their extended hands meet in a shake. It’s proper and business-like, and not quite what Blake had in mind. So, without hesitation, he tugs on his smaller-framed friend, forcing him into a massive bear hug. Brandon wriggles with laughter until the embrace is broken, and then steps back to inspect Blake from head to toe.

“Seriously, dude. What have you been doing? I know it’s been a while, but you look… happy, healthy.”

Blake chuckles, and resists the urge to spout his girlfriend’s name, as he answers.

“I am. Ranch life is fittin’ for me, I guess.”

The glint in Brandon’s eye makes Blake suspect that he’s not fully convinced, but his manager gamely plays along and steers them in the direction of work.

“Well, whatever it is, keep it up, man... We should head upstairs to meet John and the team. They are thrilled to have you, and really want to make you a cornerstone of the label.”

Confusion swirls in his brain as they enter the elevator. He quietly questions the group’s logic and avidity.

“Brandon, I don’t get that. I haven’t even done anythin’ yet?”

His friend snorts, and pushes a button, before leaning against the shiny, gold railing lining the inside wall of the machine.

“Give yourself some credit for once, Blake. Your previous work speaks for itself, and everyone in this city knows your potential… You have some intangible qualities that people love, buddy.”

Blake mulls it over, and decides to go with the flow.

“Well, I dunno about that, but I am excited to have new music. Damn it, let’s do this thing!”

The elevator beeps and Brandon leads him to a large conference room where they find the CEO, John, and his colleagues. Introductions are made before everyone is asked to sit around a long, mahogany table to discuss the vision for the album. John signals for Blake to take the lead, and his hands begin to flail as he nervously explains that he wants the work to represent a specific timeline in his life. He also adds that the music should feel personal to him in some way. It is clear that these people don’t know his full story, but he slowly gets the impression that they’re listening, and understanding his direction.

When Blake finishes answering questions about the project, the group reviews the tracks that Brandon has on hold. They debate which songs fit the bill, and which don’t, with much consideration. Blake throws the two best pieces he has written into the fray, and everyone seems vastly impressed by them. In the end, it is decided that “It Ain’t Easy” and “One Night Girl” will be on the record, and that “Gonna”, the other song he felt instantly attached to, will be included, too.

By mid-afternoon, Blake is amazed at what they’ve been able to accomplish. He never imagined that this label would be so open-minded with him, or that the overall production process would spark such an immediate high. Obviously, there are still gaps to be filled, and lots of studio work ahead, but music, he thinks, finally seems right again. He smiles brightly at John when he wraps the meeting with a summary of what is to happen the following day.

“So Blake… Brandon will get you in the studio tomorrow with Scott so we can get started on recording. We’d like to clean up Gonna as quickly as possible so we can get a single, and your name, out there. The team here will work on securing you some key performance slots.”

“Sounds great… Thanks so much, John. I appreciate the opportunity you’ve given me here...”

Blake pauses, and in a split second, wrestles with whether or not he should trust the people in front him with the duet. Although he barely knows them, his intuition says that they are solid human beings. He clears his throat, and catches Brandon freezing over a pile of papers beside him.

“Uh, before everyone leaves, I have to tell y’all that I have one more song that I’d like on the record. It’s a duet with my girlfriend, but I don’t wanna say much more than that.”

He grips the edge of the table tightly, causing the tips of his nail beds to turn white. He looks at John expectantly.

“Do you have a copy, son?”

Blake nods, and queues the audio from his phone. It’s the only version he has of Gwen and him singing their song. He can feel Brandon’s eyes boring holes into the side of his head, but he avoids turning in that direction. The first few bars sound out, and Blake notices a handful of bodies bobbing to the beat. By the time Gwen’s voice cuts in, he thinks he has them.

“That voice… it’s familiar?”

“Uh, maybe. She’s never worked in this genre, though.”

John raises a curious brow before he shuts his eyes to listen more intently. Blake cringes because he doesn’t like to be coy, but he is strictly against this piece becoming a PR stunt. His fingers interlace in silent prayer until the song ends, and the business man hums his approval.

“Mmhmm, I think this could work well… Scott?”

The producer quickly agrees.

“Yeah, I like it. Can we get your mystery woman to a studio?”

The cowboy grins so hard his cheeks hurt, and eagerly consents to the aforementioned task.

“I’m sure I can arrange somethin’ with her.”

The meeting adjourns, and Brandon corners him the minute the steel doors slide closed on the elevator. He barely reaches Blake’s chin, but he is an undeterred bulldog with a bone to pick.

“A girlfriend, Blake? A duet with your freakin’ girlfriend who can sing the pants off a song, Blake?! You sly son of a bitch...”

The Oklahoman contains a smirk, and apologizes.

“Sorry, buddy. I needed to test the waters before I brought her into any of this.”

His manager contemplates, and paces the only few feet available in the enclosed box, while Blake watches the numbers countdown on the digital display to his left. He can tell that Brandon isn’t really fuming mad, but he did blindside him a bit so he allows him his moment. Eventually, he speaks.

“Does she have a name I know?”

“Mmmhmm.”

Brandon’s dark, brown eyes snap up to meet his baby blues, and the two friends stare at each other for a handful of seconds before Blake relents.

“Alright, alright. The only reason I’m sharin’ this is because you’ve stuck by me for years… You have to keep this to yourself, ok?”

Brandon lets out a short, ridiculous laugh, but his posture softens when Blake anxiously grabs at his curls. He huffs a half-hearted agreement.

“Ok, I promise…”

“It’s Gwen Stefani.”

Blake says it so matter-of-factly that Brandon immediately acts as if he is pulling his leg.

“Nooo…you’re joking, right?”

The elevator doors pop open before his manager can get another word out, and the two have to step into the lobby. Blake can see that his buddy is bursting at the seams with more questions, but he wisely holds his tongue. The cowboy can only chuckle at his friend as he hails a cab to take him back to the hotel. He really doesn’t blame Brandon for not believing him. Not when he can barely believe it himself.

*

Blake can still feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins when he wakes up in his suite the next morning. For a second, he thinks that he is in some sort of wild dream, but then he spots his guitar, and notes from his homework session scattered across the desk.

Yesterday really happened.

A shot of electricity skims across his skin, prodding each tiny hair to its fullest height. It’s invigorating and exhilarating, and he suddenly feels psyched to start the day.

Brandon picks him up outside the lobby shortly after ten, and Blake can’t help the smug smile that instantly lights his face. Just like with Luke, he had to provide photo evidence to convince his manager of his dating status, and now, he is taking his chance to revel in that glory. Brandon mumbles a few heartwarming expletives in his direction as he buckles up, and then the two talk mindlessly about car racing for the remainder of the ride to the studio.

Upon arrival, Blake and the session musicians get down to work. They record line after line, note after note, repetitively, under Scott’s meticulous direction. It’s taxing on his vocal chords, but Blake has to admit that the producer is one of a kind. They talk through everything from song arrangement to audio mixing, and challenge themselves to create the perfect sound. The experience feels almost freeing to Blake, so much so that tears prick his eyes when Scott plays back a rudimentary, initial cut of his new single. It is the first, professional song he’s had since his life fell apart, and it strikes him with the weight that a full circle moment should. He has to wipe at his lashes with trembling fingers as he listens to his own southern voice fill the room.

Thankfully, Brandon emerges from a side office where he had been stuck to his phone for the last hour. His peculiar facial expression is enough to distract Blake from the mess of emotions threatening to dismantle him. He looks antsy and excited, but the cowboy can’t decipher if it is the music that has lured him out, or something else. His manager fills in the blanks as soon as the track fades.

“Guys, that sounds fantastic! Super catchy… John will be anxious to hear it now that he has pulled every string possible to land you one of the most visible gigs out there…”

Blake’s heart leaps into his throat, and he glances at Scott for a hint, but the producer appears to be just as much in the dark. Brandon’s cheesy smile expands as he continues.

“Blake… He got you the CMA’s. He worked his contacts on the board and got you a slot at the awards show.”

“Holy shit… That’s like a month away… And Miranda will be there…”

It is the last part of his statement that makes him feel queasy because he never really pictured himself seeing her face to face again. His stomach clenches with nerves while his palm settles contemplatively over his scruffy chin. His brain furiously sorts through the pros and cons.

“Buddy!”

Brandon half shouts to grab his attention.

“This is a good thing! No bigger F U moment than this!”

The cowboy emits a rumble of strained laughter, and Scott chuckles a little, too.

“I guess you’re right, man. Y’all want to get a drink to celebrate?”

Scott and Brandon like his suggestion, and all three men work to tie up loose ends before venturing over to Midtown for some food and fun. Blake quickly texts Gwen the latest news while en route. She instantly extends her congratulations to him, and he has to stifle a broad grin because just seeing her name on his screen makes his insides flutter. She likely has no idea what the CMA’s are, but he can tell that she is genuinely happy for him. Blake wishes her good luck on her private show that evening with a promise to check in later.

*

The ambience of the musical town draws out a certain nostalgia as Blake and Brandon find themselves lost in conversation about the good old days well past the dinner hour. Scott listens intently, and manages to chime in with some of his own humorous tales, while Blake’s booming laugh mingles sporadically with the buzz of the mid-week crowd. He’s feeling loose, and is starting to wonder why coming back to Nashville seemed like such a scary prospect to him. After all, time passes and people change, he thinks.

He pulls thoughtfully at his third vodka and soda, and takes a harmless glance around the room.

Or maybe they don’t.

The curls at the base of his neck recoil, and the lime liquid occupying his mouth fizzles with increased acidity. A few choice curse words threaten to escape his lips. What are the fucking chances of running into his ex-wife? Apparently, greater than he expected.

He watches as she slouches forward on a stool in order to rest her elbows unsteadily against the bar top. There is a drink in her right hand, and the image is one he’s seen countless times before. She’s not currently looking in his direction, but he wonders if she has spotted him yet. Probably not.

“Brandon, we should go. It’s gettin’ late.”

His manager’s brow scrunches suspiciously as he counters Blake’s request to leave.

“It’s barely nine?”

“Buddy, we still have stuff to work on in the mornin’ and Scott and I need to be thinkin’ clearly.”

Blake signals for the check, with hopes of taking the high road out of this predicament. Brandon stands, sighs, and drains the remainder of his beer, realizing that he isn’t likely to persuade the cowboy otherwise.

“Alright, I just have to hit the washroom first.”

Scott exits the booth behind Brandon, and passes cash to the approaching server to cover the tab.

“Well, it was fun, boys. See you tomorrow.”

Blake thanks Scott for the hospitality, and then busies himself with his phone. His knee bounces anxiously under the table as he waits. Brandon shouldn’t be all that long. He peeks at Miranda to see if he is still in the clear, and loses his breath for an indeterminable amount of time when her wandering eyes meet his. She blinks, and stumbles off her perch. His muscles stiffen in preparation.

“Blake?”

He nods slowly. She’s the same woman he was once married to, but oddly, he feels as if she is a complete stranger. He gulps, and summons the courage to greet her.

“Hi, Miranda… I was just leavin’”

He points to the doors, and tries to locate Brandon to no avail.

“Whadd are you doin’ here? I think you should stay for another drink. Lemme buy you a drink...”

Her hand latches onto his forearm, and he gently removes it before threading his fingers through his silver waves. He wants to ask where the flavor of the week is, but quickly decides that he doesn’t really care.

“No, thanks. I’m not hangin’ around.”

“What the hell? You’re actin’ like I never meant anythin’ to you.”

His lungs draw in a sizeable amount of air only to let it seep back out in an audible exhale. She sounds angry, but Blake recognizes the sadness, the discontent, in her blue irises. He almost feels sorry for her.

“You know that isn’t true... I wouldn’t have been so damn hurt by how things ended if that were true. I wouldn’t have moved to Montana if that were true...”

His stomach twists, and he has to look away for a moment. She’s baiting him - trying to keep him dangling precariously from her line. He doesn’t want to be part of that game any longer so he quietly and abruptly changes tact.

“Goodbye, Miranda. Take care of yourself.”

Blake slips by her alcohol riddled body without another glance and takes a couple of strides toward the exit. Brandon cuts him off before he gets too far. He sees his buddy’s eyes flash to his former flame with recognition.

“What was that?!”

Blake shakes his head and continues to widen the distance between him and his ex. When the two men are out of the building, he feels the need to take quick stock of his heart. It’s definitely racing, but it doesn’t seem to have any residual attachment to the woman who once held it.

Thank God.

A goofy half smile dances on his lips when he remembers to answer Brandon.

“Closure, I think. That’s what that was.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen and Blake go to Adam's Halloween party.

Blake stares at the parched grass in his new backyard. It doesn’t compare to the vast stretches of landscape in Montana, but he figures that it will green up nicely during the rainy season. He assumes that he will get used to the constant hum of traffic and close neighbors eventually, too. It’s barely been a day since he’s been back in California and he’s starting to realize that all of these little nuances are going to take him some time.

“Whatcha thinking about, babe?”

Slim fingers slide around his midsection, and his girlfriend’s head comes to rest between his shoulder blades. He didn’t hear her slip outside, but her presence doesn’t necessarily surprise him. He brings one hand up to cover hers on his stomach, and begins to stroke softly over her milky skin.

“Just soakin’ it all in. I feel like I haven’t stopped movin’ since I left for Nashville.”

She sighs in acknowledgement and grips him a little tighter. It’s a subconscious reaction on her part, but he empathizes with it because they haven’t seen each other for the better part of a month. The distance has been hard on both of them, however he has to focus on the fact that he is here now, in the flesh, with a strong desire to settle in.

“Hey sweetheart, do we have to go tonight?”

He teasingly poses the question in a low whine, and she immediately spins him around to face her. Blake cracks a tiny smile knowing full well what her answer will be. She taps his butt sharply, and narrows her warm, cocoa eyes on his.

“We promised Adam, cowboy…”

He pouts flirtatiously, and she shakes her head with a giggle.

“C’mon, let’s finish putting away the extra towels and linens I ordered for you. I already arranged some of your pictures on the mantle.”

Blake groans, not wanting her to slip away from him so quickly, and nuzzles firmly into her neck. His long arms hold her in place as he brushes his hips against her body.

“Fuck the towels…”

His muttering causes Gwen to laugh from her belly, and she nudges him off of her so that she can peer at him with exasperation.

“Blake, oh my God. Again?! Todd and Jen will be here soon and we need to clean up the boxes, and, like, get our costumes ready.”

He shrugs, and whispers earnestly in her ear.

“I’ll never be tired of you, baby. Can’t blame a guy for tryin’...”

A touch of pink graces her features, and she lays her head under his chin for just a moment. He guesses that the truth in his words are finally blanketing some of her insecurities. He circles the small of her back with his palm, and kisses her hair, before following her inside. His baby blues immediately get caught up on one of the framed pictures she’s placed above the fireplace.

“Gwen… I love it. The picture you added of us…”

She stops, and tiptoes up to place a sweet, close-mouthed peck on his lips. Their fingers link naturally at his waistline.

“It’s a housewarming gift. I know LA isn’t home, but I wanted you to at least feel comfortable here.”

He smiles into a second kiss as his heart bursts with appreciation.

“As long as you and the boys are here, I’ll be fine, darlin’, but thank you. It’s a perfect fit.”

His gaze locks affectionately on hers, and Blake doesn’t think that he could tear himself away if he tried. He feels so much for this woman that it completely overwhelms his senses. When he realizes that they’ve been staring silently at each other for a little too long, he grins and chuckles out of slight embarrassment. Gwen immediately begins to laugh with him, and their sound becomes more unbridled with each passing moment. It’s raw and unscripted, and he can’t help but notice how beautiful she looks when pure joy reaches her eyes.

“Cowboy, at this rate, we’re not going to get anything done!”

He scoops her into his broad chest, not caring in the least if they accomplish another damn thing. He then responds to her lackluster protest with honesty.

“Ok by me, baby.”

*

An hour later, Blake finds himself peering at his reflection in the bathroom mirror as he works to adjust the crazy wig that Todd loaned him for the Halloween party. He can’t get it to stay put on his head so he improvises by tying it in place with one of Gwen’s silk scarves. It’s a last minute attempt at a costume, but combined with his denim jacket, black vintage tee and aviators, he decides that it doesn’t look half bad. If everyone else wasn’t dressing up for the occasion, Blake figures that he might actually blend in with the rockstar crowd.

He can hear the girls still getting ready in his bedroom next door, and judging by the giddiness echoing through the walls, he suspects that they could be a while yet. If he had to guess, he’d say that they have wine with them so he exits into the hallway with the intention of cracking his own damn drink. Admittedly, he is feeling a bit nervous about attending Adam’s event, and hopes that a shot of liquid courage will help to calm his jitters. He collects a couple of cold beers from the refrigerator in the kitchen before locating Gwen’s brother on the couch.

“Officer Stefani… That’s some scary shit, man.”

A sarcastic laugh erupts from his gut and he stretches his arm forward to pass Todd one of the bottles.

“Wait, are you even allowed to drink when you’re on duty?”

Todd grins up at him, and swipes the beverage from his grip.

“Shut up. You think you can question authority now that you’ve gone Hollywood?”

Blake clutches at his chest as if he is offended, and sits down beside the man in blue. His fingers begin to tinker mischievously with the handcuffs hanging from Todd’s side pocket.

“Hey, I think I pull this look off pretty well… But maybe I should have been the cop… Yeah, I’d make an alright cop... You mind if I borrow these later?”

Todd’s face flushes red, and he smacks the steel restraints from Blake’s hand. Blake shrugs, and tries to stay serious while savoring a swig of his beer. Gwen’s brother squirms in the silence for a few seconds until the cowboy can't contain a loud roar.

“Asshole…”

Todd mumbles the obscenity under his breath, and downs a third of his drink in one, swift gulp. He then changes the subject as Blake’s laughter dwindles to a few, airy snickers.

“I meant to tell you that we heard your new song on the radio. It’s pretty cool, dude.”

Blake instantly quiets, and rubs at his neck. He doesn’t know exactly what to say because he still can’t totally grasp the reality of it all. It happened to play when he was in his truck last week in Montana, and his vision clouded so fast that he had to pull over to the side of the road. When he was finally able to see his phone to dial, he called Gwen so that she could listen to the second half with him. It was one of those surreal moments he’ll never forget.

“Thanks, buddy. Gwen and I literally freaked out when we heard it. So crazy…”

He flips on the television, and the two men relax against the cushions as a college football game plays out on the screen. Blake has to get up one more time to replenish their beer supply before the girls announce that they are ready to go. He shakes his head incredulously when Jen emerges in a tight bodysuit that supposedly sets her up to be Todd’s counterpart.

“What is this? Good cop, bad cop?!”

He shouts raucously and grins until Gwen’s giggle stops him dead in his tracks. She steps out of the shadows of the hallway dressed as a ballerina, and his breath hitches at the sight. She has on a tiara and a flaring tutu, and not much of anything else. He likes the bare skin, for sure, but the weird contrast between delicate and badass is what will undoubtedly tempt him late into the night.

“Wow. You are gorgeous, baby.”

He closes the gap between them and tucks a large hand in the curve of her waist. He then leans in to kiss her forehead softly, afraid to mess up her makeup before they even leave the house. Her nails graze the front of his jean jacket, and he absorbs every bit of her adorable smile. She whispers to him seductively.

“You are cute. And hot in denim.”

Todd clears his throat rather loudly, and Blake shares a knowing look with his girl. They have a habit of forgetting that other people are around them, sometimes. It crosses his mind that they should try to do a better job of behaving in front of company, but then he notices that Gwen’s lipstick matches her bra, and all rational thought disappears from his head.

“Our driver is here.”

Jen pipes up, adding to her husband’s non-verbal hint, and the four partygoers pile into the vehicle for the short trip to Adam’s estate.

*

“Eeeeek, I’m so happy to meet you!”

A lanky, young woman with a beautifully exotic vibe screeches in delight when the two couples arrive to the door of the sprawling Hollywood Hills home. Blake quickly recognizes the blonde as Adam’s partner, Behati, and notes that her enthusiasm is unabashedly directed at the legend on his arm. He chuckles to himself, and casually steps out of the way.

“Oh my God! Adam talks about you all the time!”

Gwen doesn’t miss a beat, chirping excitedly in response, and rushes ahead for a hug. The tall model grins like a fool in love, and Blake continues to feel amazed at how easily his sunshine can warm a room. He sees Adam slide quietly in behind the women with a tray full of drinks, no doubt assessing the situation unfolding before him. The wiry rockstar sneaks a conspiratorial glance at Blake before jokingly defending his pride.

“Not all the time, Gwennie... You know we can’t have a single conversation without exhaustive mention of this giant lug…”

He gestures towards the cowboy, and rolls his cutting, green eyes before completing his customary duties with razor precision.

“Behati, this is Gwen’s boyfriend, Blake, and her brother and sister-in-law, Todd and Jen. Obviously, Gwen needs no introduction.”

His girlfriend nods, and the slender host proceeds to hand out beverages to welcome everyone to his Halloween bash. Todd and Jen thank him graciously for the invite and disappear beyond the arches of the grand foyer to join in on the fun.

“Is it ok if I snap a picture?”

Behati blurts the question without warning, and Gwen twists to find Blake. He shrugs noncommittally, leaving the decision up to her.

“Yeah, of course...”

Gwen strikes a fierce pose for the camera, and Blake is caught looking at her with a dimpled laugh when the flash goes off. He wasn’t expecting Adam’s girlfriend to take the photo so fast or so candidly, but he gets the impression that she is pleased with the image captured on her phone.

“Cute!”

Adam forcibly winds himself over Bee’s shoulder for a peek, before lifting his head to make eye contact with Gwen.

“I hate to say it, but she’s right.”

The frontman’s lips twitch into a small smile, and Blake imagines that there are some unspoken words drifting between the two. It doesn’t bother him, though, because for the first time, he can see a glimpse of the softer, more generous Adam that Gwen talks about. Other guests arrive in behind them so the tender moment doesn’t last, but Blake has witnessed enough to wonder if a real friendship could exist between him and the man. A friendship that isn’t just for the sake of Gwen.

“Ready to go inside?”

His tiny ballerina wraps both of her arms around one of his, and presses herself lightly against his jacket as she speaks. He tilts his chin downwards to inhale her scent while answering in his low, smooth twang.

“I’ll follow your lead, pretty girl.”

*

The party is loud, with speakers booming in every corner of the room. The air is hazy, too, most likely a result of the dry ice billowing from the edges of the stage. There are people everywhere entranced with the hired band, and Blake becomes a little worried when he can’t spot Todd or Jen amongst the crowd. His girl doesn’t seem to mind, though, because she drains her first cocktail and tugs him towards the open bar.

“I never get drunk! Let’s just have some fun tonight, ok?”

He gazes at her with amusement, and tentatively orders two more of the signature concoctions being served. She instantly begins sucking at the provided straw with her luscious lips, while simultaneously teasing him with her big, brown eyes. A spike of desire quickly punctures his good intentions, and he has to drag them to an unoccupied space against the wall. He then slowly, rhythmically, begins to move them to the pulsing beat. The tulle of her tutu grazes his groin with each sway of her hips, and he feels every last cell melt in his body. Occasionally, Gwen gets noticed by industry friends and they have to pause their intimate dance for polite conversation, but as the night marches on, and the alcohol sets fire to their veins, the duo are left mostly alone.

When Adam takes the stage to close out the Halloween bash, Blake discreetly shifts them to the back of the room in preparation for a quick exit. The charged atmosphere has his insides in a frenzy, and he knows that if he doesn’t get a chance to properly kiss the lipstick off of Gwen soon, that he will surely implode. His palms stroke slowly over her goosebumped arms as Adam wails from a distance, and Blake bends into her ear in order to be heard over the lamentful pop song.

“Cold?”

She nods, and he immediately slips off his jacket to place over her shoulders. His long fingers then find their way to her waist where he applies faint pressure to move her frame closer to him. The vibrations coming from the music bounce and buzz in the infinitesimal spaces between them, and the gentle friction created is absolutely tantalizing.

Near the end of the set, Blake notices a stream of light blast out from Gwen’s phone. She turns into his chest after perusing the brief text message.

“Todd and Jen will meet us in the foyer.”

Her sultry voice causes his right cheek to flex up into an expression of lopsided adoration. With the stupid, synthetic perm still masking his natural curls, he can’t imagine how silly he probably looks standing there. He doesn’t have time to give a shit, though, because his girlfriend appears to be undressing him with hungry eyes.

“Let’s get out of here.”

His words are husky, and he has tunnel vision all the way to their SUV. He barely computes the flashes going off sporadically at the end of the road. He feels a wave of sweat try to cool his skin, but he knows that an ice bath wouldn't begin to help him at this point. He has Gwen practically on his lap in the vehicle, and he is counting the seconds until he can get her through his front door. The driver drops Todd and Jen off first, and then finally, finally, pulls up to his new rental.

Blake manages to unlock the deadbolt, allowing them entry into the house. Gwen immediately tosses his jacket aside and grabs at his pants before he can even set down his keys or remember where his bedroom is. He peppers her with wet kisses as he kicks off his boots, but stops when she giggles and pushes at his hips.

“Your whiskers are tickling me!”

Admittedly, he is a little drunk, and maybe a bit sloppy, but her squeals make him think that she is secretly enjoying his behavior. He grins brightly before diving in to take the strap of her sequined top in his mouth. His marine blues focus curiously on her face, and she shivers when his stubble rubs purposefully across her collarbone. Her manicured nails rip at the scarf and wig on his head until she finds purchase in his unruly, silver hair. Blake growls playfully at the sensation, before dipping himself down under her tutu.

“Let’s see if I can make the ballerina dance…”

Her underwear disappears into the darkness, and his tongue tastes and explores until she is writhing and begging for mercy. When he adds a finger to the mix, she screams his name and gasps for precious air. She only completely silences herself when she drops to her knees to place her slack mouth over his erection. Blake trembles, and clenches his fists, as she begins to pleasure him in the shadows. When he teeters on the edge of his release, he painfully pulls away.

“I need to be inside of you. Please, baby.”

They hurriedly drop a few more pieces of clothing in the trail they’ve been forging, and end up at the foot of his bed. He hugs her tightly from behind so that every heavenly curve touches his sheened skin. As he bends them forward towards the mattress, he uses the side of his calf to gently part her legs. Blake then enters her with one, long arm still wrapped around her naked torso. He whispers sweet nothings into her ear as he thrusts, and nips lightly at her neck and shoulder. His broad chest rubs deliciously against her beautifully arched spine.

He can’t hold on anymore.

He feels her muscles spasm around him, dragging out his orgasm, and he lets himself bask for a moment in his wrecked and dizzy state.

“Mmm, Halloween sex is hot.”

Gwen muses out loud, and he wholeheartedly agrees.

“Too bad it only happens once a year.”

She laughs at his comment, and they slowly find their way to a standing position, her gaze falling quizzically on his.

“I didn’t think you really liked costumes?”

He bites at his lip with a smirk.

“I like them on you... But, I think that I could be convinced to be a policeman next year…”

She raises an eyebrow at him, and he kisses her with a crooked smile before sauntering to the bathroom to clean up. They fall asleep snuggled together soon after, and only awake in the morning sun when Gwen’s phone blows up on the side table.

“Fuck… What time is it?”

Blake squints, and swipes haphazardly at his crusty eyes. She moans, and reaches to look.

“Too early…”

He tries to knock the spider webs out of his head in order to focus on whatever might be happening in his girlfriend’s world. He asks the only question that immediately comes to mind.

“Are the boys ok?”

When she doesn’t answer, he rolls onto his side to study her. He sees her index finger scrolling furiously over the screen, and her body heaving with deep, tense breaths.

“Gwen?”

He touches her skin tentatively, in order to get her attention, and she distractedly responds.

“They’re fine.”

He anxiously pushes back a few rogue curls from his face before meekly trying again.

“Then what is it? Baby, please talk to me.”

He senses the fear and uncertainty when she twists to meet his baby blues. It makes his already unstable stomach churn.

“There’s pictures, Blake. Of us.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost there! As always thanks for your awesome comments, and for reading!


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Gwen go public... And to the CMA's.

He recalls the photo that Behati took, and even puzzles together the late night flashes he saw as the paparazzi camping out at the gates of Adam’s drive. In neither scenario were they doing anything more than standing in the vicinity of each other so he wonders how that could translate into something worth worrying about. He pinches the bridge of his nose, trying to think past the pounding sensation in his skull.

“Maybe people will think we’re just friends? I know we haven’t talked about the paps lately, but I kind of assumed we were gettin’ past tryin’ to hide our relationship?”

He winces at the sound of his own words before adding an apology.

“I’m sorry, Gwen.”

Blake’s shoulders sag slightly, and he eyes the wrinkled space between them like it is some vast expanse of ocean water or desert sand. A part of him feels awful, like he somehow failed in protecting her, but another wee voice inside of him can’t deny the fact that their night out was liberating and fun. He wrestles with conflicting emotions until she heaves a resigned breath.

“It’s not your fault. I should have known. I’m just, like, so angry I wasn’t ahead of it.”

There is an edginess to her voice that warns him of the possibility of tears, but she purses her lips tightly in an effort to hold them back. She then inspects her screen again while he forces himself to swallow a ball of nerves.

“Can I see?”

He points and asks timidly, and manages a strained smile when Gwen passes him her phone. He instantly finds that the photos displayed as part of an online entertainment article aren’t anywhere near what he was expecting. They are grainy, low-quality shots of them cuddled up inside the confines of the party, not outside as anticipated.

Touching. Hugging. Smiling.

They’re doing things that push the definition of “just friends”. His identity is even mentioned in the text, too.

The reality of it all hits Blake like a freight train, knocking the air clear out of his chest. He thinks that he suddenly understands why Gwen feels so intruded upon. The pictures are sneaky and invasive, and leave him struggling to find the right words.

“Oh... Who would do that?”

She sighs, and crawls closer to his body, propping herself up on one elbow beside him. He shifts his shoulders slightly up the headboard so that his arm can wrap loosely around her petite frame.

“I don’t know. It happens, I guess… But what are we gonna do? I don’t want to hide, Blake, but I don’t want to throw you into this media blender when you have enough on your plate.”

He chuckles, even though he doesn’t mean to, and massages gently at her knotted muscles. Her rigid torso begins to melt against his.

“I was more worried about you, darlin’. If you’re ready, then I say we acknowledge this relationship on our terms, whatever those might be.”

Gwen inspects his face in a serious manner, clearly thinking through all of the implications and repercussions of such a move. It’s almost heartbreaking for Blake, watching her dissect it, yet he understands it's a concession of her lifestyle. She curtly lays down her final caution to him.

“I’ll talk with my publicist about it if you’re really sure. Your privacy will be gone, though. They will dig up everything, cowboy...”

Blake’s lungs expand and contract slowly as he contemplates. Deep down, he knows that she’s right. She’s been harping about the pitfalls of dating her from the beginning. However, he also knows that nothing they publish about him could ever be as painful as losing his girlfriend, his best friend. He decides that he is more than willing to put himself, and his anonymity, on the line.

“Let ‘em. What matters is this right here.You and I.”

She immediately shakes her head at him like he is crazy, but he is sure that the cute smile dancing on her lips is a good sign. His dimples jut into his cheeks as he instinctively cranes his neck forward to place a chaste kiss in her hair. After a minute of contentment and reflection, her soft sound touches his ears.

“So out of curiosity, what do you think “our terms” should be?”

Her painted fingernail twirls whimsically through the fine, chestnut strands covering his sternum, and Blake watches momentarily with piqued interest. He then considers her question to the best of his ability. He has limited experience with publicists, and even less with announcements like this, so he’s not totally sure what makes sense. But, if he’s honest, there is something that feels intrinsically right.

“Uh, I could use a date for Wednesday night. Did you wanna go to Nashville with me?”

Her chocolate brown eyes widen in surprise, and her white teeth sparkle when she grins. He can’t believe that he actually got the words out, and his heart reacts by thumping voraciously with a mix of anxiety and hope.

“Whoa…look at you! Go big or go home, huh?”

He shrugs boyishly at her coyness as her fingers sneak up to tousle his unkempt curls. His eyes close out of pleasure, before he eventually dips down to press his pursed mouth against her nose. When he pulls back a fraction, he gently prods her again.

“Whaddya say, baby?”

She meets his gaze so openly that he feels her answer, her affirmation, deep in his soul. Her beautiful voice soon follows, stringing the three, key letters together in harmony.

“Mmm, yes.”

His head begin to spin with excitement as she kisses along the smooth, fleshy edge of his bottom lip. He is caught off guard, though, when she giggles suddenly, blasting a silky warmth against his unshaven chin.

“Especially if you get up to make me a coffee...”

Blake groans playfully at her request, before emitting a deep, rolling laugh. He was actually thinking about heading to the kitchen to cook a big, greasy breakfast anyways. His legs find the floor, and he locates some pajamas bottoms, before circling back to Gwen for a sweet peck.

“Take your time, darlin’. I’m gonna start some eggs, and call Brandon, too. Love you.”

*

There have been rumblings for three full days; Hushed whispers spreading through Hollywood, Nashville and Middle America questioning the dating status of Gwen Stefani.

Who is the tall, rugged country singer on her arm?  
Are they, or aren’t they?  
Is it merely a publicity stunt?

Of course anyone important to them knows the truth, but Blake still finds the buzz surrounding them to be mind boggling and unavoidable. He’s silenced his phone more than once, and told Luke where to go a handful of times when he jokingly filled his inbox with the trashy taglines. He also had to do some quick explaining to an irked Brandon, who needed to beat the news to Scott and John. Luckily, that predicament worked itself out, though, when he and Gwen agreed to record their duet after the CMA’s.

Now, as they board a small, executive jet, headed for the Music City, he can feel them teetering on the precipice of an even bigger media storm; the one where they get formally introduced to the world.

“Ready pretty girl?”

She glances over to his baby blues while squeezing lightly at his hand. A nervous smile overtakes her features.

“Here we go, cowboy…”

*

By the time they fly across the southern States and land in Nashville, Brandon is waiting with information that word has spread about Gwen’s possible presence on the plane. Blake instantly feels his stomach muscles tighten as he searches for his girlfriend’s eyes, despite the fact that none of this stuff should really surprise him anymore. Her irises are strong and stoic when he finds them, a mere second before she nods knowingly at Brandon.

His manager continues to speak, but Blake gets caught up studying Gwen. He watches as she stands coolly on the tarmac, and also, as she thanks Brandon for his services with a professional seriousness. He can tell by her body language that she is in full business mode when she climbs swiftly, and expressionless, into the waiting SUV. Blake scrambles in beside her just in time to see her dial her publicist to trigger their official statement. His gut does a flip, and his thumb settles on her thigh, stroking nervously, but encouragingly, back and forth.

“A statement will be out within the hour. We should be at the hotel by then.”

She gives him a succinct summary of the conversation as she taps to end the call. She then looks out the window suspiciously until he threads his fingers through the wisps of hair just above her neckline in an effort to relax her. Blake is relieved when she leans into his touch and turns to meet his soft gaze. His cheeks automatically twitch up to form a tiny, shy smile. She releases a puff of air and finds his lips for a sweet, delicate kiss. He savors her taste before speaking gently to her when she pulls away.

“I know you’re scared, baby. I am too. But, it was inevitable. We couldn’t lay low forever.”

Her eyes close for a brief second as she collects her thoughts.

“It’s just so weird that we even have to address this. Promise me you’ll talk to me if it’s too much?”

He can see some of her insecurities swimming beneath the surface of her chocolate browns so he laces his fingers gingerly between hers on the leather seat.

“I’m not lettin’ go, Gwen. We can stay in, go out, disappear to Montana for a while, whatever we need to do. We’re in control here.”

She lets her head fall on his shoulder, and he concentrates on the ebb and flow of his breath. It’s a steadying phenomenon, and it seems to be enough to lull them both into a moment of peace.

“By the way, thanks for comin’ tonight. It means everythin’ that I can share nights like this with you. I’m the luckiest guy in the world.”

He feels Gwen’s grip tighten on him, and a light brush of her lips against his plaid shirt.

“You’re super cute. You know that? I wouldn’t want to miss this, Blake. I love you.”

Blake catches Brandon rolling his eyes at him through the rear view mirror. He thinks that he can see a stupid grin creeping across the profile of his face, too. He discreetly scratches at his silver waves with his middle finger before displaying a genuine, dimpled smile of his own. He has no room for even a sliver of anger right now, not when his life is shaping up to be more than he ever thought possible.

*

With Brandon’s help, the two singers slip quietly through the side entrance of their hotel and up a service elevator to their floor. They disappear into their room undetected, and as soon as the lock clicks shut, Blake lets his forehead fall quietly against the chilled, glossed surface in front of him. He steals that second to exhale, before pivoting to find Gwen. His arms instantly engulf her and his lips rest on the ledge of her collarbone, ready to jump further into her depths.

“You still good?”

He mumbles against her skin and feels her nod in his embrace. His palms begin to circle her back soothingly, while her fingers burrow cozily into the rear pockets of his jeans. He thinks that their hug becomes tighter, and more intimate, with the knowledge that this could be their last uninterrupted moment for a while. Blake loses touch with how long they actually hold on, but the buzz of his phone reminds him that he needs to get to sound check.

“Dammit, baby, I gotta run. Text me if you need anythin’, ok?”

He dashes to the washroom, and hastily rearranges the items in his travel backpack. He claims Gwen’s lips quickly on his way to the door, before deciding to drag his feet for some sweet seconds. He grins brightly when she pushes on his broad chest in a fit of laughter.

“Cowboy, you need to go… See you in a couple of hours.”

Her gaze softens as her thumb wipes gently at the trace of color left shimmering on his mouth.

“Right… sound check.”

His boots swivel on the carpet, but Gwen’s tiny hand reaches out to stop his forward progress.

“I’m proud of you, Blakey...”

He catches her swallowing a lump, and his big frame shifts humbly under the weight of her sentiment. He isn’t sure if he’s comfortable with such praise yet, but he believes in her words. She isn’t one to lie.

“I know, darlin’. You’re still standin’ here beside me, and that says it all.”

With an adoring last glance, Blake steps out the hotel room door musing about how stunning his girlfriend will look in her formal dress later that night. God knows she’s already irresistible to him so he guesses that he doesn't stand a chance of surviving whatever she has in store. He feels an excited energy zip through him, and he chuckles to himself, figuring that if he does experience heart failure, that at least it would make for one hell of a headline.

*

His anxious fingers tug at the knot of his jet black tie, which trails neatly downward, and under a crisp, matching vest. There is a pesky sheen of perspiration forming along his collar, and he feels compelled to loosen the neckpiece so that his new, white dress shirt won’t stain, or stick so much to his skin. It wouldn’t take a rocket scientist to determine that his body is currently churning with nerves, but Blake himself can’t even decide if it is because of the media announcement that broke earlier, his impending comeback performance, or the fact that Gwen is about to knock him dead when she opens the ensuite door...

He hears the metal knob click and turn only a few feet away, and his heart immediately tries to escape his ribcage with reckless abandon. The old, sleepy hinges then proceed to whine loudly when she teases them wider, inch by tantalizing inch. He instinctively holds his breath, waiting, before her silky smooth voice gives him further direction.

“Close your eyes…”

He smiles briefly, and complies by slipping a palm across the upper portion of his face in order to block out his sight. He then wriggles his middle and ring fingers apart discreetly, and mischievously.

“No peeking!”

Gwen chastises him without missing a beat, and he releases a short, guilty laugh.

“C’mon…I’ve been dreamin’ about this all day!”

He begins to protest, but she quickly shushes him with a feathery kiss. Blake’s giant hand falls into the curve of her waist as his brain tries to process the vision now standing in front of him. He slowly separates their bodies to get the full effect. Somewhere in his hypnotic state, he manages to articulate his thoughts in a raspy whisper.

“You’re an angel.”

His fingers caress the intricate gold detailing clung around her midsection, until they slip down and off the flaring edge of the short dress. He thinks that her simple, sleek ponytail and muted makeup accentuate her features perfectly, allowing him an unobstructed view of her mesmerizing, brown eyes. When he finally focuses on the plunging neckline that flaunts her breasts, he has to keep his jaw from going slack.

“A goddess, Gwen.”

Her porcelain skin flushes, and her nails graze along his clothed arms until they reach his shoulders. They rest there only momentarily before scooting all the way up to his groomed cheeks. He feels her scratch lightly, lustfully, at his stubble, and Blake shyly meets her gaze.

“Well, I have, like, a really hot date tonight so…”

A lovestruck grin breaks across Blake’s face and he ghosts his lips over his girlfriend’s forehead. She’s too beautiful to touch, but he’s eager to cherish her like the priceless treasure she is. His drawl is achingly soft when he moves them toward the door.

“We better get goin’. Brandon has a car waitin’ for us at the service docks.”

The black SUV with tinted windows quickly shuttles them to the venue where there is a queue of similar looking vehicles biding their time. As the wheels beneath them start and stop in procession, his pores begin to leak sweat once more. His body is swelling with unbridled emotion, and while he is admittedly on cloud nine, he can’t help but feel overwhelmed by what is ahead.

“I forgot to ask about the red carpet… I never used to do that part at events...”

His bouncing knee and jittery belly calm when she smiles at him with compassion.

“I don’t mind, cowboy.”

“Ok. Red carpet it is, I guess.”

Blake grips at the door handle, and uses the last few seconds of silence to collect himself before exiting the car on his driver’s nod. At first, the surroundings seem pretty normal, but as he dips into the cab to lend Gwen his hand, he can hear the murmurs and subsequent flashes building in behind him. His baby blues instantly lock on Gwen, and without a word, he reads her.

Serene confidence. In herself. In them.

His tall, lanky frame straightens and leads them into the madness, and they beam and giggle through the blinding barrage of lights. Her name is shouted repeatedly from the gallery, and while it is his night, he couldn’t be happier just being the guy holding her hand.

“I feel like Adam!”

He teasingly whispers in her ear when he leans down for yet another round of photos. She groans, and rolls her eyes so subtly that he’s positive not a camera lens out there would catch it. She then bounces excitedly in her sky high heels.

“You’re a star, Blake... Can you believe this?!”

Her pureness melts his insides and he has to chuckle. The glitzy scene is admittedly unreal, but it’s her that completely blows his mind.

“No, baby. I can’t. I really can’t.”

They don’t stop for interviews on Brandon’s advice and get ushered backstage to a holding area where his manager is loitering about. Blake is one of the first performers up so he alternates between sipping a cold drink, fiddling with his guitar, and talking to Gwen to quell his hyped up self. Crew members zig zag in all sorts of directions around them, and before he knows it, his name is getting called out. The ensuing rush of adrenaline hits his body so forcefully that his limbs shake like the tree branches in a strong, Montana wind.

“Good luck, buddy!”

Brandon slaps at his back, and Gwen pulls gently at the bottom of his vest before smoothing her hand over the polished buttons.

“You’re amazing and cute and the audience will love you.”

Her lips turn up tenderly, and a boyish giddiness instantly overtakes his features.

“Thanks, sunshine.”

He positions himself on the stage with the band he practiced with earlier and they wait for the lights to come up in the auditorium. In the momentary stillness, he thinks that the sound of his beating heart could be heard as far away as the front row. Fragmented memories come flooding back, filling his brain with images of his youth, his early success, Luke, and even Miranda.

Here it goes. Redemption. His once unfathomable second chance.

Blake sucks in some air and plants his boots firmly into the wooden floor so that they flank the microphone stand. His fingers settle on the neck of his guitar just before the rows of overhead spotlights spring to life and shower him with warmth. He immediately strums, and sings.

I’m gonna take you for a date  
Take you for a ride  
Get you over there on the passenger side

The music invades his soul and he feels that spark of incredible joy return to the craft he once loved so deeply - that simple, uninhibited burst of happiness he felt before things became burdensome, and complicated. He embraces the intoxicating feeling like an old friend, and his face quickly exhibits his exuberance as he sings on.

Blake powers through the second verse and chorus with every ounce of energy he has before finally sneaking a peek at his girl, side stage. He finds Gwen clapping along radiantly, her sole focus on him. He winks, and belts out the bridge.

I’m workin’ on a long term plan  
Gonna be your man  
Gonna put a little rock steady on your hand

He then flashes her a dimpled grin, and continues on until the song ends amidst a deafening roar. With one last, emphatic stroke of the strings, Blake breathes in the victory, and pumps his arm so triumphantly that his instrument touches the sky. He thinks that he may be yelling as well, but his solitary voice is lost in the cheers of the crowd.

“You did it!”

“Blake, that was crazy! John is somewhere out there absolutely flipping out, man!”

The buzz of Gwen and Brandon swarms his ears the minute he walks off the stage. He shakes his manager’s hand, and on instinct, scoops his proud girlfriend into his chest.

“Thank you for the push, baby. I owe you everythin’. That was wild… I love you.”

He rambles on in spurts, blue eyes sparkling like sapphires. When it crosses his mind that his ex was there watching, and it didn’t affect him in the slightest, Blake smiles even more. Her spirit can no longer drag him down.

“Wanna get out of here?”

His right brow arches as his impromptu suggestion surprises even him. She giggles and narrows her gaze on his lips.

“But, we just arrived?”

She stubbornly questions him, and he deliberately wets the exterior flap of his mouth, and bites down. He then glances pleadingly at Brandon, who sighs and nods while reaching for his cell.

“It’s ok... I’ll call a car... You have to be at the label’s after party, though. John and Scott will be expecting you.”

Blake heeds the warning despite his strong desire to shed his suit, and Gwen’s sparkly dress.

“We’ll be there, buddy. Don’t worry…”

He stirs Brandon up with a devilish smirk before leading his lady through the throngs of gawking artists and staffers to the back door. As they wait, he replays every last detail of his performance in his head, hoping that it will be etched there forever.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was way overdue, but you know me... I waste a lot of time. I fully appreciate those out there that are still reading this after so long. Thank you!


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Gwen go to the after party and record their duet.
> 
> For the last little while, I have envisioned this story ending at the time they went public so here begins the wrap up...

The after party is just beginning to come to life when Blake and Gwen get dropped off in a bustling outdoor area next to the host hotel’s valet. It is decidedly less formal than the actual awards show entrance, but Blake immediately notices that there is still a short carpet to walk, complete with bright flashes, barriers and security guards. He inhales slowly in an attempt to preserve his relaxed state before texting Brandon to meet them at the door. He then grips his girlfriend’s hand, steel eyes set on whisking them inside.

“Welcome to the fun, buddy... Always a pleasure, Gwen.”

His manager is cordial in his initial greeting, but doesn’t hesitate to sneak a mischievous side grin at Blake when he bends to check their names off the guest list. Blake shoots a sharp look back at him before patting self-consciously at the handful of curls that have been freed from the gel on his head. Admittedly, he feels a little more transparent than he would like after his unplanned rendezvous with Gwen, and by the sound of Brandon’s airy chuckle, his pal isn’t going to let him easily forget it.

“We’re at table seven.”

Brandon gestures jovially to the ballroom down the hall, and Blake has to quell an obstinate itch to call him a jackass. He chews on his lip until he is certain of a more diplomatic reply.

“Thanks, man. I’m excited to get in there. I assume Scott and John are sittin’ with us?”

He waits for his manager to nod before shifting his palm to the small of Gwen’s back. The pad of his index finger begins to move gently over the surface of her satin bomber jacket, which just kisses the waistline of her designer jeans. Even dressed down, she’s effortlessly beautiful so he makes sure to tell her as much in a husky whisper.

“You’ve literally got my heart racin’. You’re so damn hot.”

Before she has a chance to blush, Blake steps forward to guide her into the opulent space, currently decorated with black linens, gold accents and wine glasses. Their eyes meet for a long second and his dimpled grin causes her to break into a brilliant, toothy smile. A momentary hush envelopes them, and without looking, Blake knows that the attention of the room has just shifted to them.

“Drink?”

“Yes, please.”

Blake snags a couple of full champagne flutes from a circling server before he spots John quickly approaching. The balding man with vintage horn rimmed spectacles beams at him, quite clearly thrilled with their presence.

“Blake! Wonderful performance tonight! Just wonderful!”

John’s hand extends out to vigorously shake Blake’s, but his curious eyes travel to the cowboy’s left. Amused, Blake makes the introduction.

“John, this is my girlfriend, Gwen Stefani.”

“Of course I know who she is, but it’s an absolute delight to meet you all the same. Thank you for making the time to record with us tomorrow.”

The older man bows slightly to Gwen, his rounded features shining with pure exhilaration. Blake didn’t picture him as someone who would be starstruck, but given the circumstance, he certainly doesn’t blame him. A soft smile forms on his lips when his girlfriend responds graciously.

“Oh, your welcome. But I have to say that I wanted to be here. Blake is so incredibly talented and I’ve heard nothing but good things about you and Scott, too. It’s really an honor.”

John reddens with a mix of bashfulness and pride before offering to lead them to their assigned table. They find Blake’s producer there, casually sipping a drink, and it doesn’t take long for him to be just as enthralled with Gwen as his boss. The two men proceed to pick her brain on the music industry, while intermittently discussing other topics, and Blake can see the way they hang on her every word. She’s undoubtedly captivating, he knows that, so he stretches a long arm across the back of her chair, content to listen and stare like a fool in love.

Her infectious laugh and easy demeanor continue to transfix people throughout the night, but her sultry eyes and sensual touch are reserved only for him. Every time her gaze falls intimately on his marine blues, it makes him feel special, like he is the envy of the entire room. And when she grazes his skin possessively as other guests stop to congratulate him on his performance? He thinks that his synapses could start a fire from the electrical overload.

He tries to encapsulate both feelings, but by last call, the gravity of the day’s events begins to catch up to him. Regrettably, he thinks he has to give in and let the sun rise on tomorrow. He stifles a yawn behind his drink before kindly asking Brandon to summon a ride. Gwen immediately leans closer to his body, pressing herself against him. Her silky voice hits him like a lullaby.

“Tired?”

“Mmhmm.”

Blake nods faintly, and she rubs soothingly along his forearm. Her mouth then tilts up to place a tiny kiss on his jaw.

“Dance with me while we wait?”

He smiles gently at her, and stands to take her hand. They wish John, Scott and Brandon a good night before they end their whirlwind Wednesday swaying to a tranquil blend of brass and strings. There is an undeniable chemistry between them, something so strong Blake can feel every last muscle in his body melt when he holds her. His head surrenders to the pull, and dips cozily into the curve of her shoulder. He then closes his eyes, thinking that this is exactly how he wants to fall asleep.

*

The next morning, Blake orders room service so that he and Gwen can stay under the covers of their rented king bed for a while longer. The day prior was an absolute marathon, and he really has no intentions of going anywhere, fast. He lazily teases Gwen with succulent pieces of fruit pierced onto the tines of his fork, and earns himself an adorable giggle when he secretly draws a smiley face onto her pancake with syrup. While nothing of consequence is accomplished, it somehow feels like everything to him.

“Your reviews are, like, so good, baby!”

She speaks excitedly through her last bite of food, chocolate eyes lively and wide. Her fingers hold up her phone so that he can see, and a spike of adrenaline causes his heart to speed up.

“Honestly, Gwen, I was afraid to look…”

He shyly confesses to her as he reaches to massage the side of his neck. The bridge of her nose immediately crinkles as her plump lips pout, and Blake quickly gathers that she is a little disappointed that he would think the worst. Her cute expression makes him chuckle, though, so he playfully sets her tray aside so that he can steal her device, and conveniently, fall into her lap.

“Ok, I’ll read it...”

She smiles, and strokes through his untamed hair as his head rests comfortably on the hem of his white t-shirt, which happens to be just barely covering her thighs. He raises the screen above his face, and into his sight line, before he begins to skim.

“Hmm… they liked my energy… and they think the song is bound to be a hit…”

She nods knowingly, and he feels a bit sheepish because she’s told him that all along. He moves on to read the next part, which makes him chuckle and set a naughty gaze on Gwen.

“And they say I’m charmin’...”

His dimples ripple against his stubble, and he arches his right brow, causing her to burst out at his childish behavior.

“Oh my God, cowboy. You’re funny!”

“Annnd charmin’...”

Blake reinforces the point and grins again, and she traces lightly along the centre line of his chest with her nail. When her hand stills, she validates the article’s glowing words.

“Handsome, cute, talented, funny, rad… and definitely charming.”

“Yes!”

He pumps his fist at the list of flattering descriptors, before laying his palm over hers on his heart. She didn’t have to say what she did, but he appreciates the vote of confidence, nonetheless. After a moment, he gently lifts her fingers to his mouth so that he can kiss each of her knuckles.

“Rock and roll goddess, diva, living legend…”

“Whoa…”

Gwen’s cheeks flush pink at his raspy countering, and his abdomen combusts with more laughter. It barely lasts, though, because before he can even think of what to say next, she’s tossed the phone from his hand, and slid her legs out from under him. Blake flashes her a perplexed look, but quickly understands her intention when he finds a pair of dark, molten orbs stalking him in return. The intensity, the insatiable hunger, he sees burns right through him, and leaves him happily frozen to the mattress. She pins him, like a feline conquering its prey, and he proceeds to groan and gasp loudly as she deliciously picks apart the last few threads of his self control.

By the time they are finished with each other, the loved up couple realizes that they need to shower and pack their belongings at warp speed. Neither want to be late to their recording session, but maybe more importantly, Blake would really like to avoid a final ribbing from Brandon before they leave the Music City. Lucky for him, the duo manages to sneak down to their hired car with a minute to spare, and just slide in under the wire to the studio.

Upon arrival, Blake dives in to his duties, sipping water and adjusting his headphones, as he glances at Gwen through a thick partition of glass. He’s not sure his body has fully recovered from her sneak attack yet, but he’s definitely unwilling to complain. He smiles quickly at her, before turning his attention to Scott, who is seated in front of the sound board off to her right. His producer winks, and flicks a switch, giving him the go-ahead to sing his parts of the duet.

He immediately closes his eyes, and take a second to channel that fragile place he was in when Gwen left him standing at the airport in Montana. He remembers the feeling of wanting to unravel right there on the tarmac, yet a glimmer of hope somehow kept him patched together. He knows that he wished desperately for the power to force destiny’s hand that fateful summer day, but nothing could have prepared him for what came him next.

He tries to bury all of those old emotions into the lyrics, and it feels weird to him to hear each cut play back when he’s done. The man singing seems so distant now, and he really couldn’t be more thankful for that. A cold shiver runs down his spine, and he shakes it off by laying a kiss on his girlfriend’s temple. She touches his scruffy face gently, seemingly aware of his rawness, before walking into the booth to record the track herself.

Blake watches in awe as Gwen proceeds to put on a master class in recording. Her unique vibrato adds a richness to each verse, and her lamentful tone makes him feel how lost she was when he met her. Brandon nudges him, mouth open, a few times, but doesn’t end up saying a word. He catches Scott leaning forward and shaking his head on occasion, no less mesmerized than he was the night before.

When she finishes, her eyes shyly meet his, silently asking if she did okay. Shocked, Blake nods subtly and exaggerates the clapping motion with his large palms. His girlfriend flashes a small grin at him before disguising her elation cutely behind her wrist. He has no idea why she’s questioning her talent because, quite honestly, she nailed it. If he thought he left his heart in the song, Gwen might as well have left her whole damn soul.

“Wow… I mean, my God… You were…”

He fights for something half decent to say as she comes back into the room. She immediately makes a beeline for him, and his arms automatically open to pull her into his chest. He then resumes his hurried attempt to spill soft praise into her ear.

“You were amazing, baby! You killed it.”

They hug for a moment, and then separate slightly to talk to Scott and Brandon about the label’s plan moving forward. Not surprisingly, they learn that Blake will have to spend some more time in Nashville in order to get his album finished, and off the ground. However, his producer also reveals to them that he is willing to do some of the recording from LA, and that makes the cowboy’s insides swirl with relief and happiness. It’s a bit of an odd feeling for him, maybe even an epiphany of sorts, because he never really cared that much about work life balance back on the ranch. It was always more of a catch phrase to him.

But, he thinks, he certainly gets it now.

“Hey, what are you and the boys up to this weekend?”

He asks out of the blue as they board their plane back to Hollywood, suddenly realizing that this is the first time he is free and able to hang out with them on a whim. Gwen swings their interlocked hands merrily while she muses aloud.

“I thought we would keep it simple. Maybe go to the park, or stay around the backyard, cook dinner… Do you want to join us?”

Blake’s heart jumps in his chest, and his features light up at the invitation. He squeezes her hand gently before murmuring a tender response.

“Nothin’ else I’d rather do, sunshine.”

She smiles contently as they reach their leather seats, and continues on with another offer as they settle in beside each other for the flight.

“Maybe you could come to work with me on Monday, too? It’s our first live show, and you could meet my producers, Mark and Carson, and like, chill out with Adam… You know, Mark actually texted me after everything yesterday to say he was tickled pink about the news.”

“Tickled pink?”

He chuckles warmly, already feeling very welcome at The Voice lot.

“That sounds great, baby. I’d love to meet more of your friends.”

The jet engines roar loudly, and send the metal bird ripping down the runway and into the sky. Blake quietly turns to look out the window in order to watch the landscape fade away as Gwen places her headphones over her ears for the trip. When she has them on, she cuddles softly against his shoulder. His arm innately snakes around her until his fingers are stroking at her hip.

The plane rises swiftly above the clouds, and as it hits the heavens, he finds himself wondering how a single, chance occurrence somehow precipitated into all of this. God knows he may never comprehend it, but he can’t help but think that he’s been put on the ride of his life; the type of ride he hopes will never, ever end.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so almost finished! The last chapter is pretty well done too so it will be coming soon :) Just working through a final read through.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has commented and provided inspiration along the way. I never imagined this story would end up here. Crazy!


	30. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it! I actually wrote this piece before the previous chapter, and I hope you enjoy it. It's been an adventure... Thank you all so so much!

Gwen brushes over the pristine diamond decorating her ring finger as her hands link around Apollo, who is almost asleep on her chest. Her weathered rocking chair tilts rhythmically back and forth, while she hums softly, in hopes that her youngest will finally give in to the dream world beckoning him. It’s been an unusually mild Thanksgiving in Montana, and she thinks that the fresh mountain air has, perhaps, slowed the energetic preschooler for once.

When she hears his breathing get heavier, she smiles, and watches Kingston and Zuma off in the distance. The older boys are happily chasing each other, and Bo and Tate, through a maze of now leafless trees. Blake and Luke aren’t far behind them, their taller frames casually strolling through the long grasses, and she knows instinctively that they are out there to keep a mindful eye. Her heart fills with warmth and gratitude at the sight, and she can’t help but ponder one particular question.

How is this her life?

It’s been just over two years since she met her fiancé at this very ranch, and she still has to ask herself if he is real. Blake has made her believe in love again - not the generic kind, but the unconditional, idyllic type that she so innocently dreamt about as a little girl. Of course, she knows that, in a sense, she saved him, too, and certainly, that helps to explain their unexpected, and unbreakable, bond.

She strokes her baby’s back fondly as she gets lost in the memories of their journey together. Who would have thought that she would release a number one solo album documenting her darkest days and subsequent rebirth? Or better yet, would anyone have wagered on Blake making such an instantaneous impact on the Nashville scene? His album rocketed up the charts, and earned him three top single spots on country radio.

Gwen will never forget the night that they performed their duet live on The Voice, either. The invitation came as a complete surprise, and all they could do was laugh giddily about it. They never imagined performing their song publicly together, let alone on national television, but somehow, they were put in a position to do just that.

She shivers as a crisp, autumn breeze cuts across the porch, ruffling Apollo’s dangling curls. Goosebumps automatically erupt over the surface of her skin, despite the presence of her thick, grey hoodie. The temperature outside is dipping at the moment, but the residual tingling sensation has her recalling the way she felt when Blake looked at her that very night on stage. His deep, blue eyes might as well have lit a real fire because they instantly struck her like flint, sparking a blazing inferno between them. The cowboy didn’t shy away from the heat once as he guided her through the lyrics, and they managed to complete the song passionately, and without falter, for all the world to see.

The sun pokes out from behind a cloud, and Gwen closes her lids to soak up the sudden burst of radiant energy. She basks like that for a handful of minutes until a spirited voice startles her from the lawn below.

“Mom! We found a snake!”

Leaves crackle as Zuma gets closer, and she quickly sees that her son is holding the serpent proudly within his dirt-caked grasp. She cringes at both the wriggly creature, and the approaching loud ruckus. Blake uses his long strides to catch up to the boy, while chuckling lightly.

“Whoa there, buddy. I think ‘Pollo is sleepin’.”

Zuma nods agreeably, before placing the snake at his feet. The reptile slithers off through the foliage, only to be stalked and captured again. With the situation temporarily under control, Blake scales the stairs to get to Gwen.

“Luke has to run back to his place to pick up Caroline and her casserole. Kingston is goin’ along for the ride. Do you want me to get this guy into his bed so you can have a glass of wine with Jen before dinner?”

She peeks at her slumbering cherub and then at her considerate cowboy’s face before musing aloud.

“Why are you such a babe?”

His dimples indent, and he shrugs shyly, amplifying his cuteness. She doesn’t render him speechless very often so she grins brightly at his reaction. She then sighs, and starts to shift her body forward to loosen Apollo’s grip on her.

“I love these cuddles so much, Blake, but we should get him inside. And I should help with the food.”

He nods as he tucks a strand of loose hair behind her ear, and his fingers graze gently and deliberately over her pulse point. His strong hands then scoop the little boy smoothly up until he is cradled against his shoulder.

“Whatever you want, baby. My mom swears she has the cookin’ part taken care of, though. I just have to check the turkey.”

Gwen marvels at how natural he looks holding her youngest son. His instincts are so dead on that she sometimes forgets that he’s only been immersed in their life for a short period of time. She stands to help him with the patio door, wondering how she could have ever thought that he wasn’t the type; that he would run from something like this.

A chill creeps across her skin, realizing what could have been. His calming drawl then brings her back to reality.

“Thank you... And by the way, King still can’t find our tree...”

His mouth softly pecks at her forehead as he shuffles sideways by her tiny frame, and she shakes her head, amused.

“Does he even realize that it is, like, not even close to here?”

He bites his lip, guiltily, and she stifles a small laugh.

“No, I didn’t tell him. I know he’s gettin’ older, but he’s still enjoyin’ the hunt for it… And to be honest, I’m not ready to give away our good make out spots yet… Don’t wanna give him any ideas.”

His voice trails off as he finishes speaking, and he smiles sheepishly until she quietly confesses the same truth.

“I’m so not ready for that, either.”

Gwen literally can’t imagine her first-born, Kingston, being only a few years away from dating, but, she figures they’ll manage that together when the time comes. For now, she’s just happy that she can still savor his youthfulness, and the moments where her and Blake can disappear into the wilderness for a while. To her, there is no better feeling than being wrapped in her cowboy’s arms in their own secret paradise.

She closes the door in behind them, while Blake attempts to shelter Apollo from the soft kitchen clatter. Dot pauses, respectfully, and watches as her son walks on through with the sleeping boy. Gwen catches an obvious twinkle in her eye, which causes her heart to melt. She lingers to help, finding specific utensils and serving dishes in the cabinets for both Blake’s mother and her own, until the older women insist that she go relax with the rest of the bunch. She pours herself a glass of Cabernet before succumbing to the football madness a room over. Blake soon joins the other adults, too.

“Dennis, the bird is lookin’ great! That recipe you had is workin’ well!”

Her cowboy’s excited tone fills the air as he plunks himself down in the smallest possible gap left on the couch beside Gwen. It makes her giggle, but causes Todd to huff out his annoyance. He pushes at Blake’s large frame playfully, trying to move him, but eventually concedes the battle by shifting closer to Jen.

“Ah yes. Good to hear, Blake. It’s one that I’ve been trying to perfect for a few years now.”

Dennis carefully answers his daughter’s future husband in a lull, not completely oblivious to the chaos happening around him. He then flashes a brief, but genuine smile at the foursome wedged unceremoniously together. Amusement dances in his features, but true to his character, he turns back to the television and reserves judgement. When Blake’s stepfather, Mike, happens to peek in their direction, though, he can’t hold back a hearty chuckle.

“For Pete’s sake, son. You’ve got lots of furniture in here…”

Blake grins at the jab as his neck reddens with embarrassment. Gwen instinctively weaves her fingers through his silver waves to soften the blow. It is then that she feels his phone buzz in the pocket of his jeans, currently squished against her thigh. He manages to extract the device without sacrificing so much of an inch of his prime real estate to Todd.

“It’s Adam. He and Bee are wishin’ us a happy Thanksgivin’.”

She coos sweetly at the sentiment while his thumbs tap out a response. She then swallows a delicious swig of wine, feeling oddly reminiscent about her rockstar pal.

“You know, he used to be my good friend, right?”

She pouts her painted lips and furrows her brow in order to tease Blake a bit. It’s a useless endeavor, though, because he just laughs it off and kisses her cheek. She really can’t hide the fact that she loves their unlikely and unconventional relationship. The cowboy’s phone chimes again, and she catches him smirking darkly at the text.

“You two are bad!”

She has no idea what the conversation is, but is keenly aware that him and Adam have a penchant for mischief. His baby blues ask for an ounce of forgiveness when he finally tucks the device away.

*

Before she knows it, Luke is returning to the house with Caroline, and the kids are milling about the great room, eager to eat. The noise level rises by quite a few decibels so she decides to check on Apollo to see if he is awake. She slowly cracks open the door next to their master, and finds him stirring lightly under the blankets. When she sits on the edge of the bed to stroke his back, he begins to rub the sleep from his eyes.

“Time to get up?”

“Yeah, baby. Almost time for dinner.”

Her curly-haired boy tries a little smile before sighing contently and stretching his arms. He then climbs out of the twin bed set up just for him. Gwen follows him patiently as he wanders down the hall towards the festivities, amazed by how much he’s grown since their last trip to the ranch. When Apollo finally finds his bearings, and sees Blake up ahead, he barrels across the hardwood and into the cowboy’s legs.

“Hey there, sleepyhead! Ready to fill that belly?”

Blake bends to tickle at Apollo’s sides, and Gwen thinks that she giggles just as much as her son. Her cowboy beams with joy at the interaction before twisting to catch her gaze. She mouths to him that he is cute, and he playfully points to himself, questioning whether she is talking to him. She nods softly, and narrows her chocolate eyes for a moment, feeling incredibly turned on and in need of a kiss.

“Saddle on up to the table, folks! Blake, you need to carve that turkey.”

Dot’s country twang rings out, interrupting the couple’s moment, and Blake snaps forward into action. Gwen takes a second to slide her knuckles down her flushed cheek before helping her mother place the last of the serving dishes onto trivets. As she does so, she shouts at Kingston and Zuma to wash up.

“Lots of soap! I don't even want to know what those hands touched today!”

The older boys laugh deviously, and throw crushing body checks against the painted walls in order to be first to the sink.

When everyone is seated, adults at the main table and kids at a smaller, folding table, Dennis is asked to say grace. Gwen immediately bows her head to pray, feeling indebted for her new lease on life. The Stefani patriarch goes on to speak kindly, giving praise for the food and the hands that prepared it, before finally asking the Lord to help each of them find their reason to celebrate the day. Gwen takes the message to heart by linking fingers with Blake as she murmurs an appreciative amen.

Mashed potatoes, squash, glazed carrots, and rolls begin to circulate, but the singer gets sidetracked by her kids’ ensuing conversation. She nudges Blake’s knee with her own so that he can listen in, too.

“What are you thankful for, King?”

Zuma asks as he fiddles with a rustic table decoration.

“Lots of things, but mostly Mom I guess.”

“Yeah. I’m thankful that she is happy...”

He plops a scoop of vegetables on his plate as he speaks, and then pauses in a reflective silence, undoubtedly recalling some their family’s ups and downs. Gwen’s chest immediately swells with love for her sweet boys, proud of the little men that they have become.

“And I’m thankful for my friends, and video games, and snakes, and music. Oh, and Mema and Papa, and Uncle Todd and Aunt Jen, and of course Blake, and ice cream, and football…”

Her exuberant middle child finds his voice again, and gathers steam, rattling on until Kingston smartly cuts him off.

“That’s a long list, Zum...”

The blonde haired boy flashes a lopsided grin, and Gwen catches King shake his head with a hint of exasperation before turning to his baby brother.

“What are you thankful for, ‘Pollo?”

Her youngest looks quizzically at King, his tiny brow scrunching in thought. It takes him a second to put it all together, but he finds the perfect answer.

“Mommy… And deer.”

The priceless expression of her oldest child causes tears to prick her eyes as she abruptly bursts out with laughter. She knows exactly who taught Apollo that, and he happens to be sitting to her left. She wags her pointer finger accusingly at the handsome culprit, and Blake’s face stretches into a wide, dimpled smile.

“You!”

One of his big hands tenderly engulfs hers, smothering her playful attack, while his other settles softly at the base of her neck. His marine blues shine when he tries to turn the tables on her.

“Mmm, definitely me. I love both of those things quite a lot.. So, that just leaves you now. What is it that you’re thankful for, baby?”

She can instantly think of a bounty of blessings, but when his thumb caresses the skin just below her earlobe, and the mere sight of him causes her heart to skip a beat, she feels something very fulfilling, and specific.

A sense of being in the exact, right place with the exact, right person.

She quietly attempts to explain that to him in words.

“Well, I’m always grateful for my babies and everybody else here. But, you are, like, my beacon. The light that lets me know I’m home. This year, I’m very thankful for that. I can’t wait to marry you, baby.”

Blake’s features soften adorably just before Luke clears his throat, and Jen toes her insistently under the table. Gwen quickly glances across to her smirking sister-in-law, confused. She then blushes, realizing immediately that the food has stopped moving, and all eyes are on them. On pure impulse, she begins to sing.

“Oh, thank God that I found you!”

The line from one of her latest tracks breaks up the awkwardness, and she fans herself cutely with her fingers for added effect. A wave of warm laughter sweeps the room. She sees Blake’s complexion darken to a tomato red, but the white of his smile only gets brighter.

She loves how much they smile now.

Thank God she met him in Montana.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are at the end. Thank you again to everyone who has read this, commented and kept me smiling through this story. You are all very appreciated!
> 
> Happy Texoma Shore week! Much love.


End file.
